Házaspárbaj – avagy Minek iszik, aki nem bírja?
by Snapefan Sf
Summary: Két, egymással folyton veszekedő tanerő, egy küldetés, egy város, egy átmulatott éjszaka és annak következményei. A történet szereplői és az egész HP univerzum J. K. R. tulajdonai.
1. Dumbledore és az ő ötletei

Perselus Piton dühös mozdulattal hajította a kandallójában táncoló lángok közé a gombóccá gyűrt pergamendarabot. Már megint egy Rendgyűlés. Mintha nem lenne jobb dolga attól, hogy ezekre a teljesen felesleges összejövetelekre járjon, ami nem jó másra, azon kívül, hogy néhány reménytelenül ostoba alak – mint Potter vagy Weasley – nélkülözhetetlennek érezhesse magát. Nem látta értelmét ezeknek az időről-időre megtartott találkozóknak. Ugyan, minek? A háborúnak két éve vége, Voldemort halott, a megmaradt halálfalók pedig Azkabanban töltik jól megérdemelt pihenőjüket. Mégis, Minerva továbbra is ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy újra és újra összeüljenek egy kis csevegésre, amit jóindulatúan a Rend újabb gyűlésének neveztek. És persze erre szerinte az igazgatói iroda volt a legalkalmasabb, benne Albus portréjával, hogy minden alkalommal emlékeztesse őt arra az estére a Csillagvizsgáló toronyban. A bájitalmester élt a gyanúval, hogy ezek a gyűlések inkább Albus társaságigényét voltak hivatottak kielégíteni, lévén, hogy a legtöbb portré lakója alvással töltötte ideje nagy részét.

Piton hosszasan fújta ki a levegőt, és bosszúsan megrázta a fejét.

Tulajdonképpen, ha őszinte akart lenni, akkor el kellett ismernie, hogy néha jól szórakozott ezeken az üléseken, egészen addig, amíg az az idegesítő és tudálékos Granger meg nem szólalt, ő pedig sosem tudta megállni, hogy ne tegyen valamilyen gúnyos megjegyzést, ami aztán persze minden alkalommal vitát eredményezett kettőjük között. Az a kiállhatatlan kócbaba mindig elérte, hogy kellőképpen felhúzza magát.

Piton ingerülten fújtatott egyet. Granger! Nem volt elég elviselnie ezt a bosszantó nőszemélyt hat hosszú éven keresztül, amíg a diákja volt, a háború után Minervának az a „remek" ötlete támadt, hogy felveszi tanárnak a Roxfortba. Mintha nem szenvedett volna még eleget eddigi életében! Az egykori eminens mindig is az idegeire ment, de mióta egy évvel ezelőtt Weasley szakított vele, csak még elviselhetetlenebb lett. Nem volt téma, amibe ne szólt volna bele, és persze mindig, mindent jobban tudott. A legbosszantóbb pedig az egészben, hogy a kis mindentudó mintha direkt kipécézte volna magának. Vagy csak élvezte, hogy bosszanthatja, mert nem volt alkalom, hogy ne mondott volna ellent neki. Persze, ő sem hagyta magát, és azonnal visszavágott, de Minerva személyes missziójának tekintette megvédeni kis kedvencét, így a gyűlések mindig ugyanazzal értek véget: egy fölényesen mosolygó Grangerrel, és egy dühös Pitonnal.

Biztos volt benne, hogy ez ma sem lesz másképp. Hogy Merlin rogyasztaná rá az eget! 

**SS~HG**

Hermione Granger tűnődve nézte magát a fürdőszobatükörben. Egy újabb péntek este és egy azt követő hétvége, amelynek a legizgalmasabb eseménye a ma esti Rendgyűlés lesz. Talán igaza van Ginnynek, hogy túlságosan is komolyan veszi a munkáját, és nem megy sehova szórakozni, Merlin bocsá', ismerkedni. Amióta tavaly szakított Ronnal, mert félreérthetetlen helyzetben találta egy másik lánnyal, azóta csak sajnálta magát, és a munkába temetkezett. Igaz, az utóbbi időben gondolt arra, hogy rászánja magát, és megismerkedik valakivel, de valami mindig közbejött: a munkája, egy Rendgyűlés, vagy a... munkája. Hermione elhúzta a száját. Hát, nem valami eseménydús élet egy húsz éves nő számára. De amikor nincs senki, aki felkeltené az érdeklődését. Nem fog belemenni egy kapcsolatba csak azért, hogy elmondhassa, nincs egyedül. Pedig rettenetesen hiányzott neki valaki, akivel végre boldog lehetne. És az a valaki értse meg, milyen fontos neki a munkája.

Amikor két éve Minerva felajánlotta neki, hogy Rúnaismeretet tanítson az alsóbb évfolyamoknak, azonnal igent mondott, és azóta sem bánta meg egy percre sem, hogy így döntött. Szeretett tanítani.

Ez viszont azzal járt, hogy nem volt magánélete. Ginny ugyan sokszor mondogatta neki, hogy nem kellene ilyen véresen komolyan venni a tanítást, és inkább szórakoznia kellene időnként, de hogyan is érthette volna meg, micsoda örömmel és izgalommal készül minden órájára. Egyszerűen túl sok idejét vette ez igénybe, és nem tudott időt szakítani arra, hogy mással is foglalkozzon. Túl fontos volt neki ez ahhoz, hogy hanyagul álljon hozzá. Mindig is száz százalékon teljesített diákkorában, tanárként sem akarta ezt a jó szokását elhagyni. Így hát maradtak a magányos esték, és a dolgozatok javításával és óratervek készítésével eltöltött hétvégék.

Persze nem volt mindenki ennyire a munka megszállottja. Piton bezzeg tudta, hogy kell élni. Piton! Mióta vége lett a háborúnak, és a férfi felépült a Nagini harapása okozta sérülésekből, mintha be akarta volna pótolni az elvesztegetett éveket, amiket Lily Potter gyászolásával töltött. A férfi, úgy tűnt, végre túltette magát az egykor olyannyira szeretett nő halálán, és most nagykanállal falta az életet. A lakosztályához szinte egymásnak adták a kilincset a különféle nők, és a lány ezt egyre nagyobb ingerültséggel figyelte. Ráadásul, az összes kollégájuk úgy tett, mintha ez rajta kívül senkinek nem tűnt volna fel.

Hermione egy ingerült sóhajjal fordult el a tükörtől. Egyáltalán, mit izgatja őt, hogy Piton egyszerre hány nőt szédít? Hah! Kit érdekel? Őt aztán nem. Tegye csak! Sokkal inkább zavarja az, hogy a férfi modora egy fikarcnyit sem javult. Ugyanolyan gúnyos és mogorva volt, mint mióta csak ismerte, ráadásul folyton gúnyos megjegyzésekkel illette, valahányszor megszólalt. Persze ő sem maradt adósa. Na, azt már nem! Már nem volt a diákja, hogy meghunyászkodjon. Sőt, igazából még élvezte is, hogy visszavághat a férfinek, az agyvérzés határára sodorva ezzel a bájitaltan professzort. Az már csak hab volt a tortán, hogy Minerva mindig a pártját fogta Pitonnal szemben, így végtelenül jól szórakozott a bájitalmester savanyú ábrázatán.

Biztos volt benne, hogy ez ma sem lesz másképp. Már előre élvezte a mai találkozót. 

**SS~HG**

Harry Potter türelmesen várakozott Ginnyre és annak szüleire az Odú nappalijában a kanapén üldögélve, amíg azok elkészülnek, hogy elindulhassanak a Roxfortba egy újabb Rendgyűlésre. Harry tudta, hogy tulajdonképpen felesleges megtartaniuk ezeket a találkozókat, hiszen a háború végeztével az ő szerepük jelentősen lecsökkent. Eleinte szinte terápiás célból ragaszkodtak a gyűlésekhez – segítve ezzel jó néhány embernek feldolgozni a háború okozta traumákat és veszteségeket –, amik mostanra amolyan nosztalgiaestekké szelídültek. Pontosabban, minden alkalommal szelídek voltak, addig a pillanatig, amíg a menetrendszerű egymás torkának ugrás el nem kezdődött Hermione és Piton között. Harry nem értette, mi baja barátnőjének a bájitalmesterrel, hiszen mindig ő volt az a diákéveik alatt, aki védelmébe vette a férfit vele és Ronnal szemben, és most mégis ő volt az, aki folyamatosan heves szópárbajba keveredett vele. Harry tudta, hogy Hermione elvárná, hogy mellé álljon ezekben a vitákban, és két éve még szó- és gondolkodás nélkül meg is tette volna, viszont, mióta megnézte Piton emlékeit a végső csata estéjén, gyökeresen megváltozott a férfiról alkotott véleménye. Az addigi utálatot felváltotta a feltétlen tisztelet, és hiába tett meg Piton mindent továbbra is annak érdekében, hogy vérig sértse, Harry úgy érezte, ő már megismerte a férfi valódi arcát, amit az a gúnyos álarc mögé próbál rejteni, és nem vette fel a sértegetéseket.

Minden alkalommal, mikor Pitonra nézett, felrémlett előtte a csata utáni hajnal, amikor néhány társával visszament a Szellemszállásra a bájitalmester holttestéért. Harry azóta sem tudta szavakba önteni a döbbenetet, amit akkor érzett, mikor odaérve nem egy holttesttel, hanem egy ágyon ücsörgő, meglehetősen megviselt, de élő Pitonnal találták szembe magukat.  
Mint később kiderült, miután magára hagyták a halottnak hitt férfit, Fawkes jelent meg a Szellemszálláson, hogy a könnyeivel gyógyítsa be a bájitalmester nyakán tátongó sebet. Dumbledore utolsó ajándéka volt ez hűséges szolgájának.

Harry próbált párszor beszélni Pitonnal azt követően, hogy a férfit kiengedték a Szent Mungóból, hogy elmondja neki, mennyire tiszteli azért, amit tett, de a bájitalmester rendre kitért a kommunikáció minden formája elől, így a fiú végül abbahagyta a hiábavaló próbálkozásokat. Megelégedett annyival, hogy olyan tisztelettel forduljon Piton felé, amilyennel csak tud, bár a férfit láthatóan ez meglehetősen zavarta. Egy idő után már úgy tett, mint akinek fel sem tűnik a jelenléte, de Harry nem neheztelt rá emiatt. Tudta, hogy sosem fognak jó viszonyban lenni egymással, de a férfi túlságosan nagyot nőtt a szemében ahhoz, hogy ellenségesen viselkedjen vele. Nemcsak amiatt, hogy az életét kockáztatva kémkedett nekik éveken keresztül, hanem azért is, mert Piton, minden utálata ellenére, mégiscsak segítette őt, hogy végül győztesen kerüljön ki a Voldemorttal vívott küzdelemből.

– Mehetünk? – csendült fel a nappali ajtajában Ginny hangja, kirángatva ezzel a fiút a merengésből.

– Persze – bólintott Harry, miközben talpra kecmergett, majd követve szerelmét és a Weasley házaspárt, az udvarra ment, és a Roxfort elé hoppanált. 

**SS~HG**

Minerva McGalagony vizsgálódva nézett végig az irodája közepén felállított asztalon. Poharak, inni- és rágcsálnivalók, tányérok, szalvéták. Rendben, minden a helyén. Már csak a Rendtagok hiányoznak.

Ránézett a falon lévő órára. Még majdnem félórája van a gyűlés kezdetéig. Remek, akkor még belefér egy kis szíverősítő. A könyvespolchoz ment, és a könyvek mögötti kis rekeszből elővett egy üveg Lángnyelv Whiskyt. Nem szokott italhoz nyúlni, ha bátorításra van szüksége, de most égető szükségét érezte, tudván, mire szeretnék felkérni Hermionét és Perselust. Nagy ég, Albus és az ő ötletei! Már eleve lehetetlennek tartotta az egész kivitelezést, ha csak azt vette alapul, milyen viszony van a két kollégája között.  
McGalagony nagyot kortyolt a whiskyből, és lehunyt szemmel tűrte, ahogy az ital végigégette a torkát.

– Csak nem ideges, kedvesem? – szólalt meg mögötte Dumbledore portréja.

– Nagyon jól tudja, Albus, hogy igen – felelte anélkül, hogy megfordult volna. – Nem is értem, hogy tudott erre rávenni.

– Ugyan, ugyan, Minerva – kuncogta Dumbledore, miközben lenyalogatta az ujjai végéről a ráragadt citromport. – Jó móka lesz, majd meglátja.

McGalagony ingerülten letette a poharát, és az igazgató portréja felé fordult.

– Ezt maga sem gondolhatja komolyan – mondta komoran. – Mintha nem a szeme előtt zajlana minden egyes találkozó. Pontosan tudja, hogy egy percig sem bírják egymás társaságában anélkül, hogy vitatkoznának. És már előre megmondom, hogy nem fogják elvállalni.

– Ó, dehogyisnem – somolygott titokzatosan.

– Maga túl optimista – forgatta a szemeit McGalagony. – Egyébként sem értem, miért pont _nekik_ kell ezt a feladatot elvégezni. Más is alkalmas lenne rá.

– Hát, persze – legyintett Dumbledore kegyesen. – Viszont nem tudok elképzelni náluk alkalmasabb embereket. És véleményem szerint, nagyszerű párost alkotnak.

– Most viccel, Albus? – hüledezett a boszorkány. – Hiszen láthatja, hogy mennyire nem jönnek ki egymással.

– Dehogynem – kuncogta az ősz varázsló. – Csak még nem tudják.

McGalagony csak fújt egyet válasz gyanánt, majd a fejét csóválva visszafordult a könyvespolchoz, hogy visszategye a whiskyt a helyére.

Nem mondta ki hangosan, de egyáltalán nem értett egyet barátjával. Már annak is örülne, ha a két említett végig tudna úgy ülni egy ilyen találkozót, hogy ne kezdenék piszkálni a másikat. Nem is értette, Albus hogyan gondolta, hogy ők nagyszerű párost alkotnának. Bár az öreg mindig is nagyra volt a híres emberismeretével, most úgy érezte, alaposan mellényúlt. Hermione és Perselus is túlontúl domináns egyéniség ahhoz, hogy együtt tudjanak működni. Ráadásul makacs mind a kettő, mint az öszvér. Ebből semmi jó nem fog kisülni.

Kopogás hangzott fel, mire fáradt sóhajjal az ajtó felé fordult, hogy fogadja az érkezőket. Csak ezen az estén legyen túl… 

**SS~HG**

Piton lendületesen nyitotta ki az igazgatói iroda ajtaját, és végighordozta a tekintetét a bent ülőkön. Potter, Granger, a Weasley lány, Arthur és Molly Weasley, Kingsley – mit keres ő itt, sosem szokott eljönni – és Minerva már csak az ő érkezésére várt. Szerencsére Potter országos jó barátja most nem tisztelte meg őket a jelenlétével. Tudta, hogy elkésett, de nem igazán zavartatta magát emiatt. Ha nekik ennyire fontos, hogy ő is részt vegyen ezeken a semmitmondó összejöveteleken, várakozzanak csak rá. Odabiccentett a Weasley házaspárnak, Minervának és Kingsleynek, a többi jelenlévőt pedig figyelmen kívül hagyta, és helyet foglalt. Ahogy leült, még elkapta egy pillanatra Potter pillantását, ahogy őt méregeti. Mióta átadta neki az emlékeit azon az estén, Potterben megváltozott valami. A fiú tekintetéből hiányzott az éveken át megszokott utálat, és a helyét átvette a tisztelet, ami Pitont meglehetősen zavarta. Ő továbbra is szerette volna nyugodt szívvel utálni a kölyköt, de miután az a sokadik próbálkozására sem volt hajlandó megsértődni – pedig mindent elkövetett, hogy a lehető legjobban megbántsa –, feladta a hiábavaló küzdelmet. Inkább a másik lehetőséget választotta: egyszerűen keresztülnézett rajta.

– Na végre! – szólalt meg vele szemben Hermione, és a hangjából egyértelműen kicsengett a rosszallás. – Tudja, mióta várunk magára?

– Csak nem hiányoztam, Granger? – kérdezte gúnyosan.

– Álmában! – vetette oda a lány.

– Ne kívánjon már nekem rémálmokat – mondta tettetett rémülettel.

Hermione már nyitotta a száját, hogy visszavágjon, mikor McGalagony közbevágott.

– Talán kezdjük el – javasolta gyorsan, hogy elejét vegye a vitának. – Köszönöm mindenkinek, hogy eljöttek a mai gyűlésre.

Mindenki szívélyesen biccentett egyet az igazgatónő felé, kivéve Pitont, aki csak egy ingerült mordulást hallatott.

Hermione azonnal odakapta a pillantását, és felháborodottan mérte végig a bájitalmestert. Láthatóan személyes sértésnek vette a férfi udvariatlan megnyilvánulását McGalagony köszöntésére.

Piton csak felvonta az egyik szemöldökét, és unottan elhúzta a száját, majd tüntetőleg elfordította a fejét.

– Igaz ugyan, hogy ezek a gyűléseket inkább afféle megszokásból tartjuk meg – folytatta az idős boszorkány –, a mai azonban mégis kivételt képez. Nem véletlen, hogy ma a Miniszter úr is eljött – biccentett jelentőségteljesen Kingsley felé. – Egy igen komoly ügyben szeretné a segítségünket kérni.

– Mi lenne az? – kérdezte fontoskodva Hermione.

– Talán ha nem szólna közbe, akkor meg is tudnánk – vetette oda Piton.

– Ne akarja megmondani nekem, hogy mikor szólalhatok meg – riposztozott a lány sértődötten.

– Hogy én? – kérdezte gúnyosan a férfi. – Eszembe sem jutna ilyen. A világért sem szeretném megingatni a saját fontosságába vetett hitében.

McGalagony kétségbeesetten pillantott Dumbledore portréjára, de az öreg csak vidáman csillogó szemmel rendezgette maga előtt a citromporos zacskókat, és láthatóan kitűnően szórakozott a szócsatán.

– A szóban forgó probléma igen nagy volumenű – mondta kissé emelt hangon, miközben visszafordult a jelenlévők felé. Örömmel vette, hogy erre még Hermione és Piton is felhagyott a vitával, és végre rá figyeltek. – A minisztérium tudomására jutott, hogy egy Martin Ofner nevű illető fel akarja fedni a varázsvilág létezését a muglik előtt. Ha ez megtörténik, annak beláthatatlan következményei lennének. Sikerült kideríteni Mr. Ofner tartózkodási helyét, valamint az újságíró nevét és címét, akinek beszámolna a világunkról.

– Szentséges Merlin! – sopánkodott Molly.

– És nekünk mi közünk ehhez? – kérdezte Piton. – A Minisztérium küldjön oda pár aurort, és kapják el a fickót.

– Sajnos, az nem fog menni – csóválta a fejét Kingsley. – Az a helyzet, hogy valamennyi auroron egy azonosító bűbáj van, ami lehetővé teszi egy másik auror számára, hogy érzékelje, és így elkerülhető, hogy egy akcióban véletlenül egymást átkozzák meg.

– Vagyis azt akarod mondani – mondta vontatottan a bájitalmester –, hogy a pasas auror volt? 

– Szégyen, de igen – ismerte be a fekete bőrű varázsló. 

– Remek – morogta Piton. – Megnyugtató, hogy ilyen megbízható embereitek vannak.  
Kingsley csak bocsánatkérően széttárta a karjait. 

– Erről nem Kingsley tehet! – vette védelmébe hevesen a minisztert Hermione. 

– Ó, megszólalt az elesettek védőszentje – emelte az égre a tekintetét a bájitalmester enerváltan. 

– Miss Granger, Perselus! – szólalt meg gyorsan McGalagony. – Lehetne, hogy a problémára koncentráljunk? 

– Természetesen – bólintott kissé elpirulva a lány. – Elnézést!

McGalagony mosolyogva Hermione felé biccentett, majd folytatta:

– Két emberre lenne szükség, mivel Mr. Ofner is két embert vár a találkozóra. Pontosabban egy házaspárt... Egy újságíró és fotós házaspárt.

– Akkor a dolog pofonegyszerű – mondta Piton. – Menjen Potter és Miss Weasley.

– Hát... – kezdte Harry.

– Harry nem mehet, Perselus – szólalt meg Dumbledore. – Még túlságosan tapasztalatlan.

– Akkor menjen Arthur és Molly – vágta rá a bájitalmester.

– Ó, nem szeretnénk őket terhelni – legyintett kedélyesen az igazgató portréja, majd ravaszkásan Pitonra hunyorított. – Igazából magára és Miss Grangerre gondoltunk.

Hermione döbbenten kapta fel a fejét, és néhány pillanatig még maga Piton is hitetlenkedve nézett farkasszemet az egykori igazgatóval. Hát persze, Albus, és az ő ötletei!

– Tudom, hogy még most is a szívén viseli a kedvenc griffendélesei sorsát, Albus – szólalt meg végül vontatottan –, de nem gondolja, hogy ez az ötlet abszurd, még akkor is, ha így Granger végre az életben először és utoljára elmondhatná magáról, hogy sikerült férjhez mennie?

Hermione szeme villámokat szórt a bájitalmesterre. A férfi igencsak fájó pontra tapintott. 

– Maga… maga... dög! – köpte a gúnyosan mosolygó Pitonnak, és a szeme megtelt könnyekkel.

– Szégyelld magad, Perselus! – vette védelmébe a lányt McGalagony, mire Piton csak egy szemöldökfelvonással reagált.

– Hagyja csak, tanárnő – talált vissza a hangjához Hermione, miközben Pitont fixírozta. – Lehet, hogy nincs senki az életemben, de még mindig elfogadhatóbbnak tartom ezt, mint amit maga művel, Piton professzor.

– Mire céloz, Granger? – kérdezte vészjóslóan a férfi.

– Hah! Mintha nem tudná! – háborgott a lány. – A nőkre célzok, akik szinte egymásnak adják a kilincset a lakosztályához.

– Miss Granger – szólt közbe figyelmeztetően McGalagony.

– De hát így van! – fordult felé Hermione. – Azt ne mondják, hogy maguknak ez még nem tűnt föl. Mi akar ez lenni, kapuzárási pánik? – nézett újra Pitonra, és elégedetten látta, hogy annak vészesen megvillant a szeme. – Csak azt tudnám, hogy mivel képes elbűvölni őket – fejezte be mondókáját a lány, a győzelem biztos tudatában.

Piton szája gúnyos mosolyra húzódott.

– Nem mintha bármi köze lenne hozzá, Granger, de alkalomadtán jöjjön majd le a lakosztályomba, és... megmutatom – fejezte be már szinte évődve, és leplezetlenül mérte végig a lányt.

Hermione egészen a nyakáig elvörösödött, és levegő után kapkodott felháborodásában.

– Kettő-null – mormogta a mellette ülő Potter az orra alatt.

– Fogd be, Harry! – sziszegte dühösen.

– Elég legyen ebből! – csattant türelmetlenül McGalagony hangja. – Lehetne, hogy egy időre félretegyék az ellenérzéseiket, és megpróbáljanak együttműködni?

– Szó sem lehet róla! – jelentette ki magabiztosan a bájitalmester. – Nem vállalom.

– Kérem, Perselus – szólalt meg csendesen Dumbledore, és átható tekintettel nézett a férfira. – Magára mindig lehetett számítani.

Piton lassan ránézett, és most először nem gúny, hanem fájdalom villant a szemében.

– Igen, Albus – mondta keserűen –, és maga ezt _alaposan_ ki is használta.

– Hálás is vagyok érte, fiam – mosolyodott el szeretettel az öreg varázsló.

A bájitalmester idegesen nyelt egyet.

– Sokra megyek vele – morogta.

Csend borult a szobára. McGalagony feszülten jártatta a tekintetét Hermione és a komor arccal maga elé bámuló Piton között, végül a torkát köszörülve megszólalt.

– Miss... khm... Miss Granger, mi a válasza? – kérdezte, és várakozóan nézett a lányra.

– Én... én nem is tudom – mondta bizonytalanul Hermione. – Nekem készülnöm kéne az óráimra...

– Ó, te magasságos! – horkant fel megvetően a bájitalmester. – Így van, Granger, forradalmasítsa az oktatást, és váltsa meg a világot.

– Én legalább komolyan veszem a munkám – heveskedett a lány.

– Inkább saját magát – húzta el a száját Piton.

– A diákjai bizonyára nem fogják észrevenni, hogy nem készült fel száz százalékosan az órára, Miss Granger – szólalt meg fáradtan McGalagony. – Különben sem hiszem, hogy az iskola egykori éltanulójának olyan nagy szüksége lenne a felkészülésre.

Hermione hálás mosolyt küldött az igazgatónő felé.

– Hát jó – bólintott –, ez egyszer talán tehetek kivételt. – Piton csak a szemét forgatta. – Rendben van, vállalom.

– Köszönöm, Miss Granger – mosolyodott el megkönnyebbülten az igazgatónő, majd a bájitalmester felé fordult. – Perselus?

Piton kelletlenül nézett McGalagonyra. „A fene essen Albusba és beléd, Minerva!"

– Rendben – vicsorogta, majd hirtelen felpattant, és elindult kifelé. – Részemről befejeztem a mai gyűlést, Minerva – fordult vissza az ajtóból. – Gyere majd le Grangerrel, hogy megbeszéljük a részleteket.

Azzal választ sem várva lendületesen bevágta maga mögött az igazgatói iroda ajtaját.


	2. Viva Las Vegas!

Hermione izgatottan toporgott Piton lakosztálya előtt, amíg McGalagonnyal együtt arra vártak, hogy a férfi ajtót nyisson nekik. Igazából csak most kezdte felfogni, hogy igent mondott egy küldetésre, amit Pitonnal közösen kell végrehajtaniuk. A részleteket ő sem ismerte, csak annyit tudott, ami a gyűlésen elhangzott, az pedig édeskevés volt. Elképzelhetetlennek tartotta, hogy együtt tudjanak működni a bájitalmesterrel, és már meglehetősen bánta, hogy hagyta magát rábeszélni a küldetésre, de már nem volt visszaút. Nem fog visszavonulót fújni, már csak Piton miatt sem. Ha így tenne, azzal csak ürügyet szolgáltatna a férfinek, hogy rajta köszörülje a már amúgy is éles nyelvét.

Eddig jutott a gondolatmenettel, mikor Piton lakosztályának ajtaja hirtelen kivágódott. A férfi nem szólt egy szót sem, csak végigmérte a két nőt, majd szó nélkül hátat fordított, és visszament a nappaliba. Részéről a nyitva hagyott ajtóval eleget tett az invitálásnak.  
McGalagony és Hermione sokatmondó pillantást váltottak, majd beléptek. Hermione kíváncsian nézett körbe a bájitalmester lakosztályában. Csak most döbbent rá, hogy a többi kollégájával ellentétben, a férfi lakrészét még soha nem volt alkalma szemügyre venni. Na nem mintha akarta volna... Mindenesetre a látvány, ami fogadta, meglehetősen meglepte. Sehol egy úszkáló állati tetemmel teli üveg, pedig azt várta volna, hogy a férfi irodájához hasonlóan a lakrésze is ilyenekkel lesz tele. Ezzel szemben egy egyszerűen berendezett, de ízléses és kényelmes lakosztályt látott. Az egyik falat teljesen elfoglalta egy óriási könyvespolc, vele szemben egy kandalló, a kandalló előtt pedig egy kényelmes kanapé és egy fotel, amiben Piton már ott pöffeszkedett.

– Elmondhatatlanul figyelmes házigazda vagy, Perselus – jegyezte meg epésen az igazgatónő, miután Hermionéval együtt helyet foglalt a foteljában terpeszkedő bájitalmesterrel szemben, aki valahogy hellyel is elfeledkezett kínálni őket.

– Magam is így gondolom – mondta leereszkedően a férfi.

McGalagony egy pillanatra az égre emelte a tekintetét.

– Reménytelen – mormogta az orra alatt.

– Befejeznéd a sóhajtozást, és tájékoztatnál végre, hogy pontosan miről is van szó? – kérdezte unottan Piton. – Veletek ellentétben, nekem még programom van ma estére. 

– Hmpf – mordult fel Hermione megvetően. 

– Netalán van valami hozzáfűznivalója, Granger? – fordult felé a bájitalmester kihívóan. 

– A világon semmi – húzta el a száját a boszorkány. 

– Helyes – vágta rá Piton. 

– Abbahagynátok néhány percre a vitatkozást, hogy elmondhassam, amit szeretnék? – kérdezte a halántékát masszírozva az idős boszorkány. 

– Igazán értékelem, hogy már a saját lakosztályomban is rendre utasítasz – húzta el a száját a bájitalmester, de az igazgatónő összeszűkült szemeit látva megadóan felsóhajtott. – Rendben, Minerva, hallgatlak. 

McGalagony fontoskodva biccentett egyet, majd belefogott. 

– Martin Ofner Las Vegasban tartózkodik jelen pillanatban. Oda kell utaznotok. Az első dolgotok, hogy az újságíró házaspárt megtaláljátok. A nevük Adele és Mitchell Greystone. A nő újságíró, a férje pedig fotós, és van egy saját kis lapkiadójuk. Itt a címük – nyújtott át egy pergament a férfinak. – Azt sajnos nem sikerült kiderítenünk, hogy mikor és hol fognak találkozni, csak annyit, hogy a találkozót ezen a hétvégén akarják lebonyolítani. 

– Remek – fújtatott ingerülten Piton –, tehát nesze semmi, fogd meg jól. Igazán alapos munkát végeztetek. 

McGalagony bocsánatkérően tárta szét a kezeit. 

– Sajnálom, Perselus, csak ennyit tudok. 

Piton csak elhúzta a száját. 

– És akkor most mit fogunk csinálni? – kérdezte Hermione. 

– Odamegyünk, legilimentálom őket, aztán rájuk küldünk egy kábító- és egy emléktörő átkot, felvesszük az alakjukat, és irány a találkozó – sorolta mintegy mellékesen a férfi, aki közben a kezében tartott pergamenről próbálta memorizálni a házaspár címét. 

– Ó – mondta halkan a lány. Erre ő maga is rájöhetett volna. – És azután? – kérdezte óvatosan. 

– Majd meglátjuk – vetette oda Piton. 

– Nem lehetne részletesebben? – kérdezte kissé türelmetlenül a lány. 

– Hogyne lehetne, Granger – jegyezte meg epésen a bájitalmester. – Sőt, ha gondolja, percre pontos tervezetet is készíthetek magának, amihez aztán szigorúan tartjuk magunkat. 

– Abbahagyhatná a folyamatos gúnyolódást – húzta fel az orrát sértődötten Hermione. – Csak arra voltam kíváncsi... 

– Perselus nyilván úgy értette – szólt közbe McGalagony, hogy elejét vegye egy újabb vitának –, hogy majd az adott helyzet szabja meg, hogyan tovább. 

– És csak hogy tisztázzuk már az elején: maga mindenben követi az utasításaimat – vette át a szót Piton, egy igencsak felsőbbrendű pillantás kíséretében. 

Hermione csak gúnyosan elhúzta a száját. 

– Hát persze – szólalt meg leereszkedően. – Gondolom, végtelenül zavarja, hogy már nem vagyok a diákja. Nyilván hiányzik, hogy parancsolgathasson. 

– Sajnálom, hogy ki kell javítanom a téves képzelgéseit, Granger – mondta unottan Piton –, de tájékoztatásul közlöm, hogy magánál több tapasztalattal rendelkezem, ha bevetésről van szó. Természetesen a világért sem szeretném, ha azt hinné, ez irányú tapasztalataim beszélnek belőlem. Egyértelmű, hogy a maga minden indokot nélkülöző utasítgatása a cél.

Hermione elpirulva vette tudomásul, hogy már megint a földbe lett döngölve, és legnagyobb bosszúságára még jogosan is. Néhány pillanatig némán nézett farkasszemet a férfival, majd sértetten elfordította a fejét. 

– Talán folytassuk – használta ki a hirtelen jött csendet az igazgatónő. 

– Felőlem – rántotta meg egykedvűen a vállát a bájitalmester. 

– Itt van a zsupszkulcs az odaútra – vett elő egy törött napszemüveget McGalagony. – Holnap délután háromra van beállítva. Tekintve az időeltolódást, ott akkor még csak reggel hét lesz. A hazaútra természetesen aktiválnotok kell majd egyet, de ez, azt hiszem, nem fog gondot jelenteni. A Mirena Hotelben van két szoba foglalva, a saját nevetekre. Ez itt – húzott elő egy borítékot, és tette le a Piton fotelje melletti asztalkára – némi helyi muglipénz a költségek fedezésére. Van benne egy érme is, ami szintén egy zsupszkulcs, és egyenesen a Minisztérium fogdájába teleportálja azt, aki használja. Az aktiválásához szükséges szót egy cetlin megtaláljátok a borítékban. 

– Rendben – bólintott sóhajtva Piton. 

– Van esetleg kérdésetek? 

– Igen – mondta a férfi. – A Minisztérium szükségesnek tart egy kimerítő beismerő vallomást, vagy csak szállítsuk le Ofnert? 

– Én azt hiszem, a vallomástól eltekinthetünk – mondta elgondolkodva az igazgatónő. – Elég lesz, ha elfogjátok, és a Minisztériumba külditek. 

– Végül is, a házaspár emlékei elég bizonyítéknak számítanak, nem? – szólalt meg Hermione. – Mármint, úgy értem, hogy azok ismeretében biztosak lehetünk benne, hogy nem egy ártatlan embert küldünk a rácsok mögé. 

– Ez így igaz, Miss Granger – bólintott az igazgatónő. 

– Helyes, akkor ezt is megbeszéltük – mondta elégedetten Piton. – Van még valami? 

– Azt hiszem, nincs – rázta a fejét McGalagony. 

– Remek. Akkor, ha most nem haragszotok... – hagyta nyitva a mondatot, miközben várakozóan nézett a két boszorkányra, egyértelművé téve, hogy szeretné már minél előbb a lakosztályán kívül tudni őket. 

– Megyünk már, megyünk – sóhajtotta megadóan az igazgatónő miközben felállt, majd Hermionéval együtt elindultak kifelé. 

– Háromra legyen a kapu előtt, Granger – szólt a lány után Piton. – És remélem, mondanom sem kell, hogy legyen pontos. 

– Úgy beszél, mintha eddig elkéstem volna bárhonnan is – fintorgott a lány miközben kinyitotta az ajtót, aztán egy ijedt kis sikollyal hirtelen félreugrott, mert egy ököl közelített az arca felé. Későn, az ököl pont az orrát érte. 

– Hoppá! – nevetett fel az ajtóban álló szőke hajú nő, és visszahúzta a kezét, amivel nyilván kopogni akart. – Elnézést – vihogta minden megbánás nélkül, miközben lendületesen hátracsapta hosszú haját, majd egy kissé gúnyos mosollyal végigmérte az előtte álló bozontos hajú, fájó orrát dörzsölgető boszorkányt. – Csak nem rosszkor jöttem, Perselus? – nézett el végül az egyre vörösebb arcú Hermione válla fölött a bájitalmesterre. 

– Ellenkezőleg, Rosella, a legjobbkor – csendült Piton hangja, olyan kedvességgel, amit Hermione, sőt, talán még maga McGalagony sem hallott soha. – A hölgyek már úgyis mennek.

Hermione azt sem tudta, hova legyen felháborodásában. Ez a szemétláda vele folyton csak gúnyolódik, ezzel a nővel meg olyan hangnemben beszél, hogyha nem tudná, hogy egy megátalkodott és nagyképű alak, még azt hihetné, képes normális emberi viselkedésre is. Igaz, hogy semmi közük egymáshoz Pitonnal, de ez mégis nagyon érzékenyen érintette. Vetett egy dühös, megsemmisítő pillantást a mögötte álló bájitalmesterre, majd felszegett fejjel, szó nélkül kiviharzott. A szobájában szeretett volna lenni, amilyen gyorsan csak lehetséges, és észre sem vette, hogy alaposan megelőzte az igazgatónőt, aki kissé kifulladva próbált meg vele lépést tartani. 

– Miss... Miss Granger! – szólt utána levegő után kapkodva az idős boszorkány. – Megvárna, kérem? 

Hermione kissé szégyenkezve fordult vissza a lépcső alján lévő McGalagonyhoz. El is feledkezett róla, hogy ő is ott van. 

– Elnézést, igazgatónő – szólalt meg bocsánatkérően. 

– Semmi gond, kedvesem – mondta elnézően a boszorkány, mikor végre mellé ért. – Úgy látom, feldühítette az a kis jelenet Perselus ajtaja előtt. 

– Ugye maga is látta azt a nőt? – harapott rá azonnal a témára. – Most már maga sem mondhatja, hogy a levegőbe beszélek. 

– Nézze, Hermione. Ahhoz, hogy Piton professzor mit csinál a szabadidejében, semmi közöm. Egyikünknek sincs – tette hozzá jelentőségteljesen. 

Hermione kinyitotta a száját, majd rögtön azután gyorsan be is csukta, mert belátta, hogy McGalagonynak sajnos igaza van. Semmi közük hozzá, hogy Piton mit csinál és kivel. De a fene egye meg, akkor őt mégis miért bosszantja ennyire ez a dolog? 

– Én csak... – motyogta, de nem fejezte be a mondatot, helyette csak megvonta a vállát. 

– Fogadjon el egy jó tanácsot, kedvesem. Ne bosszankodjon olyanon, amin felesleges – veregette meg a vállát az igazgatónő. – Inkább menjen, és aludja ki magát. Lehet, hogy nehéz hétvége előtt áll. Jó éjt, Hermione! – Azzal McGalagony sarkon fordult, és otthagyta. 

– Jó éjt! – mondta zavarodottan a lány, miközben a távolodó boszorkányt nézte. Ő is úgy gondolja, hogy túlságosan beleavatkozik mindenbe? Vagy azt akarta ezzel mondani, hogy inkább törődjön a saját dolgával? Bárcsak törődhetne. Egy hosszú sóhaj hagyta el a mellkasát.

Vetett még egy bosszús pillantást Piton lakosztályának ajtajára, majd megrázta a fejét, és elindult a saját lakrésze felé. Talán tényleg az lesz a legjobb, ha rendesen kialussza magát. 

**SS~HG**

Hermione már legalább negyedórája a kapu előtt fagyoskodott, és egyre nagyobb türelmetlenséggel nézte mind gyakrabban az óráját, míg végül három óra előtt egy perccel megjelent az igencsak ráérősen felé ballagó Piton. 

– Maga aztán nem kapkodta el – jegyezte meg bosszúsan. 

– A pontosság a királyok udvariassága, Granger – mondta leereszkedően a férfi, miközben elővette a napszemüveget. 

Hermione csak elhúzta a száját. Ezt a beképzelt alakot! 

– Fogja meg – nyújtotta felé a zsupszkulcsot a férfi, a lány pedig – egy gyilkosnak szánt tekintet kíséretében – engedelmeskedett. 

A következő pillanatban mindketten megérezték az ismerős rántást a köldöküknél, és beszippantotta őket a zsupszkulcs mágiája. 

**SS~HG**

– Vegye ki a haját a számból, és szálljon le rólam! 

– Nem tehetek róla, hogy elestem – csattant fel sértődötten Hermione. 

– Hogyne tehetne! – morgolódott tovább Piton. 

– Már hogy tehetnék! És ha már itt tartunk, nagyokos, maga se maradt talpon. 

– De csak azért, mert maga fellökött, Granger! Utoljára mondom, szálljon le rólam! 

Hermione végre lekászálódott az alatta fekvő Pitonról, majd gyorsan leporolta a ruháját, és a férfihoz fordult. 

– És most? 

– Most megkeressük a szállodát, bejelentkezünk, aztán elmegyünk Greystone-ékhoz. Maga addig találjon ki valami hihető mesét, hogy be is engedjenek minket. 

– Milyen _mesét_? – értetlenkedett a lány. 

– Valami hi-he-tőt – tagolta Piton, mintha diktálna. 

– Ezt mondta már az előbb is – húzta fel az orrát Hermione. – Nem erre gondoltam, hanem... 

– Akkor meg nem értem, mit nem ért – vonta meg a vállát a bájitalmester végig sem hallgatva a lányt, és elindult kifelé a sikátorból, ahová érkeztek. 

Hermione magában füstölögve követte. Mégis mit hisz ez a beképzelt fráter, hogy ő gyengeelméjű? Elviselhetetlen, nagyképű alak. 

– Mondták már magának, hogy milyen kibírhatatlan? – szólt a férfi után. 

– Mondták – válaszolta Piton unottan –, de nyilván nem találkoztak még magával. 

– Hogy maga micsoda egy bunkó – háborgott a boszorkány. 

– Ezt is mondták már – biccentett Piton, de több szót nem vesztegetett a témára. 

Végre kiértek a sikátorból, nem sokkal később pedig már egy taxiban ültek, ami a szállodához vitte őket. Az odaút alatt Hermione végig sértett hallgatásba burkolózott, amiért a bájitalmester őszintén hálás volt. A szálloda, ami elé érkeztek, nem volt a legelegánsabb, de a célnak megfelelt, és hamarosan a kezükben szorongatták a szobáikhoz tartozó kulcsokat. Fél óra múlva már megint egy taxiban ülve robogtak a Greystone házaspár otthona felé. 

– Kitalálta már, hogy mit fog előadni, hogy beengedjenek? – kérdezte Piton, mikor már a kertvárosi ház előtt álltak. 

– Ó, igen – vigyorodott el Hermione. 

– És mi lenne az? 

Hermione válasz helyett egyszerűen orrba vágta a bájitalmestert. 

Piton orrából azonnal dőlni kezdett a vér. 

– Maga teljesen megbolondult, Granger? – sziszegte dühtől villogó szemmel az orrát markolászva. 

– Ez eléggé hi-he-tő, nem gondolja? – kérdezte vidáman a lány, majd sarkon fordult. – Jöjjön – szólt hátra a bájitalmesternek –, ebben a kedves házban biztosan nem tagadják meg a segítségnyújtást. 

– Ezt még megkeserüli – morogta vészjóslóan Piton, de magában el kellett ismernie, hogy Granger módszere, ha nem is éppen a legkíméletesebb, de mindenképpen hatékony, és... nos, tényleg hihető. 

– Sajnálom, nem volt jobb ötletem – mondta Hermione minden megbánás nélkül, majd becsengetett Greystone-ékhoz. 

Egy harmincas évei elején járó csinos barna hajú nő nyitott ajtót, Hermione pedig azonnal hadarni kezdett valamit, amiből Piton kihallani vélte az „apám" és a „leukémia" szavakat, majd néhány másodperc múlva már befelé tessékelték a házba. A nő leültette őket a nappaliban, majd elrohant valahová.

– Javítson ki, ha tévednék – fordult fojtott hangon Hermione felé, miközben egy zsebkendőt halászott elő a zsebéből és az orrára szorította –, de tényleg azt mondta ennek a nőnek, hogy az apja vagyok? 

– Igen – vigyorodott el kárörvendően a lány. 

– Még csak nem is hasonlítunk – mutatott rá a férfi. 

– _Szerencsére_ az anyám vonásait örököltem – gúnyolódott Hermione, alaposan kihangsúlyozva az első szót. 

– Gmpf – morrant fel a bájitalmester. – És miért pont leukémia? 

– Hát, vérzik az orra, nem? És különben sincs okuk mást feltételezni, mert a bőre eléggé sápadt, és amúgy is kissé beteges a kinézete, és... 

– Befejezte? – kérdezte vészjóslóan Piton. 

– Maga akarta, hogy hi-he-tő legyen – szúrta oda a lány, de aztán elhallgatott, mert közeledő léptek zaja ütötte meg a fülét. 

Adele Greystone a férjével – egy szőke, és meglehetősen jóképű férfival – együtt tért vissza, és abban a pillanatban, hogy beléptek a nappaliba, Hermione megtapasztalhatta, hogy előző nap Piton nem csak a levegőbe beszélt, mikor eldarálta neki, hogy pontosan hogyan is fog lezajlani a házaspár „kikérdezése". A férfi máris mozdult, és rájuk küldött egy sóbálvány-átkot. 

– Nem lehetett volna kíméletesebben? – méltatlankodott Hermione a mozdulatlanná merevedett házaspárt figyelve. 

– Semmire nem fognak emlékezni – vetette oda Piton, miközben odasétált Greystone-ék elé. – Maga addig menjen fel az emeletre, és szedjen össze néhány ruhát – adta ki az utasítást. Megvárta, míg Hermione elindul az emeletre, majd Mrs. Greystone-hoz lépett, és rászegezte a pálcáját. – _Legilimens!_

Hermione gyorsan megtalálta a hálószobát, és néhány perc múlva már a kezében voltak a ruhák és egy fényképezőgép. Közben úgy tűnt, Piton is végzett, mert fellebegtette az elkábított Greystone-ékat a hálószobájukba, így most mindketten békésen szunyókáltak a franciaágyban. 

– Ugye kíméletes volt velük? – kérdezte óvatosan Hermione, és aggódva nézte a szuszogó férfit és nőt. 

– Én nem Lockhart vagyok, Granger – húzta fel az orrát sértetten a bájitalmester. – Megnyugodhat, minden rendben velük. Összeszedte a ruhákat? – fordult Hermione felé. 

– Egy részüket – felelte a lány, és a férfi látta, hogy megrándul a szája széle. 

– Miért csak egy részüket? – kérdezte ingerülten. 

Hermione a szekrényhez intette Pitont, miközben próbálta rakoncátlankodó arcizmait kordában tartani, és kitárta a szekrényajtót. 

Piton már megértette, miért mondta a lány, hogy csak a ruhák egy részét szedte össze. Legnagyobb szörnyülködésére Mitchell Greystone valami furcsa, megmagyarázhatatlan perverzió részeként csak olyan ingekkel rendelkezett, amik egytől egyig a szivárvány minden színében pompáztak, és ezen felül még mintásak is voltak. 

– Magára szerettem volna bízni a választást – mondta Hermione, és a hangjában nevetés bujkált. 

Piton először elsápadt, majd elvörösödött a dühtől, majd oda se nézve kikapott egy hawaii-mintás kék inget. 

– Nem ajánlom, hogy vigyorogjon – mordult Hermionéra, ahogy kiviharzott a szobából, a lány pedig széles mosollyal az arcán követte, és elégedettséggel töltötte el a tudat, hogy a bájitalmesternek eszébe sem jutott megnézni a másik szekrényt, ahol Mr. Greystone a jóval visszafogottabb, egyszerű fehér ingeit tartotta. 

Visszamentek a szállodába, ahol a bájitalmester a saját szobájába kormányozta Hermionét is, és a lány néhány perccel később már egy merengőben nézhette végig Adele Greystone emlékét.

 _Egy külvárosi sötét parkolóban látta meg az újságírónőt, aki meglehetősen nyugtalanul tekintgetett körbe-körbe, mikor egy vörösesbarna hajú, magas, vékony férfi lépett oda hozzá.  
_

– _Maga Adele Greystone? – kérdezte a férfi.  
_

– _Igen – bólintott a nő. – Maga telefonált?  
_

– _Úgy van – vigyorodott el a férfi, majd kezet nyújtott neki. – Martin Ofner.  
_

– _Örvendek – mondta tartózkodóan a nő. – Miről akart velem beszélni, Mr. Ofner?  
_

– _Valamiről, ami magának hírnevet és elismerést, nekem pedig sok pénzt hozna – válaszolta titokzatosan.  
_

 _Adele Greystone szemében kíváncsi és egyben mohó fény csillant.  
_

– _Hallgatom – mondta, és kotorászni kezdett a diktafonja után.  
_

– _Ne olyan hevesen, hölgyem – állította meg a mozdulatban Ofner. – Itt bárki meghallhat minket, úgyhogy nem mondok egy szót sem.  
_

 _A nő csalódottan eresztette le a kezét.  
_

– _És honnan tudjam, hogy nem valami nevetséges és légből kapott dologról akar beszélni? Ha nem ad valami hihető támpontot, akkor...  
_

– _Nyugalom, megkapja az ízelítőt, és higgye el, amiről beszélni akarok, az nem légből kapott.  
_

 _Mrs. Greystone kutakodva vizsgálta az előtte álló férfi arcát, majd lassan bólintott.  
_

– _Rendben, akkor keltse fel az érdeklődésemet, Mr. Ofner.  
_

 _Ofner bólintott, majd közelebb hajolt és suttogva megszólalt.  
_

– _Ugye nem tévedek nagyot, ha azt feltételezem, hallott már boszorkányokról és varázslókról?  
_

– _Mindenki hallott róluk, aki gyerekkorában olvasott vagy hallgatott meséket – válaszolta kissé idegesen a nő, és nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy kezdte megbánni, hogy egyáltalán eljött.  
_

– _És ugye abban sem tévedek – folytatta egy magabiztos mosollyal a férfi –, hogy maga úgy hiszi, csak a mesében léteznek.  
_

– _Mr. Ofner, ne nevettesse ki magát – mondta fagyosan a nő. – Ha tudom, hogy valami őrült képzelgés miatt hívat ide, akkor el sem jövök.  
_

– _Ez nem képzelgés, hölgyem – rázta a fejét Ofner. – A színtiszta igazat mondom.  
Mrs. Greystone egy fáradt sóhajt hallatott.  
_

– _Van erre valami bizonyítéka? – kérdezte, de látszott rajta, hogy inkább csak a mielőbbi szabadulás reménye, mintsem a valós kíváncsiság mondatja ezt vele.  
_

 _Ofner nem szólt, csak kinyújtotta a kezét, a következő pillanatban pedig máris a markában szorongatta a nő táskáját.  
_

 _Mrs. Greystone csak felvonta a szemöldökét.  
_

– _Ennyi? – kérdezte unottan. – Ennél még David Copperfield is látványosabb dolgokat művel.  
_

– _Hát persze, mert ő is varázsló – bólintott Ofner. – Megjegyzem, meglehetősen középszintű. És ahogy látom, ez nem győzte meg – adta vissza egy fanyar mosollyal a táskát. – Akkor talán majd ez – húzta elő a pálcáját.  
_

– _Na ne! – nevette el magát a nő. – Varázspálcája is van? Maga teljesen hülyének néz? – sziszegte hirtelen elkomolyodva, majd se szó, se beszéd, otthagyta Ofnert. Azaz hagyta volna, ha hirtelen nem merevedik meg mozdulat közben.  
_

– _Ez a_ Petrificus totalus, _azaz a sóbálvány-átok – magyarázta nyugodt hangon a férfi. – Igen hatásos, nem gondolja? – Várt még néhány pillanatot, majd feloldotta az átkot.  
_

 _Az újságírónő döbbenten pislogott néhány pillanatig, majd lassan visszafordult Ofner felé.  
_

– _Ezt hogy csinálta? – kérdezte végül halkan, és kissé remegett a hangja.  
_

– _Varázslat – felelte egyszerűen Ofner. – Esetleg akar látni még valami mást is?  
_

 _A nő bólintott.  
_

– _Rendben van – mondta elégedetten a férfi –, akkor most tegye le a táskáját a földre.  
_

 _A nő kissé vonakodva, de leplezetlen kíváncsisággal a szemében engedelmeskedett. Ofner bólintott, majd a táskára irányította a pálcáját, és mormolni kezdett, Mrs. Greystone szeme pedig elkerekedett a döbbenettől. A táska felemelkedett a levegőbe, magasan az újságírónő feje fölé, majd sebesen pörögni kezdett, miközben az addig aljában pihenő tárgyak lassan kiemelkedtek a retikülből, és keringeni kezdtek körülötte. Az egész olyan volt, mint valami bizarr naprendszer. A nő körbetekintett az esetleges trükk után kutatva, mikor kis sikolyt hallatva lassan ő is emelkedni kezdett, ezzel egy időben pedig hirtelen nőni kezdett a haja, és a színe kékre változott.  
_

– _Hagyja abba! – kiabálta Mrs. Greystone a levegőből a varázslónak. – Elég volt! Hiszek... hiszek magának.  
_

 _A férfi néhány másodperc után bólintott, és lassan a földre engedte a nőt, majd pálcájának egy intése után a bokáig érő kék haj visszaváltozott az eredeti, félhosszú barnára.  
_

 _Beletelt néhány másodpercbe, míg Mrs. Greystone normalizálni tudta kapkodó légzését, és a lábai is meglehetősen reszkettek, de a tekintete elszántan csillogott.  
_

– _Mikor akarja megcsinálni az interjút? – Úgy tűnt, nem kell további bizonyítás Ofner részéről.  
_

 _A varázsló fölényesen elmosolyodott.  
_

– _Szombat este nyolc megfelel önnek?  
_

– _Tökéletesen – bólintott a nő. – És hol szeretne találkozni velem?  
_

– _Valami csendes helyen – mondta a férfi.  
_

– _Mit szólna a lakásomhoz? – vetette fel gyorsan Mrs. Greystone.  
_

– _Nocsak – csóválta a fejét gúnyosan mosolyogva a férfi –, máris a lakására hív? Ez igazán hízelgő.  
_

 _A nő elhúzta a száját.  
_

– _Pontosan tudja, hogy hogy értettem. Ott nyugodtan elkészíthetnénk az interjút, anélkül, hogy bárki megzavarna, vagy meghallana minket.  
_

– _Persze, persze – legyintett jókedvűen Ofner –, csak vicceltem. A lakása tökéletes lesz. Ha jól tudom, a férje fotós, igazam van?  
_

– _Igen, így van – bólintott a nő.  
_

– _Tökéletes – biccentett elégedetten a férfi. – Ő is legyen ott.  
_

– _Fotókat is akar?  
_

– _Természetesen nem – rázta meg a fejét a varázsló. – Ha közzétennék a képemet, azzal saját magam buktatnám le. Nem, a férje azért kell, hogy felvételeket készítsen a bemutatott varázslatokról.  
_

– _Értem – mondta Mrs. Greystone. – Azt hiszem, ez nem fog gondot jelenteni.  
_

– _Remek.  
_

– _De van itt valami más – szólalt meg bizonytalanul a nő. – Mr. Ofner, nekem van valamennyi pénzem, de gondolom, nem párezer dollárt szeretne a riportért cserébe.  
_

– _Jól gondolja, hölgyem. Hogy egészen pontos legyek, ötmillió dollárt akarok.  
_

– _Ötmilliót? – hápogott a nő. – De hát honnan szerezzek én annyi pénzt?  
_

– _Nos, biztos vagyok benne, hogy a riport után a lapjának a példányszáma jelentősen meg fog ugrani – mondta magabiztosan a varázsló. – Nem kell mást tennie, mint a lap tulajdonosaként aláírni egy szerződést, amiben kijelenti, hogy a példányszámokból befolyt összegnek a harmincöt százaléka engem illet.  
_

 _Mrs. Greystone elgondolkodva nézett az előtte álló férfira, végül lassan bólintott.  
_

– _Nagyszerű – vigyorodott el szélesen Ofner. – Akkor szombaton este nyolckor ott leszek magánál. Addigra írja meg a szerződést.  
_

– _Rendben – mondta Mrs. Greystone, miközben előkapott egy jegyzetfüzetet, és gyorsan belekörmölt valamit, majd kitépte a lapot, és a férfi felé nyújtotta. – Erre a címre jöjjön.  
_

– _Köszönöm – vigyorgott önelégülten Ofner –, ott leszek. – Biccentett egy utolsót az újságírónő felé, majd megpördült a sarkán, és dehoppanált._

Az emlék véget ért, és Hermione újra Piton szállodai szobájában állt. 

– Vissza kell mennünk a lakásba? – kérdezte azonnal a bájitalmestert, és le sem tagadhatta volna, hogy mennyire ideges. – De hát Greystone-ék... 

– Greystone-ék már rég egy moziban ülnek majd, mikor mi odamegyünk az ő alakjukban – vágott közbe Piton, majd a táskájában kezdett kotorászni, és előhúzott két flaskát. – _Százfűlé_ – mondta tömören, majd elővette az újságírónőtől szerzett hajszálat, és beledobta az egyik bájitalba. – Legyen magánál – nyújtotta a lány felé. 

Hermione átvette a palackot, és elgondolkodva forgatta a kezében. 

– Hétre készüljön el. Utána indulunk – adta ki az utasítást a bájitalmester. 

– Van valami terve, hogy hogyan is csináljuk ezt az egészet? – kérdezte Hermione. 

– Nos, valahogy úgy, hogy maga kedvesen elcseveg Ofnerrel – válaszolta nyugodtan Piton –, én pedig amint lehet, elkábítom, és küldöm a Minisztériumba. Vigye át magához a merengőt – mutatott a kőtál felé, egyúttal utalva arra is, hogy a lány hagyja el a szobáját –, és néhányszor még nézze meg Mrs. Greystone emlékét. Gyakorolja be a gesztusait. 

– És mi van, ha valami probléma adódik a beszélgetés alatt? – faggatózott tovább Hermione, és látszott, hogy Piton válasza nem elégítette ki maradéktalanul. – Mi van, ha nem megy úgy minden, ahogy azt maga gondolja? 

– Majd improvizálunk – vetette oda foghegyről a bájitalmester. Kezdte unni a lány kérdezősködését. – Nem kell úgy tennie, mintha világmegmentő akcióra készülnénk. Ez csak egy rutinfeladat, semmi több. És ha most megbocsát, szeretnék végre egy kis magányt. 

– Na jó, Piton, elegem van ebből – csattant fel Hermione. – Lehet, hogy maga számtalan bevetést tudhat már a háta mögött, és minden a kisujjában van, de... 

– Kíméljen meg a tirádájától, Granger! – vágott közbe türelmetlenül Piton. – Mit fontoskodik annyit? Maga csak hagyja beszélni a fickót, a többit meg bízza rám. Ennyi a maga dolga. – Piton az ajtóhoz ment, és kitárta. – És most kifelé! 

– De én még... 

– Granger – sziszegte a férfi. – Kifelé! 

Hermione sértődötten préselte össze a száját, majd pár másodperces néma szempárbaj után felkapta a merengőt, és kiviharzott, a következő pillanatban pedig döngve csapódott be a háta mögött a férfi szobájának az ajtaja. Magában morgolódva lépett be a szobájába. Öntelt, nagyképű, arrogáns bunkó! Mit képzel ez? Hogy merészeli csak úgy kidobni? Neki még kérdései lettek volna. Rengeteg kérdése, de Pitonnal lehetetlen együttműködni. 

– „Maga csak bízza rám" – ismételte túlgesztikulálva és fintorogva a férfi szavait. – Hát hogyne, persze! Én csak csevegjek és mosolyogjak, de nem kell tudnom semmiről. 

Dühösen csapta le a kezében tartott merengőt az asztalra, majd rámeredt. Vett néhány mély lélegzetet, hogy lenyugodjon kicsit, aztán megrázta a fejét. Semmi értelme Piton miatt bosszankodnia, úgysem változik semmi. Inkább az előtte álló feladatra koncentrál. Akármilyen elviselhetetlen alaknak tartotta is a férfit, abban igazat adott neki, hogy a lehető legjobban el kell sajátítania az újságírónő gesztusait, így vett egy nagy levegőt, és ismét elmerült a merengőben.


	3. Minek iszik, aki nem bírja?

Hermione pontban hétkor kopogtatott Piton szállodai szobájának ajtaján, és mikor az kinyílt, abban a pillanatban kirobbant a kárörvendő nevetés a lányból. 

– Befelé, Granger, és húzzon bőrt a fogára – csattant fel ingerülten a hawaii ingben feszítő bájitalmester. Szemmel láthatóan igen csak kényelmetlenül érezte magát. Lendületesen bevágta a szemtelenül vihogó lány mögött az ajtót, majd morgolódva utána lépett. 

– Igazán fess ma este – szurkálódott Hermione, és nem is próbálta elrejteni, milyen jól szórakozik a férfi kinézetén. Piton meglehetősen komikus látványt nyújtott a pálmafás ingben és a jóval a bokája fölött érő nadrágban. 

– Befejezte? – fonta karba kezeit maga előtt unottan a bájitalmester. 

Hermione nem válaszolt, de továbbra is szélesen vigyorogva nézett az előtte tornyosuló férfira. Érezte azonban, hogy nem tanácsos tovább feszítenie a húrt, ezért – még mindig mosolyogva – bólintott. 

Piton néhány másodpercig meredten nézte a lányt. 

– Magánál van a _Százfűlé-főzet_? – kérdezte végül mogorván. 

– Igen – mondta Hermione. 

– Akkor induljunk – mondta kelletlenül a bájitalmester. 

Hermione szó nélkül követte Pitont. Nem fárasztotta magát azzal, hogy a férfit kérdezgesse, úgyis tudta, hogy nem válaszolna. Annál nagyobb volt a meglepetése, mikor a bájitalmester beszélni kezdett hozzá, mialatt az utcára igyekeztek. 

– Mielőtt odamennénk, keresünk egy helyet az átváltozáshoz – kezdte. – Ha odaértünk, maga megkeresi a szerződést, hogy kéznél legyen. Hagyja, hogy Ofner beszéljen. Időnként kérdezzen közbe, de ne túl gyakran. Hadd lankadjon a pasas figyelme.

Hermione buzgón bólogatott, majd követte a férfit egy sötét sikátorba, ahol a bájitalmester utasítására elővette a _Százfűlé-főzetet_ rejtő flaskát. A lány az órájára nézett. 

– Még csak fél nyolc van – állapította meg idegesen. – A _Százfűlé-főzet_ csak egy órán keresztül… 

– Ez egy új változata – vágott közbe Piton. – Nem egy, hanem négy órán keresztül tartja meg a felvett alakot. 

– Ó. – Hermione le volt nyűgözve. – Maga csinálta? 

– Ezt úgy kérdi, mintha nem lenne egyértelmű – húzta fel méretes orrát a férfi. 

A boszorkány csak elhúzta a száját, majd nagyot kortyolt a bájitalból, és igyekezett legyűrni az azonnal felszínre törő hányingert. Pár pillanat múlva érezte, hogy átalakul a teste, és nem sokkal később már a Greystone házaspárként néztek szembe egymással Pitonnal. 

– Csak ön után – mondta gúnyosan Piton, majd kiléptek a főutcára, hogy taxit fogjanak. 

Pár perccel később már Greystone-ék háza felé robogtak. Hermione egyre izgatottabb lett, ahogy közeledtek – mégiscsak ez élete első bevetése –, Piton ellenben rezzenéstelen arccal ült mellette. „Még ezekkel a vonásokkal is olyan pitonos tud lenni" – gondolta tűnődve. Igazán irigyelte a férfit a hidegvéréért. 

Nem sokkal fél nyolc után érkeztek meg. Piton egy _Alohomorával_ kinyitotta az ajtót, és sietve beléptek a lakásba. 

– _Invito_ szerződés! – szólalt meg Hermione, és néhány pillanat múlva máris a kezében volt az okirat. 

– Olvassa át – utasította a bájitalmester –, a pálcáját meg dugja el valahová, hogy szükség esetén kéznél legyen. 

– Rendben – bólintott a lány, majd leült a kanapéra, és a pálcáját óvatosan benyomta a bútor karfája és az ülőfelülete közé, aztán olvasni kezdte a szerződést. 

Piton közben végigjárta a lakás alsó részét, és minden ablak előtt összehúzta a függönyt, majd az emeletre ment, és nem sokkal később egy videokamerával felszerelkezve tért vissza. 

– Granger – szólította meg az olvasgató lányt –, ez lenne az a kamera vagy mifene? 

– Igen – bólintott Hermione. 

– És hogy működik? 

Hermione félrerakta a szerződést, és gyorsan magyarázni kezdte a bájitalmesternek a kamera használatát. 

– Tehát nem kell mást tennem, mint ezt a gombot megnyomni, és tartani, igazam van? – kérdezte pár pillanattal később. 

– Lényegében igen – bólintott a lány. 

– Rendben, akkor irány a konyha – mondta elégedetten a férfi, és Hermionét meg sem várva az említett helyiség felé indult. 

– A konyha? – értetlenkedett a lány, miközben követte. – Mit akar a konyhában? 

– Javítson ki, ha tévednék, de ha jól tudom, hamarosan vendégünk érkezik – mondta Piton leereszkedően –, és Adele Greystone nyilván gondolt erre, úgyhogy talán nem ártana némi vendégváráshoz alkalmas dolgot kikészíteni. Mint mondjuk poharak, innivaló, esetleg… 

– Jól van, felfogtam! – csattant fel Hermione sértődötten. 

– Ennek őszintén örülök – gúnyolódott a bájitalmester, miközben poharakat, szódát és whiskyt pakolt egy tálcára. 

– Visszavehetne ebből a felsőbbrendű stílusból – mondta türelmetlenül a boszorkány. – Nem tehetek róla, hogy ez nem jutott az eszembe. 

– Nos, az mindenesetre látszik, hogy nem szokott vendégeket fogadni – szúrta oda egy gúnyos mosollyal.

„Nem úgy, mint a tisztelt professzor úr" – gondolta összeszűkült szemekkel. Öntelt barom. 

– Tudja mit, Piton? – szólalt meg gúnyosan mosolyogva. – Szálljon le rólam, és inkább élvezze ki, hogy néhány órára jóképű lehet. 

– Akárcsak maga a házasságot – felelte kedélyesen. 

– Ezt már egyszer elsütötte. 

– Nem elégszer. 

– Úgy látszik, öregszik. Nem tud előállni semmi újjal. 

– Erre ne vegyen mérget, Granger. Mindenesetre most legalább elfogadhatóan néz ki – jegyezte meg gúnyosan a bájitalmester. 

– Pfff, ugyan már, Piton, nem kell ez a rossz duma – mondta Hermione leereszkedően. – Azt hiszi, nem láttam, hogy amikor felfelé mentünk a szállodai szobánkba, végig a fenekemet stírölte? Vallja be, hogy tetszem magának. 

– Ki kell, hogy ábrándítsam, Granger, de maga egyáltalán nem az esetem. Maga túlságosan is... 

– Igen – vágott közbe harciasan –, milyen vagyok? 

– Hát lássuk csak – húzódott gonosz mosolyra a bájitalmester keskeny szája. – Szörnyen tudálékos, kíváncsi, rettentően hangos, és túl sokat beszél. Emellett kényeskedő, sértődékeny, és nincs semmi humora. A melle túl kicsi, a bokája meg vastag. 

– Hah! – kapkodott levegő után felháborodottan a lány. – Nekem nem is vastag a bokám! 

– Nem, tényleg nem az – vigyorodott el önelégülten a férfi –, viszont most bizonyította be, hogy tényleg kényeskedő, pedig azt csak tippeltem. 

– Bunkó – köpte oda Pitonnak, aki közben fogta magát, és a tálcával a kezében elindult a nappali felé. Hermione utána eredt. – Akarja tudni, hogy maga miért nem az esetem? 

– Nem!

A lány épp valami megsemmisítőt akart a férfi fejéhez vágni, mikor hirtelen megszólalt az ajtócsengő. Idegesen nézett a felé forduló Pitonra. 

– Nyisson ajtót – utasította a férfi, ő pedig gyorsan ellenőrizte, hogy a pálcája kéznél van-e. 

Hermione az ajtóhoz ment, és kinyitotta. 

– Mr. Ofner – köszöntötte a varázslót. 

– Jó estét – vigyorgott szélesen a férfi. 

– Fáradjon beljebb – tárta szélesebbre az ajtót Hermione. 

Ofner belépett, és követte Hermionét a nappaliba. 

– Drágám – kiáltotta el magát a lány –, megjött Mr. Ofner. Adja a kabátját, felakasztom – fordult vissza a férfi felé mosolyogva. 

Igyekezett uralni kezének a remegését, miközben átvette a férfi kabátját. Szerencsére Ofner figyelmét elterelte a Mitchell Greystone képében belépő Piton. 

– Mr. Ofner – lépett közelebb –, Mitchell Greystone vagyok, örülök, hogy megismerhetem – rázott kezet mosolyogva a másik férfival. – Adele már annyit mesélt magáról. Rettentően lelkes az interjú miatt. 

– Nos, ez nem lep meg – bólintott önelégülten a vörös hajú varázsló. – Én is bízom benne, hogy igen gyümölcsöző lesz az együttműködésünk. 

– Ebben egészen biztos vagyok – lépett melléjük Hermione. – Mr. Ofner, foglaljon helyet – intett a kanapé felé. – Esetleg egy whiskyt? 

– Köszönöm, de nem kérek – rázta a fejét Ofner. Látszott rajta, hogy minél előbb el szeretné kezdeni az interjút.

Hermione leült, és néhány pillanatig töprengő arccal nézte a vele szemben ülő férfit. 

– Mielőtt elkezdenénk, lenne egy kérdésem, Mr. Ofner – szólalt meg lassan. 

– Csak nyugodtan – mosolyodott el a vörös hajú. 

– Miért akarja felfedni a világukat? 

Ofner arca egy pillanat alatt elsötétedett, és most először, Hermione valami nyugtalanító fényt látott felvillanni a férfi szemében. 

– Mert elegem lett belőle, hogy a társadalmunk nem értékeli eléggé azt, amit tettem. Két évvel ezelőtt egy igen komoly háború zajlott le nálunk, amiben – a hivatásomból kifolyólag – én is részt vettem. Viszont a győzelem után csak néhány embert emeltek az ünnepelt hősök közé. Őket magasztalták, ők kapták a kitüntetéseket és a rengeteg pénzt, ami ehhez jár, rólam és a kollégáimról viszont megfeledkeztek. Amikor ennek hangot adtam, még el is marasztaltak, és ezt nem vagyok hajlandó lenyelni. 

– Vagyis a bosszú vezérli – mondta Hermione. Szemét alak! 

– Mondjuk inkább úgy, hogy elégtételt akarok – dőlt hátra a foteljében Ofner. – És ha maga is úgy gondolja, talán el is kezdhetnénk – tette hozzá kihívóan. 

– Rendben – bólintott Hermione. – Drágám – fordult oda Pitonhoz – elindítanád a kamerát? 

– Ne olyan hevesen – emelte fel a kezét Ofner. – Előbb látni akarom a szerződést. 

– Ó, persze – kapott észbe egy ideges mosollyal a lány. – Máris. – Azzal kinyitotta a dohányzóasztalra készített mappát, és átnyújtotta a benne lévő szerződést Ofnernek. – Olvassa át nyugodtan. 

– Azt fogom tenni – bólintott a férfi.

Pár percig csend telepedett a nappalira. Hermione óvatosan Piton felé pillantott, és látta, hogy az feszülten figyeli a másik férfi minden rezdülését. Egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, hogy a férfi miért nem kábította még el Ofnert, de Piton nyilván mást tervezett. Talán mégiscsak hallani akarja a másik „vallomását". 

Nem sokkal később a vörös hajú férfi felnézett a kezében tartott lapból. 

– Tetszik a megfogalmazás – vigyorodott el. 

– Az ügyvédemet dicséri – mosolyodott el Hermione. – Akkor, aláírjuk, Mr. Ofner? 

– Azt hiszem, nincs más hátra. 

– Nagyszerű – mondta elégedetten Hermione, és egy tollat nyújtott a férfi felé. Ofner átvette a tollat, majd a lap aljára firkantotta a nevét, aztán mindkettőt odacsúsztatta Hermione elé. A lány emlékeztette magát, hogy Adele Greystone nevét írja a lapra. Büszke volt magára, hogy egyáltalán nem remegett a keze, miközben ő is ellátta a kézjegyével a szerződést.

– Egy pillanat – csendült Ofner gyanakodó hangja. – Ez nem stimmel. 

– Hogyan? – pislogott értetlenül Hermione, és a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Piton ugrásra készen megfeszül. – Valami gond van a szerződéssel? 

– Jobb kézzel írta alá, pedig a múltkor bal kézzel írt – suttogta vészjóslóan Ofner. 

– Nem… nem értem – dadogta Hermione, pedig már pontosan tudta, hol hibázott. Adele Greystone tényleg bal kézzel írta le a címet a parkolóban, és mikor a szállodai szobájában az újságírónő gesztusait és mozdulatait gyakorolta, még emlékeztette is magát, hogy erre majd mindenképpen odafigyeljen, de az izgalom miatt erről teljesen megfeledkezett, és ösztönösen jobb kézzel írta alá a szerződést. A francba, a francba, a francba!

Rémült tekintettel nézett vissza a varázslóra. 

– Mr. Ofner… 

– Ki maga? – kiáltotta felpattanva a férfi, és villámgyorsan előrántotta a pálcáját, de szerencsére Piton résen volt, és a következő pillanatban Ofner ájultan, lefegyverezve zuhant vissza a kanapéra. 

– Ostoba nőszemély! – csattant a bájitalmester hangja, miközben egy gyors kötözőbűbájt szórt az ájult férfira. – Hogy a pokolba felejthette ezt el? 

– Én… én… – hebegte Hermione sírós hangon, de Piton tekintete a torkára forrasztotta a szót. 

Rettentően dühös volt a lányra, hiszen a figyelmetlensége veszélybe sodorhatta volna mindkettőjüket. A fene egye meg, egyedül az volt a szerencséjük, hogy ő még mindig Ofner mögött állt, és a pasas csak Grangerre figyelt, különben meglehet, hogy nem lett volna esélye lefegyverezni.

– Piton… – kezdte tétován a lány, de a férfi csak figyelmeztetően felemelte a mutatóujját, mire azonnal elhallgatott. 

– Azt hiszem, mindkettőnk érdekében jobb, ha most csendben marad – sziszegte villogó szemekkel a bájitalmester, és Hermione egy pillanatra elgondolkodott azon, hogy hogy lehet, hogy még Mitchell Greystone szemeivel is olyan gyilkosan tud nézni. 

Piton vetett még egy lesújtó pillantást az idegesen kezét tördelő lányra, majd Ofnerhez lépett. Elővette a McGalagonytól kapott érmét, és a férfi markába tette, majd fogta a hozzá mellékelt cetlit, és pálcáját a zsupszkulcsra irányítva kimondta az aktiváló jelszót: – _Osiris_. 

Az érme felizzott, majd a következő pillanatban Ofnerrel együtt eltűnt. A nappalira feszült csend borult néhány másodpercre, majd Piton mordulva megszólalt. 

– Pakoljunk vissza mindent a helyére.

Hermione némán engedelmeskedett. Nagyon szégyellte magát a történtek miatt, és tudta, hogy csak annak köszönhették a szerencséjüket, hogy a bájitalmester nem volt a másik férfi látóterében. Bele se akart gondolni, mi történhetett volna, ha másképp alakulnak a dolgok. Hogy gondolhatta bárki is, hogy ő alkalmas egy ilyen feladat végrehajtására? Mikor visszament a nappaliba, Pitonhoz lépett, aki épp akkor tette zsebre az Ofner által aláírt szerződést. 

– Sajnálom – szólalt meg halkan. 

Piton csak ingerülten fújtatott egyet. Tulajdonképpen nem is Grangerre kéne dühösnek lennie, hanem azokra, akik szerint jó ötlet volt megbízni a lányt ezzel a feladattal. Mindenesetre ezt azért nem fogja Granger orrára kötni. Ránézett az órájára. 

– Még három óránk van a visszaváltozásig – morogta fogcsikorgatva. 

– Mit fogunk csinálni addig? – kérdezte óvatosan a boszorkány. 

– Leülünk, és megvárjuk, míg visszaváltozunk. Aztán visszamegyünk a szállodába – vetette oda a férfi. 

– Rendben – sóhajtotta megadóan a lány, és leült Piton mellé a kanapéra. 

Jó darabig némán ültek egymás mellett, miközben Hermione egyre gyakrabban tekintgetett a merev arccal maga elé bámuló bájitalmester felé, és végül nem tudta megállni, hogy ne szólaljon meg.

– Jó, elismerem, igaza volt, ostobán viselkedtem – vallotta be kelletlenül. 

– Jól mondja, Granger – mordult fel Piton rá sem nézve –, ostoba volt. 

– Az bosszant a leginkább, hogy tudtam, hogy a nő balkezes, de ösztönösen jobb kézzel írtam alá. 

– Ez volt a hiba, Granger – húzta el a száját a bájitalmester. – Maga most Adele Greystone kellett volna, hogy legyen. Időnként az élete múlhat a részleteken, nem cselekedhet ösztönből. 

– Igen, tudom – sóhajtott fel keserűen, majd előredőlt, és a kezébe temette az arcát. – Csapnivaló kém lett volna belőlem. 

– Viccel? – szökött magasba Piton szemöldöke. – Még egy hugrabugost sem tudott volna megtéveszteni. 

Hermione bosszúsan – de egyetértően – felmorrant. 

– Nem kellett volna elvállalnom ezt a küldetést – húzta el a száját. 

– Újfent igazat kell adnom – bólintott Piton. 

– De azért végül minden jól alakult, ha úgy vesszük – sandított a férfire óvatosan. 

– Nekem köszönhetően – mutatott rá a bájitalmester. 

– Igen, ez így van – értett egyet a lány, és maga sem értette, miért, de kezdett jobb kedvre derülni. Vagy legalábbis már nem volt olyan ideges. – Maga volt az én hős megmentőm. – Mikor látta, hogy Piton undorodó és egyben meglepett arccal felé fordul, elnevette magát. – Ne nézzen így rám – kuncogta –, tudok kedves is lenni. 

– A másik énje valahogy elviselhetőbb – mormogta a férfi. 

A hangulat némiképp oldottabb lett ezután a kis párbeszéd után, mindamellett ismét csendben várakoztak.

– Tulajdonképpen miért ülünk itt? – szólalt meg egy idő után Hermione. – Akár vissza is mehetnénk Angliába. 

– Nem. 

– Miért? 

– Hát, először is, mert ha eddig esetleg nem tűnt volna fel, még mindig Greystone-ék alakjában vagyunk, így nem hiszem, hogy átadnák nekünk a szállodában a szobánk kulcsait. Másodszor pedig, mert otthon még csak reggel öt óra van, és semmi kedvem órákat eltölteni azzal, hogy beszámoljak Minervának és Albusnak a mi kis akciónkról. Pihenni akarok végre. Majd holnap hazamegyünk. 

– Értem – sóhajtotta beleegyezően a lány. – Hát akkor holnap. – Elgondolkodva figyelte maga mellett a Mr. Greystone képében üldögélő bájitalmestert, és egyszerre eszébe jutott, hogy festett Piton a férfi ruháiban. Nem bírta megállni, elvigyorodott. – Tudja, borzasztóan bánom, hogy nem láthatták magát a diákjai ezekben a ruhákban – kuncogta. 

Pitonnak megremegtek az orrcimpái. 

– Ha csak bárkinek is megemlíti… – sziszegte. 

Hermionéból kirobbant a felszabadult – és meglehetősen kárörvendő – nevetés. 

– Granger – szólalt meg figyelmeztetően Piton. 

– Jaj, ugyan már, szerintem… 

– Granger, fogja be! – sziszegte a férfi, majd hirtelen talpra ugrott, és ezzel egy időben pálcájának egy intésével eloltotta az összes lámpát a lakásban. 

– Ezt meg miért csinálta? – Hermione hangja ijedten csengett. 

– Greystone-ék hazajöttek – jelentette ki fojtott hangon. 

– Micsoda?! De hát azt mondta, moziban vannak – ugrott az ablakhoz a lány, és nem kis rémületére a ház előtt álló taxiból tényleg a házaspár kászálódott kifelé. 

– Úgy tűnik, meggondolták magukat – morogta a bájitalmester. – Gyerünk, Granger, pattanjon. A hátsó ajtóhoz – rendelkezett. 

– Egyáltalán honnan tudta, hogy jönnek? – suttogta, miközben botladozva próbálta meg követni Pitont a sötét lakásban. 

– Kitettem egy ellenőrző bűbájt, mikor idejöttünk – válaszolta a válla felett a férfi, majd kinyitotta a hátsó ajtót, és kitessékelte rajta a lányt. 

Alig csukódott be mögöttük az ajtó, mikor a lakásban máris felgyulladtak a fények, jelezve, hogy a tulajdonosai immár házon belül vannak. 

– Indulás – mordult a bájitalmester, majd Hermionét meg sem várva sietős léptekkel elindult, hogy minél messzebb kerüljenek a háztól. – Remek – zsörtölődött –, most aztán toporoghatunk az utcán, amíg visszaváltozunk.

Hermione kedvetlenül loholt a férfi nyomában. Ő sem örült a fejleményeknek, és biztosra vette, hogy Piton hangulata csak romlani fog az elkövetkezendő órákban, viszont semmi kedve nem volt a férfi rosszkedvének céltáblájává válni, így előállt egy javaslattal. 

– Mi lenne, ha addig beülnénk valahová? – vetette fel. – Ez Las Vegas, tele a város szórakozóhelyekkel és kocsmákkal. Legalább nem kell összevissza bóklásznunk. 

Piton elhúzott szájjal nézett a lányra. Semmi kedve nem volt valami füstös és zenétől hangos kricsmihez, de mindenképpen jobb megoldásnak tűnt attól, mint hogy az utcán várják meg a visszaváltozásig hátralévő időt, így kelletlenül bólintott. 

Valamivel később egy sötét bár egyik eldugott boxában üldögéltek, ami jótékonyan eltakarta őket a többi vendég elől. És ezzel ki is merült a bár pozitívumainak a listája. 

– Undorító egy hely – szólalt meg a bájitalmester utálkozva, miközben végigjáratta tekintetét a mocskos padlón és a pecsétes terítővel fedett asztalon. 

– Akkor miért ide jöttünk? – kérdezte bosszúsan Hermione. – Gondolom, van más kocsma is a környéken. 

– Azért, Granger – magyarázta olyan hangsúllyal, mintha egy nehéz felfogású diákhoz beszélne –, mert itt nem fog feltűnni senkinek, ha visszaváltozunk. 

Hermione válasz helyett csak elhúzta a száját. 

– Jó estét, mit hozhatok? – lépett az asztalukhoz egy rágózó pincérnő. 

– Semmit – vetette oda mogorván a bájitalmester. 

A nő unottan fújt egy lufit a rágójából, majd hangosan csámcsogva rágni kezdte. 

– Kötelező fogyasztás van – közölte. 

Piton undorodó arccal mérte végig. 

– Akkor hozzon egy üveg bontatlan whiskyt meg két poharat – vicsorogta. 

A nő hangosat pukkantott az újra kifújt rágógumival, majd otthagyta őket, és nem sokkal később visszatért a rendeléssel.

Piton megvárta, míg a nő eltűnik, előhúzta a pálcáját, és egy gyors tisztító- és fertőtlenítő bűbájt szórt a poharakra, majd mindkettőbe tekintélyes mennyiségű italt töltött. Az egyiket odatolta Hermione elé, és magában vigyorogva figyelte, ahogy a lány az első korty után heves köhögőrohamot kap. 

– Merlinre! – nyögte ki Hermione, mikor végre levegőhöz jutott. – Meg akar ölni? 

– Gondoltam már rá – bólintott kedélyesen. 

– Ez borzalmas – motyogta, de azért újra belekortyolt a whiskybe. 

– Majd hozzászokik. 

– Megpróbál leitatni? – húzta fel a szemöldökét. 

– Bármit, amitől kicsit is elviselhetőbbé válik – mondta gúnyosan Piton. 

– Hmpf... – morrant fel Hermione, és megint kortyolt egyet az italból. – Nem is olyan rossz. 

– Nocsak – húzódott gúnyos kis mosolyra a bájitalmester szája. – Még a végén rákap az ízére. 

– Ugyan már! – legyintett a lány. – Néha kell egy kis szórakozás. 

– Mondja ezt az a személy, aki odahaza mást sem csinál, mint a lakosztályában gubbaszt – szúrta oda Piton. 

– Én nem _gubbasztok_ – sértődött meg a boszorkány egy pillanatra –, hanem az óráimra készülök. – Piton felhorkant. – De igaza van, tényleg nem járok el sehová. 

Néhány percre csend telepedett közéjük, csak a meglehetős rendszerességgel kiürülő poharak folyamatos újratöltése volt a legfőbb tevékenységük. Hermione megfigyelte, hogy amíg ő csak egy pohárral fogyaszt el, addig Piton kettővel. Az üveg hamarosan kiürült, így Piton újabbat rendelt. 

– Mindig ilyen sokat iszik? – érdeklődött Hermione. 

– Nem, Granger, nem mindig – válaszolta unottan a férfi –, viszont a jelenlegi társasággal járó hiányosságokat az elfogyasztott ital mennyiségével igyekszem ellensúlyozni. 

Hermione lecsapta a poharát, és elkínzott arccal, panaszos hangon megszólalt. 

– Piton, miért, mondja, miért csinálja ezt? – nyafogta lebiggyesztett szájjal. – Épp, mikor már kezdem úgy érezni, hogy tud egy kicsit normálisabb is lenni, rögtön elkezd megjegyzéseket tenni. 

– Mintha nem tudta volna, hogy mire számítson – jegyezte meg Piton, miközben újratöltötte a poharaikat. 

– Imád bosszantani, nem igaz? – csóválta a fejét a lány. 

– A napjaim apró és jól titkolt fénypontjai ezek – mosolygott önelégülten Piton, és nagyot kortyolt a whiskyből. 

**SS~HG**

– Mióta vagyunk már itt? – kérdezte kissé bizonytalanul Hermione. 

– Lassan két órája – morogta Piton. 

Hermione lendületesen bólintott, bár ez inkább csak abból adódott, hogy a feje előrebukott a mellkasára, majdnem hozzásegítve ezzel a lányt, hogy sikeresen belefejeljen az asztalba. 

– Hojj, ez a whisky aztán ütős – kuncogott, és megpróbált egyenesen ülni. 

A bájitalmester felhúzott szemöldökkel figyelte a lányt, aki most gyanakvó arccal nézte az asztalon álló üres üvegeket. 

– Megittunk hat üveg whiskyt? 

– Csak hármat, Granger, csak hármat – forgatta meg a szemeit Piton. 

– Ez biztos? – kérdezte összeszűkült szemekkel, majd bizonytalanul a férfire nézett, és váratlanul kitört belőle egy hisztérikus nevetés. – Igaza lehet – mutogatott a bájitalmester felé. – Magából is kettő van. Szentséges Merlin, két Piton – kacarászott. – Csak tudnám, melyikük az igazi – komorodott el hirtelen. 

**SS~HG**

– Magának van a legszebb neve a világon – mondta Hermione nehezen forgó nyelvvel. 

– Ne mondja – húzta fel a szemöldökét a bájitalmester. 

– De mondom – vihogta. – Olyan… hmmm… dallamos – találta meg a megfelelő szót hevesen gesztikulálva, mire felborított néhány üres üveget, úgyhogy kissé ügyetlenkedve nekilátott visszaállítani azokat, miközben tovább beszélt. – Ahogy az elején kicsit megpörgeti az „r", aztán a végén meg valósággal kigördül az ember száján. Perselus... Gyönyörű! – fejezte be sóhajtva, majd újra a pohara után nyúlt. 

Piton nagyszerűen szórakozott a kapatos Hermionén, és közben egy igencsak önelégült mosoly jelent meg az arcán. Még soha senki nem mondta azt, hogy szép neve van. Nem mintha hiúsági kérdést csinált volna valaha is belőle, de kétségtelenül jólesett neki ezt hallani. Nem hitte volna, hogy majd pont ez az idegesítő griffendéles fogja ezt mondani. Vagyis, tulajdonképpen nem is annyira idegesítő. Így közel a részegséghez egészen elviselhető. És igaz, hogy az ellenkezőjét vágta néhány órával korábban az arcába – bár akkor csak bosszantani akarta a lányt –, de el kell ismerni, hogy az évek során Granger nagyon is előnyére változott. Már ami a külsőt illeti, persze. Egész csinos lett. Sőt! Átkozottul vonzó kis nő. Vagy csak sokat ivott? Hm... Talán itt az ideje egy újabb üveg whiskynek. 

**SS~HG**

Piton rég ébredt már úgy, hogy hirtelen azt sem tudta, hol van, és hogy közben azt kívánta, bárcsak ne kelljen kinyitnia a szemét, vagy legalább képes lenne egy napra megválni a hasogató fejétől, de most ez volt a fájdalmas helyzet. Fájdalmas... Átkozott mugli pia! Egy pillanatra kinyitotta a szemét, majd gyorsan be is csukta. Igen, így csukott szemmel határozottan jobb. Merlinre, mennyit ivott? És hogy jött haza? És... Na nem! Még gondolkodni sincs ereje. Azért annyi bizonyos, hogy nem kevés mennyiséget küldhetett le a torkán, mert semmire nem emlékszik a tegnap estéből.

Egyszer csak mocorgást érzett a háta mögött. Szentséges ég! Még egy nőt is felszedett? Nagyon úgy fest a helyzet. De most egészen egyszerűen túlságosan rosszul érzi magát ahhoz, hogy akárcsak megforduljon, és megnézze, mégis kit hozott az ágyába. Majd... Amint egy kicsit jobban lesz, mert most úgy hasogat a feje, hogy...

Ha volt valami, ami nem tett jót Piton másnapossága mellé társuló fejfájásának, az a hirtelen felhangzó éles sikoly, ami a háta mögött fekvő nőtől érkezett, miközben ezzel egy időben érezte, hogy lerántják róla a takarót. Mi a...?

Piton majdhogynem rémülten ugrott ki az ágyból. A nagy igyekezetben beleakadt a lába a lepedőbe, így fél lábon ugrálva próbálta visszanyerni az egyensúlyát, majd mikor végre nagy nehezen sikerült megállnia, a nő felé fordult, aki ha lehet, most még jobban sikoltozott. A bájitalmester próbálta nehezen nyíló szemeit fókuszálásra bírni, és mikor megtörtént, az elképedése nem ismert határokat. A sikoltozó nő, aki előtt anyaszült meztelenül ugrabugrált és forgolódott, az nem más volt, mint a szintén pucér és takaróba csavargózott Hermione Granger.

– Granger, maga mit... – kezdett volna hangot adni értetlenségének. 

– Vegyen már fel valamit! – visította Hermione, egyik kezével eltakarva a szemeit. 

Piton kétségbeesetten nézett körbe, hogy mégis mivel takarhatná el magát, végül felkapta a legközelebbi párnát. A semminél ez is jobb. 

– Hogy kerül maga a szobámba? – kiabálta közben továbbra is szorosan összeszorított szemekkel a lány. 

– Mit tudom én, Granger! De hagyja abba ezt az átkozott visongást! 

Hermione végre elhallgatott, Piton pedig néma hálát rebegett a beálló csendért. Hermionéra nézett, akiknek még mindig szorosan csukva volt a szeme. 

– Granger – szólította meg a ziháló lányt. 

– Most már kinyithatom? – kérdezte Hermione. 

– Igen – morogta kelletlenül.

Hermione óvatosan kinyitotta a szemét, hogy aztán hosszú másodpercekig zavart döbbenettel nézzen farkasszemet a párnáját maga előtt szorongató Pitonnal. 

– Mit keres a szobámban? – ismételte meg remegő hangon a korábbi kérdést. 

– Azt én is szeretném tudni, de van egy tippem. 

– Ugye mi nem...? 

– Nagyon úgy tűnik – bólintott a férfi. 

– Szentséges Merlin! – sopánkodott Hermione. 

– Ugyan már, Granger, azért még nem dől össze a világ – horkant fel türelmetlenül és igencsak sértetten a bájitalmester. 

Hermione nem válaszolt, csak odalépett az ágyhoz, és elkezdte a meglehetősen gyűrött lepedőt kisimítgatni, majd néhány másodperccel később halálra vált arccal nézett a férfira. A lepedőn egy kisebb vérfolt volt. 

– Granger – szólalt meg döbbenten Piton –, ugye nem azt akarja mondani, hogy maga még... 

– De igen! – vágott a szavába hisztérikusan. 

– Ó, te magasságos! 

Hermione halálra váltan hátrált el az ágytól, és közben tágra nyílt szemekkel meredt a bájitalmesterre. Lefeküdt vele. Lefeküdt Pitonnal!

– Granger – szólította meg a férfi. 

– Én ezt nem hiszem el – suttogta maga elé a lány a fejét rázva. 

– Granger, figyeljen... 

– ...Ilyen nincs. Ez nem történhetett meg... 

– GRANGER! 

Hermione végre kibillent a révületből, és Pitonra nézett, de a férfi nem viszonozta a pillantást. Valahová máshová fókuszált. Egészen pontosan Hermione takarót markolászó kezére. A lány is odanézett. 

– Egy... egy gyűrű – dadogta zavartan, majd pillantása lassan a bájitalmester kezére vándorolt. – Magán is van egy. 

Piton is odapillantott, és idegesen állapította meg, hogy a lánynak sajnos igaza van. 

Közben Hermione egyre nagyobb zavarban nézett körül a szobában, mikor a tekintete hirtelen megakadt valamin. Valami fehéren, ami egészen olyan volt, mint egy kisebbfajta – és meglehetősen szedett-vedett – fátyol, nem messze tőle pedig egy megviselt virágcsokor feküdt. Most már valósággal pánik közeli állapotba került, mert egyszerre megértette, mi is történhetett, de még mindig nem tudta felfogni. Idegesen fordult vissza Piton felé, akinek a pillantása ugyanolyan hitetlenkedést tükrözött, mint amit ő maga is érzett. 

– Összeházasodtunk?!


	4. Fele-fele alapon

gA szobára hirtelen feszült csend telepedett. A döbbenet, ami eluralkodott mindkettőjükön, hosszú percekre kisöpört minden értelmes gondolatot a fejükből.

Hermionét a hányinger kerülgette, és legszívesebben elsírta volna magát. Megsemmisülten nézett szét a feldúlt szobában, reménykedve, hogy talál valamit, ami megcáfolja az előbbi rémületes felismerést, de hiába, a fátyol, a csokor, a szétdobált ruháik és az ujjukon csillogó gyűrűk mind ugyanarra utaltak: valamikor az éjszaka folyamán ő és Piton egybekeltek. De hogy jutottak el idáig? Egyáltalán hogy juthatott az eszükbe egy ilyen őrültséget meglépni? A fenébe, semmire sem emlékszik!

Piton, bár jól titkolta, a lányhoz hasonlóan szintén nagyon ideges volt. Mi az ördög történt velük, hogy ilyen eszement dolgot műveltek? Annyira nem lehetett berúgva, hogy elvegye Grangert. Pont Grangert! De igen, sajnos úgy tűnik, mégis lehetett. Arra tisztán emlékszik, hogy tegnap este, félrészegen, még azon gondolkodott, hogy a lány nem is olyan elviselhetetlen, de hogy jutott el odáig, hogy úgy vélje, jó ötlet feleségül venni? A pokolba, semmire sem emlékszik!

Hermione sápadtan, remegő lábakkal araszolt vissza az ágyhoz, majd leroskadt rá, Piton pedig – még mindig a párnával felszerelkezve – némi habozás után melléült. Mindkettőjüket annyira sokkolták az események, hogy észre sem vették, hogy gyakorlatilag – ilyen-olyan módon eltakarva magukat – még mindig meztelenül ücsörögnek egymás mellett. 

– Hogy történhetett ez meg? – suttogta maga elé a lány.

– Talán úgy, hogy olyan részegek voltunk, hogy azt se tudtuk, mit teszünk – morogta a bájitalmester a halántékát masszírozva. Úgy érezte, menten szétrobban a feje.

Hermione lehunyta a szemét, és megpróbálta visszaidézni az éjszaka történteket, de bárhogy erőlködött, nem ment. Átkozta a pillanatot, amikor tegnap azt javasolta a bájitalmesternek, hogy üljenek be egy bárba. Ha nem ittak volna annyit, ez az egész meg sem történt volna. Legszívesebben megvádolta volna Pitont azzal, hogy leitatta, de azt is tudta, hogy ez nem igaz. Neki sem szegezett senki pálcát a fejéhez, hogy ivásra kényszerítse, és az is az ő ötlete volt, hogy egy bárban üldögélve várják ki a visszaváltozásig lévő időt. Ok-okozat.

– Bele fogok halni a szégyenbe – jelentette ki megsemmisülten.

Piton sértődötten horkant fel.

– Nem mintha túlértékelném magamat – kezdte vontatottan –, de azért ez egy kicsit erős, nem gondolja? És ha már itt tartunk, akkor elárulhatom, hogy nekem sem az volt a dédelgetett álmom, hogy a világ legidegesítőbb nőjével kössek házasságot.

– Magának fogalma sincs arról, hogy mit érzek! – csattant fel hisztérikusan a lány. – Vegye tudomásul, hogy nekem elveim vannak. És tartson maradinak, ha akar, de én a szüzességemet a férjemnek akartam adni.

– Kapjon már a fejéhez, Granger! – kiáltott fel hevesen gesztikulálva. – Az tulajdonképpen megvolt!

Hermione hápogva meredt a férfira, majd – mikor elérte a tudatát a bájitalmester előbbi kijelentése – hirtelen előregörnyedt, a kezébe temette az arcát, és olyan hangot adott ki, ami valahol félúton lehetett a fájdalmas nyögés és a toporzékolás között.

Néhány pillanatig mindketten némán ültek egymás mellett, nem tudva, mit is kellene mondani.

Piton hitetlenkedve csóválta a fejét, és a távolba meredt. Azt eddig is tudta a lányról, hogy egy megrögzött szabálykövető, de azt sosem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen elavult nézeteket vall. 

– Egy szüzet vettem feleségül – szólalt meg elkínzottan. – Anyám most de büszke lenne rám.

Hermione még mindig a kezébe temette az arcát.

– Semmire sem emlékszem – dünnyögte a tenyerébe.

– Ha ez vigasztalja, én sem – morogta kelletlenül az orra alatt a férfi.

A hangsúly egyszeriben fellobbantotta a dühöt a lányban.

– Nem, Piton, egyáltalán nem vigasztal! – ugrott fel hirtelen, és szembefordult a férfival. – Ha éppenséggel tudni akarja, a legszörnyűbb rémálmom vált valóra, ugyanis maga lenne az utolsó, akihez önszántamból hozzámennék.

– Hát akkor fenemód egyetértünk! – csattant fel a férfi is, de rögtön meg is bánta, mert a fejébe azonnal belehasított a fájdalom.

Hermione dühösen fújtatva kezdett el fel-alá járkálni a szobában. Piton nem állította meg, bár nagyon idegesítette a lány jövésmenése, de úgy volt vele, hogy amíg ezzel van elfoglalva, addig sem beszél. A boszorkány hosszú perceken keresztül rótta a köröket a szobában, majd egyszer csak elszánt arccal Piton felé fordult.

– Biztos van rá valami mód, hogy megtudjuk, pontosan mi történt – jelentette ki harciasan. – Nem tud valamit, amivel előhozzuk az emlékeket?

Piton elhúzta a száját. Nem szívesen vallotta volna be a lánynak, de maga is pontosan ezen törte a fejét.

– De igen, ismerek egy módszert – szólalt meg végül vontatottan.

– Tényleg? – lelkesült fel Hermione.

– Tényleg – bólintott kelletlenül a bájitalmester. – A bűbáj előhívja az elmúlt tizenkét óra összes emlékét. Általában a Szent Mungo gyógyítói szokták alkalmazni olyanoknál, akik baleset miatt vesztették el átmenetileg az emlékezetüket. Tulajdonképpen olyan, mintha egy merengőben nézné végig az emlékeit, azzal a különbséggel, hogy a fejében játszódik le, és más nem látja magán kívül.

Hermione elgondolkodva, az ajkát harapdálva hallgatta a bájitalmestert. Tehát van rá mód, hogy megtudják, hogy is jutottak el idáig. Egy pillanatra azonban elbizonytalanodott. Biztos, hogy tudni – és látni – akarja ami történt? Vagy talán jobb lenne az egészet hagyni a fenébe? Igen, talán az lenne a legjobb... De nem! Nem hagyná nyugodni a gondolat egy pillanatra sem, hogy nem élt ezzel a lehetőséggel, még akkor sem, ha egyetlen porcikája sem kívánja azt, amit majd látni fog.

– Akkor essünk túl rajta – mondta határozottan.

Piton kételkedve nézett fel rá.

– Jól meggondolta, Granger? _Mindent_ látni fog – hangsúlyozta ki a szót jelentőségteljesen.

– Nem érdekel – rázta a fejét –, tudni akarom, mi történt.

A bájitalmester átható tekintettel nézett a lányra, bizonytalanság után kutatva, de az rendületlenül állta a pillantását.

– Biztos, hogy jól meggondolta? – tette fel a kérdést újból.

– Igen, biztos.

„Ostoba griffendéles" – gondolta magában a fejét csóválva Piton.

– _Invito_ varázspálcák – mordult fel hirtelen, mire mindkettőjük pálcája a kezébe röppent. – A varázsige _Memoriam revoco_ *. – Miközben beszélt, Hermione felé nyújtotta a lány pálcáját.

Hermione értetlenül pislogott.

– Maga is...

– Még szép, hogy én is, Granger – mondta gúnyosan. – Talán azt hitte, engem nem fog érdekelni?

– Nem, de azt hittem, elég, ha én megnézem, és elmondom magának – válaszolta idegesen. Most, hogy kiderült, nem csak ő fogja végignézni az emléket, már nem tűnt olyan jó ötletnek az előbbi felvetése.

– Rosszul hitte. 

– Miért nem elég, ha csak én nézem meg? 

– Azért, Granger – vicsorogta Piton –, mert ma reggel itt ébredtem, maga mellett, a férjeként, és a saját szememmel akarom látni, hogy pontosan mi vitt rá egy ilyen őrültségre. Nem fogok a maga elbeszélésére hagyatkozni. 

– Pedig szerintem tökéletesen elég lenne, ha csak én nézném meg, aztán majd elmondom magának, mit láttam – makacskodott a lány. Még mit nem! Más sem hiányzik, minthogy Piton is végignézze a nászéjszakájukat. 

A bájitalmester szája gonosz mosolyra húzódott. 

– Csak nem beijedt, Granger? Ugye jól gondolom, hogy attól fél, én is látni fogom a mámoros éjszakánkat. Vallja csak be. Még a végén kénytelen lesz elismerni, hogy élvezte. 

– Cöh! – horkant fel megvetően. – Álmában, Piton, álmában. 

– Pedig teljesen biztos vagyok benne, hogy ettől tart – gúnyolódott. 

– Na jó, ezt fejezze be! – csattant fel. – Elegem van abból, hogy „Húzd meg, ereszd meg"-et játszunk. Vagy én fogom végignézni, mi történt, vagy egyikünk sem. 

– Hát akkor egyikünk sem – mondta vérlázító nyugalommal a bájitalmester, és tettetett ábrándozással kezdte el forgatni ujjai között a varázspálcáját. 

Hermione dühtől remegve meredt az ágyon üldögélő férfira, majd sértetten hátat fordított neki. A fene essen bele! 

– Ugyan már, szívem – szólalt meg idegesítően selymes hangon a bájitalmester –, hová lett a híres griffendéles bátorság? A házasság nem csak arról szól, hogy kizárólag a kellemes élmények kötnek össze minket. Jóban-rosszban, emlékszel? 

A behízelgő, bizalmaskodó hangnem, valamint a hirtelen tegezés volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban. Hermione indulatosan pördült meg, és villámló szemekkel meredt az önelégülten mosolygó Pitonra. Még hogy ez a beképzelt alak azt higgye, hogy megfutamodik? Hát azt már nem! Remegő kézzel emelte fel a pálcáját, és a bájitalmesterre szegezte, miközben látta, hogy vele szemben a másik ugyanígy tesz. 

– _Memoriam revoco_ – mondták ki egyszerre.

 _Mindketten úgy érezték, mintha elnehezülne a fejük a hirtelen előtóduló emlékektől, és ők egyszeriben újra ott voltak a koszos kocsmában, az asztalnál ülve, amit teljesen elborítottak az üres üvegek. Ebben még nem is lett volna semmi furcsaság. Azonban az asztalnál ülő két ember, aki eddig folyton egymás idegeire ment – és akik időközben már visszanyerték eredeti alakjukat –, most egymással „beszélgetett", a legnagyobb egyetértésben. Bár az igazat megvallva, a beszélgetés is eléggé nehezen ment mindkettőjüknek, tekintve, hogy a nyelvük meglehetősen akadozott, és legtöbbször a hangok sem úgy jöttek ki, ahogy azt szerették volna.  
_

– _Jobban van már? – kérdezte Piton Hermionét, aki a karján nyugtatta a fejét.  
_

– _Ehm… – adott ki a lány egy nyöszörgésszerű hangot. Más életjelet nem adott.  
_

 _Piton jókedvűen elvigyorodott, és bizonytalan kézzel próbálta megfogni a poharát, hogy újabb adag whiskyt küldjön le a torkán.  
_

 _Vagy tíz perc is eltelt, mire Hermione megemelte a fejét, és a bájitalmesterre nézett.  
_

– _Utálok hányni – közölte elkínzottan.  
_

 _Piton csak meredten bámulta a lányt egy ideig, majd szólásra nyitotta a száját, de időközben nyilván elfelejtette, mit is akart mondani, így inkább csak ült tovább, szótlanul.  
_

 _Hermione elmélyülten dudorászva kezdett húzgálni egy szemébe lógó hajtincset, sikertelen kísérleteket téve arra, hogy a füle mögé simítsa, és közben nem vette észre, hogy azért nem képes rá, mert az arca előtt akarja áthúzni az ellenkező oldalra.  
_

– _Tudja, hogy egész vonzó, mikor mosolyog? – nézett fel hirtelen a bájitalmesterre._

– A mindenit, Granger – szólalt meg gúnyosan Piton. – Ez azért már felért egy vallomással. 

– Fogja be – sziszegte –, ez nem jelent semmit.

– _Így részegen maga is kifejezetten bájos jelenség – ismerte el az emlékbeli Piton._

– Hah! – kiáltott fel Hermione diadalmasan. – Még hogy vallomás! Akkor ez mi volt? 

– Ne örvendezzen – szólalt meg unottan. – Csak az ital beszélt belőlem.

– _Bájosnak tart? – mosolygott incselkedve Pitonra, és büszkén kihúzta magát.  
_

– _Őrület, nem? – vigyorodott el a férfi.  
_

– _Igen, őrület – értett egyet, miközben csuklott egy nagyot.  
_

 _Piton leplezetlenül bámulta a lány idomait, majd hosszú hallgatás után, nehezen forgó nyelvvel megszólalt.  
_

– _Tudja, épp azon gondolkodom, hogy a sikeres küldetésünket más módon is megünnepelhetnénk.  
_

 _Hermione a homlokát ráncolva pislogott rá a haja mögül.  
_

– _Le akar fektetni? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve.  
_

– _Miért ne? – vonta meg a vállát a férfi.  
_

 _Hermione zavaros tekintettel nézett vissza rá.  
_

– _Neeem – rázta meg a fejét nehézkesen. – Ez nem jó ötlet.  
_

– _Miért nem? – kérdezte kissé sértődötten.  
_

– _Mert én csak azzal a férfival vagyok hajlandó lefeküdni, aki engem feleségül vesz – jelentette ki durcásan.  
_

– _Gmpf – mordult fel csalódottan a bájitalmester, majd inkább a whiskys üveg után nyúlt, hogy töltsön magának még egy pohárral, de melléöntötte. – Fenébe – mormogta összeráncolt szemöldökkel, majd hirtelen megrántotta a vállát, és inkább az üvegből ivott.  
_

 _Hosszú perceken keresztül egyikük sem szólalt meg. Néha ugyan tettek kísérletet a társalgásra, de nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy az elfogyasztott italmennyiségnek köszönhetően előbb felejtették el azt, amit mondani akartak, minthogy kimondásra került volna.  
_

 _Hermione laposakat pislogva figyelte Pitont, majd hirtelen megszólalt.  
_

– _Vegyen feleségül.  
_

 _Piton horkantva felnevetett.  
_

– _Micsoda?  
_

– _Most miért? – vihogott fel Hermione is. – Akkor legalább le is fektethet.  
_

 _Látszott, hogy az emlékbeli Piton komolyan elgondolkodott a javaslaton, sőt, mintha egyetértés villant volna a szemében, a következő pillanatban azonban mégis megrázta a fejét.  
_

– _Felejtse el.  
_

– _Beijedt? – kérdezte kihívóan.  
_

– _Szó sincs róla.  
_

– _De igen, beijedt. Vallja be, hogy túl gyáva hozzá, hogy feleségül vegyen – mutogatott enyhén lengedező karral a férfi felé.  
_

– _Szálljon le a földre, Granger – mordult fel megvetően.  
_

– _Gyáva!  
_

– _Fogja be!  
_

– _Gyáva, gyáva – énekelte a lány.  
_

 _Piton hirtelen lecsapta a kezében tartott poharat, és két kezével az asztalra támaszkodva fenyegetően közelebb hajolt Hermionéhoz – vagy legalábbis próbált annak látszani, de az imbolygása ezt meglehetősen nehézzé tette.  
_

– _Nem szólok még egyszer – sziszegte.  
_

 _Hermione összeszűkült szemekkel nézett vissza a férfira, és úgy tűnt, hatott a fenyegetés, mert tényleg elhallgatott, de a következő pillanatban hirtelen előrelendült, és teljes hangerővel a bájitalmester arcába ordított.  
_

– _GYÁVA!_

 _Piton olyan hirtelen tántorodott hátra meglepetésében, hogyha nem lett volna mögötte a széke, egész biztosan a földön köt ki. Így viszont csak nagyot nyekkenve ült le a lány kárörvendő nevetésétől kísérve, hogy rögtön utána megint talpra ugorjon, és bizonytalan léptekkel megkerülve az asztalt, a hahotázó boszorkányhoz lépjen.  
_

– _Idegesítő griffendéles – vicsorogta, majd egyszerűen megragadta Hermione kezét, és talpra ráncigálta, aztán anélkül, hogy elengedte volna, húzni kezdte a kijárat felé.  
_

 _Részegségüknek köszönhetően a járásuk már meglehetősen bizonytalan volt, így aztán az ajtó felé menet belebotlottak pár asztalba, és néhány széket is sikerült felborítaniuk, de végül csak kiértek a kocsmából.  
_

– _Hová megyünk? – kérdezte Hermione.  
_

– _A legközelebbi kápolnába, te elviselhetetlen némber! – Észre sem vette, hogy letegezte a lányt.  
_

– _Tényleg? – kerekedett el a boszorkány szeme meglepetten, de közben ott csillogott benne a jókedv is.  
_

– _Tényleg – morogta.  
_

– _Váó – lehelte elismerően, majd szélesen vigyorogva tántorgott Piton mellett, aki maga is meglehetősen bizonytalan léptekkel haladt mellette.  
_

 _Nem kellett sokáig keresgélniük, néhány sarokkal odébb egy kopott kis kápolnát láttak meg._

 _Az ajtó előtt Piton megállt, töprengő arccal meredt maga elé, és nem mozdult. Hermione dülöngélve állt meg vele szemben, majd hosszú percekig csak álltak mindketten, de ezen kívül semmi nem történt._

– Maga szerint rájöttünk, hogy őrültséget akarunk elkövetni? – kérdezte reménykedve Hermione. 

– Nem hinném – morogta Piton. – Inkább csak túl részegek voltunk, hogy tudjuk, miért is mentünk oda, vagy ami még valószínűbb, egyszerűen csak nem tudtunk elindulni.

– _Meggondoltad magad? – kérdezte egyszer csak az emlék- Hermione.  
_

 _Piton megpróbálta olyan büszkén kihúzni magát, amennyire csak az állapota engedte.  
_

– _Nem – horkantotta, és a kilincs után nyúlt.  
_

 _A következő pillanatban azonban valaki belülről kinyitotta a kápolna ajtaját, és kirontott rajta egy újdonsült – szintén részeg – házaspár, akik rizzsel dobálták egymást jókedvűen. A párocska harsányan nevetve botladozott el mellettük, majd az ara egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve Hermionéhoz vágta a kezében tartott csokrot. A lány kuncogva hajolt le érte – közben majdnem orra esett, és csak annak köszönhette, hogy fel tudott állni, hogy Piton megtartotta –, majd széles mozdulatokkal lengetve azt, utánuk kiáltott.  
_

– _Sok boldogságot! – Aztán büszkén a bájitalmester felé fordult. – Már csokrom is van.  
_

– _Csodás – mondta elégedetten, majd behúzta a lányt a kápolnába.  
_

 _Odabent egy szélesen mosolygó középkorú nő fogadta őket.  
_

– _Jó estét! – villantotta ki hiányos fogsorát. – Házasságot szeretnének kötni?  
_

– _Igen, azt akarunk! – kiáltott fel Hermione hevesen gesztikulálva, aminek az lett a következménye, hogy nekitántorodott Pitonnak. Hogy megtartsa magát, beleakaszkodott a férfi nyakába, és úgy nézett fel rá. – Ugye elveszel? – kérdezte reménykedve.  
_

 _A bájitalmester arcán egy végtelenül önelégült mosoly jelent meg, majd bólintott.  
_

 _Hermione sugárzó mosollyal fordult vissza a nő felé.  
_

– _Feleségül vesz – jelentette ki boldogan.  
_

– _Nagyszerű! – mondta lelkesen. – Szeretnének ruhát és csokrot?  
_

– _Csokrom már van – mutatta fel büszkén a kezében tartott virágokat.  
_

– _Pompás! Akkor ruhát? Vagy csak egy fátylat?  
_

– _A fátyol elég lesz – szólalt meg Piton.  
_

– _Értem. Gyűrűt parancsolnak, vagy hoztak magukkal?  
_

– _Parancsolunk gyűrűt – vihogott Hermione.  
_

– _Rendben – bólintott a nő –, akkor fáradjanak velem.  
_

 _Bekísérte őket egy kisebb raktárféleségbe, ahol pár perc keresgélés után kiválasztották a megfelelő gyűrűt és a fátyolt, majd némi várakozás után máris az anyakönyvvezető előtt álltak, meglehetősen imbolyogva, nem sokkal később pedig mindkettőjük szájából elhangzott a boldogító igen._

– Nem hagyhatták, hogy olyan részegen összeházasodjunk – sopánkodott Hermione. 

– Az ég szerelmére, Granger, Vegasban szinte csak részegek házasodnak.

– _Önök ezennel férj és feleség – hallották az eskető hangját. – Csókolják meg egymást.  
_

 _Hermione várakozón nézett fel Pitonra, a férfi pedig magához húzta, és megcsókolta. A csók először óvatos volt, de mikor a bájitalmester el akart húzódni, a lány hirtelen az ajkai után kapott, és a nyakába csimpaszkodott. Piton azonnal viszonozta a heves csókot, szorosan magához ölelve a lányt, és szemmel láthatóan teljesen megfeledkeztek a külvilágról. Az eskető torokköszörülése térítette őket magukhoz.  
_

– _A nászéjszakát már nem itt kell megtartani – kacsintott rájuk pajkosan.  
_

 _Hermione vihogni kezdett, Piton pedig se szó, se beszéd, megragadta a lány kezét, és sietős léptekkel kivezette a kápolnából, majd hirtelen magához ölelte, és a szálloda elé hoppanálta magukat._

– Részegen hoppanáltunk? – háborgott Hermione. – És ha valami bajunk lett volna? 

– De nem lett, Granger!

 _Az ajtó döngve csapódott be mögöttük, ők pedig támasztékot keresve dőltek neki, miközben hevesen csókolóztak. Piton csók közben a boszorkány hajába túrt, egyetlen mozdulattal lekapta a fejéről a fátyolt, és áthajította a szobán, a lány pedig utána küldte a csokrot, hogy mindkét karját a bájitalmester nyaka köré fűzhesse, miközben egyik lábát a férfi combjára fonta. Piton hirtelen megszakította a csókot, és égő tekintettel nézett a karjában tartott lányra.  
_

– _Idegesítő griffendéles – lihegte.  
_

– _Mocskos mardekáros – zihálta Hermione, majd újra a férfi szájára szorította az ajkait.  
_

 _Vad csókok közepette botladoztak el az ágyig, és mire odaértek, a lányon már csak a bugyi és a melltartó maradt. Hermione feltérdelt az ágyra, szemben az előtte álló Pitonnal, és egyetlen mozdulattal kettétépte rajta az inget._

– Maga aztán nem lacafacázott – kommentálta az eseményeket a bájitalmester. 

Hermione érezte, hogy elvörösödik. Lángoló arccal nézte, ahogy az emlékben ő és Piton vadul egymásnak esnek. 

– Nem lehet ezt valahogy megállítani? – kérdezte hisztérikusan. – Eleget láttunk, nem akarom tovább... 

– Nem tudjuk leállítani – vágott a szavába ingerülten a bájitalmester. 

Hermione a kezébe temette az arcát, de hiába, a fejében a képek továbbra is megállíthatatlanul vetítették elé az éjszaka történteket, és tudta, hogy vele együtt Piton is pontosan ezeket az emlékeket éli újra. Rémülten állapította meg, hogy az emlékbeli önmaga mennyire élvezi a Pitonnal való együttlétet. Már ha az általa kiadott hangoknak hinni lehetett... Mert azok a hangok bizony nagyon is élvezetesek voltak. 

Piton, bármennyire is szerette volna, nem tudta közömbösen szemlélni az elé táruló látványt. A francba, mégiscsak egy szeretkezést néz végig éppen. Egy meglehetősen szenvedélyes szeretkezést, és a pokolba is, az a borzas Merlincsapása átkozottul izgató. Magában néma hálát rebegett az ölében fekvő párnáért. 

– Nem hittem volna, hogy maga ilyen szenvedélyes az ágyban, Granger. Biztos, hogy ez volt az első alkalom? – kérdezte epésen, hogy palástolja a zavarát. – Hol tanulta ezt a figurát? 

– Hallgasson már el! – csattant fel ingerülten Hermione, és legszívesebben a föld alá süllyedt volna. 

Kénytelen-kelletlen végignézte a szeretkezésüket, majd azt, ahogy kimerülten, zihálva egymás mellé fekszenek, aztán az emlék lassan elsötétedett, ahogy nyilván elérte őket az álom.

Hosszú percekig ültek egymás mellett dermedt csöndben. 

Hermione nem mert Pitonra nézni. Bár az előbb nézte végig a saját szemével az eseményeket, mégsem tudta felfogni, hogy ez tényleg megtörtént. Szentséges ég, mit fognak szólni a barátai? Mit fognak szólni a kollégái? Mit fognak szólni a szülei? Ráadásul, ha ő nem erősködik, akkor Pitonnak eszébe sem jutott volna elvenni. Legszívesebben sikítva rohant volna ki a világból. Óvatosan a mellette ülő bájitalmesterre sandított. Látta, hogy a férfi lassan felé fordul és szólásra nyitja a száját, ezért gyorsan elébe ment a dolgoknak, reménykedve abban, hogy el tudja terelni erről a kis malőrről a bájitalmester figyelmét.

– Én most megyek, és felöltözöm – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrően. – Szerintem magának sem ártana. – Választ sem várva felállt, gyorsan összekapkodta a ruháit, és sietve bevonult a fürdőszobába.

Pár pillanatig csak állt, hátát az ajtónak vetve, majd egy reszketeg sóhajjal beállt a zuhany alá. Tudta, hogy gyáván viselkedik, de nyerni akart néhány percnyi haladékot, hogy felkészülhessen a bájitalmester dörgedelmére. Hagyta, hogy a forró víz végigfolyjon a testén, miközben egész idő alatt lázasan gondolkodott, hogyan is jöhetne ki kevésbé rosszul a szituációból. Aztán egyszer csak nagyot dobbant a szíve, ahogy rájött a megoldásra. Nem sokkal később már kész tervvel a fejében lépett ki a fürdőszobából, és örömmel nyugtázta, hogy időközben Piton is magára vette a ruháit. Felszegett állal lépett a férfi elé, aki karját a mellkasa előtt összefonva állt a szoba közepén.

– Na jó, ismerjük el, hogy ebben a dologban félig mindketten benne voltunk. – Próbált a leghatározottabbnak látszani, miközben beszélt.

Piton felvonta a szemöldökét, majd vontatottan megszólalt.

– Nos, ha az előbb jól láttam, én nem csak _félig_ voltam benne – mondta jelentőségteljesen. 

– Disznó! – háborgott a lány. 

– Ne terelje a szót, Granger – mordult fel ingerülten, megelégelve a lány mellébeszélését. – Nem én voltam az, aki olyan nagyon házasodni akart, és ezt maga is pontosan tudja. 

– De mégis maga volt, aki a kápolnába cipelt! – kiabálta Hermione hisztérikusan. 

– De csak mert maga felhúzott – vágta rá indulatosan a férfi. 

– Jaj, ugyan már! Ezek szerint, ha azt mondtam volna, hogy nem mer leugrani egy szikláról, akkor azt tette volna meg? Senki sem kényszerítette, hogy feleségül vegyen. 

Piton már nyitotta a száját, hogy visszavágjon, de a lány utolsó megjegyzése elvette a kedvét a további vádaskodástól. A francba, igaza van. Nem kényszerítette senki, szabad akaratából tette meg ezt az őrültséget. Ha úgy vesszük, tényleg mindketten hibásak. 

– Fifti-fifti! – mondták egyszerre.

Hermione nem tudta, miért, de egyszerre nagyon komikusnak találta ezt a hirtelen egyetértést, és nevetni kezdett. Először csak halkan kuncogva, majd egyre hangosabban, végül szinte már hisztérikusan. 

Piton értetlenül nézte a kacarászó lányt, és egyre magasabbra kúszott a szemöldöke. 

– Mondja már, mi olyan vicces, Granger, hadd nevessek én is. 

– Jaj – kapkodott levegő után a lány –, jaj nekem! Sosem hittem volna, hogy maga ilyen megértő férjem lesz, aki... haha... aki így egyetért majd velem. 

Piton megcsóválta a fejét. 

– Tényleg lehetett valami abban a whiskyben – mormogta a szemét forgatva. 

Hermione nagy nehezen úrrá lett hirtelen jött jókedvén, és elkomolyodva nézett a férfira. 

– És most hogyan tovább? – kérdezte halkan. – Gondolom, maga sem akarja, hogy házasok maradjunk. 

– Jól gondolja – húzta el a száját Piton. 

Bár Hermione biztos volt a férfi válaszában, azért most mégis óriási megkönnyebbülést érzett. 

– Rendben, akkor induljunk – mondta felszabadultan. 

– Hová? – kérdezte a bájitalmester. 

– Hát abba a kápolnába – mondta türelmetlenül a lány. – Ott biztos meg tudják mondani, mit kell ilyen esetben tenni. 

– Granger, gondolkodjon már – mondta gúnyosan a férfi. – Ez az egész hercehurca időbe kerül, nekünk viszont ma haza kell mennünk. 

Hermione idegesen ciccegett. 

– Jó, akkor majd otthon elválunk – forgatta meg a szemeit. 

– Én is erre céloztam – mondta epésen a bájitalmester. – És remélem, azt már mondanom sem kell, hogy erről a kis „balesetről" egy szót se senkinek. 

– Nem kell aggódni, nem fogok eldicsekedni vele, sőt, még az emlékét is igyekszem elfelejteni – vágta rá sértődötten. 

– Akárcsak én – értett egyet a férfi, majd az ajtóhoz lépett. – Egy óra múlva indulunk, Granger – szólt még hátra a válla felett, majd magára hagyta a lányt. 

Hermione duzzogva nézett a csukott ajtóra. Nagyszerű, megint ott tartanak, ahonnan elindultak. Piton megmaradt annak a beképzelt, gúnyos és mogorva alaknak, aki eddig volt. Nem baj, legalább neki sem kell majd másképp viselkedni vele szemben. Minden marad a régiben. 

**SS~HG**

– Mondja, Granger, megérem még a napot, mikor maga nem rajtam fog landolni? 

– Fogja be, Piton, nem szándékosan csinálom. 

– Vallja be, hogy azóta készül maga alá gyűrni, hogy megnézte az emléket. 

– Seggfej! Hééé! 

– Na, így mindjárt jobb – állt fel elégedetten a bájitalmester, majd anélkül, hogy felsegítette volna a magáról lelökött Hermionét, elindult a kastély felé. 

– Micsoda egy tuskó – háborgott a lány miközben talpra kecmergett, és elindult a férfi után. 

Némán tették meg az esti sötétségben a nagy tölgyfaajtóig a hátralévő utat. Tudták, hogy be kell majd számolniuk a küldetésről, de azt egyikük sem sejtette, hogy McGalagony már a bejárati csarnokban fogja őket várni, meglehetősen idegesen. 

– Jó estét, igazgatónő – mosolyodott el Hermione. 

– Minerva – biccentett kimérten Piton. 

– Beszélnem kell veletek – mondta köszönés helyett a boszorkány. 

Piton ingerülten felmordult. Jelen pillanatban másra sem vágyott, minthogy alaposan kialudja magát, semmi kedve nem volt egy kimerítően alapos jelentéshez. 

– Nem érne rá holnap? Lehet, hogy nem hiszed, de fáradt... 

– Nem – vágott a szavába az igazgatónő ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. – _Most_ kell beszélnünk. – Majd korát meghazudtoló fürgeséggel indult el az igazgatói iroda felé. 

Pitonnak megremegtek az orrcimpái az elfojtott haragtól, és bár fogcsikorgatva, de engedelmeskedett főnöke utasításának. Hermione izgatottan csillogó szemmel, kötelességtudóan loholt a nyomukban. Ő a maga részéről cseppet sem bánta, hogy most kell jelentést tenniük. Legalább túl lesznek rajta, még ha nem is számít dicséretre, mert majdnem elszúrta a küldetést. 

– Dumbledore – mondta ki a jelszót az igazgatónő, mire a kőszörny félreugrott, felfedve ezzel a mögötte rejtőző csigalépcsőt. 

Bent az igazgatóiban McGalagony elfoglalta az íróasztala mögötti igazgatói széket, és szigorú tekintettel nézett végig a vele szemközt elhelyezkedő Hermionén és Pitonon. 

A bájitalmester unottan viszonozta a vesébe látó pillantást, ellenben Hermione egyre izgatottabban mocorgott a székén.

– Nos? – szólalt meg végül várakozóan az igazgatónő. 

– Nos mi? – kérdezte felhúzott szemöldökkel Piton. 

– Elmondjátok végre, hogy mit műveltetek? 

– Pontosan azt, amiért odamentünk, Minerva – felelte türelmetlenül a férfi. – Elfogtuk Ofnert, és... 

– Nem erre vagyok kíváncsi – csattant fel ingerülten az idős boszorkány. – Kingsley már tájékoztatott róla, hogy Ofner a fogdában van. 

– Akkor meg mi a fenét akarsz tőlünk? – sziszegte Piton.  
McGalagony hirtelen előredőlt a székében, és villámló szemmel meredt a bájitalmesterre. 

– Megtudni, hogy hogy a fenébe juthatott eszetekbe olyan őrültség, hogy összeházasodjatok! 

Pitonnak a torkára forrasztotta a szót a döbbenet, Hermione ellenben halk nyikkanást hallatott. 

– Honnan... – kezdte a bájitalmester. 

– Hogy honnan tudom? Majd azt is elmondom, de előtte szeretném tudni, hogy fajultak idáig a dolgok – mondta szigorúan az igazgatónő. 

Hermione idegesen pillantott a mellette ülő Pitonra. Hát ennyit arról, hogy titokban marad a baklövésük. A bájitalmester csak egy ingerült pillantással válaszolt, majd visszafordult McGalagony felé. 

– Miután tegnap megszabadultunk Ofnertől – kezdett bele egy megadó sóhajjal a férfi –, úgy terveztük, hogy Greystone-éknál várjuk ki az időt, amíg elmúlik a _Százfűlé-főzet_ hatása, de ők váratlanul hazajöttek, így kénytelenek voltunk elhagyni a házat. Nem akartunk még majd' három órát az utcán toporogni, így beültünk egy bárba, ahol kötelező fogyasztás volt. Berúgtunk – mondta egyszerűen. – A többit pedig nyilván magad is kitaláltad. 

Az idős boszorkány rosszallóan járatta a tekintetét a házasok között. 

– Fel nem foghatom, hogy viselkedhetett ilyen felelőtlenül a Roxfort két tanára, akik közül egyik ráadásul házvezető is. 

– Nem kérek a kioktatásodból, Minerva! – csattant fel dühösen a bájitalmester. – Inkább azt áruld el, honnan a fenéből szereztél erről tudomást. 

– Nos, meglehetősen érdekes látvány tárult ma reggel a Roxfort minden olyan lakójának a szeme elé, aki reggelizni indult a nagyterembe. Köztük a diákoknak is. – McGalagony olyan ádáz képpel mondta mindezt, hogy Piton komolyan elgondolkodott azon, mikor kezd tüzet okádni az orrlyukaiból. 

– Mégis milyen látvány? – kérdezte idegesen Hermione. 

– A maga összes holmija átrepült a Roxforton, Miss Granger, és egymással versengve próbáltak meg bejutni Perselus lakrészébe – tájékoztatta a lányt az igazgatónő, Dumbledore portréjának jókedvű kuncogásától kísérve. 

– Micsoda? – értetlenkedett Hermione és Piton is érdeklődve vonta fel a szemöldökét. 

– A magántulajdonban lévő tárgyak akkor viselkednek így, ha a gazdájuk házasságot köt, és utána... khm... elhálja a nászéjszakát – krákogott zavartan, Hermione pedig fülig vörösödött. – Abban a pillanatban ugyanis, hogy a nász megtörténik, életbe lép a házassági bűbáj – magyarázta az idős boszorkány. – Attól fogva a tárgyak az új névhez tartozó lakhelyhez kötődnek. Ezért akartak a maga dolgai bejutni Perselushoz, és ebből tudtuk meg azonnal, hogy maguk ketten összeházasodtak. 

– Na álljon meg a menet! – horkant fel Piton. – Mit jelentsen az, hogy új lakhely? Granger nem költözik be hozzám. Ez a házasságkötés is csak annak köszönhető, hogy berúgtunk. 

– Ki kell, hogy ábrándítsalak, Perselus – mondta ridegen McGalagony. – A házasságot megkötöttétek, így mostantól Miss Granger – pontosabban most már Mrs. Piton – is a te lakosztályod lakója. 

– Ez nevetséges – háborgott a bájitalmester. 

– Azt már nem! – találta meg végre a hangját Hermione is. – Lehet, hogy meggondolatlanság volt, amit tettünk, de nem kényszeríthetnek, hogy ezzel az elviselhetetlen alakkal lakjak egy fedél alatt – mutatott remegő kézzel a férfire. 

– Ne döntse már romba minden reményemet, Granger! – kiáltott fel tettetett kétségbeeséssel. 

Hermione csak egy megsemmisítő pillantást küldött Piton felé, majd visszafordult az igazgatónő felé. 

– McGalagony professzor – szólalt meg békítően. – Tudom, hogy kellemetlenséget okoztunk, de higgye el, egyikünk sem szándékozik megmaradni ebben a házasságban, így teljesen feleslegesen költöznék be Piton professzorhoz. A lehető leghamarabb el fogunk válni. 

– Ez így van, Minerva – bólintott Piton is. 

McGalagony fejét csóválva nézett rájuk. 

– Attól tartok, nem értitek – sóhajtotta. – Azzal, hogy életbe léptettétek a házassági bűbájt, bizonyos kötöttségek vonatkoznak rátok. – Elhallgatott, és vett egy nagy levegőt, mert szemmel láthatóan nehezére esett kimondani a lényeget. 

– És ez mit jelent pontosan? – kérdezte gyanakodva Hermione. 

Az igazgatónő lehunyta a szemét egy pillanatra, majd drámai hangon megszólalt. 

– Ez azt jelenti, hogy kötelesek házaspárként élni az elkövetkező... 

– ...fél évben – fejezte be a mondatot vidáman Albus Dumbledore portréja. 

**SS~HG**

Megj.: _*Emlék helyreállítása (saját kreálmány)_


	5. A házasság szabályai

Dumbledore szavai valóságos lavinát indítottak útjára. Hermione és Piton felpattantak a helyükről, és egyszerre kezdtek el kiabálva tiltakozni. McGalagony a fejét kapkodva igyekezett nyomon követni a mondanivalójukat, amit hol hozzá, hol pedig Dumbledore portréjához intéztek, de a nagy hangzavarban csak mondatfoszlányok jutottak el a füléig. 

– Szó sem lehet róla... – hallotta Piton hangját. 

– Nem vagyok hajlandó... – heveskedett vele egy időben Hermione. 

– ...hogy gondoltátok, hogy majd ellenkezés nélkül... 

– ...ez igazságtalanság... 

– ...mikor még csak nem is kedvelem... 

– ...ki nem állhatom... 

McGalagony tanácstalanul pislogott Dumbledore portréja felé, miközben két, kiabálástól kivörösödött kollégájának szitok- és tiltakozásáradata csak nem csitult. 

– ...ez egy elviselhetetlen... 

– ...nagyképű... 

– ...idegesítő... – fröcsögte Piton. 

– ...goromba fráter... – kontrázott Hermione. 

– ...aki mindenkinél okosabbnak hiszi magát... 

– ...százszor inkább egy durrfarkú szurcsókkal... 

– ...inkább élnék egy kimérával, mint magával! 

– ...minthogy magával éljek!

Az utolsó mondatokat már egymásnak ordították, majd zihálva meredtek a másikra. 

McGalagony lehunyta a szemét, és néma hálát rebegett az égieknek a hirtelen jött csendért. Vetett egy óvatos pillantást Dumbledore portréjára, de ha korábban abban reménykedett, hogy támogatást kap néhai barátjától, mostanra az is nyomtalanul szertefoszlott. Dumbledore szemmel láthatóan hihetetlenül élvezte a kialakult helyzetet, és olyan jókedvűen és izgatottan fészkelődött a székében, hogy az igazgatónő azt várta, mikor pattan fel és perdül táncra. Kelletlenül fordult vissza Hermione és Piton felé, akik még mindig szemben álltak, gyűlölködő pillantásokkal méregetve egymást. 

– Hermione, Perselus – szólította meg őket óvatosan –, visszaülnétek, hogy megbeszélhessük a továbbiakat? 

– Nincs mit megbeszélnünk – pördült meg indulatosan a bájitalmester. – Nem vagyok hajlandó összeköltözni Grangerrel, pláne nem fél évre. 

– Márpedig ezt fogod tenni! – csattant fel McGalagony. – Most pedig azonnal ülj vissza, és hallgasd meg, amit mondani akarunk. Most mint a főnököd beszélek – tette hozzá parancsolón, mikor Piton még mindig nem mozdult, majd a férfi gyilkos tekintetét látva békülékenyebben hozzátette: – És mint a barátod, Perselus. Kérlek! 

Piton némileg megenyhült a barátságosabb hangnemtől, és elhúzva a száját, kelletlenül visszaült a székére, Hermione pedig némi vonakodás után szintén helyet foglalt. 

– Köszönöm – fújta ki a benntartott levegőt megkönnyebbülten McGalagony, majd Dumbledore portréjához fordult. – Felvilágosítaná őket a bűbájról, Albus? 

– Ó, ha nem gond, akkor átengedném ezt a megtisztelő feladatot magának, kedvesem – somolygott cinkosan az öreg, és kacsintott egyet. 

– Milyen nagylelkű – fintorgott az idős boszorkány, és visszafordult Pitonék felé. – Nos – kezdett bele –, azzal nyilván tisztában vagytok, hogy csakúgy, mint a mugliknál, egy időben a varázslócsaládoknál is elrendezett házasságok voltak. Hogy megkönnyítsék az addig egymásnak szinte idegen házastársak számára az összeszokást, létrehozták ezt a bűbájt. A varázslat elősegíti, hogy a felek egyre inkább megszokják a másik jelenlétét. Ahogy ez a folyamat fokozatosan kialakul, azzal egy időben enyhül a bűbáj hatása is. Mivel ma már szerelemből házasodnak, erre a varázslatra igazából már nincs szükség, de mivel úgy alkották meg, ennek ellenére azóta is rászáll minden házasságot kötött boszorkányra és varázslóra, csak érdekes módon, a szerelemből házasodott párokon nem érződik a hatása. Mintha a bűbáj érzékelné, hogy nincs rá szükség. 

– Ez a bűbáj – szólt közbe némi idegességgel a hangjában Hermione – arra is rákényszerít, hogy... hogy mi... érti – motyogta zavartan, és elpirult. 

– Erről nincsenek biztos információink, Miss Granger – rázta a fejét az igazgatónő –, de ha jól tudom, a bűbáj kényszerítő ereje csupán az összeszokásra korlátozódik. 

Hermione megkönnyebbülten fújta ki a levegőt. 

Piton fintorogva nézte a szeme sarkából a lányt, majd McGalagonyhoz fordult. 

– Minerva, nem tudom, neked feltűnt-e, de Granger és én _nem akarunk_ összeszokni, bűbáj ide vagy oda. 

– Igen, magam is valami ilyesmit szűrtem le az előbbi kirohanásotokból – jegyezte meg epésen az igazgatónő. – Vannak azonban bizonyos kellemetlen velejárói is a bűbájnak. Igaz ugyan, hogy nem kényszerít semmire az összeszokáson kívül, de ha kell, akkor érezteti a hatását.

– Mégpedig? – kérdezte feszülten Piton.

– Ha ellenálltok neki, az fájdalommal jár – magyarázta McGalagony.

– Csodás – vicsorgott a bájitalmester. – Mintha nem lenne elég az a kínszenvedés, amit Granger jelenléte okoz.

– Hát én is el tudok jobb időtöltést képzelni magamnak, minthogy fél éven keresztül a maga képét bámuljam – vágta rá sértődötten a lány. – Jut eszembe – fordult hirtelen McGalagony felé. – Miért fél év?

– Mert ennyi idő alatt biztos, hogy összeszoknak valamennyire – magyarázta.

– Értsd már meg, Minerva, hogy mi nem akarunk összeszokni – ismételte konokul Piton. 

– Felfogtam, Perselus – mondta ingerülten az igazgatónő. – De akkor is kénytelenek lesztek kibírni valahogy egymással. Aztán ha letelik a fél év, akkor nyugodtan elválhattok. Addigra ugyanis fokozatosan elmúlik a bűbáj hatása.

Piton egy fáradt és lemondó sóhajjal kezdte el masszírozni az orrnyergét. 

– Ez a... bűbáj – mondta ki undorodva a szót. – Azt mondtad, érezteti a hatását, ha ellenállunk neki. Mit takar ez pontosan? 

– Ha például egyikőtök el akarja hagyni a lakóhelyét, mert el szeretne menni valahová – teszem azt, meglátogatni a rokonait, barátait –, a másiknak vele kell tartania, még akkor is, ha nincs hozzá kedve. Ellenkező esetben erős fájdalmai lesznek. 

– Na ez már sok! – csattant fel a férfi. Inkább a kínhalál, minthogy Granger kedvéért Potteréknél bohóckodjon. 

Hermione nem szólt, de egy meglehetősen gonosz mosolyra húzódott a szája. Elhatározta, hogy ebben a fél évben annyiszor fogja meglátogatni Harryéket, ahányszor csak teheti.  
Piton azonnal észrevette a lány mosolyát, és nem kellett sokat gondolkodnia, hogy tudja, mi jár a fejében. Lassan a boszorkány felé fordult, aki most már nyíltan vigyorogva viszonozta a pillantását, majd a bájitalmester szája gúnyosan felfelé görbült, és szinte már negédesen szólalt meg. 

– Malfoyék. – Hermione mosolya egy szempillantás alatt lehervadt, Piton pedig végtelenül elégedetten fordult vissza McGalagonyhoz. – Azt mondtad, hogy csak a lakóhely elhagyására vonatkozik ez a szabály. – Az igazgatónő bólintott. – Mi a helyzet a Roxforttal? 

– A Roxforton belül szabadon mozoghattok, nincs megkötés, és nem kell követnetek a másikat. 

– De akkor miért kell együtt laknunk? – kérdezte Hermione. – Most is a Roxforton belül vagyunk. Akkor maradhatna minden a régiben, nem? 

– Sajnos nem – rázta a fejét az idős boszorkány. – A bűbáj érzékeli, mikor már nincs semmi elfoglaltságuk, és arra kényszeríti önöket, hogy együtt legyenek. 

– Hogyan? 

– Nem tudom pontosan. Az egyetlen, amit biztosan tudok – pislogott kissé zavartan –, hogy mindketten késztetést... khm... mindketten késztetést fognak érezni, hogy ugyanabban az ágyban aludjanak. 

– Hogy micsoda?! – kiáltott fel megütközve Hermione. 

– Ezt nem mondhatod komolyan! – hördült fel a lánnyal egyszerre Piton. 

McGalagony széttárta a kezeit, mintha azt mondaná: „Nem tehetek semmit." 

– Na álljunk meg egy pillanatra – fújtatott dühösen a bájitalmester. – Akkor ezt most úgy kell értenem, hogyha Granger úgy dönt, hogy délután szunyókál egyet, akkor nekem is mellé kell feküdnöm? 

– Nem, nem – sietett a válasszal McGalagony –, erről szó sincs. A bűbáj nem kényszerít rá, hogy ha az egyikőtök nyugovóra tér, akkor a másik is kövesse. Csak mindketten ugyanazt az ágyat fogjátok választani, ez minden. 

– Dumbledore professzor – fordult az öreg igazgató portréja felé kétségbeesetten Hermione –, maga annyi varázslatot ismer, nem lehetne valahogy semlegesíteni ezt a házassági bűbájt? 

– Ó, kedvesem, azért nem olyan rémes ez a helyzet – mosolygott derűsen az öreg. 

– Mondja ki nyíltan, hogy még élvezi is ezt az áldatlan állapotot – mordult fel Piton. 

– Nem tagadom, felettébb szórakoztatónak találom – bólogatott vidáman.

Piton legszívesebben lekapta volna a falról az öreg varázsló portréját, hogy páros lábbal ugráljon rajta, de erőt vett magán, és megpróbált a lehető leghűvösebben viselkedni. Csak megremegő orrcimpái tanúskodtak a benne dúló indulatokról. Nem tudta eldönteni, mi idegesíti jobban: Dumbledore széles és palástolatlan jókedve, vagy a tudat, hogy fél évig kénytelen lesz megosztani a lakosztályát és az életét Grangerrel, akivel ráadásul egy ágyban kell majd aludniuk. Meg fog bolondulni! 

Hermione lázasan gondolkodott valami kibúvón. Azt a békát talán még lenyeli valahogy, hogy csak fél év múlva válhat el Pitontól, na de hogy egy ágyban legyen kénytelen aludni ezzel a goromba fráterrel? Na nem! Ki fog találni valamit. Majd alszik a kanapén. 

– Nos – szólalt meg vicsorogva Piton, és Hermione felé fordult –, ha már mindenképpen elkerülhetetlen, hogy elviseljem a jelenlétét a hálószobámban, akkor azt már most leszögezem, hogy csak a diákok takarodója után közelítheti meg a lakrészemet, és még ébresztő előtt elhagyja azt. Épp elég, hogy Minerva és Albus tud a házasságunkról, nem akarom, hogy az egész Roxfort erről csámcsogjon. 

– Végre valamiben egyetértünk – fintorgott a lány. 

– Öhm, Perselus – szólította meg óvatosan a férfit az igazgatónő. – Teljességgel felesleges eltitkolnotok azt, amit már úgyis mindenki tud. 

– Hogy érted azt, hogy... – Hirtelen elhallgatott, majd villámló szemekkel, vádlón meredt igazgatónőre. – Te elmondtad a diákoknak?! – kérdezte tajtékozva. 

– Természetesen nem mondtam el! – csattant fel sértődötten. – Viszont az a kis reggeli közjáték Miss Granger használati tárgyaival elég beszédes volt, nem gondolod? 

– Az ég szerelmére, Minerva – pattant fel a székéről a bájitalmester, és fel-alá kezdett járkálni az irodában –, erről az átkozott bűbájról még én magam sem hallottam, ergo ha én látok egy ilyen jelenséget, fogalmam sem lett volna, hogy mit gondoljak. És ha sem én, sem Granger nem tud erről a varázslatról, akkor feltételezem, hogy a diákok sem. 

– Ez így igaz, Perselus – sietett megnyugtatni őt az idős boszorkány –, de sajnos a Roxfortban nagyon gyorsan elterjednek a hírek, még akkor is, ha én diszkréten kezelem őket. 

Hát persze, a Roxfortban semmi nem marad titokban, sőt, a hétpecsétes titkok derülnek ki a leghamarabb, gondolta dühösen a bájitalmester. Azok az átkozott festmények! És abban is egészen biztos volt, hogy ha Minerva az életkorából adódóan ismeri a házassági bűbájt, akkor Bimba is, ha pedig az a vén pletykafészek elmondta a hugrabugosainak – márpedig elmondta, erre a nyakát is rátette volna –, azok már minden bizonnyal az utolsó futóféregnek is elújságolták a nagy hírt. Remek, igazán remek! Remélhetőleg holnap reggel már a _Prófétában_ is erről fog olvasni.

Hermionénak ugyanaz járt a fejében, mint a bájitalmesternek. Ha hihet az igazgatónőnek, és már tényleg mindenki tud a házasságkötésükről a Roxfortban, akkor az Hagridot is magába foglalja, ha pedig Hagrid tudja, akkor... Harry és Ginny! És Ron! És akkor természetesen Weasleyék is. Talán az lenne a legjobb, ha elbujdosna fél évre. De ugyan mit érne el azzal? Nem, nem fog gyáván megfutamodni, viszont minél előbb beszélni fog a barátaival, hogy megmagyarázza nekik ezt a kínos ballépést. Jobb, ha ők is tisztában vannak a helyzettel, ahelyett, hogy téves következtetéseket vonnának le. Igen, holnap első dolga lesz egy baglyot küldeni Harrynek, és egy találkozót kérni tőle. 

Gondolataiból a bájitalmester türelmetlen hangja zökkentette ki. 

– Van még valami, amit tudnunk kell, Minerva? 

– Azt hiszem, mindent elmondtam – válaszolta McGalagony. 

– Nagyszerű – vicsorogta a bájitalmester, majd Hermione felé fordult. – Akarja még melengetni azt a széket a hátsójával, Granger, vagy elindulhatunk végre? 

– Ne beszéljen velem ilyen hangon – fortyant fel a lány, de azért felállt, és kelletlenül elindult Piton után. 

– Jó éjszakát! – szólt utánuk az igazgatónő. 

– Jó éjt! – mondta tétován Hermione, Piton viszont olyan tekintettel nézett az idős boszorkányra, hogyha szemmel ölni lehetne, akkor McGalagony már portréként tekintett volna vissza rá. 

Miután Hermione és a bájitalmester mögött becsukódott az iroda ajtaja, Dumbledore jókedvűen összecsapta a kezeit. 

– Mit szól, Minerva? Van bennük szenvedély, nem igaz? 

– Az van – értett egyet bosszúsan. – Épp ettől félek. 

– Nem kell aggódni, kedvesem – mosolygott az egykori igazgató –, minden a legnagyobb rendben lesz. Össze fognak szokni, majd meglátja. 

– Nagyon remélem, hogy igaza lesz, Albus, bár részemről már attól is boldog leszek, ha ezalatt a fél év alatt nem ölik meg egymást – csóválta a fejét borúlátóan. 

**SS~HG**

Piton és Hermione szótlanul tették meg a pincébe vezető utat, és legnagyobb örömükre senkivel nem akadtak össze közben. Már kezdtek megnyugodni, hogy mindenféle probléma nélkül eljutnak a lakosztályig, azonban az utolsó sarkon befordulva szembetalálták magukat Hóborccal. A kopogószellem épp azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy trágár szavakkal pingálja ki az egyik felháborodottan tiltakozó festményt, mikor meglátta a felé közeledő párost. 

– Ááá, a boldog gerlepár – szólalt meg vigyorogva. 

Pitonnak megrándult egy izom az arcán a megszólítás hallatán. 

– Kotródj innen – mordult rá a szellemre, és a nyomaték kedvéért a pálcáját is rászegezte. 

Hóborc ráöltötte a nyelvét, de inkább nem ellenkezett, helyette egy nászindulót dúdolva eloldalgott. 

A bájitalmester követte a tekintetével a kopogószellemet, majd mikor az végre eltűnt a szeme elől, visszafordult, hogy kinyissa a lakosztályának az ajtaját, de legnagyobb meglepetésére és bosszúságára az Hermione egyetlen érintésére feltárult. Már épp nyitotta a száját, hogy egy szidalmazás keretén belül megtudja, hogy sikerült a lánynak feltörni az ajtózáró bűbájait – aki valamiért mozdulatlanul állt az ajtóban –, mikor mögé érve a döbbenet elnémította. 

A lakosztályban teljes összevisszaságban ott díszelegtek Hermione ingóságai. Cipők, ruhák, fehérneműk, talárok, könyvek, fotók. 

Piton egyre növekvő dühvel nézett végig a nappalin, és a homlokán kidudorodó ér olyan őrült sebességgel kezdett lüktetni, hogy félő volt, felrobban. 

– Öhm... – kezdte Hermione, akit szintén sokkolt a látvány. 

– Befelé, Granger – mordult fel. Cseppet sem finoman betolta maga előtt a lányt a lakásba, majd lendületesen bevágta maguk mögött az ajtót. Dühtől villogó szemmel nézett végig a nappalin, majd magában szitkozódva a hálószobájához ment, és benyitott. Nem tévedett, ott is hasonló látvány tárult a szeme elé, mint kint, megtoldva egy kopott játékmackóval. – Hogy kerül ide egy játékmackó? – hördült fel megütközve. 

– Az apámtól kaptam még kislány koromban. Ez volt a kedvencem – válaszolta lángoló arccal Hermione. Szent ég, de gyerekes lehet most, hogy egy régi játékot őrizget. 

Piton megvetően mérte végig. 

– Nem érdekel, hogyan, de takarítsa el ezeket valahová – sziszegte elfehéredett arccal.

Hermione, bár a hangnem felháborította, magában mélyen egyetértett a férfivel, és visszafeleselés helyett inkább előhúzta a pálcáját. Próbált közömbösnek látszani, bár meglehetősen zavarta a tény, hogy az összes bugyija és melltartója közszemlére van téve. Már épp azon volt, hogy bevarázsolja a ruháit a bájitalmester ruhásszekrényébe, mikor az váratlanul felmordult. 

– Megtudhatnám, hogy mégis mi a fenét csinál? 

– Elpakolom a ruháimat – felelte méltatlankodva. 

Piton úgy nézett rá, mint egy diákra, aki valami égbekiáltó ostobaságot mondott éppen. 

– Nem értem, miért gondolja, hogy használhatja az _én_ ruhásszekrényemet – horkant fel megvetően. 

Hermionét elfutotta a pulykaméreg. 

– Mi az, hogy a _maga_ ruhásszekrénye? Talán a _mi_ ruhásszekrényünk – mondta fölényesen. – Ugyanis, ha elkerülte volna a figyelmét, házasok vagyunk. 

– Bármennyire is szeretnék megfeledkezni erről a sajnálatos tényről, legnagyobb bánatomra mindig emlékeztetnek rá – húzta el a száját a bájitalmester. – Nem érdekel, hogy mit képzeleg össze tévesen a közös használatról, de nem használhatja a szekrényemet. Sőt, semmilyen magántulajdonomat. 

– Akkor mégis hová tegyem a ruháimat, nagyokos? – kérdezte ingerülten. 

– Felajánlhatom esetleg a kandallót – mondta megjátszott töprengéssel. 

– Köszönöm, igazán nagyvonalú – fintorgott a lány sértődötten. – Egy élmény lesz magával ez a fél év. 

– Bár én is elmondhatnám ugyanezt – mondta gúnyosan miközben lehajolt, és felemelt a földről egy csipkés bugyit, majd kihívóan meglengette a boszorkány előtt. 

Hermione vöröslő arccal kapta ki a férfi kezéből a falatnyi ruhadarabot. 

Piton gúnyosan mosolyogva ballagott ki a nappaliba, majd helyet foglalt a foteljában, és szórakozva figyelte, ahogy a lány duzzogva elővarázsol két ládát. Az egyikbe belevarázsolta a ruháit, a másikba pedig a könyveit. Amikor azonban a fotókat a kandallópárkányra akarta tenni, a bájitalmester ingerülten felhorkant. 

– Ha ki meri tenni Potterről és Weasleyről azokat a képeket, nem állok jót magamért. 

A fotók néhány másodperccel később már a könyvekkel teli ládában pihentek.

Amíg Hermione a dolgai elpakolásával volt elfoglalva, Piton gondolkodott. Csak most tudatosult benne egészen, hogy azzal, hogy Granger is az ő lakosztályának az állandó vendége lett, jelentősen meg fog változni az eddigi jól megszokott élete. Arról már nem is beszélve, hogy... A fenébe is, a hölgyvendégei! Valamit ki kell találnia, hogy arra az időre Granger eltűnjön a lakásból. 

Időközben Hermione végzett a pakolással, és összeszűkült szemekkel meredt Pitonra. 

– Remélem, most már elégedett – sziszegte kipirult arccal. – A világon semmi nem utal arra, hogy én is itt lakom. 

– Csodás – mondta minden lelkesedés nélkül a bájitalmester, majd felállt. – Remélem, ez a későbbiekben is így marad. 

– Ezt meg hogy érti? – kérdezte gyanakodva a lány. 

– Úgy, Granger – szűrte a fogai közt a bájitalmester –, hogy épp elég, hogy az éjszakákat egy ágyban kell töltenünk. Ahogy azt már Minervánál is mondtam, nem akarom itt látni magát napközben, csak akkor, ha ez feltétlenül szükséges. Semmi kedvem hozzá, hogy megzavarjon bármilyen elfoglaltságomban. 

– Hát persze – húzódott mindentudó és egyben sértődött mosolyra Hermione szája –, gondolom, roppant kellemetlen lenne, ha a kis női itt találnának, nem igaz? 

– Nekem egyáltalán, sőt ha gondolja, itt is maradhat, és... akár még be is szállhat – válaszolta gúnyos kis mosollyal a férfi, és élvezettel figyelte, ahogy a boszorkány arca mélyvörös árnyalatot vesz fel. 

– Perverz disznó – prüszkölte Hermione felháborodottan. – Nem kell aggódnia, eszem ágában sincs itt tartózkodni a légyottjai alatt. 

– Akkor ezt is megbeszéltük – mondta elégedetten, majd hirtelen sarkon fordult, és a fürdőszoba felé vette az irányt.

Hermione sértett dühvel meredt a bájitalmester mögött becsukódó ajtóra. Felfuvalkodott hólyag! Mit képzel ez magáról? Igaz, hogy csak fél évig, de most ez az ő lakrésze is, ennek ellenére ez a nagyképű alak ki fogja innen dobni, csak hogy továbbra is szórakozhasson azokkal a nőkkel. És neki ezzel a tuskóval kéne egy ágyban aludnia? Na nem! 

Határozott léptekkel a hálószobába ment, megállt a nagy franciaágy előtt, és rászegezte a pálcáját. Egy non-verbális bűbájjal kettéválasztotta, és már épp kezdett volna az arcán megjelenni egy elégedett mosoly, mikor a két ágyból hirtelen újra egy lett. Hermione zavartan ráncolta a homlokát, és újra az ágy felé intett a pálcájával. Az néhány másodpercre megint kettévált, de aztán megint visszaváltozott. Zavartan nézett a kezében tartott varázspálcára. Elromlott volna? Óvatosságból kimondott egy színváltoztató bűbájt az ágyneműre, mire az sötétkékről azonnal babarózsaszínűre változott. Egy pillanatra elvigyorodott, ahogy elképzelte, milyen képet vágna Piton, ha így hagyná. Hát, valószínűleg megérne egy tanulmányt. Újra intett a pálcájával, és a rózsaszínből sárga lett. Újra intett: piros... újra: zöld... újra: sötétkék. Akkor nem a pálcájával van a gond. Kicsit megrázta magát, és most erősebben koncentrálva újra megpróbálkozott a szétválasztó bűbájjal. Az ágy kettévált, és...  
A francba! Az az átkozott házassági bűbáj! Már pedig ha belegebed is, kettéválasztja ezt a nyomorult ágyat!

– _Bipertitus!_ * – mondta ki hangosan is. Az eredményben megint csak néhány másodpercig gyönyörködhetett. – A pokolba! – toppantott dühösen a lábával. – _Bipertitus!_ – Francba! – _Bipertitus!_ – Ez nem lehet igaz! – _BIPERTITUS!_

– Bármennyire szórakoztató is azt figyelni, hogy hogyan próbál meg kijátszani egy összeszokást kikényszerítő bűbájt – csendült fel a háta mögött Piton gúnytól csöpögő hangja –, azt javaslom, hagyjon fel a hiábavaló próbálkozással. Ha nem jött volna rá, nem véletlenül válik újra eggyé az ágy. 

Hermione ziláltan nézett az ajtófélfának támaszkodó bájitalmesterre. 

– De képzelje, rájöttem, de akkor sem vagyok hajlandó egy ágyban aludni magával – sziszegte. 

– Egyre több mindenben értünk egyet – mondta kedélyesen, majd ellökte magát az ajtófélfától. – Akkor talán hagyja el a szobát, Granger. A kanapé egész kényelmes. – Azzal a legnagyobb nyugalommal elkezdte felhajtogatni az ágyon lévő takarót, hogy lefekhessen. 

– Ha úriember lenne, akkor nem nekem kéne ott aludnom – adott hangot rosszallásának Hermione. 

– Szép álmokat, Granger – mondta unottan, miközben pálcájának egy intésével eloltotta a szobában a fényeket. – Itt ne hagyja a mackóját. 

– Ezerszer inkább alszom a mackómmal, mint magával – mondta fölényesen. 

– Hát nem csoda, hogy még szűz volt – adta meg a kegyelemdöfést a bájitalmester. 

– Szemét – sziszegte sértődötten, majd felszegett állal, méltóságteljesen kivonult a szobából, jó hangosan bevágva az ajtót maga mögött. 

**SS~HG**

Nem megy! Nem tud elaludni, és azért, mert neki itt nem jó. Abban a másik ágyban akar lenni. Igen, az jó kényelmes, és biztos benne, hogy tudna pihenni.

Hermione energikusan fordult a másik oldalára. Márpedig akkor sem! Hiába érez ellenállhatatlan késztetést, akkor sem fogja betenni a lábát a hálószobába. Ez csak akarat kérdése. Igen, ezen a kanapén is biztosan nagyon jól fog aludni. Csak meg kell igazítani ezt a nyomorult párnát, mert egyszerűen elviselhetetlen.

Dühödt mozdulatokkal rázta fel a párnáját. Igen, igen, ez így máris... ugyanolyan kényelmetlen. És miért nem tud már végre elaludni? Mert ezen az átkozott kanapén még azt sem lehet! Azon a nagy franciaágyon akar aludni, amin Piton is ott terpeszkedik. Már az sem érdekli, ha az a tuskó ott van, de muszáj mégis odafeküdnie, különben megbolondul.  
Nagy lendülettel fölkelt, és valósággal vissza kellett fognia magát, hogy ne rohanjon be a hálószobába, és vesse magát az ágyra. Szándékosan lassú léptekkel ment közelebb, majd halkan szólongatni kezdte a békésen hortyogó bájitalmestert. 

– Piton – suttogta. 

Hortyogás. 

– Piton – szólt kicsit hangosabban. 

Semmi válasz. 

– PITON! 

A bájitalmester olyan hirtelen ült fel, hogy Hermione ijedt kis sikollyal ugrott hátra. 

– Granger! – csattant fel ingerülten. – Mi a fene baja van, hogy itt kiabál felettem?! 

Hermione idegesen harapdálta a szája szélét. Sehogy sem akaródzott kimondani neki a jövetele okát. 

– Vagy mondja meg, mit akar – vicsorogta villogó szemekkel a férfi –, vagy tűnjön... 

– Ittakarokaludni! – hadarta el egy szuszra. 

– Hogy mit akar maga? – Piton nem volt biztos benne, hogy jól hallotta. 

– Itt akarok aludni – ismételte most már tagoltabban. 

– Felejtse el – horkant fel megvetően. – És most kifelé! 

– Nem érti? – Hermione hangja hisztérikusan csengett. – Itt kell aludnom. Nekem _muszáj_ itt aludnom. 

– Egy fenét muszáj! 

– Nem! Itt maradok – makacskodott a lány. – Itt maradok, és itt fogok aludni ebben az ágyban, különben megbolondulok. Kérem, Piton! Engedje meg, hogy itt aludjak maga mellett! Mindenképpen itt kell lennem, nem érti? Úgy érzem, megfulladok odakint. Meg fogok bolondulni, megbolondulok! 

Hermione tényleg úgy festett kissé, mint egy háborodott, ahogy ott állt a bájitalmester fölött eszelős tekintettel, összegubancolódott, kusza hajjal, hevesen gesztikulálva. 

– Nagy ég, Granger – húzta fel a szemöldökét Piton. – Csak nem azt akarja mondani, hogy tényleg az minden vágya, hogy itt töltse az éjszakát velem? 

– Nem magával – toppantott türelmetlenül a lány. – Csak ebben az ágyban. 

Piton szája gonosz mosolyra húzódott. Annak ellenére, hogy tudta, nem fogja megtagadni a kérést, nem bírta megállni, hogy ne húzza még egy kicsit a lány amúgy is pattanásig feszült idegeit. Egy hosszú pillanatig a távolba révedt, olyan arccal, mint aki nagyon töpreng azon, hogyan is döntsön. 

– Nem is tudom... – kezdte tétova hangon. 

– Merlin szerelmére, mondjon már igent! – toporzékolt Hermione, és már valóban úgy festett, mint aki az őrület határán van. 

– Rendben – könyörült meg a lányon. 

– Köszönöm! – hálálkodott könnybe lábadt szemekkel, és olyan hálás mosolyt küldött a férfi felé, hogy az komolyan elgondolkodott, a lánynak tényleg megmaradt-e a józan esze. 

Abban a pillanatban, hogy a párnához ért a feje, egyszerre minden értelmet nyert Hermione számára. Igen, ez az ő helye. Hogy is gondolhatta egyetlen pillanatra is, hogy nem akar itt aludni? Úgy érezte, soha életében nem feküdt ennél kényelmesebb ágyban, és még sosem érezte magát ennyire... Milyennek is? Mint aki hazaérkezett. Igen, ez a jó szó rá. Végre otthon érzi magát. Igazán, igazán otthon. 

Mielőtt elérte volna az álom, az utolsó értelmes gondolata az volt, hogy az életét is le tudná élni ebben az ágyban fekve. 

**SS~HG**

– Ne bökdössön, Granger! 

– Akkor maga meg ne horkoljon. 

– Én nem horkolok – méltatlankodott. 

– De igen, képzelje, horkol. 

– Akkor se bökdössön! 

– Ha nem horkolna, nem bökdösném – feleselt Hermione. 

– Utoljára mondom, nem horkolok. És ha még egyszer fel mer ébreszteni emiatt, kidobom innen. 

– Hmpf... 

**SS~HG**

– Naaa! 

– Granger, ha még egyszer megrúg, esküszöm, lelököm az ágyról. 

– Miről beszél? 

– Rugdos álmában, okoska – gúnyolódott. – Nem tudta? 

– Nem is igaz! – replikázott sértődötten. – Csak azért ébresztett fel, hogy megbosszulja a bökdösést. 

– Minek néz maga engem, öt éves óvodásnak? 

– Jobb, ha nem tudja, minek nézem magát – morogta álmosan. – Hééé! A szemem! 

A szoba hirtelen fényárba borult, ahogy Piton felgyújtotta benne az összes létező fényforrást.  
Hermione szaporán pislogva próbálta a sötétséghez szokott szemeit látásra bírni. Mikor képes volt végre valamennyire fókuszálni, egy igencsak dühös Pitonnal nézett farkasszemet. 

– Ez itt – mutatott végig az ágy jobb felén felsőbbrendűen a férfi – az én térfelem. Az ott – mutatott a bal felére – a magáé. És ez itt – húzott a két térfél közé egy láthatatlan vonalat – a válaszvonal. Én nem megyek a maga térfelére, és maga sem jöhet az enyémre. 

– Most tényleg olyan, mint egy öt éves – húzta el a száját Hermione. 

– Nem érdekel – csattant fel Piton. – Ne merje még egyszer áttenni a lábát a térfelemre, megértette? 

Azzal újra elsötétült a szoba, a két delikvens pedig dühösen, egymásnak hátat fordítva próbálta alvással tölteni az éjszakából hátralévő órákat. 

**SS~HG**

– A jó életbe, Granger, mi a fene baja van már megint? Mivel kopog? 

– Én nem kopogok. Azt hittem, maga volt az. 

– Hát én nem, abban biztos lehet – morogta bosszúsan. 

– Hát én sem! Különben sem értem, hogy... 

– Fogja már be a száját! Hallgassa! 

Kopp-kopp-kopp. 

– Ó. Valaki kopogtat – állapította meg Hermione. 

– Nem mondja komolyan – gúnyolódott. 

– De, képzelje, teljesen komolyan mondom. 

Kopp-kopp-kopp. 

– Akkor menjen, és nézze meg, ki az. 

– Maga csak ne utasítgasson – mondta ingerülten a lány. – Menjen maga! Ez végül is a maga lakása. 

Az ajtó előtt álló továbbra is türelmesen kopogtatott, bár most kicsit erősebben. 

– Most bezzeg az én lakásom – dohogott az orra alatt a bájitalmester. – Tegnap mintha lett volna egy kis problémája a tulajdonjogokat illetően. 

– Ne játssza nekem a mártírt, Piton – vágta oda gúnyosan Hermione. – Maga hallotta meg, maga megy. 

Kopp-kopp-kopp. 

– Elviselhetetlen griffendéles – sziszegte dühösen. 

– Kiállhatatlan mardekáros – kontrázott Hermione. 

Kopp-kopp-kopp. 

– A szentségit! – csattant fel a bájitalmester, és dühtől villogó szemmel kiugrott az ágyból. 

Hermione azonnal követte a hálószobából kivágtázó férfit. Roppant kíváncsi volt, ki keresi őket ilyen korán. 

Piton néhány lépéssel átszelte a nappalit, és valósággal feltépte a bejárati ajtót. 

Odakinn egy mézszőke hajú, szürke taláros fiatal férfi állt, és illetődötten pislogott a fölé tornyosuló bájitalmesterre. 

– Jó… jó reggelt! 

Piton nem viszonozta a köszönést, helyette csak nézett mogorván a varázslóra, aki a kezében tartott mappáját piszkálgatta zavartan. 

– Conrad Spencer vagyok, Mr. Piton – fogott bele bátortalanul –, a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium házasságkötésekkel foglalkozó osztályának a képviselője, és… 

Hermione kiugrott Piton mögül, és döbbenten meredt a tisztviselőre. 

– …azért jöttem, hogy oktatást tartsak Önnek és Mrs. Pitonnak a kötelező együttélésről... 

Mr. és Mrs. Piton az utolsó mondatot hallva a legteljesebb egyetértésben ordította ugyanazt a szerencsétlen fiatalember arcába – TAKARODJON! –, Conrad Spencer pedig még jó darabig meredt döbbenten az orra előtt bevágott ajtóra. 

**SS~HG**

Megj.: 

**KlMÉRA** – _Ritka görög szörnyetegfaj. Oroszlánfeje, kecsketeste és sárkányfarka van. Rendkívül veszélyes, gonosz és vérszomjas bestia. –_ _ **Legendás állatok és megfigyelésük**_ __

 _*Latin: ketté, kétfelé, két részben, kettéosztott_


	6. Kínos pillanatok

Piton már vagy harminc perce hagyta ömleni magára a forró vizet, anélkül, hogy akár egy mozdulatot is tett volna. Csak állt, és közben megpróbálta végiggondolni a lehetőségeit arra, hogy miképp akadályozza meg, hogy a fél év leteltével – vagy Merlin ne adja, még annak előtte – a Szent Mungo elmeosztályának zárt részlegén végezze. Mert hogyha így maradnak a dolgok, akkor vagy ez, vagy Granger fájdalmasan korai és hirtelen halála fog a lehetséges végkimenetelek listáján szerepelni.

Fogalma sem volt, hogy kezelje ezt a helyzetet. Egész eddigi életében egyedül élt, senkivel nem kellett megosztania a lakosztályát – nem mintha akarta volna vagy lett volna rá jelentkező –, nem kellett alkalmazkodnia senkihez. És most negyven évesen kezdjen ebbe bele, még ha csak fél évre is? Nem, ehhez az égvilágon semmi kedve. Alkalmazkodjon csak Granger, elvégre ő költözött be hozzá, és nem fordítva.

Egy gúnyos horkanást hallatott, ahogy eszébe jutott, miként próbálta a lány elérni, hogy ő használhassa először a fürdőszobát. Még hogy nőké az elsőbbség. Még mit nem! Ez az ő lakása, az ő fürdőszobája, az ő élete. Eddig sem szabta meg senki, hogy mikor mehet be, és ezután sem fogja, pláne nem egy ilyen idegesítő...

– Piton! – dörömbölt be Hermione. – Remélem, megfulladt, és azért várakoztat ennyi ideig, de ha mégsem, akkor megkérném, hogy csipkedje magát, mert még én is szeretnék bemenni.  
– Várja ki a sorát! – kiabált vissza ingerülten a bájitalmester.

A fene enné meg ezt a türelmetlen nőt! Na nem mintha nem állna itt már több mint fél órája, de most már csak azért sem fog sietni. Lassú, kimért mozdulatokkal fogott hozzá a mosdáshoz, a ráadás kedvéért pedig még a haját is jó alaposan megmosta. Granger időnként újra és újra bedörömbölt az ajtón, de nem zavartatta magát, bár egyre jobban idegesítette a lány türelmetlenkedése.

Hermione egyre nehezebben viselte a várakozást, pláne, hogy biztos volt benne, a férfi szándékosan húzza az időt. Szemét alak, azt hiszi, kibabrálhat vele. De őt nem olyan fából faragták, hogy megfutamodjon és hogy megalázkodjon. Majd ő megmutatja neki, bár az is igaz, hogy az eddigi próbálkozásai, hogy megsürgesse a bájitalmestert, hasztalannak bizonyultak. Idegesen nézett az órájára. A fenébe, már alig van ideje elkészülni! Abban már egészen biztos volt, hogy a reggeliről a nagyteremben lemondhat, és a Harryéknek írt levelet sem lesz ideje felvinni a bagolyházba. Talán még egy gyors zuhany belefér, de azután rögtön órára kell mennie. És az az elviselhetetlen alak még most is a fürdőszobában van. Végleg türelmét vesztve a fürdőszobaajtóhoz ment, és folyamatos dörömbölés mellett kiabálni kezdett.

– Piton! Piton, azonnal jöjjön ki, nem hallja? Tudom, hogy direkt húzza az időt, de most már elegem van. Hallja, amit mondok? Piton! Piton!

Az ajtó hirtelen feltárult, és lassú, komótos léptekkel kilépett rajta a bájitalmester.

– Mégis hogy képzeli, hogy majd' egy teljes órát benn tölt, mikor nagyon jól tudja, hogy még én is használni szeretném a fürdőszobát? – támadt neki azonnal a lány.

– Igazán nem értem, mi a problémája – mondta ártatlan képpel a férfi, és az órájára nézett. – Bőven van ideje elkészülni.

– De maga miatt már nem maradt semmi másra! – kiabálta hevesen gesztikulálva.

– Keljen fel korábban – vetette oda foghegyről.

– Keljek fel korábban?! – ismételte meg a férfi szavait rikácsolva Hermione, és legszívesebben Piton torkának ugrott volna. – Maga volt az, aki nem hagyta, hogy én menjek be elsőként, és most még van képe kioktatni, maga felfuvalkodott...

– Higgadj már le, asszony! – kiáltotta megjátszott ingerültséggel a bájitalmester, és kaján örömmel állapította meg, hogy a megszólítással láthatóan sikerült alaposan megemelnie a lány addig sem épp alacsony vérnyomását.

Hermione levegő után kapkodott felháborodásában, Piton pedig – kihasználva, hogy épp meg sem tud szólalni –, betolta a lányt a fürdőszobába, és rácsukta az ajtót.

Hermione céklapiros arccal állt a fürdőszobában. Asszony?! Még akkor is, ha tulajdonképpen helyénvaló volt a megnevezés, azért még így is felháborította, hiszen nagyon jól tudta, hogy a férfi csak azért használta a megszólítást, hogy rajta gúnyolódjon. Hát ő nem fog a néma céltáblája lenni senkinek, pláne nem ennek a nagyképű alaknak. Legszívesebben visszament volna a nappaliba, hogy felképelje Pitont, de már így is alig maradt ideje, hogy elkészüljön, így inkább gyorsan levetkőzött, és beállt a zuhany alá.

Ez a meccs még nincs lejátszva. 

**SS~HG**

– Látja, még épp idejében elkészült – szólt oda egy gúnyos mosollyal a reggelije fölött a bájitalmester a fürdőszobából kilépő Hermionénak.

Hermione csak elhúzta a száját.

– Mindenesetre örülök, hogy neked még reggelizni is volt időd, drágám – mondta epésen.

Piton arca elsötétedett.

– Vigyázzon a szájára, Granger – mordult fel fenyegetően. – Nem engedtem meg, hogy tegezzen.

– Márpedig én nem vagyok hajlandó magázni a férjemet – feleselt a lány. – Tetszik, vagy nem, ezentúl Perselusnak foglak szólítani, úgyhogy te is nyugodtan elhagyhatod a Grangerezést. – Látva, hogy a férfinek megremegnek az orrcimpái a visszafojtott dühtől, egy elégedett mosollyal az asztalhoz lépett, a legnagyobb nyugalommal elvett egy pirítóst, és majszolni kezdte. – Most rohannom kell, édes, órám lesz – villantott egy bűbájos mosolyt a bájitalmesterre, majd a férfi villámló tekintetétől kísérve elhagyta a lakást.

Piton dühösen csapta le a szalvétáját az asztalra. Édes?! Hogy mennyire gyűlöli ezeket az átkozott becézgetéseket. Ezt az idegesítő nőt! Mit képzel ez magáról? Egy pillanat alatt el tudja érni, hogy totálisan felhúzza magát. A fene egye meg! Na de ezzel még nincs vége. De még mennyire hogy nincs. Attól, hogy most Granger bezsebelhetett egy pillanatnyi győzelmet, a meccs még nincs lefutva. 

**SS~HG**

Hermione elégedetten mosolyogva, sietős léptekkel igyekezett a tanterme felé. Meglehetős kárörömmel töltötte el a tudat, hogy sikerült Pitont kellőképpen feldühítenie. Ha háborút nem is, de egy kis csatát megnyert, és egyelőre ez is megteszi. Kaján örömmel gondolt vissza a férfi dühös ábrázatára, és kis híján elnevette magát, mikor látta, hogyan rándul meg a bájitalmester arca az „édes" jelzőre. Csak azt sajnálja, hogy ezt Harry vagy Ginny nem láthatta. Harry és Ginny… A fenébe!

Lázasan gondolkodott, hogy hogyan is oldja meg a nekik íródott levél feladását, mikor az egyik sarkon befordulva egy nagy fülesbagoly huhogott rá, és egy pergament pottyantott le a lába elé. Azonnal megismerte rajta Ginny kézírását. Felkapta a földről a lapot, és olvasni kezdte.

 _Hermione!_

 _Sürgősen beszélnünk kell! Találkozzunk Hagridnál az óráid után._

 _Ginny_

 _ui.: Tényleg hozzámentél Pitonhoz? Ez durva._

Hermione sóhajtva tekerte össze a levelet. Hát, legalább ez a problémája máris megoldódott.  
A levél rövidsége miatt nem tudta eldönteni, hogy Ginny neheztel-e rá. Harry reakciójától nem igazán tartott – bár biztosra vette, hogy azért a fiú is kellőképpen megdöbbent a hír hallatán –, hiszen a végső csata óta szinte szentként tekintett Pitonra, de nagyon bízott benne, hogy a barátnőjének is meg tudja magyarázni, hogyan is jutottak idáig. Az azért nagy megkönnyebbüléssel töltötte el, hogy a Roxforton belül fognak találkozni, és nem valami külső helyszínen, mert akkor kénytelen lenne Pitonnal együtt menni. Na az lenne még szép! Így is eléggé kínos lesz beszámolni arról a barátainak, hogy ment férjhez a világ legbosszantóbb emberéhez. Mindegy, ezt már úgysem úszhatja meg. Túl kell rajta esni, és kész. A többin ráér majd később is aggódni.

Gyorsan a zsebébe süllyesztette a levelet, majd határozott léptekkel az osztályteremhez ment, és benyitott. Ideje megtartania az óráit. 

**SS~HG**

A délelőtt előrehaladtával Hermione egyre feszültebbé vált. Bármennyire próbálta is figyelmen kívül hagyni, nem tudta nem észrevenni diákjainak gyanakvóan méricskélő tekintetét, és ez egyre jobban zavarta. Biztos volt benne, hogy a tanulók égnek a vágytól, hogy többet tudjanak meg a Pitonnal kötött házassága részleteiről, de legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére, egyikük sem vette a bátorságot, hogy erre rákérdezzen. A nagyteremben már sokkal kellemetlenebb volt számára a helyzet. A kollégái még a tanulóknál is leplezetlenebb kíváncsisággal tekintgettek felé, és hiába próbált meg közönyösen viselkedni, nem ment. Mikor pedig Bimba professzor megjátszott tudatlansággal a hétvégi küldetésük sikeréről kezdett érdeklődni, nem tudta megakadályozni, hogy a kezében tartott kanalából ne a talárjára lötyögjön a leves. Idegesen kezdte el letörölgetni a ruháját, miközben hebegve-habogva igyekezett kitérő válaszokat adni a kíváncsi tanerőnek. Az is rettenetesen zavarta, hogy a mellette ülő bájitalmester – aki mellett valami érthetetlen okból előzékenyen szabadon hagyták az egyetlen üres széket a többiek, és akit természetesen már egyikük sem mert ilyen nyíltan bámulni – végig gúnyos mosollyal asszisztálta le az ő meglehetős zavartságát.

A délután sem hozott enyhülést számára, sőt, egyre idegesebb lett, ahogy közeledett az utolsó órájának a vége, hiszen ez azt jelentette, hogy szembe kell néznie a barátaival. Mikor aztán megszólalt az óra végét jelző csengő, nagyot sóhajtva kezdte összeszedegetni a jegyzeteit és a könyveit. Már épp indult volna felfelé a lépcsőn, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy neki bizony már a pincében van az új lakosztálya, így magában morogva arrafelé vette az irányt. Ahogy befordult az utolsó sarkon, újabb tényező járult hozzá bosszúsági-mutatója emelkedéséhez. A lakás ajtaja előtt egy barna hajú nő ácsorgott bebocsátásra várakozva. Hermionét azonnal elöntötte a pulykaméreg. Igaz ugyan, hogy Piton már a legelején közölte vele, hogy mire számítson, de azt nem gondolta volna, hogy a férfinek tényleg lesz képe továbbra is folytatni a találkáit és elvárni tőle, hogy ő ezt tétlenül és csendben tűrje. Hát nem, ami sok, az sok! Már épp azon volt, hogy a nő mellé lépve – aki még mindig nem vette őt észre – megszólítja, mikor a lakosztály ajtaja kinyílt.

– Jó napot, Perselus! – köszöntötte a nő a bájitalmestert. 

– Annabell – biccentett a férfi, és félreállt, hogy beengedje. Mikor azonban Hermione is követni akarta a nőt, váratlanul elállta a lány útját. 

– Arrébb mennél? – kérdezte türelmetlenül a boszorkány. 

– Azt hiszem, megbeszéltük, hogy mi a szabály, ha látogatóim vannak – sziszegte a férfi. 

– Valami gond van, Perselus? – kérdezte Annabell közelebb lépve, majd végigmérte Hermionét. 

– Semmi gond – mondta gyorsan a férfi, de Hermione úgy döntött, itt az ideje törleszteni a nagyterembeli gúnyos mosolyokért. Kamatostul! 

– Jó napot – mosolygott rá szélesen a nőre, és mielőtt a férfi megakadályozhatta volna, átbújt a karja alatt –, azt hiszem, mi még nem találkoztunk. Hermione Piton vagyok – nyújtotta felé a kezét. 

– Nahát – nézett meglepetten a nő, miközben kezet rázott a lánnyal. – Perselus, nem is tudtam, hogy van egy lányod – fordult a férfi felé.

A bájitalmester arca ideges rángatózásba kezdett, Hermione pedig igyekezett elkerülni, hogy ne látszódjék rajta a kárörvendő elégedettség. 

– Jaj nekem, dehogy – kuncogta –, Perselus nem az apám, hanem a férjem. 

Annabell arca megnyúlt a döbbenettől. 

– Hogy... mi... hogy... de hát... – makogta. 

– A hétvégén házasodtunk össze – folytatta csevegő hangon a lány, miközben otthagyta a sóbálvánnyá merevedett nőt és a robbanás közeli állapotba került Pitont. – Szívesen maradnék, hogy meséljek róla – fecsegett tovább, miközben lerakta a könyveit az asztalra –, de sajnos rohannom kell. De Perselus biztosan örömmel válaszol a kérdéseire, igaz, drágám? – lépett a férfi elé, és bizalmasan végigsimított a karján. 

– Annabell nem azért jött, hogy a magánéletemről beszéljünk – szűrte a fogai közt a szavakat a férfi, miközben észrevétlenül igyekezett lerázni magáról a lány kezét. Bármennyire is ellenére volt a helyzet, nem akart jelenetet rendezni a vendége előtt. Ez az átkozott némber pedig pontosan ezt használta ki. Bárcsak megfojthatná! 

– Ó, persze, tudom én – legyintett Hermione kegyesen –, csak gondoltam, hátha érdekli. Igazán megható volt – fordult a nő felé elérzékenyült arccal –, Perselus annyira romantikusan viselkedett. Egyszer csak letérdelt elém, és... 

– Azt mondtad, menned kell – szólalt meg halk, fenyegető hangon Piton, és a szeme villámokat szórt Hermionéra. 

– Jaj, tényleg! – kapott a fejéhez megjátszott ijedtséggel. – Csak hát – nézett hátra Annabellre –, tudja, hogy van ez ilyenkor. Minden kimegy a fejemből, ha a közelében vagyok. Olyan drága vagy, hogy még erre is odafigyelsz – fordult vissza Pitonhoz, és kedveskedve megcirógatta az arcát.

Piton orrlyukai úgy szűkültek és tágultak a visszafojtott indulattól, mint egy felbőszült bikának. Hermione érezte, hogy már így is túlfeszítette a húrt, ezért gyorsan ellépett a dühtől remegő bájitalmestertől, és magára kanyarította a talárját.

– Nagyon örültem a találkozásnak – mosolygott rá negédesen a zavartan ácsorgó Annabellre. – Jó szórakozást nektek, drágám – rebegtette meg a szempilláit Piton felé, majd gyorsan az ajtóhoz lépett, és távozott a lakásból.

Magában elégedetten mosolyogva, hogy sikerült valamennyire elrontania Piton kellemesnek ígérkező találkáját, átvágott az előcsarnokon, és kilépett a roxforti birtokra. Odakint már szürkülni kezdett, ő pedig fázósan húzta magán össze a köpenyét a februári hidegben. Ahogy közeledett Hagrid kunyhójához, úgy csökkent fokozatosan a korábbi jókedve, és adta át magát az idegességnek. Egyetlen porcikája sem kívánta ezt a kínos beszélgetést a barátaival, de tudta, minél előbb esik túl rajta, annál könnyebb lesz.

Bentről beszélgetés szűrődött ki. Remek, legalább nem kell várakozni a többiekre, túlesik rajta és kész. Nagy levegőt vett és bekopogott. Széknyikorgás hallatszott, majd súlyos lábak dobogása, a következő pillanatban pedig feltárult az ajtó.

– Hermione! – köszöntötte őt Hagrid mosolyogva. 

– Szia – mondta feszülten. 

– Gyere csak, gyere – invitálta beljebb a lányt az óriás. 

Hermione nagyot nyelve lépte át a küszöböt, és azonnal megpillantotta az asztalnál ülő Harryt és a mellette álló Ginnyt, aki mellkasán összefont karral méregette őt. 

– Sziasztok – mosolygott rájuk idegesen. 

– Szia! – mondták egyszerre. 

Harry és Ginny majdnem ugyanolyan feszülten tekintgetett vissza rá, mint ahogy ő rájuk, bár ott volt a szemükben a leplezetlen kíváncsiság is. Hermione nem mozdult, csak állt, tisztes távolságra a másik kettőtől, és idegesen harapdálta az ajkát. Néha megeresztettek egymás felé egy feszült félmosolyt, de ez volt minden, amit tettek. Láthatóan nem tudták, kinek is kéne elkezdeni a beszélgetést, és mindenki arra várt, hogy a másik legyen az. 

– Ejnye már no – szólalt meg Hagrid –, miért nem ültök le? Addig hozok még egy kis teát. – Azzal elcammogott a tűzhely felé.

– Hát akkor üljünk le – indítványozta egy félszeg mosollyal Hermione. 

– Máris – mondta Ginny az órájára nézve –, csak még… 

– Csak mi? – kérdezte idegesen Hermione. 

– Még várjuk… 

– Kit várunk? – szökött magasba Hermione hangja. – Ugye nem? – Az ablakhoz ugrott, és mikor kinézett rajta, legrosszabb sejtése látszott beigazolódni. Egy túlságosan is jól ismert alak tartott a kunyhó felé. – Idehívtátok Ront?! – fordult vádlón Harry és Ginny felé. – Hát ez remek! Tudjátok, egy percre már attól tartottam, hogy kényelmetlen lesz a helyzet – ironizált fintorogva. 

– Ne haragudj – szólalt meg szabadkozva Harry. – De úgy éreztük, erről neki is joga van tudni. 

– Nem értem, miért hittétek, hogy Ronnak joga van bármihez is velem kapcsolatban – mondta komoran. – Ha elfelejtettétek volna, szakítottunk. 

– Persze, hogy nem felejtettük el – mondta Ginny szelíden, hogy némileg enyhítse barátnője rosszkedvét. 

– És különben is, már így is tudja, nem? – húzta el a száját a lány. – És ha már itt tartunk, elmondanátok, hogy kitől hallottátok? – kérdezte számon kérő hangon. Hagrid melléöntötte a teát. – Tudtam! – kiáltott fel, miközben felemelte a karját, és vádlón az óriásra mutatott.  
Hagrid csak egy bocsánatkérő pillantással válaszolt. 

A következő pillanatban nyílt az ajtó, és belépett rajta Ron. 

– Sziasztok! 

– Szia! 

– Szia, Ron – köszönt halkan Hermione, és dacosan nézett a vörös hajú fiúra. 

Ron nem szólt, csak zavartan pislogva nézte a lányt. 

– Most már leülhetnénk – indítványozta Ginny, hogy megtörje a feszült pillanatot. 

Ron csak egy vállrándítással reagált, majd odacaplatott az asztalhoz, és leült. Hermione némi hezitálás után szintén közelebb ment, és ő is helyet foglalt. 

– Rendben, mit akartok tudni? – kérdezte egy megadó sóhajjal. – Bár azt hiszem, Hagrid már mindenről beszámolt nektek – szúrta oda rosszindulatúan. 

– Nem akartam én rosszat, Hermione – brummogta megbánóan a vadőr. 

– Tudom – sóhajtotta megenyhülve a lány, és masszírozni kezdte a halántékát. – Ne haragudj, Hagrid, én csak... – Elhallgatott, és fáradtan megrázta a fejét. 

Egy jó darabig egyikük sem szólalt meg, végül Ron volt az, aki megelégelte a hosszúra nyúlt csöndet.

– Elmondod végre, mi történt? 

Hermione kipirult arccal fordult a vörös hajú fiúhoz. 

– Persze, hogy elmondom, Ron, bár nem hinném, hogy újdonságot fogtok hallani. – Nagy levegőt vett, majd kibökte: – Piton és én összeházasodtunk a hétvégén. Tessék, kimondtam!  
Ron elsápadt, és kiejtette a kezéből Hagrid udvariasságból elfogadott süteményét, ami hangosan koppanva esett a padlóra. 

– Hogy mi? – kérdezte értetlenül. 

– Ne tegyél úgy, mintha te még nem tudtad volna – húzta el a száját a lány. 

– Nem tudtam – nyögte elhaló hangon a fiú. 

– Hogyhogy nem... – kerekedett el Hermione szeme. – De hát én azt hittem, elmondták neked. 

– Nem volt időnk beszélni Ronnal – magyarázta védekezőn Ginny –, és úgy gondoltuk, ezt nem levélben kéne közölni vele. 

– És nekem erről mikor akartatok szólni? – kérdezte vádlón. 

– Hát, ööö... – igazította meg zavartan a szemüvegét Harry. 

– Mindegy, most már tudom – vágta rá sértődötten Ron. – Kösz, hogy csak így az arcomba vágtad! 

– Én nem... 

– Ja, és majd' elfelejtettem! – kiabálta. – Gratulálok, legyetek nagyon boldogok! 

– Fogalmad sincs semmiről – emelte fel a hangját Hermione is. 

– Akkor világosíts fel! Mert marhára kíváncsi lennék, hogy mi van abban a pasiban, hogy hozzámentél. 

– Hát jó! – csattant fel a lány. – Kiküldetésben voltunk a hétvégén, és mivel sokat kellett várni addig, amíg elmúlik a _Százfűlé-főzet_ hatása, hát beültünk egy bárba. Berúgtunk, és összeházasodtunk. Ha nagyon tudni akarod, nem vagyok szerelmes Pitonba, és ő se belém, és amint letelik a fél év, elválunk. 

Ron nem válaszolt, csak ült összefont karokkal, dacosan nézve a lányt. Hermione állta a pillantását, miközben két kis pírrózsa gyúlt ki az arcán. Ha valaki, hát Ron ne merje őt számon kérni. Ha ő nem csalja meg, akkor ez az egész meg sem történt volna. 

– Miért csak fél év múlva? – kérdezte Harry óvatosan. 

– Azért – fordult felé zavartan pislogva Hermione –, mert életbe léptettünk egy házassági bűbájt, ami fél év együttélésre kötelez minket. 

– Hát – mondta tétován a szemüveges fiú –, azért fél év nem olyan sok, nem igaz? És Piton azért nem olyan szörnyű...

– Hát persze! – csattant fel a lány indulatosan. – Vedd csak a védelmedbe azt a... azt a... ó, nincs is szó arra az elviselhetetlen alakra! 

– Olyan szörnyű? – kérdezte aggódva Ginny. 

– Igen – bólintott bosszúsan. – Teljesen összeférhetetlen, képtelenség vele együtt élni. 

– Mégis hozzámentél – szúrta oda epésen Ron. 

– De csak mert részeg voltam – felelte ingerülten. 

– Ne veszekedjetek – szólalt meg Hagrid békítően. – Ezen már úgysem tudtok változtatni, nem igaz? Szépen kivárjátok, hogy leteljen a fél év, és vége. De talán még az is lehet, hogy rájössz, hogy a házasság nem is olyan rossz dolog – mosolygott biztatóan a lányra. 

– Merlinre, ébredj már fel, Hagrid! – kiáltotta hevesen gesztikulálva Hermione. – Ez nem házasság, ez a világ legkínosabb berúgása!* 

Idegesen felpattant az asztaltól, és járkálni kezdett fel-alá a kunyhóban. 

– Hermione – szólította meg néhány perc múlva Ginny. – Tudunk segíteni valamiben? 

– Sajnos nem, Ginny – rázta meg a fejét lemondóan. – De azért köszönöm. 

– Az előbb említettél egy házassági bűbájt – szólalt meg lassan Harry. – Mi ez pontosan? 

Hermione nagyot sóhajtva ült vissza az asztalhoz, majd elmondta a barátainak, amit McGalagonytól megtudott. Mikor végére ért a beszámolónak, pár pillanatig mindannyian csendben ültek, majd Ginny kuncogni kezdett. 

– Mi az? – kérdezte Hermione gyanakodva. 

– Ne haragudj – vigyorgott tele szájjal Ginny –, csak hát... Hagrid elmesélte, hogyan száguldott végig minden holmid a Roxforton, és... Jaj, nekem – nevette el magát –, annyira szerettem volna látni! 

Hermione döbbenten meredt vihogó barátnőjére – aki most már a könnyeit törölgetve próbált az arcizmaival heves csatát vívó Harry vállába bújni –, de végül már ő sem bírta, elnevette magát. Egyszeriben sokkal könnyebbnek érezte a lelkét. A tudat, hogy számíthat a barátaira – jó, Ronra talán kevésbé –, jóleső érzéssel töltötte el. Velük talán még ez a fél év sem fog olyan soknak tűnni. 

**SS~HG**

Már este kilenc óra is elmúlt, mire Hermione otthagyta Hagrid kunyhóját. Az este további része szerencsére már kellemesebb beszélgetéssel telt, bár Ron inkább hallgatásba burkolózott, de legalább nem mondott semmi bántót, és Hermione már ezt is örömmel vette. Úgy gondolta, a fiú majd csak megbékél idővel.

A pincébe leérve már azon volt, hogy benyit a lakásba, mikor nevetést hallott az ajtón túlról. Női nevetést. Hogy a fene vinné el! Szóval Annabell még mindig ott van. Épp azon töprengett, hogy milyen belépőt is válasszon, mikor meghallotta, hogy valaki a zárral matat. Gyorsan behúzódott az egyik árnyékos sarokba, és alig pár pillanat múlva az ajtó kinyílt.

– Köszönöm ezt a remek estét, Perselus – hallotta Annabell hangját. – Igazán élveztem. És köszönöm, hogy használhattam a zuhanyt.

– Nagyon szívesen – mondta Piton.

– Akkor a jövő héten – mosolygott a nő. – Viszlát!

– Viszlát!

Hermione magában fortyogva figyelte, ahogy Annabell eltűnik a folyosón, és legnagyobb bosszúságára Piton még mindig az ajtóban állt, a távolodó nő után nézve. Meddig akar még itt ácsorogni, ahelyett, hogy végre bemenne? Mert az biztos, hogy ő addig innen meg nem mozdul. Nem hiányzik, hogy Piton azt vágja majd a fejéhez, hogy leskelődött, mert ez nem igaz.

– Ha eluntad az ácsorgást ott a sarokban, akkor akár elő is jöhetsz – szólalt meg hirtelen gúnytól csöpögő hangon a bájitalmester.

Francba!

Hermione morgolódva lépett ki a rejtekhelyéről, és vöröslő arccal masírozott el a gúnyosan mosolygó Piton mellett.

– Higgy, amit akarsz, nem leskelődtem – vetette oda elhaladtában.

– Valóban? Nekem nem úgy tűnt – jegyezte meg a férfi, miközben becsukta az ajtót.

– Ha éppenséggel tudni akarod, egészen mostanáig Hagridnál voltam – fordult felé sértődötten. – Csak hallottam, hogy Annabell még mindig itt van, és nem akartam _zavarni_ – nyomta meg az utolsó szót gúnyosan.

– Ha te mondod – hagyta rá kegyesen Piton, de olyan hangsúllyal, hogy a másik biztos legyen benne, egy szavát sem hiszi. Ennek ellenére tudta, a lány igazat mond, hiszen a lakosztály köré kitett ellenőrző-bűbájoknak köszönhetően pontosan tudta, mikor érkezett vissza Hermione. Persze ezt a világért sem kötötte volna a lány orrára. Ahhoz túlságosan is jól szórakozott a helyzeten.

– Mondtam már, hogy nem leskelődtem! – Hermionét egyre inkább dühítette az a magabiztos nyugalom, ami csak úgy sugárzott a férfiből.

– Hát hogyne.

– Menj a fenébe! – vágta oda dühösen, majd fogta magát, és felszegett állal bevonult a fürdőszobába.

Minek magyarázkodjon? Ez a nagyképű hólyag úgysem hiszi el egyetlen szavát sem. Gondoljon, amit akar. Csak fél év. Csak fél évet kell kibírnia, és aztán örökre megszabadul tőle. Mikor végzett a fürdőszobában, átvonult a hálóba. Piton nem volt a szobában – még a nappaliban olvasgatott –, amit pillanatnyilag nem is bánt. Gyorsan átvette a hálóingét, és bebújt az ágyba.

Már rég az igazak álmát aludta, mikor Piton melléfeküdt. 

**SS~HG**

– A mindenségit neki! – nyitotta ki szitkozódva a szemét Piton, közvetlenül azután, hogy a sípcsontjába belehasított az éles fájdalom.

Granger! Már megint rugdos, hogy a fene vinné el. Sőt! Nem elég, hogy rugdos, még a takarót is lehúzta róla. Bosszúsan fújtatott egyet, majd a takaróért nyúlt. Mi a...? Hát ez nem igaz! Ez a Merlincsapása rajta fekszik. Na, jól van, hát akkor... Megmarkolta a takarót, és megrántotta.

Hermione zavarodottan nézett szét, mikor – számára – megmagyarázhatatlan okból pördült egyet álmában, majd ennek következtében hirtelen a földön landolva találta magát. Értetlenül pislogva nézett szét a sötét szobában, majd arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy talán túlságosan is az ágy szélére húzódhatott. Még szerencse, hogy Piton nem ébredt fel a zajra, amit csapott, mikor legurult az ágyról, mert nem elég a fájó hátsója, még annak a felfuvalkodott alaknak a morgolódását is hallgathatná. Csendben visszatornázta magát az ágyra, és magára húzta a takarót.

A sötétben nem látta az önelégült vigyort, ami szétterült a mellette fekvő bájitalmester arcán. 

**SS~HG**

Megj.: *A Jóbarátok c. sorozat egyik mondata


	7. Pár-bajok

Hermione kedvetlenül nyitotta ki a szemét. Egy újabb reggel, egy újabb megvívásra váró harc valami nevetséges dolog miatt a bájitalmesterrel, amihez az égvilágon semmi kedve nem volt. Nem, nem akar ebben részt venni! Inkább visszaalszik. Igen, visszaalszik, és majd csak fél év múlva kel fel...  
Egy bosszús sóhajjal nyugtázta, hogy milyen gyerekesen is viselkedik, és oldalra fordítva a fejét, a mellette fekvő Pitonra nézett. Hát, legalább annyi pozitívumot elkönyvelhet ma reggel, hogy a férfi mellette még alszik, így legalább nem kell megküzdenie a fürdőszobáért. Amilyen csendben csak tudott, felkelt, és lábujjhegyen kiosont a hálószobából. Elégedetten pakolta le a fürdőkád mellé a törölközőjét, és már épp azon volt, hogy megváljon a köntösétől, mikor a fürdő ajtaja hirtelen kivágódott. Hermione ijedt kis sikollyal kapta magán össze a köntöst, és villámló tekintettel fordult az ajtóban álló Piton felé.  
– Ezt mégis hogy képzeled?! – kérdezte dühösen. – Nem hallottál még kopogásról? És ha meztelenül lettem volna?  
– Teljesen igazad van – értett egyet a férfi. – Nem tudom, hogy hevertem volna ki azt a sokkot.  
– Menj a fenébe! – vágott vissza sértetten.  
– Máris – mondta halálos nyugalommal a bájitalmester. – Amint lezuhanyoztam. Úgyhogy kifelé! – mutatott az ajtóra.  
– Na azt már nem! – toppantott a lábával Hermione. – Én voltam itt előbb, én használom a fürdőt. Egy tapodtat se megyek innen.  
– Ahogy akarod, tőlem nézheted is – vonta meg a vállát a férfi, és kihívó arccal elkezdte kigombolni a pizsamáját.  
Hermione elkerekedett szemekkel nézte a mutatványt.  
– Úgysem mersz levetkőzni – mondta bizonytalanul.  
– Gondolod? – húzódott gúnyos mosolyra a bájitalmester szája, miközben a földre dobta a pizsamakabátját.  
Hermione idegesen nyelt egyet. Szentséges ég! Ez a bunkó tényleg képes, és meztelenre vetkőzik előtte? Nem, azt nem meri megtenni, csak blöfföl. Vagy... Nem, nem blöfföl, hogy a fene vinné el!  
– Rendben van – mondta lángoló arccal, mikor a nadrág is lekerült Pitonról, és az már épp arra készült, hogy az alsóját is levegye –, nyertél.  
Dühösen kicsörtetett a nappaliba, és levetette magát a kanapéra. Hogy Merlin csapná agyon ezt az átkozott gazembert! De ezt még úgy éljen, megkeserüli. Hogy nem sül le a bőr a képéről! Mit képzel ez magáról? És biztos, hogy a tegnapihoz hasonlóan ma is direkt húzni fogja az időt. De lesz ez még másképp is. Arra akár mérget is vehet.  
Piton – amint meghallotta az ajtócsapódást a háta mögött – hangosan kifújta az addig benntartott levegőt. A fene egye meg, nem sokon múlott, hogy feladja. Ha Granger még néhány pillanatig kitartott volna, kénytelen lett volna szégyenszemre megfutamodni, hisz' esze ágában sem volt meztelenre vetkőzni a lány előtt. De szerencsére a blöff bejött, ő pedig megőrizhette a méltóságát, ráadásként pedig megint ő használhatja a fürdőszobát. Nagyon, de nagyon rendben is van ez így – gondolta elégedetten, miközben megnyitotta a zuhanyt. – Granger tanulja csak meg, hogy hol a helye.  
Könnyebben ment, mint gondolta... 

**SS~HG**

 **Másnap reggel**

– Nyisd ki az ajtót!  
– Majd ha végeztem.  
– Hermione! Nyisd ki azt a nyomorult ajtót, vagy leátkozom a helyéről! – kiabálta türelmetlenül Piton.  
– Majd kinyitom, ha végeztem – szólt ki felháborítóan nyugodt hangon a lány. – Nem azért keltem fel egy órával korábban, hogy megint én legyek a második. Várj türelmesen.  
Piton lábait összeszorítva toporgott az ajtó előtt. A pokolba! Ez az átkozott némber direkt szórakozik vele, és úgy tűnik, a fenyegetés nem használ. Viszont ha nem jut be záros határidőn belül, akkor szégyenszemre olyasmi fog történni, ami már pelenkás kora óta nem fordult vele elő. Hogy a nyavalya törje ki!  
– Hermione – próbálkozott valamivel szelídebben. – Nem igyekeznél? Muszáj. Bemennem!  
– Mindjárt-kész-vagyok – tagolta a kád szélén ülve a lány, és igyekeznie kellett, hogy ne nevesse el magát. Rettentően élvezte a helyzetet, és esze ágában se volt elhagyni a helyiséget még egy jó darabig.  
Piton a fogát csikorgatta tehetetlenségében, végül úgy gondolta, ide is illik a „Szégyen a futás, de hasznos" elve, és egy utolsót vágva öklével a fürdőszobaajtóra, rohanvást megindult a tanulóknak fenntartott mosdók felé. Szinte leszakította az ajtót a helyéről, mikor berontott a helyiségbe, majd a legelső vécéfülke ajtaját berúgva gyilkos tekintettel meredt a bent tartózkodó és épp leülni készülő hugrabugos fiúra.  
– Tűnés – sziszegte fenyegetően, és igyekeznie kellett, hogy kordában tudja tartani arcizmait, ahogy a félig letolt nadrágjával viaskodó fiú után nézett, aki botladozva menekült ki a mosdóból. Gyorsan leellenőrizte, nincs-e még valaki a helyiségben, majd egy bűbájjal bezárta az ajtót, hogy még csak véletlenül se jusson be senki, amíg ő bent van. Mialatt könnyített magán, végig Grangert átkozta, aki képes volt ilyen kellemetlen helyzetbe hozni őt. Bár, az is igaz, hogy előzőleg ő is pontosan ezt csinálta a lánnyal. Hmmm... Talán mégis el kéne gondolkodni ezen a közös fürdőszoba-használaton... 

**SS~HG**

 **Következő reggel...**

Hermione már épp kezdett volna magában átkozódni, hogy ma sem fog tudni időben bejutni a fürdőszobába, mikor annak az ajtaja egyszer csak feltárult, és kisétált rajta a bájitalmester.  
– Mehetsz – mondta egy sóhajjal, mire Hermione arcán megjelent egy igencsak meglepett, de egyúttal elégedett mosoly.  
– Köszönöm! – Elindult befelé, majd az ajtóból visszafordult. – Örülök, hogy végre beláttad, hogy ez így nem mehet tovább. Úgy látom, használt a lecke.  
– Abban biztos lehetsz – húzta el a száját a férfi, és kezébe véve a _Reggeli Prófétát_ , leült a kanapéra és tüntetőleg olvasni kezdett.  
– Tudod, hogy van ez – szélesedett ki a lány vigyora, amibe nem kevés káröröm is vegyült. – Az ember a saját hibájából tanul. Az okosabbja pedig a máséból.  
Piton csak egy ingerült mordulással válaszolt a bosszantó hangnemre, Hermione pedig úgy döntött, ennyi elég a másik kioktatásából, így otthagyta a férfit és végre birtokba vette a fürdőszobát.  
Végtelenül elégedetten lépett be a zuhanyfülkébe és zárta magára az ajtaját. Végre nem kell kapkodnia, lesz ideje mindenre. Azzal az elhatározással, hogy most legalább húsz percig fogja magát áztatni, megnyitotta a csapot... a következő pillanatban pedig felsikoltott, és az a sikoly egyszerre volt ijedt és dühös.  
A nappaliban olvasgató bájitalmester elégedetten nyugtázta a fürdőszobából előtörő hangokat, majd komótosan összehajtogatta az újságot, és jókedvűen maga mellé tette.  
Hermione dühös visítások közepette próbálta elállítani a nyakába zúduló hideg vizet, de nem tudta elzárni a csapot, és akárhogy próbálkozott, a zuhanykabin ajtaját sem tudta kinyitni. Prüszkölve és a szemébe csorgó víztől félig vakon csavargatta a vízcsapot és rángatta az ajtót – miközben a kiabálásába most már igencsak cifra káromkodás és átkozódás is vegyült –, de hiába. Az az átkozott gazember! Ó, hogy Merlin csapná agyon, ez az ő műve!  
– Minden rendben, édesem? – kiáltott be Piton a fürdőszobába a visongó Hermionénak, miközben egy már szinte kéjes vigyor ült ki a képére.  
Hermione válaszát nem lehetett tisztán érteni, de a bájitalmester így is hallani vélte a „nyomorult féreg" és az „átokfajzat" szavakat.

Piton az órájára pillantott. Ha megfelelően működik a zuhanyzóra kiszórt időzített bűbáj, akkor Grangernek még nagyjából fél perce van a zuhanykabinban. Nem is tévedett. Pontosan harminchat másodperccel később hangos csattanással kinyílt a fürdő ajtaja, és kicsörtetett rajta a feldúlt, vacogó, törölközőbe csavargózott Hermione, villámló szemeket meresztve a gúnyosan vigyorgó férfira.  
– Mocsok – sziszegte a lány, ahogy elhaladt mellette.  
– Igazán nem értem, mi bajod – mondta ártatlanul a bájitalmester. – Talán nem élvezted a zuhanyt?  
Hermione úgy pördült meg, hogy a haja szelet kavart körülötte. Úgy érezte, ez a megjegyzés volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban. Egy kanál vízben képes lett volna most megfojtani ezt a nagyképű alakot. Indulatosan a férfi elé sietett, és elszántan nézett le rá.  
– Hát jól van, _drágám_. Keservesen meg fogod te még bánni, hogy elrángattál abba a kápolnába – sziszegte.  
– Akkor jó, már meg is bántam – értett egyet kedélyesen Piton.  
Hermionénak megremegtek az orrcimpái a férfi vérlázító nyugalmától.  
– Ahogy akarod – mondta összeszűkült szemekkel. – Ha harc, hát legyen harc!  
– Csak nem fenyegetsz? – állt fel a férfi, és valósággal fölé tornyosult.  
– Nevezd, aminek akarod. De kamatostul vissza fogom fizetni minden egyes szemét húzásodat – jelentette ki felszegett állal.  
– Azt hiszem, nem vagy tudatában, hogy kivel is akarsz ujjat húzni – mondta megvetően a bájitalmester, és a szeme figyelmeztetően villant meg.  
– Ahogy te sem! – vágott vissza, és néhány hosszú másodpercig farkasszemet néztek egymással, majd a lány sarkon fordult, bevonult a hálószobába, és hangos csattanással bevágta maga mögött az ajtót.  
Piton szája gonosz mosolyra húzódott, ahogy a távozó lány után nézett. Hát jó, ha Granger háborút akar, akkor megkaphatja! Már tudta is, mivel kezdje. Így aztán első dolga volt reggeli előtt, hogy összehívja a mardekárosokat egy kis eligazításra. Biztos volt benne, hogy számíthat rájuk, és tudta, hogy nem fog csalódni bennük. Tartson róluk bárki bármit, azok mindig benne voltak egy jó kis tréfában, és biztos volt benne, hogy Granger kitűnő alany lesz.  
Elégedetten hagyta maga mögött a klubhelyiséget – benne a kajánul vigyorgó és izgatottan sustorgó mardekárosokkal –, hogy a Nagyterembe menjen reggelizni. Egész idő alatt Hermionét figyelte, de a lány konokul elfordította a fejét, és nem volt hajlandó tudomást venni róla. Végül aztán megvonta a vállát, majd felsőbbrendűen felállt az asztaltól, és levonult a bájitaltanterembe.  
Hermione végig magán érezte a bájitalmester méricskélő tekintetét, de eldöntötte magában, hogy levegőnek nézi a férfit. Azért sem fogja még csak egy pillantásra sem méltatni ezt a felfuvalkodott hólyagot. Még élénken élt benne a reggeli hideg zuhany élménye és a férfi gúnyos mosolya, és ez olyan elszántságot adott neki a bosszúhoz, mint még soha semmi. Egy mindenre elszánt sóhajjal kelt fel az asztaltól, és biztos volt benne, hogy pár nap múlva Pitonnak már nem lesz kedve vigyorogni. 

**SS~HG**

Az egész a negyedéves mardekárosoknak és hollóhátasoknak tartott Rúnaismeret órán kezdődött. Már végzett a házi-dolgozatok kiosztásával és a feletetéssel, és már épp azon volt, hogy belefogjon a soron következő anyagrészbe, mikor az egyik mardekáros fiú megszólalt.  
– Piton professzor!  
Hermione meglepetten kapta fel a fejét.  
– Azt hiszem, összekeveri az órámat a bájitaltannal, Mr. Zollner – mondta egy félmosollyal. – A megszólításom Granger professzor, de azért csak mondja.  
– Köszönöm, Piton professzor! – biccentett a fiú, mire a mardekárosok összevigyorogtak.  
– Másodszor mondom, hogy nem vagyok Piton professzor – emelte meg kissé a hangját a lány.  
– Elnézést, Piton professzor – szabadkozott vigyorogva a fiú.  
– Mr. Zollner – szólalt meg fagyosan Hermione –, utoljára figyelmeztetem. Ha még egyszer...  
– Piton tanárnő – lendült a magasba egy másik mardekáros tanuló keze –, csak azt szeretném kérdezni...  
– Miss Patrick – vágott közbe remegő hangon Hermione –, maga is a fülén ül? Nem ez a megszólításom!  
– Bocsánat – hadarta gyorsan a lány. – Szóval, Piton _professzorasszony_ , azt szeretném kérdezni...  
– Elég legyen ebből a nevetséges Piton professzorozásból! – csattant fel türelmét vesztve a lány. – Az én nevem Granger professzor, mint ahogy azt maguk is nagyon jól tudják, és elvárom, hogy így szólítsanak. Megértették?  
– Igen, Piton professzor – zengték kórusban a mardekárosok.  
Hermione úgy érezte, visítani tudna mérgében. _Piton professzor!_ Hát persze, biztos az a nyomorult gazember beszélte rá ezeket a kis kígyókat, hogy így szólítsák. Ó, hogy Merlin kötne csomót annak a megátalkodott alaknak a nyelvére!  
Az óra további részében sem lett jobb a helyzet. A mardekárosok továbbra is Piton professzornak szólították, és láthatóan nagyon élvezték a helyzetet. Sőt! Volt képük azt állítani, hogy ők csak szeretnék megadni a kellő tiszteletet a házvezető tanáruk feleségének. Még az sem szegte kedvüket, hogy az óra végén annyi házi feladatot adott nekik, ami egy hétre is ellátta volna őket írni- és tanulnivalóval.  
Az sem javított a kedvén, hogy mikor ebédszünet előtt a tanári szobába tartott, lépten-nyomon felhangzott körülötte a „Jó napot, Piton tanárnő!" a mardekárosok szájából. Dühtől vöröslő arccal rontott be a tanári szobába, és lecsapta a kezében tartott könyveket, majd leült, és az asztalra könyökölve a kezébe temette az arcát.  
– Nehéz délelőtt, Piton professzor? – hangzott fel mellette egy bársonyos, de gúnyos hang.  
– Hogy szakadna rád az ég a nyavalyás kis kígyóiddal együtt! – nézett az ajtófélfának támaszkodó férfira gyűlölködve. – Ez a te műved, valld csak be! – mutatott rá vádlón. – De ha azt hitted, ezzel megtörhetsz, hát nagyon tévedsz.  
– Őszintén szólva, kicsit sértő, hogy csak ennyit nézel ki belőlem.  
– Én belőled mindent kinézek.  
– Ezt bóknak veszem – biccentett felé Piton.  
Hermione gúnyosan felhorkantott.  
– Na és, mit tartogatsz még nekem? Esetleg megkínoztathatnál a kis védenceiddel – mondta kihívóan.  
– Mmm – meredt a távolba gondolkodó arccal a bájitalmester, majd megrázta a fejét, és ellökte magát az ajtófélfától. – Az élvezetes dolgokat jobb' szeretem magam csinálni. – Azzal a legnagyobb nyugalommal a tanári végében álló büféasztalhoz sétált, és töltött magának egy kávét.  
– Hogy te mekkora bunkó vagy! – mormogta dühösen a lány.  
– Na és mi a véleményed arról a nőről, aki egy ilyen bunkónak könyörög, hogy vegye feleségül? – szúrta oda fölényesen.  
Ez talált. Hermione csak hápogni tudott, majd végül sértett arccal felpattant, és Piton gúnyos mosolyától kísérve kiviharzott a tanáriból. 

**SS~HG**

– Hogyaza...!  
– Mi az? – kérdezte álmos hangon Hermione.  
– Csupán annyi, hogy már megint belém rúgtál – csattant fel a férfi.  
– Nagyon jól tudod, hogy nem szándékosan csinálom – válaszolta sértetten a lány. – Nem mintha nem érdemelnéd meg – tette hozzá.  
– Ha még egyszer előfordul, mehetsz vissza a kanapéra, világos voltam? – morogta ingerülten a férfi, és hátat fordított a lánynak.  
– Hmpf – dohogott a lány, majd szélesen elvigyorodott. Azzal, hogy alaposan bokán rúgta a bájitalmestert, az végre felhagyott egy időre a horkolással, így végre ő is elalhat. Piton meg hadd higgye, hogy véletlenül történt.  
Fog ő még ettől jobban is bosszankodni... 

**SS~HG**

Érdekes módon, a fürdőszoba-használat kérdése úgy tűnt, megoldódott. Piton fél óra múlva átengedte a lánynak a helyiséget, és bár az kissé bizalmatlanul fogadta a gesztust, az előző napi hideg zuhanyos incidens nem ismétlődött meg. Már-már elismerően gondolt a férfira, mikor fésülködés közben váratlanul feljajdult. A fene egye meg! A fésű beleakadt a hajába, és bárhogy rángatta, úgy tűnt, csak még jobban belecsavarodik.  
– A francba! – kiáltotta dühösen pár perc sikertelen huzavona után. – Perselus!  
Az ajtó néhány pillanat múlva kitárult.  
– Én imádom, ha bűntudatom van – kezdte szenteskedve a férfi –, de bármi is történt...  
– Semmi sem történt, azon kívül, hogy nem tudom kivenni a hajamból ezt az átkozott fésűt – vágott közbe ingerülten Hermione. – Nem segítenél? – nyafogta.  
Piton töprengő arccal nézte őt egy darabig, majd biccentett, és a fürdőszobaszekrényhez lépett.  
– Kell lennie itt valaminek – mormogta, és kotorászni kezdett. – Á, meg is van.  
Hermione már épp azon volt, hogy hálát rebeg a férfinek a segítőkészségéért, mikor meglátta, hogy az egy borbélyborotvát nyújt felé. A lány arcáról azonnal eltűnt a mosoly, és méregtől elvörösödő arccal nézett a gúnyos vigyorral előtte álló bájitalmesterre.  
– Fordulj fel, te disznó! – vetette oda felháborodottan, és kiviharzott a fürdőszobából.  
– Nem értem, miért vagy ilyen morcos, csak segíteni szerettem volna – tette az ártatlant Piton, még jobban felbőszítve ezzel a lányt.  
Hermione magában füstölögve vonult be a hálószobába, alaposan bevágva maga mögött az ajtót. Nyomorult, álszenteskedő gazember! Hogy feltételezhette róla egy pillanatig is, hogy segítene rajta? Hiszen nem hagy ki egyetlen alkalmat sem, hogy valahogy megalázza vagy nevetségessé tegye. De ő sem fog adósa maradni! Fogja még a _kedves_ Piton professzor tehetetlen dühében a fogát csikorgatni. Egy ingerült fújtatással elővette a pálcáját, és kivarázsolta a hajából a fésűt. Már átkozta magát, hogy ez miért nem jutott eszébe, ahelyett, hogy ismét táptalajt adjon a férfi gúnyolódásának. A lehető legméltóságteljesebben vonult ki újra a nappaliba, és Pitonra rá sem nézve hagyta el a lakosztályt, hogy a Nagyterembe menjen.  
Piton magában kitűnően szórakozva követte, és gyomorforgató önelégültséggel az arcán ült le a Hermione melletti székre. Már épp hozzá akart fogni az evésnek, mikor egy nagy barna bagoly szállt le elé az asztalra, lábán egy rózsaszínű borítékkal. A bájitalmester enyhe undorral az arcán nyúlt a levélkéért, majd ez a méla undor átment dühös arckifejezésbe, mikor elolvasta a kezében tartott pergament.

 _Tisztelt Piton professzor!_

 _Szeretnék szívből gratulálni a házasságához, és nagyon sok boldogságot kívánok önnek és Mrs. Pitonnak!_

A levélke természetesen nem volt aláírva, de látszott, hogy nem felnőtt kézírással íródott. Úgy döntött, gyorsan összegyűri ezt az átkozott cetlit, de mielőtt megtehette volna, Hermione kikapta a kezéből, és elolvasta.  
– Nahát, milyen kedves, ugye, drágám? – kiáltott fel tettetett lelkesedéssel, és örömmel nyugtázta, hogy a férfinek megrándul az arca mérgében.  
Piton csak egy gyilkos pillantással válaszolt, és úgy döntött, nem is méltatja több válaszra a lányt. Helyette inkább visszafordult a reggelije felé, de meglepetésében hátrahőkölt. Egy újabb bagoly – ezúttal egy kisebb, szürke színű – nyújtogatta felé a lábát. És legnagyobb bosszúságára még egy szállt le az asztalra, szintén az ő tányérja elé. Majd még egy... és még egy... és még egy... Lassan már az egész tanári asztalt tülekedő baglyok hada lepte el, amelyek mind felé tartottak a lábukra erősített vagy a csőrükben tartott házassági jókívánságokkal. Ráadásul úgy tűnt, a levélkék a rivallókhoz hasonló elven működnek, mert amint az egyiket olvasatlanul félredobta, az felemelkedett az asztal fölé, és felerősített hangon kívánt sok-sok boldogságot és szapora gyermekáldást az ifjú párnak, mialatt éneklő angyalkák repültek ki a borítékból, és szerelmes dallamokat dúdolva ott köröztek körülötte.  
Piton dühtől remegve vicsorgott a harsogó, dalolászó borítékok fölött, mialatt Hermione próbálta nevetését a csészéjébe rejteni – kevés sikerrel.  
A lány óvatosan végignézett kollégái arcán, és örömmel állapította meg, hogy bizony nem csak ő tartja mulatságosnak ezt a kis közjátékot. Flitwick kuncogva kevergette a teáját, Bimba szélesen vigyorogva majszolta a süteményét, még McGalagonynak is nehezére esett, hogy kordában tartsa az arcizmait. Piton viszont közel volt a robbanáshoz. Az arca a szokásosnál is sápadtabb volt, és a száját olyan szorosan préselte össze dühében, hogy szinte nem is látszott.  
– Ez a te műved – sziszegte Hermionénak. Nem kérdés volt, hanem megállapítás.  
– Tudod, Perselus, nem csak a mardekárosok tartanak ám össze – mosolygott rá a lány gúnyosan. – Egyébként pedig úgysem tudod bebizonyítani – tette hozzá, majd felállt, és távozott a Nagyteremből. 

**SS~HG**

A reggeli nagyterembeli incidensnek meg lettek a maga következményei. Mire eljött a délután, Piton szinte rekordot döntött házpont-levonásból és büntetőmunka kiosztásából, a negyedéves hugrabugosoknak pedig szinte mindegyike kisebb ideg-összeroppanást kapott a dupla óra végére, és még a hollóhátasok is megilletődötten pislogtak a professzorukra, aki a szokottnál is kíméletlenebb volt velük. A griffendélesek soha addig nem vesztettek még annyi házpontot, és még a mardekárosok is csak félve merték megszólítani a tajtékzó bájitalmestert.  
Az üdvözlőlapok rohama egész héten folytatódott, és a hét végére Piton úgy érezte, hogy csak az javítana valamit a rosszkedvén, ha segédkezhetne a teljes bagoly-populáció kiirtásában. Persze csak azután, hogy kitekerte Granger nyakát. Azt azért elismerte magában, hogy a lány szépen egyenlített neki a korábbiakért, de ez azért nem volt mentség a tettére, viszont remek ötletet adott neki egy következő manőverhez. 

**SS~HG**

Hétfő reggel a Nagyteremben már mindenki azon volt, hogy felálljon az asztaltól, mikor a terem ajtaja kinyílt, és besétált rajta két férfi, akik egy hatalmas ládát lebegtettek maguk előtt. Mindenki kíváncsian fordult feléjük. Az egyik férfi lehajolt az egyik diákhoz, és suttogva kérdezett tőle valamit, mire a fiú a tanári asztal felé mutatott. Egészen pontosan Hermionéra. A férfi furcsállón felvonta a szemöldökét, és látszott rajta, hogy azt hiszi, a fiú csak tréfál vele, így odalépett egy idősebb lányhoz a hollóhátasok asztalánál, de ott is ugyanazt a választ kapta. A lány egyértelműen Hermionéra mutatott. A férfi zavartan pislogott pár másodpercig, majd megvonta a vállát, és odamormolva valamit a kollégájának, a tanári asztalhoz lebegtették a ládát.  
– Hermione Granger kisasszony? – szólította meg a lányt.  
– Igen – bólintott.  
– Meghoztuk a rendelést.  
– Miféle rendelést? – kérdezte zavartan pislogva. – Honnan?  
– Nyiszinyuszi Varázslatos Játékbirodalmából. Hajasbabákat és alvójátékokat – válaszolta feszengve.  
– Micsoda?!  
A teremben végighullámzott a nevetés, ami leghangosabban a Mardekár asztalánál volt hallható. Hermione vöröslő arccal fordult a mellette ülő – és igencsak önelégülten vigyorgó – bájitalmester felé.  
– Ha esetleg unnád már a mackódat – mondta az ártatlan arccal, de azért kellően hangosan, hogy a teremben mindenki meghallja.  
Hermione szinte érezte, ahogy elönti az epe.  
– Te szemét – sziszegte a férfinek, majd a futárhoz fordult. – Úgy tűnik, valami tévedés történt az adminisztrációval. Ezeket a játékokat a Szent Mungo Gyermekosztályára kellett volna kiszállítani.  
– Nem, kisasszony, nekünk ez a cím van a szállítólevélen...  
– Mondom, hogy tévedés történt! – csattant fel a lány. – Vigyék azonnal a Szent Mungóba, megértették?  
– Nekem mindegy – vonta meg a vállát a férfi, majd intett a társának, és a ládát maguk előtt lebegtetve elhagyták a termet.  
McGalagony a fejét csóválva nézett utánuk. Látta a szeme sarkából Piton és Hermione fojtott hangú szóváltását. Biztos volt benne, hogy a bájitalmester áll emögött a jelenet mögött, és abban is biztos volt, hogy nem történt adminisztrációs hiba, csak Hermione szerencsére ügyesen kivágta magát a kínos szituációból. Némán figyelte, ahogy rövid idő múlva két kollégája is elindult, hogy megtartsák az óráikat, és azon gondolkodott, vajon mennyi időt adjon még nekik arra, hogy egymást marják. A maga részéről már rég elbeszélgetett volna velük, de Dumbledore portréja mindig meggyőzte, hogy hagyjon még nekik egy kis időt, hogy összeszokjanak. Nem mellesleg, az öreg kitűnően szórakozott a két tanerő csatározásán. Így aztán McGalagony úgy döntött, tűr még egy darabig öreg barátja kedvéért, de már érezte, hogy nem fog sokáig kitartani. 

**SS~HG**

Teltek a hetek, de nem úgy tűnt, mintha Piton és Hermione összeszoknának. Sőt! Ha lehet, egyre inkább elmérgesedett köztük a viszony. Bár a fürdőszobáért már nem folytattak csatákat, de ez volt az egyetlen, amiben közös nevezőre tudtak jutni.  
Az éjszakáikat továbbra is csak megszakításokkal tudták végigaludni, köszönhetően Piton horkolásának és Hermione rugdosásának. A mardekárosok következetesen Piton professzornak szólították Hermionét, Piton pedig továbbra is kapott névtelen házassági gratulációkat. Problémát okozott az is, hogy Piton mereven ragaszkodott minden magántulajdonához és az azokat megillető helyhez, és nem kevés vitájuk származott belőle, ha esetleg Hermione vette a bátorságot, és valamit akár egyetlen centivel is arrébb tett a saját kényelme érdekében.  
Az sem segítette a kettejük közti jó viszony kialakulását, hogy Hermione kijelentette, ő bizony meg fogja látogatni a barátait, akár tetszik Pitonnak, akár nem. Vagy ha a bájitalmesternek nincs kedve a vendégeskedéshez, akkor majd fogadja őket a férfi lakosztályában, hiszen mégsem várhatja el Hagridtól, hogy mindig ő lássa vendégül őket, ha beszélgetni akarnak. Azonban Piton beígért átoksorozata, valamint Malfoyék Potterékkel egy időben történő vendégül látásának a kilátásba helyezése mégis arra ösztönözte a lányt, hogy a továbbiakban is a vadőr vendégszeretetét élvezzék.  
Csak tovább szította a feszültséget közöttük, hogy Piton hölgyvendégei továbbra is rendre megjelentek – Hermione megfigyelte, hogy hétfőnként Annabell, péntekenként pedig Rosella tiszteli meg a bájitalmestert a társaságával –, és a lány ilyenkor mindig kénytelen volt az estéket a lakosztályon kívül tölteni, ez pedig egyre inkább dühítette. De valahányszor szóvá tette ezt, Piton ellentmondást nem tűrően kijelentette, hogy nem hajlandó változtatni ezen.  
Ez az állandó feszültség persze a türelmükre is hatással volt, és nem pozitív irányba. A legapróbb dolgokon is képesek voltak összevitatkozni, és ezekből a veszekedésekből hol egyikük, hol másikjuk került ki győztesen.

Már benne jártak az áprilisban, mikor úgy tűnt, türelmük utolsó morzsája is elfogyott, és egy kiadós veszekedést követően – nevezetesen, hogy Hermione miért tett arrébb egy papírnehezéket – mindketten paprikás hangulatban indultak el a Nagyterem felé. Épp átvágtak a diákoktól hemzsegő előcsarnokon, mikor Piton véletlenül meglökött egy griffendéles fiút, aki nekiütközött az egyik mardekáros lánynak. A lány elesett, és elejtette a táskáját, amiből könyvek, pergamenek és pennák estek a padlóra. A fiú azonnal felsegítette a lányt, de úgy tűnt, ezt a bájitalmester nem is látja.  
– Húsz pont a Griffendéltől – vicsorogta, és már indult is volna tovább, mikor Hermione felháborodottan visszatartotta.  
– Megmondanád, hogy miért vontál le pontot?  
– Fellökte egy diáktársát – vetette oda a Piton magyarázatképp.  
– De csak azért, mert nekimentél! – háborgott Hermione.  
– Talán nem kellett volna az utamba állnia – vélekedett a férfi, majd folytatta az útját.  
Hermione hápogva állt egy darabig a nyilvánvaló igazságtalanság láttán, majd hirtelen megszólalt.  
– Húsz pont a Mardekártól!  
Piton megpördült a tengelye körül, fekete talárja valóságos örvényt vert körülötte.  
– Magyarázatot! – csattant fel.  
Az előcsarnokban lassan elhalt a zsivaj, és a diákok érdeklődve figyelték a két tanárt, ahogy azok egymással szemben, robbanásra készen méregették egymást.  
– Szétszórta a tanszereit – adta meg a választ a lány.  
Pitonnak megremegett a szája széle a dühtől.  
– Hát így állunk – mondta halk, fenyegető hangon, és tekintetét a lányéba fúrta.  
Hermione állta a férfi pillantását, eldöntve magában, hogy azért sem fog meghátrálni.  
– Miss Donner – szólította meg a mardekáros lányt Piton, anélkül, hogy levette volna a szemét Hermionéról –, húsz pont a Mardekárnak, amiért nem panaszkodott, hogy fellökték.  
A bámészkodó diákok – jobbra – Hermione felé kapták a fejüket.  
– Mr. Grant – szólalt meg halálosan nyugodt hangon Hermione, miközben továbbra is a bájitalmester szemébe nézett –, húsz pont a Griffendélnek, amiért felsegítette a földről Miss Donnert.  
A diáksereg most egyszerre Pitont kezdte figyelni, annak szeme pedig fenyegetően szűkült össze.  
– Tíz pont a Griffendéltől, mert nem kérdezte meg, hogy fáj-e valamije.  
A fejek újra jobbra fordultak, várva, hogy mit lép erre a boszorkány.  
– Tíz pont a Mardekártól, amiért meg sem köszönte, hogy felsegítették.  
Balra.  
– Húsz pont a Mardekárnak, mert...  
Jobbra.  
– Húsz pont a Griffendélnek! – vágott a férfi szavába Hermione.  
Balra.  
– Tíz pont a Griffendéltől!  
– Tíz pont a Mardekártól!  
A diákok úgy kapkodták a fejüket, mint egy mugli teniszmeccs nézői, miközben két tanáruk egyre hangosabban, és egyre jobban kivörösödve adogatta-vonogatta a házpontokat minden indok nélkül.  
– Harminc pont a Mardekárnak!  
– Negyven a Griffendélnek!  
– Ötven pont a Griffendéltől!  
– Hatvan a...  
– PROFESSZOROK! – A házpont „ping-pongnak" McGalagony vetett véget, aki a lépcső tetején állva, dühösen meredt két kiabálástól rekedt kollégájára. – Azonnal induljanak reggelizni – intett a diákok felé türelmetlenül. – Maguk pedig – nézett végig Pitonon és Hermionén –, az irodámba. Most!

Meg sem várva őket sarkon fordult, és energikus léptekkel vonult fel az igazgatóiba, hogy aztán fel-alá járkálva várja meg őket.  
– Megtudhatnám, hogy mi volt ez a jelenet? – fordult feléjük villámló tekintettel, amint az ajtó becsukódott mögöttük. – Ki tudnak még találni valami nevetséges dolgot, hogy ennél is jobban lejárassák magukat?  
– De igazgatónő...  
– Csend legyen, Miss Granger! – vágott a szavába McGalagony ingerülten. – Amit az előbb műveltek, már túlmegy minden határon.  
– Minerva, neked fogalmad sincs...  
– Nem érdekelnek a kifogásaitok, Perselus! – fojtotta bele a szót a bájitalmesterbe is az idős boszorkány. – Eddig türelmes voltam, de ennek vége. Ha valami gondotok van egymással, azt négyszemközt intézzétek el, civilizált és kulturált emberekhez méltóan. Roxforti professzorokhoz méltóan. Anélkül, hogy megpróbáljátok egymást nevetségessé tenni vagy belevonnátok az egész iskolát.  
– Kedvesem – hallatszott Dumbledore hangja az igazgatónő háta mögül –, talán itt az alkalom, hogy meghallgassuk őket, pontosan mi is a problémájuk, nem gondolja? Ahogy látom, idáig nem jutottak dűlőre egymással.  
– Ne beszéljen úgy, mintha mi itt sem lennénk – mordult fel a bájitalmester.  
– Több tiszteletet, Perselus! – emelte fel a hangját figyelmeztetően McGalagony. – Mindazonáltal Albusnak igaza van. Talán jobb, ha elmondjátok, mi is nyomaszt titeket, mert nagyon úgy fest, hogy ti ketten képtelenek vagytok közös nevezőre jutni. Nos? – nézett várakozóan Pitonra és Hermionéra, de azok makacsul hallgattak.  
Az igazgatónő türelmesen várakozott, hátha végül egyikük majd megszólal végre, de a percek csak teltek, és azon kívül, hogy közben Hermione és Piton egyre többször váltott egymással gyűlölködő pillantásokat, semmi egyéb nem történt.  
– Úgy látszik, nem is olyan nagyok azok a problémák – jegyezte meg mosolyogva Dumbledore portréja, mire Piton felé kapta a pillantását.  
– Honnan tudná azt maga?  
– De igenis nagyok! – szólalt meg Hermione is.  
– Akkor ne fogják vissza magukat – tárta szét a kezét Dumbledore derűsen.  
A néhai igazgató virágos jókedve végre kihozta őket annyira a sodrukból, hogy beszélni kezdjenek.  
– Mindenhol ott van...  
– Azt hiszi, megmondhatja, hogy hová menjek a lakásban...  
– ...be nem áll a szája...  
– ...nem tehetek valamit arrébb, mert folyton kioktat...  
– ...bezárkózott a fürdőszobába, csak hogy én ne tudjak bemenni...  
– ...szándékosan hidegre varázsolta a vizet...  
– ...üdvözlőlapokat küldözget nekem házassági jókívánságokkal...  
– ...Piton professzornak szólítanak a mardekárosai...  
– ...ha lehetne egy kis nyugalmam, akkor sem hagy békén...  
– ...és mindenemet ládában kell tartanom, mert nem engedi, hogy kipakoljak...  
– ...úgy jár-kel a lakásomban, mintha az övé lenne...  
– ...nem látogathatom meg a barátaimat...  
– ...arra készült, hogy elráncigáljon Potterékhez...  
– ...és azt mondta, hogy borotváljam le a hajamat...  
– ...egész éjszaka rugdos, és lerángatja rólam a takarót...  
– ...úgy horkol, mint egy rinocérosz csorda...  
– ...nincs mellette semmi magánéletem...  
– ...és a nők folyton csak jönnek-mennek, mintha én ott sem lennék...  
– ...megőrülök tőle!  
– ...elegem van belőle!  
– Na elég! – csapott az asztalra McGalagony. – Gratulálok, máris zúg tőletek a fejem. A viselkedésetek gyerekes és nevetséges. Olyanok vagytok, mint két óvodás, akik ugyanazon a játékon marakodnak.  
– Ez nem igaz...  
– Még nem fejeztem be, Perselus! – állt fel az asztaltól az igazgatónő. – Heteken keresztül némán tűrtem, ahogy egymás idegeire mentek. Azt hittem, majd rendeződik a dolog külső segítség nélkül is, de tévedtem, úgyhogy mostantól új szabályok lépnek életbe. Vagy rendezitek a köztetek lévő viszonyt napokon belül, vagy kénytelen leszek a tanév hátralévő idejére felfüggeszteni mindkettőtöket, és az ebből adódó szabadidőtöket arra használjátok, hogy házassági tanácsadásra jártok. Választhattok!  
Hermione csak hápogni tudott felháborodásában, Piton pedig a fogát csikorgatta tehetetlen dühében.  
Mindketten lehetetlennek érezték, hogy megbékéljenek a másikkal, de annál megalázóbbat egyikük sem tudott volna elképzelni, minthogy felfüggesszék őket, és mindennek a tetejébe még házassági tanácsadásra is járjanak. Végül kelletlenül, de az első lehetőség mellett döntöttek, bár egyikük sem volt benne biztos, hogy a két rossz közül a kisebbet választották.


	8. Sebek és gyógyírok

McGalagony megkönnyebbülten rogyott le a karosszékébe, mikor Mr. és Mrs. Piton végre távozott az irodájából. Egy hosszú sóhaj hagyta el a mellkasát, miközben masszírozni kezdte a halántékát. Igaz, hogy még csak reggel volt, de ő máris olyan fáradtnak érezte magát az irodában lejátszódó jelenet miatt, mint még soha. Tudta, hogy végre választás elé kellett állítania két marakodó kollégáját, de nem volt biztos benne, hogy nem lett volna helyesebb kizárólag a párterápia lehetőségét felajánlani.  
– Mit gondol, Albus – szólalt meg hátra sem fordulva –, jó döntés volt rájuk bízni a dolgot?  
– Netán kétségei támadtak?  
– Folyamatosan kétségeim vannak velük kapcsolatban – sóhajtotta. – Félek, hogy teljesen eredménytelen lesz az egész.  
– Én nem aggódnék miattuk – mondta megnyugtatónak szánt hangon Dumbledore.  
– De hát maga is látta, milyen összeférhetetlenek – fakadt ki az igazgatónő, és végre a portré felé fordult. – Nem tudom, Albus, nem tudom...  
– El kell ismernem, hogy mindketten nagyon... bosszantóan viselkednek – mondta lassan az öreg varázsló. – De mint pár, tökéletesen összeillenek. És ha rendezik végre a dolgaikat, erre ők is rá fognak jönni.  
– Maga túlontúl optimista – csóválta meg a fejét McGalagony.  
– Ugyan, dehogy – legyintett vidáman. – Csak kitűnő emberismerő vagyok.  
– Na persze – húzta el a száját az idős boszorkány, és visszafordult az íróasztalához, hogy nekilásson a papírmunkának. – Csak mintha az kerülte volna el a figyelmét, hogy a két mákvirágunk ki nem állhatja egymást – mormogta az orra alatt.  
– De mint tudjuk, a gyűlölet és a szerelem között nagyon vékony a határvonal – folytatta a bölcselkedést a néhai igazgató portréja.  
McGalagony csak egy bosszús sóhajjal reagált Dumbledore szavaira, de nem kommentálta az öreg varázsló közhelyét.  
– Hallotta, hogy Hermione továbbra is felemlegeti Perselus hölgyvendégeit? – szólalt pár perces hallgatás után Dumbledore.  
– Lehetetlen volt nem hallani – utalt a korábbi kiabálásra McGalagony.  
– Na igen – kuncogott az öreg. – Nem hagyja őt nyugodni a dolog. – Tartott egy pillanatnyi szünetet, majd tűnődő arccal folytatta. – Mit gondol, Minerva, kik ezek a hölgyek? Miért járnak Perselushoz?  
– Albus – szólalt meg türelmetlenül –, ne tegyen úgy, mintha nem tudná pontosan, hogy miért mennek oda azok a nők. Attól, hogy időnként alvást mímel, még tudom, hogy mindent hall, maga vén, pletykás csirkefogó.  
Dumbledore harsogva felnevetett, és összecsapta a kezeit.  
– Pedig azt hittem, tökéletes az álcám – csóválta a fejét vidáman. – Persze hogy tudom – bólintott kedélyesen.– És azt is, hogy maga engedélyezte, hogy a tanév végéig itt legyenek a találkozók.  
– Talán nem kellett volna – morogta maga elé McGalagony.  
– Miért?  
– Azért, mert ez csak egy újabb feszültségforrás Hermione és Perselus között.  
– Elképzelhetőnek tartja, hogy Perselus a lakásán is fogadja majd őket?  
– Nem – rázta meg a fejét a boszorkány. – Ezek a találkozók csak a Roxfortra érvényesek, az otthonára nem. Elvégre neki is kell egy kis nyugalom.  
– Akkor már csak néhány hét, és minden meg fog oldódni – mosolygott szélesen Dumbledore.  
– Gondolja? – húzta fel a szemöldökét kétkedőn az igazgatónő, és arra gondolt, hogy bár ő lenne ilyen derűlátó. 

**SS~HG**

Hermione rosszkedvűen adta le az óráit. Piton nem különben, bár ez az ő esetében nem igazán eredményezett látványos különbséget. A lány ingerültsége és türelmetlensége azonban igencsak meglepte a tanulókat. Még sosem látták ilyen rossz hangulatban a tanárnőjüket, és szokatlan volt számukra, hogy a lány többször emelte fel a hangját a kelleténél, vagy türelmetlenül csapkodott, ha esetleg nem értettek meg valamit első magyarázatra. Röpködtek a pontlevonások, és a délelőtt végére a Griffendél alaposan behozta a Mardekárral szembeni lemaradását, amit a Piton és Hermione által véghezvitt reggeli házpont adok-kapok okozott. A diákok kezdtek attól tartani, hogy a bájitalmesterrel kötött házassága révén hamarosan egy női testbe bújtatott Pitont is el kell majd viselniük.

McGalagony ultimátuma Pitont is és Hermionét is érzékenyen érintette, és mélyen sértve érezték magukat. Még hogy üljenek le, és beszéljék meg a problémáikat? Lehetetlen. Hiszen a problémájukat mindkettőjük esetében a másik okozta. Így aztán új taktikát választottak: mind a ketten levegőnek nézték a másikat. Sértett hallgatásba burkolózva jártak-keltek a kastélyban és a lakosztályban is, a lehető legjobban kerülve az egymással való találkozást, és legminimálisabbra csökkentve az időt, amit egymás társaságában voltak kénytelenek eltölteni. Tulajdonképpen az éjszakákat és az étkezéseket leszámítva nem is találkoztak, megszólítani pedig aztán végképp nem voltak hajlandóak a másikat.

Piton eleinte nagyon is helyénvalónak érezte ezt az új helyzetet. Alig látta a lányt, aki úgy tűnt, még a lakosztályt is messzire elkerüli, amikor pedig mégis ott tartózkodott, akkor sem szólt egy szót sem. Még a férfi hölgyvendégeit sem tette soha többé szóvá. Viszont ahogy teltek a napok, úgy lett Piton számára egyre terhesebb ez a tüntető némaság. Időnként már azt sem bánta volna, ha a lány újból vitát kezdeményezett volna valami bagatell ostobaság miatt, mert akkor legalább jól szórakozott. Már azon is elgondolkodott, hogy talán hajlik arra, hogy leüljenek, és valami egyezségre jussanak, de túl büszke volt ahhoz, hogy meg is tegye. Ezt a lépést Grangertől várta volna el, elvégre miatta kerültek ilyen lehetetlen helyzetbe.

Hermione szinte minden idejét a könyvtárban vagy Hagrid kunyhójában vagy a roxforti birtokon sétálgatva töltötte, és csak lefekvéskor tért vissza a pincelakosztályba. Időnként Harry és Ginny is meglátogatta, és a vadőrrel karöltve megpróbálták rávenni, hogy üljön le megbeszélni a gondjaikat a bájitalmesterrel, de a lány ettől mereven elzárkózott. Büszkeségén alulinak tartotta, hogy ő alázkodjon meg a férfi előtt, azt várta volna, hogy Piton álljon elő ezzel a kéréssel. Elvégre miatta van ez az egész. Ez a pillanat azonban úgy tűnt, soha nem fog eljönni, és maga sem értette, miért, de ez egyre nagyobb ingerültséggel töltötte el. Úgy érezte, hogy a mostani néma apátia helyett, amit egymás felé tanúsítottak, még az is jobb volt, mikor nyíltan csatároztak egymással. Egy idő után már-már hajlott volna arra, hogy büszkeségét félretéve beszélgetést kezdeményez a férfivel, de az ugyanolyan rideg közönnyel kezelte, mint eddig.

Rögtönzött némasági fogadalmukat egyetlen egyszer szakították meg, mégpedig azon a reggelen, mikor szerencsétlenségére Conrad Spencer házassági tanácsadó újra felkereste őket. A fiatalember ez alkalommal sem tudta végigmondani, amit szeretett volna, mert egy mindkettőjük által arcába ordított „Takarodjon!" után megint az orrára lett csapva az ajtó. A csendes figyelmen kívül hagyás pedig ott folytatódott, ahol abbamaradt.

Két hét telt el, Hermione pedig egyre frusztráltabb lett. Ebédkor csak tologatta a tányérján az ételt, miközben azzal próbálta jobb kedvre deríteni magát, hogy elképzelte, ahogy fogja az előtte álló krémes habos tortát, és egyenesen a mellette ülő bájitalmester ronda képébe nyomja.  
Piton, mintha csak kitalálta volna a lány gondolatait, halkan odasziszegte neki:  
– Még csak meg se forduljon a fejedben!  
Hermione lassan a férfi felé fordult, és megvetően végigmérte.  
– Pedig jelentősen javítana a kinézeteden – mondta gúnyosan. – Gondold meg, Perselus. Ilyen alkalom nem adódik minden nap, és én szíves-örömest kisegítelek.  
– Azt élveznéd, igaz? – húzta fel a szemöldökét a bájitalmester.  
– El sem hinnéd, mennyire.  
– Na igen – mondta sokat sejtetően a másik –, valami élvezet neked is kell, hogy jusson. Kezdem megérteni, hogy Weasley miért lépett félre.  
Hermione arca elfehéredett a dühtől. Ez mélyen övön aluli ütés volt, és még Pitontól sem számított ilyesmire. Sértve és megalázva érezte magát. Pitonnak nem volt joga ahhoz, hogy felemlegesse neki a Ronnal történteket! Igaz, hogy már nem szerette a fiút, de ez az emlék még mindig nagyon fájdalmas volt a számára, és a bájitalmester megjegyzése mintha újra felszakította volna a régi sebeket.  
– Aljas gazember vagy – mondta remegő hangon, és a hangjában olyan őszinte megbántottság csendült, hogy még a férfi is érezte, ezúttal tényleg messzire ment. Annyi méltósággal emelkedett fel az asztaltól, amennyit csak érzett magában, és egy szó nélkül kivonult a nagyteremből, miközben érezte, hogy könnyek gyűlnek a szemébe.  
Piton némán nézett a lány után, és egy egészen rövid pillanatig szánalmat érzett iránta. Aztán megvonta a vállát. Végül is igazat mondott, nem igaz? Granger pedig tegye végre túl magát azon a fajankón. Pár perccel később ő is elindult kifelé, de megtorpant, mikor elkapta McGalagony pillantását. Az idős boszorkány leplezetlen rosszallással méregette őt, mire csak egy „Most mi van?" pillantással nézett vissza rá. Az igazgatónő csak egy szomorú és egyben csalódott fejcsóválással válaszolt. A fene enné meg! Piton bosszúsan fújtatott egyet, majd sarkon fordult, és lobogó talárral levonult a lakosztályába.  
Aznap már nem volt több órája, és úgy tervezte, a délutánját egy könyv és egy pohár mézbor társaságában fogja eltölteni. Halkan nyitotta ki a bejárati ajtót, és örömmel látta, hogy Hermione nincs a nappaliban. Helyes, valószínűleg elvonult a könyvtárba. Elégedetten csukta be maga mögött az ajtót, de amint visszafordult, hirtelen egy pohár száguldott feléje, ami épphogy csak elkerülte a fejét, és hangos csörömpöléssel tört össze a falon.

– Mi a...  
– Te utolsó. Aljas. Mocskos. Átkozott. Nyomorult. Szemétláda! – Hermione minden egyes szavának egy-egy újabb tárgy dobásával adott nyomatékot.  
Néhány másodpercen belül könyvek, tinta- és gyertyatartók lepték el a padlót a lány dobálózásának következményeként, legvégül pedig csatlakozott még hozzájuk a férfi kedvenc papírnehezéke is, és Piton csak a kitűnő reflexeinek köszönhette, hogy nem találta telibe semmi. A bájitalmestert annyira meglepte a lány hirtelen kirohanása, hogy még visszavágni is elfelejtett, és megrökönyödve nézte, ahogy Hermione – mikor végre kifogyott a dobálnivalókból – elé masírozott, és könnyáztatta arccal, kivörösödött szemmel vádlón mutatott rá.  
– Soha... Én soha nem... minden aljasságod és szemét húzásod ellenére... én sosem lettem volna képes így a lelkedbe tiporni – zokogta. – Neked milyen érzés lenne, ha az orrod alá dörgölném Harry anyját?  
Pitont egy pillanat alatt elöntötte a harag. Igaz, hogy tényleg otrombán viselkedett a lánnyal, de hogy meri ebbe belekeverni Lilyt?  
– Akit én szerettem, meghalt, Weasley pedig él és virul – vicsorogta. – Ne merd összehasonlítani a kettőt!  
A férfi szemében olyan indulat lobbant fel, hogy Hermione önkéntelenül hátrált egy lépést, de a mögötte lévő fal megállásra késztette. Tágra nyílt szemmel nézett a dühtől remegő bájitalmesterre, majd érezte, ahogy a lábai felmondják a szolgálatot, ő pedig hátát a falnak vetve a földre csúszott, és zokogva a térdére hajtotta a fejét. Rég érezte magát ilyen szerencsétlennek.  
Piton nem tudta, mit csináljon. Sosem bírta a síró nők látványát, és fogalma sem volt, mit kéne ilyen helyzetben tennie. Egy indulatos, sértődött és felvágott nyelvű Hermionéval bármikor tudott volna mit kezdeni, de azzal nem, aki most összekuporodva zokogott előtte. Csak nézte őt tehetetlenül. Igaz ugyan, hogy Hermione tett ellene néhány igen bosszantó dolgot, de be kellett látnia, hogy a lány sosem próbálta meg felhozni ellene a múltbeli sérelmeit és ballépéseit.  
– Elismerem, hogy talán túllőttem a célon – szólalt meg szelídebben. Nem igazán fűlött a foga ahhoz, hogy beismerje, hibázott. – Ennek ellenére azt gondolom, hogy túl kéne lépned végre Weasleyn és azon, amit tett – tette hozzá.  
Úgy tűnt, Hermione nem is hallja, amit mond.  
– Van fogalmad róla, hogy mit éreztem? – kérdezte keserűen, még mindig a térdére hajtott fejjel. – Felfogod egyáltalán, hogy mekkora fájdalmat okoztál?  
Nehéz csend telepedett közéjük, amit csak Hermione hüppögése szakított meg újra és újra, majd a lány egyszer csak fölemelte a fejét, és üres tekintettel meredt maga elé.  
– Elegem van ebből az egészből – motyogta fásultan. – Belefáradtam abba, hogy veled harcoljak. Nem akarom ezt tovább csinálni. – Egy hosszú, elkeseredett sóhaj hagyta el a mellkasát, majd lassan felállt a földről. Egyenesen a bájitalmester szemébe nézett, és halkan, alig hallhatóan megszólalt. – Feladom. Te győztél, Perselus.  
Piton nem válaszolt, és bár a lány nyíltan bevallotta a vereségét, egyáltalán nem érzett elégtételt. Akármennyire bosszantónak is tartotta Hermionét, nem így akarta befejezni a köztük dúló csatározást, és mikor a lány szomorú szemébe nézett, ő érezte magát az igazi vesztesnek. Nem tudta, mit mondjon. Egyáltalán változtatna bármin is? Aligha. Csak egy valamit tudott biztosan: hogy utoljára akkor érezte ilyen nyomorultul magát, mikor sok-sok évvel ezelőtt egy hasonlóan ostoba és meggondolatlan kijelentése után egy smaragdzöld szempár nézett rá ugyanilyen csalódottsággal. 

**SS~HG**

Piton még álmában sem hitte volna, hogy egyszer az életben még rosszul fogja érezni magát amiatt, hogy megbántotta Hermionét. Eddig persze nem is volt ezzel különösebb problémája, hiszen a lány mindig rendre visszavágott, és egészen mostanáig az egész valahol még szórakoztatta is. Most viszont tudta, hogy mélyen a lelkébe gázolt. Elnézte Hermionét, amint az megtörten bámult maga elé, és arra eszmélt, hogy azon gondolkodik, hogyan engesztelhetné ki. Nem értette magát, hiszen nem kedvelte a lányt, de valahogy úgy érezte, tartozik neki ennyivel. Abban biztos volt, hogy nyíltan nem fog bocsánatot kérni, de valahogy mégis a tudtára szerette volna adni, hogy sajnálja a dolgot. Bár ez a jelenlegi helyzetben nem is volt olyan könnyű, hiszen Hermione kerülte a vele való kontaktust. A lány továbbra sem szólt hozzá, de ez most nem sértett hallgatás volt, sokkal inkább a megbántottság sugárzott belőle, és a bájitalmester egyre jobban feszélyezve érezte magát emiatt. Végül este úgy döntött, nem halogatja tovább a dolgot.  
Hermione épp kilépett a fürdőszobából, és már azon volt, hogy bemegy a hálóba és lefekszik, mikor a bájitalmester váratlanul megszólalt a háta mögött.  
– Nem kellett volna azt a megjegyzést tennem ma reggel.  
Hermione megtorpant. Nem fordult vissza, és nem is szólalt meg, mégis minden porcikája feszült figyelmet sugárzott.  
– Weasley nem érdemel annyit, hogy bánkódj miatta. Ha igazán szeretett volna, akkor megértette volna az indokaidat, és várt volna rád.  
Hermione végre felé fordult, és ránézett. Még mindig nem szólt semmit, de a szemében a szomorúságot végre átvette a kíváncsisággal kevert csodálkozás, és Piton szinte zavarban érezte magát, de már nem volt visszaút.  
– Ez nem a te hibád volt – mondta halkan.  
A lány megilletődve pislogott néhány másodpercig, mielőtt megszólalt volna.  
– Miért vagy ebben ennyire biztos? – kérdezte keserűen.  
– Nem tudom – vallotta be kelletlenül a férfi.  
Hermione arcán egy fintorszerű mosoly jelent meg.  
– Ne beszélj úgy, mintha tudnád, milyen ember vagyok. Nem ismersz engem – mondta kissé megvetően, és látszott rajta, hogy semmi kedve erről tovább beszélgetni.  
– Hermione...  
– Fáradt vagyok, Perselus – mondta sietve, de nyilvánvaló volt, hogy csak a további társalgás elől szeretne menekülni. – Lefekszem. Jó éjt! – Azzal elfordult, és becsukta maga mögött a hálószoba ajtaját.  
Piton tehetetlenül és kissé bosszúsan nézett a lány után. A fene enné meg, ő megpróbál bocsánatot kérni a maga esetlen módján, erre beléfojtják a szót! Egy ingerült sóhajjal rázta meg a fejét, és a bárszekrényhez ment, hogy whiskyt töltsön magának. Elgondolkodva kortyolgatta az aranyló italt, és nem tudta kiverni a fejéből Hermione szavait: „Nem ismersz engem". El kellett ismernie, hogy ebben nem kis igazság van. Mindig is egy bosszantó, minden lében kanál okoskodónak tartotta a lányt, és sosem próbált mást látni benne. Sőt, igazából Hermione sem törte magát, hogy más véleménnyel legyen róla. Na nem mintha az utóbbi hónapok arról szóltak volna, hogy ez megváltozzon, hiszen mindketten elkövettek mindent, hogy megkeserítsék egymás életét. Azt azért magában elismerte, hogy Hermione személyében méltó ellenfélre akadt. Igen, a lányban van kurázsi, és a korábbi nézeteivel ellentétben a humornak sincs híján, hiszen nem sok ember vette volna a bátorságot, hogy rendre visszavágjon neki a legkülönfélébb módokon, és ha nem ő maga lett volna ezeknek a szenvedő alanya, minden bizonnyal még jót is mosolygott volna magában egyik-másik megmozduláson. Így visszagondolva, rá kellett jönnie, hogy Minervának sajnos tökéletesen igaza volt; gyerekesen viselkedtek. Mind a ketten. Nem foghatja az egészet Grangerre. Elvégre eddig ő is mindent megtett, hogy ahol lehet, keresztbe tegyen a lánynak. És ha ma reggel nem tette volna azt a meggondolatlan kijelentést, akkor még mindig nem merült volna fel benne az a gondolat, hogy tényleg itt lenne az ideje annak, hogy megpróbáljanak másképp viszonyulni egymáshoz. Talán még békében is el tudnák tölteni egymás mellett azt a maradék négy hónapot. Ami viszont csodálkozással töltötte el – sőt, egy kicsit meg is ijedt emiatt –, az az volt, hogy rá kellett jöjjön, nem a Minerva által adott ultimátum miatt hajlandó a békésebb együttélésre, hanem mert saját maga akarja így.  
Még akkor is ezek a gondolatok jártak a fejében, mikor ő is lefeküdt aludni. Hallgatta a neki hátat fordító lány szuszogását, és maga sem tudta, miért kezd el beszélni. Talán meg akarta adni magának az illúziót, hogy nem egy alvó emberhez szól, de mégis könnyebb volt úgy kimondani a szavakat, hogy tudta, Hermione nem hallja őket.  
– Tényleg nem ismerlek. Talán soha nem is foglak igazán, és mindig egy különösen idegesítő lánynak tartottalak. Amit Las Vegasban mondtam, azt úgy is gondoltam. Túl sokat beszélsz, rettenetesen kíváncsi vagy, mindig mindent jobban akarsz tudni, és másodpercek alatt úgy fel tudsz dühíteni, hogy meg tudnálak fojtani egy kanál vízben. – Vett egy mély levegőt, mielőtt folytatta. – De minden bosszantó tulajdonságod ellenére, tudom, hogy nem vagy rossz ember, és jobbat érdemelsz annál, ahogy Weasley bánt veled. – Elhallgatott, és hosszú másodperceken keresztül bámult bele a sötétségbe. – Vagy ahogy én... – tette még hozzá halkan, mintegy magának címezve. Több hozzáfűznivalója nem volt, úgy érezte, épp eleget mondott, még akkor is, ha rajta kívül más nem hallotta az elhangzottakat.  
Nem vette észre, hogy Hermione egész idő alatt tágra nyílt szemmel feküdt mellette. 

**SS~HG**

Hermione nem tudta, mit gondoljon az elhangzottak után, annyira megdöbbentette a bájitalmester „vallomása". Biztos volt benne, hogy a férfi őszintén beszélt, ahogy abban is, hogy ezek a szavakat csak azért hallhatta, mert Piton azt hitte, alszik, és nem állt szándékában felvilágosítani az ellenkezőjéről. Sosem hitte volna, hogy ez a büszke és makacs férfi, aki eddig mindent elkövetett annak érdekében, hogy megkeserítse a mindennapjait, ilyen őszinte megbánást tanúsítson a történtek után. Igazából egy kicsit meg is hatotta mindez, és most először érezte úgy, hogy mégsem lehetetlen vállalkozás a vele való együttélés. Talán tényleg rendezni tudják a köztük lévő ellentéteket. És nem csak azért, mert McGalagony ezt várta el tőlük, hanem mert tényleg látott esélyt arra, hogy békében meglegyenek egymás mellett még néhány hónapig.  
Maga sem értette az okát, de egy kicsit még hálás is volt azért, hogy Piton felemlegette a Ronnal való kapcsolatát. Bár tény, hogy fájdalmasan érintette, de talán ez is kellett ahhoz, hogy végre le tudja zárni magában a múltjának ezt a részét. A lelke legmélyén a saját hibájának érezte azt, hogy Ron megcsalta, és talán nem is alaptalanul, de ha a fiúnak tényleg annyira fontos lett volna, akkor várt volna rá. Hibázott, de nem ő volt az, aki eldobta a másikat. Pitonnak igaza volt; jobbat érdemel. Olyan férfit, aki tényleg megérti őt, aki értékeli, és úgy bánik vele, ahogy azt megérdemli. 

**SS~HG**

A reggel a korábbiakhoz hasonlóan némasággal telt, bár ez most inkább valamiféle zavart hallgatás volt mindkettőjük részéről. Bár időnként felmerült bennük, hogy megpróbálnak elindítani egy beszélgetést, valahogy egyiküknek sem akaródzott felvállalni a kezdeményező szerepét. Nem igazán tudták, mit mondhatnának.  
Annak ellenére, hogy egy árva szót sem szólt, Piton nem tudta nem észrevenni a Hermionén végbemenő változást. A lány nem tűnt sem dühösnek, sem sértődöttnek, sokkal inkább olyan volt, mint aki végre valamiféle békére lelt. Magán érezte a lány pillantását, és időnként úgy vette észre, mintha mondani szeretne neki valamit, de valahányszor odanézett, csak annyit látott, hogy Hermione kinyitja a száját, majd meggondolva magát, keres valami elfoglaltságot. A bájitalmestert ez meglehetősen zavarta, mert bár nem mutatta, igazán szerette volna tudni, mi jár a lány fejében. Végül úgy döntött, kivárja az estét, hátha akkor végre megoldódik Granger nyelve.  
Így is lett.  
Miután végzett a dolgozatok javításával és a másnapi óraterv elkészítésével, Hermione úgy döntött, véget vet a köztük lévő feszült csendnek. Komótosan elpakolta a pergameneket, majd a kanapéhoz sétált, és leült a foteljában olvasgató bájitalmesterrel szemben. Még nem szólalt meg, csak bámult kitartóan a férfira, az pedig, mikor megérezte, hogy figyelik, felpillantott, és várakozóan nézett a lányra.  
Hermione néhányszor kinyitotta és becsukta a száját, de nem igazán tudta, hol is kéne kezdenie.  
– Én csak... – kezdte tétován, de elakadt, és zavartan elhallgatott. Végül szinte kétségbeesve megvonta a vállát, és lehajtotta a fejét. – Nem igazán tudom, mit mondjak.  
Piton felvonta a szemöldökét.  
– Hermione Granger nem tud mit mondani – ismételte vontatottan. – Sosem hittem volna, hogy megérem ezt a kivételes pillanatot.  
Hermione felkapta a fejét, és majdnem sértődötten nézett a bájitalmesterre, de legnagyobb meglepetésére annak kis mosoly játszott a szája sarkában, ami most nélkülözött minden gúnyt. Sokkal inkább kedélyesnek hatott. A lány meglepetten pislogott néhány másodpercig, majd halk, megkönnyebbült nevetést hallatott.  
– Elképesztő alak vagy – mondta a fejét csóválva.  
– Ebben egyetértünk – hagyta rá nagylelkűen.  
– És szörnyen beképzelt is.  
– Nem mondtál semmi újat – vonta meg a vállát.  
Hermione somolyogva ingatta a fejét, majd lassan elkomolyodva megszólalt.  
– Köszönöm, hogy tegnap megpróbáltál megvigasztalni. Sokat jelentett.  
Piton nem válaszolt, csak zavartan megköszörülte a torkát, majd lassan bólintott egyet.  
– Mit gondolsz, nem tudnánk... nem lehetne, hogy esetleg megpróbáljunk tényleg normálisan viszonyulni egymáshoz? – kérdezte tétován Hermione, miközben maga alá húzta a lábait, és most úgy kuporgott a kanapén, mint valami macska.  
– Ezt most csak azért kérdezed, mert Minerva is így akarja? – kérdezte gyanakvón a férfi.  
– Nem, nem csak azért. Komolyan gondolom.  
Piton elgondolkodva nézett maga elé, majd lassan megszólalt.  
– Hazudnék, ha azt mondanám, nekem ez nem fordult meg a fejemben. Már csak az a kérdés, hogyan vigyük ezt véghez.  
– Kompromisszumokkal – vágta rá a lány.  
– Nyilván – húzta el a száját Piton. – Én viszont nem vagyok egy túl kompromisszumképes ember, Hermione.  
– Igen, tudom – bólintott a lány. – De majd beletanulsz – vigyorodott el, mire Piton csak egy bosszús mordulással reagált. – Hajlandó vagyok kevésbé az utadban lenni és a lehető legkevesebb bosszúságot okozni neked – folytatta –, ha cserébe te is kicsit... nem mondom, hogy kedvesen, de kevésbé gonoszkodón viselkedsz velem.  
– Ugye tudod, hogy épp most készülsz megfosztani az egyik kedvenc szórakozásomtól? – kérdezte csipkelődve, de a lány arckifejezését látva, beleegyezően bólintott. – Ez még belefér.  
– Ezen kívül megmondod a mardekárosaidnak, hogy a megszólításom Granger professzor.  
Pitonnak megrándult a szája széle.  
– Egyéb óhaj, _Granger professzor?_ – kérdezte enyhe gúnnyal a hangjában.  
– Szeretném, ha engedélyeznéd, hogy a barátaim meglátogassanak a lakosztályodban – mondta óvatosan.  
Pitonnak megremegtek az orrcimpái az indulattól.  
– Erre nem vagyok hajlandó.  
– Tudtam! – csattant fel sértődötten Hermione.  
– Már ne is haragudj, de eszem ágában sincs Pottert és Weasleyt kerülgetni a saját lakásomban – jelentette ki felsőbbrendűen.  
– Rendben, ez esetben én sem vagyok hajlandó lakrészen kívül tölteni azt az időt, amikor a kis barátnőid itt vannak – mondta kihívóan.  
– Ezt már egyszer megbeszéltük, nem? – vicsorogta Piton.  
– Inkább úgy emlékszem, _te_ kijelentetted, hogy ilyenkor még csak a lakosztály közelébe se jöjjek.  
– És ez maradjon is így.  
– Ne aggódj, így marad. Feltéve, ha te is beleegyezel, hogy Harryék néha eljöjjenek meglátogatni.  
– Nem!  
– Ez az utolsó szavad? – kérdezte felhúzott szemöldökkel Hermione.  
– Ez.

A lány meredten nézte pár pillanatig a bájitalmestert, majd aprót bólintott.  
– Hát jól van, felőlem a házassági tanácsadónál is folytathatjuk ezt a beszélgetést – mondta bosszantó nyugalommal.  
– A mindenségit neki! – csattant fel Piton. Nem tudta, mi dühíti jobban; a lány győzelmes vigyora, vagy az, hogy ilyen könnyedén sarokba lett szorítva. – Rendben van – mondta fogcsikorgatva. – De csak havi egy alkalomról lehet szó.  
– Köszönöm – biccentett elégedetten Hermione. – Látod, mégiscsak képes vagy kompromisszumokra.  
– Ez nem volt más, mint aljas zsarolás – vicsorogta.  
– Csak mardekáros módszerekhez folyamodtam – állt fel elégedetten.  
Piton a szemét forgatta, és csak bosszúsan mormogott valamit, ami „kibírhatatlan griffendéles"-nek hangzott, de Hermione nem foglalkozott vele. Rendkívül elégedett volt a kicsikart engedményekkel, és nem akarta egy veszekedéssel megkockáztatni, hogy a bájitalmester esetleg meggondolja magát, és visszavonja azokat.  
Jókedvűen kezdett el kotorászni a ládájában valami esti olvasnivaló után, mikor kopogás hangzott fel az ajtó felől. Tudta, hogy ma sem Annabell, sem pedig Rosella nem fogja boldogítani a bájitalmestert, ezért kíváncsian nyitott ajtót a látogatónak, aki nem kis meglepetésére egy nagy szürke bagoly volt, csőrében egy mugli borítékkal. Idegesen nyúlt a levél után, és rá sem kellett pillantania, anélkül is tudta, kitől jöhetett. Remegő kézzel tépte fel a borítékot, és olvasni kezdte a levelet, miközben egyre jobban elsápadt. Szinte pánikhangulatban nézett fel Pitonra, aki kérdő tekintettel nézett vissza rá.  
– A... a szüleim... – dadogta. – Arra kérnek, hogy látogassam meg őket.  
– Mi ebben a probléma? – kérdezte a férfi, de a következő pillanatban rájött, hogy ha a lány megy, akkor oda bizony neki is követni kell. – A francba!  
Hermione remegő lábakkal botorkált a kanapéhoz, és valósággal belezuhant.  
– Most mit csináljak? – kérdezte kétségbeesetten. – Ők nem tudják, hogy összeházasodtunk, mert mindenkit megkértem, hogy ne szóljanak nekik róla.  
– Mondd azt, hogy nem tudsz menni – vágta rá a férfi.  
– És mégis mire hivatkozzak? Hogy várjanak türelmesen még négy hónapig? A fenébe! – nyögött fel elkínzottan, és a kezébe temette az arcát. Hosszú másodperceken keresztül ült így mozdulatlanul, majd egyszer csak felegyenesedett, és reménykedve nézett a bájitalmesterre. – Perselus...  
– Szó sem lehet róla! – szólalt meg ellentmondást nem tűrően.  
– Kérlek! – könyörgött. – Csak pár óráról lenne szó.  
Piton elhúzta a száját.  
– És mit mondanál, miért vagyok ott én is? – kérdezte fintorogva. – Netán mégis elárulod, hogy összeházasodtunk egy részeg éjszakát követően?  
– Én nem...  
– Tudod, mit? Úgy döntöttem, elmegyek. Ezt nem hagynám ki semmi pénzért – gúnyolódott.  
– Majd azt mondom, hogy a szerelmem vagy! – vágta rá Hermione.  
– Hogy mi? – hüledezett megütközve.  
– Ha elmondanám, hogy összeházasodtunk, azt... Nos, nem hiszem, hogy túlzottan jónéven vennék – mondta tétován. – És nem is értenék meg. De ha a szerelmemmel megyek oda, akit be szeretnék mutatni nekik, azt talán jobban elfogadják.  
– Vagy csak szégyelled bevallani, hogy a kicsi lányuk egy züllött alak – vigyorodott el gonoszul Piton.  
– Jól van, na! – csattant fel. – Semmi kedvem a tirádájukhoz, most boldog vagy? Nem merem elmondani nekik az igazat.  
– Ennyit a griffendélesekről – jegyezte meg rosszmájúan.  
– Perselus, kérlek! – Mikor a férfi nem válaszolt, szégyenkezve megkérdezte: – Most könyörögjek?  
Piton néhány másodpercig farkasszemet nézett a lánnyal. Semmi kedve nem volt egy családlátogatáshoz, és eljátszani, hogy ő és Hermione szerelmesek, de ahhoz sem fűlött a foga, hogy megtapasztalja a házassági bűbáj kényszerítő erejét. Így végül ingerülten és egyben megadóan felmordult.  
– De csak pár órára.  
– Köszönöm! – sóhajtott fel Hermione hálálkodva.  
Piton csak egy bosszús fejcsóválással válaszolt.  
– Azt hiszem, akkor megírom nekik, hogy veled megyek – jelentette ki a lány, miközben az íróasztalhoz sétált. – Jobb, ha nem éri őket váratlanul.  
– Vagy esetleg abban reménykedsz, hogy lemondják miattam a találkozót – morogta a bájitalmester, miközben figyelte Hermionét, aki már nekilátott, hogy megfogalmazza a válaszlevelet a szüleinek. 

**SS~HG**

Mintha a Weasley házaspár mugli megfelelőjével néznék farkasszemet – állapította meg magában Piton, ahogy ott ültek Hermione szüleinek nappalijában. Mr. Granger feszélyezetten mosolygott rájuk, és megpróbált minél semlegesebb témákról társalogni, Mrs. Granger ellenben vesébe látó pillantással méregette őt, ami nagyon emlékeztette a bájitalmestert Molly Weasleyre. Sőt! Már az első pillanatban látszott, hogy bár a házaspár között megvan az egyetértés és az összhang, azért a nő viseli a nadrágot.  
Hermione és ő a kanapén üldögéltek kézen fogva, megjátszva a szerelmespárt. Az egész szituációt nevetségesnek találta. Még hogy ő úgy üldögéljen itt a lány udvarlójaként, mint valami nevetséges kamasz? A fene enné meg ezt az átkozott bűbájt! Itt bájologhat, ahelyett, hogy valami sokkal hasznosabbal foglalná el magát. Nem baj, csak pár óra, és vége. Ha éveken keresztül meg tudta téveszteni a Sötét Nagyurat, akkor ezt a két muglit is. Ami sokkal inkább zavarta, hogy Hermione ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy végig egymás kezét szorongassák, így is hitelesebbé téve a hazugságukat. Ezt talán önmagában még el is viselte volna, de valahányszor felmerült valami kényesebb, a kapcsolatukat érintő kérdés, a lány idegességében olyan erősen szorította meg a kezét, hogy a körmei akaratlanul is a bájitalmester tenyerébe vájtak. Ez pedig – hála Mrs. Granger kérdéseinek – elég sokszor előfordult.  
– Úgy látom, elfogyott a tea – lötyögtette meg a teáskannát Mrs. Granger. – Hermione drágám, kijönnél a konyhába segíteni?  
– Persze, anya – bólintott a lány, és követte a nőt, magukra hagyva a férfiakat.  
Mialatt Hermione és Mrs. Granger a konyhában foglalatoskodtak, addig a nappaliban Piton és Mr. Granger egymással szemben ülve méregette egymást a legteljesebb némaságban. Mr. Granger idegesen, már-már zavarban pillantgatott a fekete hajú férfira, majd némi torokköszörülés után idegesen megszólalt.  
– Mit... khm... mit gondol, most, hogy négyszemközt vagyunk, esetleg nem kéne elbeszélgetnünk egymással, mint férfi a férfival?  
– Nem – vágta rá a bájitalmester.  
– Hála istennek! – sóhajtott fel olyan őszinte megkönnyebbüléssel Mr. Granger, hogy Piton nem tudta megállni, hogy ne jelenjen meg a szája sarkában egy halvány mosoly. Maga sem tudta, miért, de az első pillanattól valami furcsa szimpátiát érzett a férfi iránt. Jóravaló embernek tűnt. Egy kicsit tényleg olyan volt, mint Arthur Weasley. 

**SS~HG**

– Alaposan megleptél minket, kislányom – mondta halkan Mrs. Granger, miközben feltette forrni a teavizet.  
– Igen, tudom, anya, és ne haragudj, hogy így kellett megtudnotok – vágott bűnbánó arcot a lány.  
– Nem haragszom, csak egy kissé váratlanul ért, ez minden – magyarázta az asszony. – Bár... – kezdte tétován, de végül elharapta a mondatot.  
– Igen? – kérdezte várakozón Hermione.  
Mrs. Granger vett egy mély levegőt, mielőtt megszólalt volna.  
– Ne érts félre, drágám, én tudom, hogy nem a külső számít, de...  
– Anya!  
– Jól van, befogtam – mentegetőzött.  
– Tudom, hogy Perselus nem jóképű, és mások számára meglehetősen mogorvának tűnhet – mondta szelíden a lány –, de velem nagyon figyelmes. – Ez meglehetősen vaskos hazugság volt, de valahogy ki kellett magyaráznia magát. – Emellett pedig okos és jó a humora.  
Mrs. Granger töprengő arccal figyelte Hermionét.  
– Boldoggá tesz? – kérdezte halkan.  
– Igen – bólintott lassan a lány, és igyekezett nem pislogni, miközben az anyja szemébe nézett.  
– Akkor nincs több kifogásom – mosolyodott el az asszony.  
Néma egyetértésben készítették el a teát, majd visszamentek a nappaliba, ahol időközben Piton és Mr. Granger élénk beszélgetést folytatott a muglik és a varázslók oktatási módszerének összehasonlításáról. Hermione egy pillanatra megtorpant, annyira meglepte az a fesztelenség, ahogy a bájitalmester az apjával társalgott. Még sosem látta ilyennek a férfit. Olyan közvetlennek tűnt, olyan emberinek. Látta, hogy a bájitalmester rápillant, és a szeme sarkából észrevette, hogy az anyja is figyeli, ezért lassan a kanapéhoz sétált, leült Piton mellé, és szorosan hozzábújt.  
Pitont olyan váratlanul érte és annyira ledöbbentette ez a megmozdulás, hogy még ellenkezni sem bírt. Csak annyit tudott, hogy az előbb Hermione még a nappali ajtajában állt, a másikban pedig már szorosan hozzábújva ölelte őt. Jó, persze, nyilván a szülei előtt akarja megtartani a látszatot, de ez... Nos, meglepően jó érzés volt. Akaratlanul viszonozta az ölelést, és beszívta a lány citrusos-rózsás illatát.  
Hermione maga sem értette, mi ütött belé hirtelen, de annyira természetesnek érezte, hogy átölelje a férfit. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy csak a szülei miatt teszi ezt vagy saját akaratából. Ami viszont ennél is jobban megdöbbentette, hogy a férfi közelsége mennyire kellemes érzéseket keltett benne. Jólesett a karjaiban lenni. Nagyon is jól. Gyógynövények és tengerszag – villant be neki, ahogy megérezte Piton arcvizének illatát.  
Egy végtelennek tűnő másodpercig egymás szemébe nézve ültek mozdulatlanul, amíg a pillanatot meg nem törte a teáskanna és a csészék csörömpölése, mikor Mrs. Granger kitöltötte a teát. Hermione gyorsan elhúzódott a bájitalmestertől, és inkább újra megelégedett annyival, hogy megfogja a kezét, de a figyelmét nem kerülte el a szülei sokatmondó pillantása, amit egymással váltottak.  
– És hogy telnek a mindennapok? – kérdezte Mr. Granger visszafordulva feléjük. – Gondolom, nem unatkoztok egymás mellett.  
Hermione idegesen szorította meg a bájitalmester kezét, és Piton érezte, ahogy a lány körmei – már megint! – belevájnak a tenyerébe. Na igen, a kedves szülők valószínűleg nem arról akarnak majd hallani, hogyan is tették eddig pokollá egymás életét.  
– Azt hiszem, mindketten megteszünk mindent, hogy... színesebbé tegyük egymás napjait – mondta lassan, és érezte, ahogy a kezén enyhül a szorítás. 

**SS~HG**

– Hála Melinnek, ezen is túl vagyunk! – sóhajtott fel megkönnyebbülten Hermione, miután elbúcsúztak a Granger házaspártól.  
– Mindenesetre számomra nagyon _mély nyomokat_ hagyott ez a délután – jegyezte meg fanyarul a férfi.  
– Ezt meg hogy érted? – fordult felé kíváncsian a lány.  
Piton felmutatta a véresre karmolt tenyerét.  
– Ó, te jó ég – szisszent fel Hermione. Közelebb lépett, a kezébe vette a férfi kezét, majd ujjai hegyével óvatosan végigsimította a sebesült területet. – Ne haragudj – mosolyodott el bocsánatkérően. – Meggyógyítom – mondta sejtelmesen, majd egyszerűen odahajolt, és belecsókolt a férfi tenyerébe.  
Abban a pillanatban, hogy Hermione ajkai a bőréhez értek, Piton érezte, hogy összerándul a gyomra, de ez az érzés egyáltalán nem volt kellemetlen. Sőt! Lily óta nem érzett hasonlót. Idegesen köszörülte meg a torkát, és elhúzta a kezét.  
Hermione kissé elpirulva lépett hátrébb, majd egy félszeg mosoly jelent meg az arcán.  
– Sajnálom, nem akartalak zavarba hozni – mondta halkan, majd hirtelen sarkon fordult, és elindult a hoppanálási pont felé.  
Piton zavartan pislogva nézett utána, majd a tekintete lassan a tenyerére vándorolt. Szinte még mindig érezte rajta a lány puha ajkait, és mikor a keze lassan ökölbe szorult, úgy érezte, hogy mindezt csak azért teszi, hogy ott tartsa ezt az érzést örökre.


	9. Más szemmel nézve

Piton tűnődve bámulta a kezét, miközben a másikban egy pohár Lángnyelv whiskyt tartott. Granger megcsókolta a tenyerét. Tudta, hogy a lánynak semmi közeledési szándéka nem volt ezzel a cselekedettel, de a pokolba is, akkor miért érez emiatt enyhe csalódottságot?  
Két nap telt el az ominózus eset óta, és azóta másra sem tudott gondolni. Túl jól sikerült a Grangerék előtti kis színjátékuk – nyugtatta magát gondolatban újra és újra. Csak ez lehet az oka az egésznek. Túlságosan beleélte magát a szerelmes udvarló szerepébe. Emiatt volt olyan kellemes érzés magához ölelni a lányt, emiatt érzi még mindig az orrában azt a citromos-rózsás illatot, és emiatt érezte azt az apró csókot olyan... bizsergetőnek. De hogy milyen megmagyarázhatatlan szentimentalizmusból kifolyólag nem tüntette még el a tenyerén lévő apró sebeket, már saját magának sem tudta megmagyarázni. Egek, úgy vigyázza őket, mint valami háborús sérülést, amire büszkének kell lenni! Egyetlen pálcaintéssel megszabadulhatna tőlük, ő mégis fontosnak tartja, hogy ott tudja mindegyiket, mert ha rájuk néz, akkor az a kellemes érzés, amit akkor érzett, mikor Hermione a csókjával akarta meggyógyítani, mintha újra felelevenedne.

Óvatosan a lányra sandított a pohár pereme fölött. Hermione az íróasztalnál ült, és teljesen belemélyedt a dolgozatjavításba, így legalább nyugodtan szemügyre vehette anélkül, hogy a másik észrevette volna. Tulajdonképpen még sosem vette a fáradságot, hogy megnézze magának a lányt úgy igazából. Nem volt az a kiemelkedő szépség, de azért az egykori lapátfogú lánykából egy meglehetősen vonzó nővé érett.  
 _Meglehetősen vonzó?!_ Mi a franc? Na jó, az ilyen gondolatokkal sürgősen le kell állnia. Mi a jó fene ütött belé? Emlékezete szerint eddig egyetlen alkalommal merült fel benne hasonló elmélet, mégpedig abban a vegasi kocsmában. De akkor részeg volt! Bár most is éppen egy whiskys-poharat szorongat. Úgy tűnik, már egy kis alkohol is elég ahhoz, hogy elkönyvelje magában, hogy Granger tulajdonképpen egy jó nő, sőt mi több, pont olyan nő, aki képes benne felébreszteni valamit. A pokolba! Sürgősen le kell szokni az italról, különben...

– Mi az? – kérdezte Hermione felpillantva a dolgozatokból. – Olyan furcsán nézel. Valami baj van?  
 _Igen, baj van! Őrületes nagy baj van! Kezdelek vonzónak találni, hogy a fene essen belé!_  
– Semmi – mondta mogorván, és sietve elfordult, hogy a könyvespolchoz sétálva keresgélni kezdjen az olvasnivalók között. Egy jó könyv, erre van most szüksége. Az majd eltereli a gondolatait.  
– Biztos? Csak mert...  
– Mondom, hogy semmi! – csattant fel ingerülten, majd találomra lekapott egy könyvet a polcról, leült a foteljébe, és tüntetőleg olvasni kezdett.  
– Jól van – mondta sértődötten a lány, és visszatért a pergamenjeihez. – Így legyen kedves az ember – motyogta maga elé.

Mi a fene üthetett Pitonba? Hiszen most igazán nem csinált semmit. Még azt a hülye papírnehezéket sem tette arrébb egy milliméterrel sem. Akkor miért nézett rá a férfi olyan... Dühösen? Nem, most, hogy így visszagondol, határozottan nem volt dühös. Inkább mint... Nem is tudja, milyen volt az a pillantás, de még sosem látta, hogy Piton így nézne rá. Ha meg kéne határoznia, azt mondaná, a férfi úgy tekintett rá, mint egy nőre. A gondolatra nagyot dobbant a szíve, és úgy megremegett a keze, hogy azonnal összepacázta az éppen javított dolgozatot. Magában szitkozódva tüntette el a tintafoltot, és valósággal megrémült attól az érzéstől, ami a hatalmába kerítette. Be kellett vallania, hogy egyáltalán nem bánná, ha így lenne. A fenébe, mi ütött belé? Hiszen sosem gondolt rá úgy, mint férfira. Mi van vele? De főleg, mikor változtak meg így a dolgok? Jó, azt el kell ismernie, hogy mostanában tényleg próbálják tartani magukat az egyességükhöz, és igyekeznek minél civilizáltabban viselkedni egymással, de eddig még soha nem fordult meg ilyesmi a fejében. Nem, ez nem igaz, figyelmeztette egy kis hang a fejében. Két nappal ezelőtt, mikor a szülei előtt játszották a szerelmespárt, még magának sem merte bevallani, de nagyon jó érzés volt, mikor Perselus magához ölelte. Túlságosan is jó. Az igazat megvallva, egyáltalán nem bánta volna, ha az az ölelés őszinte lett volna. És az az illat, amit akkor érzett, az nagyon is felkeltette az érzékeit. A fenébe is! Szinte még most is az orrában érzi azt a kellemesen fanyar illatot. Perselus illatát.

Hermione a pillái alól nézte az olvasgató férfit. Ahogy belemerült a kezében tartott könyvbe, az arca teljesen megváltozott. Hiányzott róla minden gúnyos felsőbbrendűség, nem volt rajta semmi megvető kifejezés, és úgy érezte, most először látja őt igazán. Nem volt jóképű, de mégis volt benne valami hihetetlenül vonzó, valami megmagyarázhatatlan érzékiség, ami nem engedte, hogy levegye róla a pillantását. Ahogy azok a fekete szemek a könyvben lévő sorokon siklottak, ahogy azok a hosszú ujjak finoman végigcirógatták az éppen olvasott lapokat, óhatatlanul is elképzelte, milyen lenne, ha a könyv helyett rajta simítanának végig, ha őt nézné ilyen intenzíven, és a gyomrában azonnal valami kellemes, bizsergető érzés keletkezett. A fenébe is! – rázta meg magát gondolatban. Nem szabad ilyenekre gondolnia, hiszen közöttük úgysem lesz soha, semmi. Nem úgy, mint azokkal a nőkkel.  
Mintha csak a gondolatai öltöttek volna testet, kopogtattak az ajtón, és mikor Piton az ajtóhoz sétált és kinyitotta, Hermione megpillantotta Annabell barna fürtjeit. A némber!

– Jó estét! – köszönt csilingelő hangon a nő.  
– Annabell – biccentett Piton, és szélesebbre tárta az ajtót, hogy beengedje.  
– Nocsak – mosolyodott el Annabell, mikor megpillantotta a rá meredő Hermionét –, hármasban leszünk?  
Ribanc! Hogy nem sül le a bőr a képéről!  
– Hermione – szólalt meg tétován a bájitalmester, és mintha némi zavartság is csendült volna a hangjában.  
A lány végre kibillent a révületből, és sietve elkezdte összeszedegetni a dolgait, hogy elhagyja a lakosztályt.  
– Nem, én nem... – dadogta – csak gyorsan összeszedem a... Máris megyek. – Elpirulva kapkodta fel a pennákat és a pergameneket, majd rájuk sem nézve elment mellettük, és bezárta maga mögött az ajtót.

Szinte futva hagyta ott a pincét, és csak akkor állt meg, mikor már a könyvtárba vezető folyosóra ért. Zihálva dőlt neki a falnak, és lehunyta a szemét. A pokolba, mi van vele? Hiszen megbeszélték Pitonnal, hogyha a kis barátnői meglátogatják, akkor ő a lakrész közelébe se megy. Ahogy arra sem volt semmiféle alternatíva, hogy ezek a látogatások esetleg megszűnnének a továbbiakban. De akkor mi ez a szorító érzés a mellkasában és mi ez a keserű íz a szájában? Miért érzi úgy, hogy elárulták? Miért érez féltékenységet, mikor _nincs mire_ féltékenynek lennie? Azért, mert egy röpke pillanatra eljátszott a gondolattal, Perselus nem fog hozzá másképp viszonyulni. Ő továbbra is csak a kényszerűségből eltűrt felesége marad még három hónapig, aztán végleg búcsút mondanak egymásnak, és elfelejtik ezt az időszakot. Perselus legalábbis biztosan.  
Vett néhány mély lélegzetet, hogy lenyugodjon és kitisztuljon a feje. Nem, nem ér rá ilyenekkel foglalkozni, pláne, hogy teljesen feleslegesen gyötri magát. Fontosabb dolgai vannak, vár még rá jó néhány javítani való dolgozat. Bőven lesz rájuk ideje, majd szépen bemegy a könyvtárba, és átnézi őket.  
Csak látna valamit a könnyeitől... 

**SS~HG**

Piton sosem gondolta volna, hogy egyszer még terhesnek fogja érezni az időtöltést, amit Annabellel és Rosellával folytat, de most ez volt a helyzet. Annak ellenére, hogy ma este is pár igen kellemes órát tudhattak maguk mögött, a férfi alig várta, hogy végre egyedül maradjon, bár szerencsére Annabell ebből semmit nem vett észre, és mint minden korábbi alkalommal, most is elégedetten távozott a bájitalmestertől, aki most homlokát a csukott ajtónak vetve gondolkodott. Mi a fene történt? Eddig sosem volt kellemetlen számára a látogatói társasága, és a rendelkezésre álló időt is mindig maximálisan kihasználták, sőt, sokszor úgy érezték, még talán kevés is, és mindig nagyon jól érezték magukat.  
Aztán jött Hermione, és az élete fenekestül felfordult. Maga sem értette, miért érezte magát rosszul amiatt, hogy látta a lányon a megbántottságot, mikor Annabell megjelent – bár gyanította, hogy ennek nem kevés köze van a Hermione iránt kialakuló vonzalmának –, de ez rányomta a bélyegét az estéjére. Nyomasztotta, hogy a boszorkány többet lát ezekben a találkozókban, mint amennyit valójában jelentenek, de nem érezte, hogy magyarázkodnia kellene emiatt. Különben is, mindjárt itt az év vége, és akkor ezeknek a látogatásoknak is vége szakad. Akkor majd Hermionét sem fogja zavarni, és...  
Bosszúsan fújtatott egyet. A pokolba is! Miért izgatja őt, hogy Hermione mit gondol róla? Hiszen a lány nem tekinti őt másnak, csak annak a férfinek, akivel még kénytelen leélni három hónapot, aztán szépen elválnak útjaik. Kár ezzel gyötörnie magát. Ő semmit nem jelent a lánynak, és nem is fog.  
Csak ne érezné rosszul magát emiatt... 

**SS~HG**

Már jócskán elmúlt éjfél, de Piton szemére nem jött álom. Nyugtalanul forgolódott az ágyban, és bárhogy próbált, nem tudott elaludni. Bosszúsan jutott arra a következtetésre, hogy bizony ebben a pár hónapban annyira megszokta Hermione jelenlétét, hogy nélküle már az elalvás sem megy. Nem! Ez nem a megszokás! Ez biztos, hogy a bűbáj hatása, csak Minerva rosszul tudta, mikor tájékoztatta őket. Azt már inkább magának sem akarta bevallani, hogy ennek kizárólag csak azért nem néz utána pontosan, mert megrémülne attól, hogy az igazgatónő mégsem tévedett, és a jelenlegi helyzete csak abból adódik, hogy túlságosan is hozzászokott Hermione jelenlétéhez. Mert akkor bizony komoly bajban van. Nem, nincs bajban. Egyszerűen csak így hat a bűbáj. Igen, csakis erről van szó, semmi mást nem kell ebbe belemagyarázni. Hamarosan megjön Hermione, és akkor végre alhat. De hol van már ennyi ideig? Ezalatt már a Roxfort minden dolgozatát kijavíthatta volna. A legtöbbjét úgyis le lehet osztályozni már az elején. Igazán nem nehéz: a fele „T", a maradékot pedig el kell osztani a „B" és a „H" között, néha pedig egy-egy „E" is belefér.  
Egy ingerült fújtatással fordult az oldalára, és már épp azon kezdett gondolkodni, hogyha a lány nem jön vissza záros határidőn belül, akkor felkel, és a keresésére indul, mikor hallotta, hogy nyílik a bejárati ajtó. Na végre! Természetesen nem fogja szóvá tenni a lánynak a távolmaradást. Még csak az kéne, hogy bevallja neki, nélküle nem tud elaludni. Csak hadd higgye Hermione, hogy ő már rég az igazak álmát alussza. Így aztán vissza sem fordult, mikor a lány végre bejött a szobába, és melléfeküdt. És épp ezért azt sem látta, hogy Hermione szeme ki van vörösödve. 

**SS~HG**

– Nem hallottalak éjjel megjönni – mondta a bájitalmester a reggeli készülődés közben. Maga sem értette, miért érzi fontosnak, hogy beszélgetést kezdeményezzen, de meglehetősen zavarta, hogy Hermione szinte rá sem nézett még, mióta felkeltek.  
– Mert már aludtál – felelte kelletlenül a lány. – Gondolom, alaposan kimerültél az este.  
– Igen, nagyon eseménydús volt.  
– Menj a fenébe! – köpte a szavakat dühösen a boszorkány.  
– Elárulnád, mi bajod van? – csattant fel a bájitalmester. – Ha jól emlékszem, mindent megbeszéltünk ezzel kapcsolatban, vagy tévedek?  
Hermione néhány pillanatig némán méregette a férfit.  
– Igen, megbeszéltük – mondta végül, és Piton tisztán kihallotta a hangjából a gúnyt, ami meglehetősen dühítette.  
– Akkor, ha lehet, kímélj meg a kirohanásaidtól – mondta felsőbbrendűen, mire Hermione szemei összeszűkültek.  
– Ne aggódj, megkíméllek – vetette oda dühösen, és kapkodva elkezdte összeszedni a tanításhoz szükséges holmijait. – És a társaságomtól is! – Azzal hirtelen sarkon fordult, és kiviharzott a lakrészből, bevágva maga mögött az ajtót, Piton pedig ott maradt, hogy – némi lelkiismeret-furdalással tarkítva – már megint a lány rosszkedvén bosszankodjon.  
Pontosan tudta, mi szúrja Hermione szemét, de az még inkább zavarta, hogy emiatt már ő is kényelmetlenül érzi magát. A pokolba is! Nem, nem fog lelkiismereti kérdést csinálni abból, amiben egyszer már megegyeztek. Ha Hermionénak nem tetszik, hogy ő heti két alkalommal látogatókat fogad, az ő baja. Majd megbékél, ha akar, ha pedig nem, neki úgy is jó.  
Ő ezen egy percig sem fog rágódni. 

**SS~HG**

A bájitalmester szinte pánik-közeli állapotban vette tudomásul, hogy a reggeli – sziklaszilárd – elhatározásával ellentétben, már megint azon gondolkodott egész nap, hogyan derítse jobb kedvre Hermionét. Hát már semmi másról nem fog szólni a hátralévő három hónap, mint arról, hogy mindig azon töri a fejét, hogyan tegyen jóvá valamit? Ha ilyen a házasság, akkor köszöni szépen, neki bőven elég volt belőle ennyi. Nem fog magából táncos majmot csinálni minden alkalommal, mikor a lány valami miatt megbántódik.  
Csak még most az egyszer. Most még kiengeszteli valamivel, de ennyi volt. Már csak azt kéne kitalálni, mi legyen az. Töprengve simogatta az ujjával a száját, mikor a tekintete megakadt a két ládán a nappaliban. Hmmm... Talán ha... Nem, semmiképpen sem! Majd kitalál valami mást. 

**SS~HG**

Hermione fáradtan nyitott be a pincelakosztályba. Semmire sem vágyott jobban, minthogy végre pihenésképp levethesse magát a kanapéra egy jó könyvvel. Felnyitotta a ládáját, hogy kivegyen belőle valami olvasnivalót, de csak zavartan pislogva meredt bele néhány pillanatig, majd mikor megfordult, a látványra, ami fogadta, földbe gyökerezett a lába.  
Valamennyi könyve Piton óriási könyvespolcán sorakozott, szép, katonás rendben. Ámulva lépett közelebb, és szórakozottan simított végig a gerincükön. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy megéri ezt a napot, de azt végképp nem, hogy majd pont a bájitalmester fog egy ilyen gesztust tenni. Elképesztő. Vajon a többi holmija is...?  
Sietve a másik ládához ment, és felnyitotta. Jól sejtette, az a láda is üres volt. Remegő kézzel nyomta le a hálószoba ajtajának kilincsét, miközben érezte, hogy szinte kislányos izgatottság lesz rajta úrrá. Szinte lopakodva ment közelebb a ruhásszekrényhez, majd nagy levegőt vett, és egy hirtelen mozdulattal kitárta. A következő pillanatban egy apró, boldog sikkantást hallatott, ahogy meglátta a fogasokon sorakozó ruháit.

– Azért ne ájulj el – hallotta meg maga mögött Piton gúnytól csöpögő hangját, és maga sem értette, miért szélesedett ki erre az arcán lévő mosoly. Aztán hirtelen – mielőtt végiggondolta volna, mit is tesz – megfordult, és egyenesen a mögötte álló férfi nyakába vetette magát. A következő pillanatban végigfutott az agyán, hogy talán ezt mégsem kellett volna, de annál nagyobb volt a meglepettsége, mikor érezte, hogy Piton átöleli. Ó, Merlin! De jó érzés volt!  
Pitont olyan váratlanul érte ez a hirtelen lerohanás, hogy felocsúdni sem volt ideje, de olyan ösztönösen fonta a lány köré a karjait, hogy maga is meglepődött saját reakcióján. Egyáltalán nem készült magához ölelni Hermionét, de mégis olyan helyénvalónak tűnt. És már megint ez az illat! Nem szívesen vallotta be magának, de nagyon is kellemesnek találta. A fene egye meg, ez így nagyon nem lesz jó! Zavartan köszörülte meg a torkát, és leengedte a karjait.  
– Hermione.  
A lány – szintén zavarban – pirosló arccal távolodott el tőle.  
– Ne haragudj, én csak... – nézett rá szaporán pislogva, befejezetlenül hagyva a mondatot.  
– Felejtsük el – vágta rá gyorsan a férfi, és ő is hátrált egy lépést. Biztos, ami biztos.  
– Csak szerettem volna megköszönni – álldogált idegesen egyik lábáról a másikra Hermione.  
– Mondom, felejtsük el – ismételte Piton, és látszott, hogy feszélyezi a helyzet.  
Hermione fürkésző tekintettel nézte néhány pillanatig, majd bólintott.  
– Rendben – mondta egy hálás mosoly kíséretében. – De azért mégiscsak köszönöm.  
A bájitalmester csak megforgatta a szemeit, hümmögött valamit, majd sarkon fordult, és a nappaliba ment.  
A lány elgondolkodva követte a tekintetével, aztán visszafordult a szekrényben lógó ruhái felé. Hát itt vannak. Három hónap elteltével végre helyet kaptak Perselus szekrényében, sőt mi több, maga Perselus pakolta ide őket. Tudta, hogy ez nagy jelentőséggel bír, és szíve szerint megbeszélte volna a bájitalmesterrel, mi vitte rá erre a lépésre, de tudta, hogy Piton nem szeretne erre szavakat fecsérelni. A férfi csak azt várta, hogy vegye tudomásul, és kész. Furcsa. Korábban úgy képzelte, egyszerűen képtelenség együtt élni Perselusszal, de ahogy telt az idő, úgy kellett rádöbbennie, hogy nem is olyan elviselhetetlen a vele való együttélés. A férfi nagyon is figyelmes tudott lenni, ha akart. Itt a bizonyíték előtte, a szekrényben álló ruhái képében. Tűnődő mosollyal nézegette őket még egy ideig, egyiket-másikat végigsimítva, majd bezárta a szekrényt, és a férfi után ment.

Piton már a kedvenc foteljében üldögélt olvasgatva, de a lány érkezésére felpillantott, és a bejárati ajtó melletti asztalka felé intett a fejével.  
– Leveled jött délután – közölte, majd visszatért az olvasáshoz.  
Hermione odasétált, és felemelte a borítékot. Azonnal felismerte a rajta lévő kézírást.  
– A szüleim írtak – mondta a bájitalmesternek, miközben kibontotta a borítékot, és olvasni kezdte a levelet.  
– Megint látogatóba kell mennünk? – kérdezte tettetett rémülettel.  
– Megnyugodhatsz – mondta kuncogva. – Csak érdeklődnek, hogy vagyunk. – Odasétált a kanapéhoz, és letelepedett, miközben tovább olvasott, majd hirtelen felnevetett.  
– Mi az? – kérdezte a bájitalmester.  
– Az apám. Azt írja, hogy végre talált egy mozit, ahol játsszák a Hófehérkét, és feltétlenül el kell mennem vele, hogy megnézzük.  
– A Hófehérkét? – kérdezte gyanakodva a férfi.  
– Ó, igaz is, te biztos nem tudod. Ez egy mugli mese...  
– Ismerem – vágott közbe fintorogva.  
– Tényleg?  
– Mit kell ezen csodálkozni? Mugli környéken nőttem fel – adta meg a magyarázatot Piton.  
Hermione leengedte a kezében tartott levelet, miközben maga alá húzta a lábait.  
– Ez volt az első mesefilm, amit moziban láttam – mondta ábrándos arccal. – Az apámmal néztük meg, és mindig különleges volt a számunkra.  
– Csak egy rajzfilm – rántotta meg a vállát a férfi.  
Hermione ránézett, és egy hitetlenkedő mosollyal megcsóválta a fejét.  
– Nehezen tudom elhinni, hogy megnézted.  
– Gyerek voltam – húzta el a száját a bájitalmester. – Lily ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy elmenjünk rá.  
– És tetszett? – kérdezte a lány csipkelődve.  
– Nem mondhatnám – vallotta be unott hangon. – De Lily imádta a törpéket. Főleg Morgót. – Néhány pillanatra elhallgatott, majd elrévedő tekintettel folytatta. – Azt mondta, rám emlékezteti. Nem tudom, miért.  
Hermione elnevette magát, mire Piton csak felvonta a szemöldökét, majd tettetett közönnyel megint a könyvére fordította minden figyelmét. 

**SS~HG**

A május nemcsak a napsütést és a meleget hozta magával, hanem a közelgő év végi vizsgákat is. Hermione és Piton minden szabadidejüket a vizsgafeladatok összeállítására fordították. Míg a lány a nappaliban az asztalnál ülve írta össze estéről estére a kérdéseket, addig a férfi a laborjába zárkózva főzte a felismerésre és analizálásra váró bájitalok egész sorát. Voltak napok, mikor szinte nem is találkoztak, és mindketten kelletlenül vallották be maguknak, hogy hiányzik nekik a másik társasága. Az utóbbi időben szinte teljesen megszűnt a köztük lévő feszültség – ami időről-időre visszatért, mikor Rosella és Annabell megjelentek a lakosztályban –, és meglepődve tapasztalták, hogy milyen kellemes beszélgetéseket tudnak egymással lefolytatni.  
Hermionénak rá kellett jönnie, hogy a férfi nem egy érzéketlen tuskó – bár szerette ezt a látszatot kelteni –, és egyre inkább élvezte a bájitalmester száraz humorát. Pitonnak is el kellett ismernie, hogy a lány egyáltalán nem idegesítő, és a korábbi, a humora hiányára tett kijelentése is megdőlni látszott. Legalábbis erre engedett következtetni Hermione jóízű nevetése a beszélgetéseik alatt. Sőt, a lány némelyik megjegyzése őt magát is mosolygásra késztette, bár ezt a legtöbbször igyekezett elfojtani, több-kevesebb sikerrel.  
Egyik este, mikor Hermione úgy érezte, már nem bír több betűt leírni, úgy döntött, bemerészkedik Piton laborjába, és megnézi, milyen főzeteket állított össze a férfi a diákoknak.  
Talán még segíthet is a bájitalmesternek, ha az igényt tart rá.

– Nem zavarok? – kérdezte az üstje fölé hajoló Pitontól.  
– Nem – pillantott fel a férfi.  
Hermione megnyugodva lépett beljebb, és körbenézett.  
– Ejha – emelte fel az egyik bájitallal teli üvegcsét –, te aztán nem adod olcsón a R.A.V. . jegyeket. _Álomtalan álom, Pótcsont-rapid, Eufória Elixír, Farkasölőfű-főzet_ és... _Veritaserum_ , jól sejtem?  
– Azért jött, hogy a tudásával kérkedjen, Granger professzor? – kérdezte egy gúnyos kis mosollyal a bájitalmester.  
– Nem – tette vissza az üvegeket a helyére kuncogva. – Csak kíváncsi voltam.  
– Van, ami nem változik – jegyezte meg bölcselkedő hangnemben a férfi.  
Hermione egy elnéző mosollyal csóválta meg a fejét.  
– Igazából csak meg akartam kérdezni, hogy segíthetek-e valamiben.  
Piton megrázta a fejét.  
– Már végeztem – mutatott az üstre, ami alatt még égett a tűz. – Már csak meg kell várni, hogy felforrjon.  
– Értem – bólintott a lány, és nem tudta megállni, hogy ne kérdezzen újra. – Elárulod, mi készül?  
– Nézd meg magad – ajánlotta fel Piton, és arrébb lépett, hogy Hermione is odaférjen az üsthöz.  
– Jól van – mosolyodott el a lány, és közelebb ment, hogy belekukkantson az üstbe. Azonnal felismerte a bájitalt a jellegzetes gyöngyház-fényéről és a spirális gőzéről. – Ez _Amortentia_ – jelentette ki, de a következő pillanatban ijedten elhallgatott. Pergamen, tenger és gyógynövények illatát érezte az orrában. A fenébe! Gyorsan hátrébb lépett, és vett néhány mély lélegzetet. Te jó ég!  
– Mi az? – kérdezte a bájitalmester gyanakodva.  
– Semmi – rázta meg a fejét a lány, és végigsimított a homlokán. – Csak megszédültem a melegtől – hazudta, miközben igyekezett kerülni Piton pillantását. – Biztos a fáradtság miatt van. Megyek is, és lefekszem. – Azzal valósággal kimenekült a laborból.  
Piton értetlenül pislogva nézett utána.  
– Rendben – motyogta az orra alatt, majd visszafordult, hogy lekapcsolja a tüzet az üst alatt.  
És akkor megérezte. Nagyon halványan és alig észrevehetően, de ott volt. Bőrkötéses könyv, citrom és rózsa. A szentségit! Idegesen lépett hátrébb, és csak bámult maga elé, miközben az agya sebesen pörgött. Talán elrontott valamit. Biztos így van, hiszen jó ideje sosem érzett semmit, ha beleszagolt az _Amortentiába_ , most meg hirtelen... Miért érzi Hermione illatát, mikor nem is kéne éreznie semmit? Valamit biztos rosszul csinált, más magyarázat nem lehet. De bárhogy is győzködte magát, tudta, hogy csak le akarja tagadni a nyilvánvalót. Nem véletlenül ő a legjobb bájitalmester az országban. Sosem szokott elrontani egyetlen bájitalt sem.  
Most viszont mindent megadott volna azért, hogy ez ne így legyen. 

**SS~HG**

A kezdődő vizsgák szerencsére biztosították mindkettőjük számára, hogy napközben ne tudjanak arra a problémára koncentrálni, amit a másik iránt érzett nyilvánvaló vonzalom jelentett. Viszont éjszaka, mikor egymás mellett feküdtek, már máson se járt az eszük.  
Hermione vakon bámult bele a sötétségbe. Mi lesz most? Vonzódik Perselushoz, ezt most már tényleg kár lenne tagadni. De mi lesz, ha ez a vonzalom elmélyül? Nem szerethet bele Pitonba! Hiszen egy goromba, gúnyolódó... okos, humoros, vonzó férfi. És a fenébe is, mostanában jól érzi magát vele. Nagyon jól! Nem, nem, ez így nem lesz jó. Nem szabad ezeken gondolkodnia. Egyrészt mert csak magát kínozza, másrészt pedig Perselus sosem viszonozná a vonzalmát. Csak valahogy ki kell bírnia ezt a röpke két és fél hónapot.  
Nem csak Hermione volt, aki nem tudott aludni. Piton ugyanúgy ébren feküdt mellette, és őt is ugyanazok a gondolatok kínozták. Vonzódik Hermionéhoz, ez most már biztos, és már az sem kell hozzá, hogy részeg legyen. De merje megkockáztatni, hogy közeledjen a lányhoz? Nem, ez rossz ötlet. Csak bolondot csinálna magából. Ráadásul jóval idősebb is a lánynál, és Hermionénak nem egy ilyen megkeseredett, magának való férfi kell. Úgysem tudná megadni neki, amire vágyik. Jobbat érdemel nála. Sokkal jobbat. Ezzel az utolsó gondolattal hunyta le a szemét, és elhatározta, hogy a házasságukból hátralévő időszakban ez lesz a mantrája. 

**SS~HG**

– Nagy ég, el sem hiszem, hogy vége – zuhant rá a kanapéra Hermione, és elnyúlt rajta.  
– Ahogy mondod – emelte meg a whiskys-poharát a bájitalmester. – Túléltük a vizsgaidőszakot. Egészségünkre! – Azzal egyetlen hajtásra kiitta a pohár tartalmát.  
– Én is kérek – ült fel a lány.  
– Biztos? – húzta fel a szemöldökét a férfi. – Emlékezz, mi volt, mikor legutóbb ittál.  
– Fogd be a szád, _drága férjem_ , és tölts egy pohárral – mosolygott kihívóan a lány.  
– Ahogy akarod, _édesem_ – emelte fel a kezét megadóan, majd kitöltötte az italt, és Hermione felé nyújtotta.  
– Köszönöm! – vette el a boszorkány, és belekortyolt a whiskybe, majd egy elégedett sóhajjal hátradőlt, és lehunyta a szemét. – Az biztos, hogy holnap délig ki sem kelek az ágyból – jelentette ki még mindig csukott szemmel.  
– Részemről én szinte egész évben ilyen gondolatokkal fekszem – jegyezte meg Piton.  
– Bármit, csak ne kéne diákokat látni?  
– Úgy valahogy – bólintott egyetértően.  
Hermione csak egy mosollyal nyugtázta a férfi szavait, és továbbra is lehunyt szemmel élvezte a jól megérdemelt nyugalmat. Egészen addig a pillanatig, mígnem az ajtó felől érkező ütemes kopogás meg nem zavarta azt.  
– Ki lehet az ilyenkor? – kérdezte nyafogva.  
– Nem tudom, de ajánlom, hogy élet-halál kérdése legyen, különben keservesen megbánja – kecmergett talpra kelletlenül Piton, és az ajtóhoz sétált, hogy kinyissa.  
A hívatlan vendég egy nagy, barna bagoly volt, csőrében egy pergamennel. Amint a bájitalmester elvette tőle, szárnyra kapott, és elrepült. Piton kitekerte a pergament és olvasni kezdte, fél perccel később pedig elkínzottan felnyögött.  
– Szentséges ég!  
– Mi az? – nyitotta résnyire a szemét Hermione.  
– Molly Weasley... – habogta elsápadó arccal, miközben továbbra is a levélre meredt. – Ez... ezt nem hiszem el.  
– Mi? Mi van Mrs. Weasleyvel? – állt fel a kanapéról idegesen a lány.  
– Ez borzasztó – folytatta elhűlve a férfi, meg sem hallva a kérdést.  
– Merlinre, Perselus, mondd már, mi van! – követelte remegő hangon és meglehetősen rémülten Hermione. Mi történhetett Mrs. Wesleyvel? Lelki szemei előtt már megjelent a nő vérbefagyott holtteste.  
– Ez egy meghívó.  
– Hogy... micsoda? – értetlenkedett a lány.  
– Meghívott magukhoz vendégségbe – lobogtatta meg a levelet.  
Hermione csak tátogni tudott hosszú ideig, majd mikor végre magához tért a sokkból, odamasírozott a férfi mellé, és kikapta a kezéből a pergament, hogy elolvassa.  
– Perselus Piton, te... te... Ó, nincs is rá szó, micsoda egy szörnyű alak vagy! – Hermione valósággal toporzékolt. – A frászt hoztad rám! Azt hittem, valami tragédia történt, erre kiderül, hogy csak vendégségbe hívnak!  
– Kell ennél nagyobb tragédia? – kérdezte őszinte megrökönyödéssel a férfi.  
Hermione hápogva meredt a bájitalmesterre, nem tudván eldönteni, hogy felpofozza vagy nevessen. Végül csak megcsóválta a fejét egy lemondó sóhaj kíséretében.  
– Lehetetlen alak vagy. – Néhány pillanatig elgondolkodva nézte az előtte álló férfit, majd óvatosan megkérdezte: – Nem kedveled Mrs. Weasleyt?  
– Nincs vele bajom, ha erre vagy kíváncsi – ismerte be kelletlenül Piton. – Viszont semmi kedvem egy egész estét a Potterrel kiegészült rokonságával eltölteni.  
– De ő olyan nekem, mintha a második anyám lenne – próbálta meggyőzni Hermione. – Kérlek, Perselus, csak pár órára. Nagyon szeretnék elmenni.  
– Nem – jelentette ki sziklaszilárd elhatározással.  
– Én bezzeg mindig a kedvedre tettem, mikor a kis nőcskéid idejöttek – szúrta oda csalódottan a lány.  
– Már megint ez a téma? – forgatta meg a szemeit a bájitalmester. – Ezt akkor tisztáztuk, nem?  
– De igen – bólintott Hermione. – Viszont ha én szívességet teszek neked, úgy illik, hogy viszonozd, ha úgy adódik.  
– Kipakoltam a ládáidból – érvelt a férfi.  
– Azt nem én kértem, azt magadtól csináltad – mutatott rá Hermione, Piton nem kis bosszúságára.  
– Muszáj minden szavamat kiforgatnod? – kérdezte fogcsikorgatva.  
– Ez nem kiforgatás, csak rávilágítottam egy másik szemszögből is – mondta idegesítő nyugodtsággal a boszorkány. – Nagyon önző dolog a részedről megtagadni tőlem ezt a kis szívességet. Ne feledd, én nem tartozom neked, de te nekem igen.  
– Meglehetősen aljas dolog így visszaélned a helyzetemmel – sziszegte Piton, és látszott, hogy kezd kijönni a béketűrésből.  
– Nem akarok visszaélni a helyzeteddel – mondta békítően a lány, hátha így jobban tud hatni Pitonra. – De nagyon hálás lennék, ha elmennénk az Odúba. Szeretnék velük találkozni. És tényleg csak pár óráról lenne szó.  
A bájitalmester ingerülten mordult egyet. A fenébe is, semmi kedve ott ücsörögni egy rakás idegesítő griffendéles között, és jó képet vágni az ostoba fecsegésükhöz. Viszont azt is tudta, hogy Hermione nagyon megbántódna, ha ragaszkodna ahhoz, hogy itthon maradjanak. Merlinre, már megint azért megy bele valamibe, hogy a lány ne legyen szomorú. Hogy az ég nem szakad le!  
– De csak pár órára – morogta kedvetlenül, és bár nem mutatta, igazán jó volt látnia a Hermione arcán felragyogó boldog mosolyt. 

**SS~HG**

– Vegyél még, Hermione drágám – biztatta Molly a lányt, egy hatalmas húsos tálat tologatva felé.  
– Köszönöm, Mrs. Weasley, de már így is dugig vagyok – rázta a fejét mosolyogva a lány.  
– Perselus, akkor legalább te – fordult az asszony a bájitalmester felé. – Alig ettél valamit.  
Piton úgy érezte, hogy ez a kijelentés nem igazán helytálló, főleg annak fényében, hogy a közel félborjúnyi elfogyasztott húsmennyiségnek köszönhetően a nadrágszíja már meglehetősen szorította, de nem akart vitatkozni Mollyval, így udvariasan elvett még egy szelet húst, amit a nő egy hálás mosollyal nyugtázott.  
– Hagyd csak ott nyugodtan – mormogta oda Mr. Weasley Pitonnak. – Ha látja, hogy üres a tányérod, úgyis újra rád tukmál még egyet.  
– Hogy mondod, Arthur? – kérdezte szúrós tekintettel a duci asszonyság.  
– Semmi, Molly drágám – húzta be a nyakát a kopasz férfi.  
– Na azért – biccentett elégedetten Molly, majd Piton legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére újabb áldozatok után nézett. – Harry, Fleur, vegyetek még egy kis...

Piton egy sóhajjal dőlt hátra a székén, és végignézett az egybegyűlteken. Ahogy azt jó előre sejtette, ott volt valamennyi Weasley, Bill és Fleur az egy éves kislányukkal és természetesen Potter is, bár szerencsére a kölyök a lehető legtávolabb ült tőle. Ha levonta a Potter és Ron Wealsey keltette tömény undort, akkor tulajdonképpen el kellett ismernie, hogy az este egész kellemesen telt. Hermione pedig szemmel láthatóan nagyszerűen érezte magát.  
Az asztalnál könnyed, jó hangulatú beszélgetések folytak. Amíg Hermionét Fleur és az etetőszékében üldögélő Victoire kötötte le, addig Piton Arthurral és Billel folytatott eszmecserét, és a bájitalmester meglepődve tapasztalta, milyen kellemesen el tud beszélgetni velük. Korábban csak a Rendben találkozott velük, és akkor csak a háborúval és Voldemorttal kapcsolatos témákra voltak korlátozódva, így nem igazán volt alkalma arra, hogy fesztelen csevegést folytassanak, de be kellett vallania, hogy jól érzi magát a társaságukban.  
Olyannyira belemerültek a minisztériumi rendeletek kitárgyalásába, hogy csak arra eszméltek fel, mikor Molly finoman emlékeztette Arthurt, hogy talán ideje lenne visszavonulni éjszakára, és magukra hagyni a fiatalokat. Így aztán Piton egykettőre egyedül találta magát, mert nem sokkal azután, hogy Arthur és Molly felvonult az emeletre, Bill és Fleur is elköszöntek, hogy hazavigyék lefektetni a kislányukat.

Piton is úgy gondolta, hogy akkor talán nekik is elérkezett az idő a távozásra, de Hermione olyan jókedvűen társalgott a barátaival, hogy egyszerűen nem volt kedve elrontani az estéjét. Ezért aztán csendesen ült az egyik sarokban az árnyékba húzódva. Meglehetősen örült neki, hogy őt kihagyták a társalgásból, mert ismerve magát, bizony nem tudta volna fékezni a nyelvét, így aztán kiélvezte, hogy zavartalanul figyelheti Hermionét.  
Hihetetlenül szépnek találta, valósággal kivirult a barátai gyűrűjében. Meglehetős gyakorisággal nevetett fel, és a bájitalmester úgy érezte, egész hátralévő életében el tudná hallgatni ezt a hangot.  
Maga sem tudta megmondani, mennyi idő telt el a csendes szemlélődéssel, mikor egyszer csak hangos recsegés hallatszott, a következő pillanatban pedig egy tompa puffanás. Mindenki a hang irányába nézett, és láthatták, ahogy Ron vöröslő képpel próbál felkászálódni a földről az összetört etetőszék romjai közül.  
– Én csak ki akartam próbálni – motyogta zavartan.  
Ez volt az a pont, mikor Piton úgy érezte, talán jobban jár, ha inkább a ház előtt várja meg Hermionét. Felpattant a székéről, és elindult kifelé, de azért menet közben még megvetően odaszólt Ronnak.  
– Az ég szerelmére, Weasley! Ez súlyra van, nem szellemi szintre.  
A háta mögött felharsant a nevetés, és mielőtt bevágta maga mögött az ajtót, meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy Hermione hangját is köztük hallja. 

**SS~HG**

– Nagyon hősiesen viselkedtél ma este – mondta mosolyogva Hermione, miközben az alváshoz készülődtek.  
Piton felhorkant.  
– Azért remélem, ebből nem csinálunk rendszert.  
– Természetesen nem – forgatta meg a szemeit a lány, miközben bebújt a takaró alá.  
– Ennek szívből örülök – nyugtázta a férfi elégedetten.  
– Azért ahogy láttam, te is jól érezted magad.  
– Ha megfelelő a társaság – mondta vontatottan.  
– Hát persze – hagyta rá Hermione jóindulatúan, majd hirtelen szélesen elvigyorodott, és a vállai rázkódni kezdtek a nevetéstől.  
– Mi az, mi olyan mulatságos? – kérdezte Piton gyanakodva.  
– Weasley! Ez súlyra van, nem szellemi szintre – idézte fel Hermione a férfi szavait kuncogva.  
Piton nem szólt, csak a fejét csóválva nézte a nevető lányt, majd mikor az eloltotta a szobában a fényeket, megengedte magának a luxust, és ő is elmosolyodott.


	10. Skót whisky és ír öntudat

A vizsgákat követően az idő valóságos száguldásba kezdett, és mire Hermione feleszmélt, már az összecsomagolt ládái tartalmát ellenőrizte az utolsó, szünet előtti délután, hogy az esti, évzáró tanári értekezletet követően Pitonnal együtt a férfi házába költözzenek a nyárra.  
A gondolatra izgalommal vegyes várakozás lett úrrá rajta. Izgult, hiszen tudta, a házban csak ő és Piton lesznek majd, de épp emiatt volt mégis izgalmas. Most tényleg _csak kettesben_ lesznek. Nem lesznek se diákok, se kollégák, és ami a legfontosabb, nem lesznek ott Perselus kis barátnői sem.

Vajon hogy fog vele viselkedni a férfi egy ilyen környezetben? Továbbra is megmarad annak a zárkózott, gúnyos férfinak, mint eddig, vagy valamennyire nyitottabban fog viselkedni vele? Talán ez a két hónap arra is elegendő lesz, hogy közelebb kerüljenek egymáshoz? Vagy csak arra, hogy még jobban belehabarodjon a férfibe, és aztán annál fájdalmasabb legyen az elválás?

Egy nehéz sóhaj hagyta el a mellkasát. Kár ezen morfondíroznia. Majd lesz valahogy.  
Még egyszer utoljára végignézett az előtte lévő ládákon, majd sorra lecsukta fedelüket. Egy pillanatig gondolkodva meredt a nappaliból nyíló bájitallabor ajtajára, ami mögött Piton épp a legszükségesebb hozzávalókat pakolta össze, hogy magával vigye őket. Bemenjen segíteni a férfinek? Talán nem kéne. Perselus érthetően kikötötte, hogy nem akarja, hogy bárki ott lábatlankodjon körülötte, ő pedig nem szeretett volna veszekedést generálni. Mióta egyességre jutottak a közös együttéléssel kapcsolatban, azóta nagyon jól kijöttek egymással. Sőt! Meglepődve tapasztalta, milyen jól érzi magát Piton társaságában. A bájitalmester nagyon kellemes beszélgetőpartner tudott lenni, ha akart, és a humornak sem volt híján. Így visszagondolva, Hermionénak el kellett ismernie, hogy az utóbbi hónapokban – sőt, talán években – nem nevetett annyit, mint ebben a néhány hétben, és az igazat megvallva, ez már nagyon ráfért. Úgy érezte, sosem volt még ennyire felszabadult, és pontosan tudta, hogy ezt Pitonnak köszönheti. Magában el kellett ismernie, hogy a sors talán mégis jót tett vele, mikor azon a részeg vegasi estén összeházasodtak.

Piton a laborjában lévő íróasztala mögött ült, és elgondolkodva meredt maga elé. Már jó ideje végzett a pakolással – ami igazából csak ürügy volt arra, hogy kimeneküljön a nappaliból, mert képtelen volt elszakítani a tekintetét a ládájába hajolgató Hermione fenekéről –, de valahogy nem akaródzott kimennie. Gondolkodni akart, és a labor magánya erre tökéletes lehetőséget biztosított.

Nem szívesen vallotta be még magának sem, de ideges volt a másnapi költözés miatt. Merlinre, hiszen most tényleg kizárólag kettesben lesznek majd abban a házban két hónapig. Legalábbis remélte, hogy a lány nem fogja minden áldott nap odacsődíteni Pottert és a bandáját.

Bár a ház meglehetősen nagy volt, tudta, hogy nem kerülheti el állandóan Hermionét. És igazság szerint nem is akarta. Ahhoz túlságosan is jól érezte magát a társaságában. Mióta felhagytak a veszekedésekkel és dűlőre jutottak egymással, meglepően jól kijöttek. Hermione egyáltalán nem volt bosszantó. Sőt! Igazság szerint megkedvelte a lányt. Talán túlságosan is. Hiszen okos volt, művelt, jó humorú... és gyönyörű. Átkozottul gyönyörűnek találta. És ez megrémítette. Vonzódott hozzá, pedig Merlin a megmondhatója, pontosan ez volt az, amit el szeretett volna kerülni.  
Talán ha újra goromba lenne vele... Ha el tudná érni, hogy Hermione inkább kerülje a társaságát, akkor könnyedén át tudná vészelni ezt a hátralévő két hónapot. De az igazság az volt, hogy nem akart így viselkedni vele szemben. Nem akarta eltaszítani magától a lányt. Többé már nem.  
Fáradtan sóhajtott egyet, és felállt, hogy visszamenjen a lakásba. Majd csak lesz valahogy... 

**SS~HG**

– Köszönöm, hogy mindenki megjelent, annak ellenére, hogy tudom, a többségük legszívesebben már a nyári elfoglaltságait tervezgetné – nézett végig a tantestület tagjain McGalagony.  
Piton mormogott valami érthetetlent az orra alatt, ami mosolygásra késztette Hermionét. Az igazgatónő egy pillanatig furcsállva pislogott a lányra, majd megköszörülte a torkát, és belefogott a mondandójába. Hosszú perceken keresztül sorolta kollégáinak a tanév során tapasztalt pozitívumokat és hiányosságokat, időnként kiemelve egy-egy kirívóbb esetet, de összességében elégedett volt a tantestület munkájával.  
– Végül pedig szeretném bejelenteni, hogy két új kollégánk is lesz jövő szeptembertől. Az egyik Harry Potter, aki a sötét varázslatok kivédését fogja tanítani... Esetleg van valami kifogásod, Perselus? – nézett a bájitalmesterre kihívóan, látva annak fájdalmas fintorát.  
– Szerinted? – kérdezett vissza Piton, cseppet sem leplezett undorral a hangjában.  
– Bízzunk benne, hogy túléled valahogy – válaszolta a sajnálkozás legkisebb jele nélkül az igazgatónő, majd folytatta. – A másik pedig Neville Longbottom, aki volt szíves elvállalni a gyógynövénytan oktatását.  
– Csapás csapás hátán – sóhajtott fel Piton színpadiasan, mire a mellette ülő Hermione halkan felnevetett. Nem tehetett róla, de annak ellenére, hogy szerette a barátait, mégis hihetetlenül szórakoztatónak találta a bájitalmester megjegyzéseit.  
– Granger professzor, kérem – szólalt meg fáradtan és enyhe rosszallással a hangjában McGalagony –, legalább ne bátorítsa.  
– Elnézést – próbálta rendezni arcvonásait a lány, de közben nem kerülte el a figyelmét a bájitalmester felé küldött pillantása. A férfi fekete szemei jókedvűen csillogtak, neki pedig megint nevethetnékje támadt, úgyhogy gyorsan lehajtotta a fejét, hogy az arcába hulló haja eltakarja a széles vigyorát, bár a vállai rázkódása sajnos túlságosan is látványos volt.  
McGalagony a fejét csóválva figyelte a jelenetet, viszont olyannyira meglepte az, hogy Hermione és Piton ilyen nagy egyetértésben vannak, hogy nem tette szóvá a dolgot. Inkább ez, mint a korábbi veszekedéseik.  
Ahogy a nevető lányt figyelte, Pitont valami megmagyarázhatatlan elégedettség öntötte el. Hermione miatta ilyen jókedvű, ő az, aki megnevettette. Úgy érezte, már nem volt hasztalan ez a tanári értekezlet, hiszen csak ezért az egyért megérte az egész, és bár McGalagony időközben folytatta a beszédet, képtelen volt odafigyelni. Hermionét nézni sokkal kellemesebb elfoglaltság volt. Csak akkor eszmélt fel, mikor a lány felállt a helyéről, hogy csatlakozzon a többi tanárhoz, akik az iroda végében felállított asztal felé igyekeztek egy kis eszem-iszomra.  
– Mi az ördög? – mormogta az orra alatt.  
– Mint ahogy azt az előbb mondtam, megvendégellek titeket – szólalt meg mellette McGalagony. – Talán nem figyeltél?  
– Nem igazán – vallotta be kertelés nélkül a bájitalmester.  
– Legalább nem tagadod – húzta el a száját az igazgatónő. – Bár azt hiszem, nálad már ez is elismerésre méltó.  
– A kicsit is becsülni kell – biccentett Piton szenteskedve, mire az idős boszorkány mosolyogva megcsóválta a fejét.  
– Reménytelen – mondta minden rosszallás nélkül, majd egyszerűen belekarolt a férfibe. – Na gyere, kóstoljuk meg a whiskyt, amit az unokaöcsém küldött. 

**SS~HG**

Hermione széles mosollyal az arcán lépegetett Piton mellett a pincelakosztály felé. Pontosabban a férfibe kapaszkodva, köszönhetően McGalagony igencsak népszerű whiskyjének, amiből ő is megivott néhány pohárral. Emiatt most meglehetősen bizonytalan volt a járása, és épp ezért igencsak lassan haladtak.  
– Hoppá! – nevetett fel, mikor megbotlott a saját lábában, és csak a bájitalmester gyors reflexeinek volt köszönhető, hogy nem esett el.  
– Gömbölyű a cipőd talpa? – kérdezte gúnyos kis mosollyal a szája sarkában a férfi.  
– Neeeem – rázta meg lendületesen a fejét –, teljesen egyenes, nézd csak meg. – Azzal megemelte a lábát, hogy bizonyítsa az igazát, de megint csak azt érte el, hogy megtántorodott. Hogy ne essen el, egy hirtelen mozdulattal belekapaszkodott Piton talárjának az ujjába, mire az egy hangos reccsenéssel megadta magát. – Hoppá – mondta megint, és nevetni kezdett.  
Piton halkan szitkozódva igazgatta magán az elszakított talárját, de néhány pillanat múlva megállt a mozdulatban, mikor észrevette, hogy a lány furcsa tekintettel méregeti a ruháján keletkezett hasadékot.  
– Mi az? – kérdezte gyanakodva.  
Hermione még mindig a ruhán lévő szakadást figyelte néhány pillanatig, majd nehezen forgó nyelvvel megszólalt.  
– A nászéjszakánkon is elszakítottam a ruhádat.  
– Igen, emlékszem – mondta halkan a bájitalmester, és a szemében nosztalgikus fény csillant.  
– Megbántad, hogy feleségül vettél? – kérdezte hirtelen a lány, és bizonytalan tekintettel nézett fel Pitonra.  
A bájitalmester elgondolkodott egy pillanatra. Megbánta? Ha ezt néhány héttel korábban kérdezte volna tőle, azonnal rávágta volna, hogy igen. De most... Már egyáltalán nem érezte elhibázott lépésnek, és tartotta annyira részegnek Hermionét, hogy az másnap majd ne emlékezzen a válaszra.  
– Nem – ismerte be.  
A lány arca azonnal felragyogott.  
– Én sem. Jó férj vagy – jelentette ki hevesen gesztikulálva. – Nem is kívánhatnék jobbaaaááááá...! – Hermione megint megtántorodott, és az egyedüli kapaszkodót megint csak a bájitalmester köpenyében találta meg. A megkínzott talárujj egy hangos reccsenéssel végleg leszakadt, és most ott fityegett a földön ülő lány görcsösen összeszorított markában.  
– A szentségit! – csattant fel a férfi.  
– Óóó – ingatta a fejét a boszorkány –, ne haragudj. – Megpróbált felállni, és hogy segítse magát, harmadjára is belekapaszkodott a bájitalmester talárjába, az viszont úgy tűnt, elunta ezt a játékot.  
– Azt már nem – fejtette le a köpenyéről a lány kezeit ingerülten –, elég volt ebből. Ha így folytatod, egyetlen ép ruha sem marad rajtam. Az lesz a legjobb, ha viszlek. – Azzal egyszerűen a karjába vette Hermionét, és elindult vele.  
Hermione nem tiltakozott a bánásmód ellen. Sőt! Nagyon úgy tűnt, tetszik neki a helyzet, mert minden teketória nélkül átkarolta Perselus nyakát, és a vállára hajtotta a fejét.  
– Milyen lovagias vagy – kuncogta. – Az én lovagias és figyelmes férjem. – A fejét közelebb tette a férfi nyakához, és az orrát gyengéden hozzádörgölte a bőréhez. – Jó illatod van – sóhajtotta a bájitalmester nyakába a szavakat, Pitonnak pedig le kellett hunynia a szemét egy pillanatra, mert a lány forró lehelete túlságosan is jóleső érzéseket keltett benne.  
A francba! Ezt talán jobban át kellett volna gondolni, mielőtt felelőtlenül a karjaiba vette volna Hermionét. Mindegy! Csak érjenek el a lakosztályig, és minden megoldódik. Csak ne lenne olyan kellemes a lány közelsége...

Sietős léptekkel indult el újra, és hálát adott az égieknek, hogy a diákok már hazautaztak a délután folyamán, így nem kellett attól tartania, hogy összefutnak valakivel. Hamarosan elérték a lakosztályt, Piton pedig egyetlen szó nélkül a hálószobába vitte Hermionét. Letette az ágyra, és csak ekkor vette észre, hogy a lány időközben elaludt. Nem vesződött azzal, hogy átöltöztesse hálóruhába, így csak óvatosan levette Hermionéról a cipőjét, betakarta, majd hátrált egy lépést, és úgy nézett le a boszorkányra. A lány mellkasa lágyan emelkedett és süllyedt, arca békés volt, a szája körül halvány, elégedett mosoly játszott, és Piton úgy érezte, soha életében nem látta még ennyire szépnek, és egyszerűen nem tudott mást tenni, mint gyönyörködni a látványban, miközben úgy érezte magát, mint aki valami olyan pillanatnak a szemtanúja, amihez nem lenne joga, hogy lássa, mert nem érdemes rá. De képtelen volt elszakítani a tekintetét, és észre sem vette, mikor nyújtotta ki a karját, hogy kisimítson egy kósza tincset Hermione homlokából, aztán az ujjai továbbsiklottak, végigkövették a boszorkány arcának vonalát, ő pedig hirtelen azt kívánta, bárcsak a lány ébren lenne, és ne egy lopott érintés lenne mindaz, amit magáénak tudhat.  
– Szánalmas vagy, öregem – korholta magát hirtelen fellobbanó dühvel, és átkozta saját gyengeségét, amiért engedett a kísértésnek. Egy energikus mozdulattal hátrébb lépett, majd sarkon fordult, és a fürdőszoba felé vette az irányt, mert égető szükségét érezte egy hideg zuhanynak. 

**SS~HG**

McGalagony – mikor végre az utolsó kollégája is elhagyta az irodát – egy elégedett sóhajjal rogyott le a karosszékére, és elgondolkodva, whiskyje maradékát kortyolgatva meredt a kandallóban lobogó tűzbe. Egy már szinte réveteg mosoly ült ki az arcára, miközben időnként megcsóválta a fejét, és mellé hümmögött egyet.  
– Valami nem hagyja nyugodni, kedvesem? – szólalt meg a háta mögött Dumbledore portréja.  
– Eltalálta, Albus – felelte meg sem fordulva –, bár jelen esetben ez a dolog sokkal inkább érdekes, mint aggasztó.  
– Mire gondol?  
– Hermionéra és Perselusra.  
– Vagy úgy – bólintott mosolyogva Dumbledore. – Nos, úgy látom, meglehetősen jól kijönnek egymással.  
– Nekem mondja? – fordult felé végre az igazgatónő. – Ha nem a saját szememmel látom, el sem hiszem. Azt persze tudtam, hogy az utóbbi időben már nem ölték egymást, de álmomban sem gondoltam, hogy ekkora fordulatot vesznek a dolgok.  
– Mondtam én, hogy csak idő kérdése – hunyorgott mindentudón az öreg varázsló.  
– Ugye nem azt akarja mondani, hogy egymásba szerettek? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve a boszorkány.  
– Azt nem tudom, és nem is állítanám biztosan – ingatta a fejét Dumbledore. – De volt lehetőségem ma este megfigyelni őket. Perselus le sem vette a szemét Hermionéról, a kisasszony pedig feltűnően jól szórakozott a mi mogorva kollégánk megszólalásain.  
– Igen, ez volt az, ami nekem is feltűnt – bólogatott McGalagony, majd elgondolkodva nézett öreg barátja portréjára. – Mit gondol, a bűbáj miatt van?  
– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem – rázta a fejét Dumbledore. – Sokkal inkább arról van szó, hogy kezdik megismerni a másik igazi arcát, és közben rájöttek, hogy az nem is olyan szörnyű.  
– Igen, szerintem is ez a valószínűbb – mondta elmerengve a boszorkány, majd nagyot sóhajtva folytatta: – Hát, kíváncsi vagyok, hogy mit fognak kezdeni most, hogy csak kettesben lesznek egész nyáron.  
– Nálam nem jobban, kedvesem – kuncogott Dumbledore –, nálam nem jobban. 

**SS~HG**

Piton hosszú perceken keresztül hagyta magára ömleni a vizet, mígnem aztán dideregve véget vetett az önsanyargatásnak, bár úgy érezte, teljesen felesleges volt ez a megmozdulás, tudatában annak, hogyha visszamegy a hálószobába, ott ugyanaz a látvány fogadja majd, ami miatt most kénytelen volt a lehiggadás eme formáját igénybe venni. Egész testében reszketve szárítkozott meg, majd önmagát biztatva nyitott be a szobába. Csak nyugalom. Most szépen melléfekszik, és annyi. Ez a mai alkalom se különbözik semmiben az eddigiektől.  
A lehető legóvatosabban ereszkedett le az ágyra a lány mellé, majd az oldalára fordulva nézte az alvó boszorkányt. Észrevette, hogy az időközben lerúgta magáról a takarót, úgyhogy közelebb hajolt, hogy újra betakarja, Hermione pedig pont ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy megforduljon, és... szorosan hozzábújjon. 

**SS~HG**

Zavaros álma volt, mintha lebegett volna egy hatalmas tó tetején. Vagy repült? Maga sem tudta volna megmondani. Minden olyan homályos és ködös volt körülötte. Tényleg olyan, mintha repülne. Érdekes, mert mindig is rettegett a repüléstől, de most egyáltalán nem volt ideges. Inkább megnyugtató volt az egész. Igen, olyan békés volt. Hihetetlenül békés és kellemes. De hogy lehet seprű nélkül repülni? Mindegy! Hiszen közben annyira jól érzi magát. És biztonságban is. És ó, most meg zuhanni kezdett. Nem, nem, nem zuhan. Ereszkedik. De hová? Nahát, ez valami puha és kellemesen hűvös. Olyan, mintha egy ágy lenne. De hogy került ő a tóból egy ágyra?  
Hmmm, ez olyan jó. Mintha valaki megsimogatta volna az arcát. De ki? Bárcsak Perselus lenne. Az nagyon, nagyon jó lenne...

Fázik... Mitől lett itt ilyen hideg? Be kéne takaróznia, de nem találja a takaróját. Hol lehet? Lehet, hogy annál, aki az előbb melléfeküdt? Igen, valaki melléfeküdt. Biztos Perselus az. Majd hozzábújik, hogy ne fázzon.  
Ó, hogy ez így milyen kellemes. Ez a biztonságot nyújtó, meleg test, amihez olyan jó hozzásimulni. Már nem is fázik annyira. És az illata... Annyira jó illata van...  
Igen, itt jó.  
Nagyon, nagyon jó... 

**SS~HG**

Abban a pillanatban, hogy Hermione hozzásimult, Piton megmerevedett. _Mindenhol._  
Szentséges ég! Hála Merlinnek, hogy Hermione alszik, mert ha ezt most tudná, az roppant kínos lenne, pláne, hogy még le se tudná tagadni a nyilvánvalót.  
Még a lábát is átvetette rajta, és... Merlin! Nincs rajta harisnya! Semmi más, csak a szoknyája alól kivillanó csupasz bőre. Meg fog őrülni, ezt nem lehet kibírni ép ésszel!  
Nyugalom, nyugalom. Csak mélyeket kell lélegezni. Ez az. Máris jobb.  
Egek! Itt van, teljesen hozzásimulva. És ez olyan jó. Még akkor is, ha csak saját magát kínozza ezzel, mert ha most össze tudná kaparni a darabjaira hullott önuralmát, akkor ahelyett, hogy köré fonná a karjait, képes lenne rá, hogy egyszerűen eltolja magától Hermionét.  
Mindjárt. Majd mindjárt megteszi. Egy kicsit élvezi még a közelségét, aztán majd elhúzódik tőle. Csak még egy kicsit... Csak néhány pillanatra, csak addig, míg beletemeti az arcát a hajába, hogy még érezze az illatát. Olyan jó illata van... Csak arra kell odafigyelnie, hogy nehogy elaludjon.  
Pár perccel később már aludt, Hermionéval a karjában. 

**SS~HG**

Hermione hunyorogva nyitotta ki a szemét.  
Ó, a fenébe. Az a tegnapi whiskyzés McGalagonynál. Arra még emlékszik, hogy Perselus úgy döntött, maga hozza el a lakosztályig, de a többi részlet teljesen a homályba vész. Merlinre, azt mondta Perselusnak, hogy jobb férjet nem is kívánhatna magának! Csak remélni merte, hogy nem vallotta be neki, hogy vonzónak találja. Miért kellett annyit innia? És vajon miket mondhatott még neki? Nagy ég, alaposan becsíphetett. Még most is teljesen elnehezültnek érzi magát. Vagyis... Várjunk csak! Az a súly, amit magán érez, az Perselus karja!  
Szentséges ég! Perselus itt van, szorosan a háta mögött, és őt öleli! Hogy ez mennyire jó érzés.  
Hermione szinte levegőt sem mert venni. Nem mert megmozdulni, mert attól félt, azzal felébreszti a mögötte fekvő bájitalmestert, és akkor oda ez a csodás pillanat. Vajon Perselus szándékosan ölelte át az éjjel, vagy csak álmában, anélkül, hogy tudta volna, mit csinál? Merlinre, bárcsak az előbbi lenne! És bárcsak biztos lehetne ebben! Mert akkor...

Piton megmozdult mögötte, ő pedig szorosan lehunyt szemmel várta, hogy mi fog történni. A következő pillanatban a bájitalmester elvette a kezét a derekáról, és lassan elhúzódott.  
Hermione arca fájdalmas fintorba torzult egy pillanatra. Tehát csak véletlen volt az egész. Perselus nem volt tudatában, hogy átölelte, és mikor erre rájött, máris megszüntette a kontaktust, mert nem akarja, hogy közük legyen egymáshoz. A gondolatra elszorult a torka, és mérhetetlen szomorúság öntötte el.  
Perselus nem akar tőle semmit... 

**SS~HG**

Piton lassan ébredt, és néhány pillanatig nem tudta, mi az, ami olyan szokatlan. Aztán mikor megérezte az orrát csiklandozó hajzuhatagot és a hozzá simuló testet, egyszeriben minden a helyére került. Hermione!  
Úgy aludt el, hogy a karjában tartotta, és még most is öleli. Francba!  
Tudta, hogy nem lett volna szabad engednie a kísértésnek. De mikor olyan jó volt átölelni Hermionét. Jó volt? Még most is az! Túlságosan is az, és erre ékes bizonyíték az ébredező merevedése. A jó életbe! Ha Hermione felébred és észreveszi, akkor igencsak kínos percek elé fog nézni. Ennél nyilvánvalóbban ki sem fejezhetné a lány iránti vonzalmát.  
Még mindig a fülében csengtek a boszorkány előző este elhangzott szavai: „Jó férj vagy, nem is kívánhatnék jobbat". Bárcsak biztos lehetne benne, hogy Hermione úgy értette őket, ahogy ő, Perselus szeretné értelmezni. Akkor egy pillanatig sem problémázna a jelenlegi helyzeten. De amíg erről nem tud megbizonyosodni száz százalékig, addig nem kockáztathatja meg, hogy elárulja magát előtte, mert ezzel csak saját magának okozna fájdalmat. Szerencsére úgy tűnik, Hermione még alszik. A legjobb lesz minél előbb elhúzódni, mintha mi sem történt volna.  
Óvatosan elvette a kezét a lány derekáról, és hátrébb csúszott az ágyon. Néhány percig nyugtalanul figyelte a mellette fekvő boszorkányt, de az semmi jelét nem adta, hogy felébredt volna, Piton pedig megnyugodva sóhajtott egyet.  
Hála Merlinnek, semmit nem vett észre. 

**SS~HG**

Hermione lázasan gondolkodott reggeli közben, hogy hogyan is kéne szóba hozni az előző este történteket. Ha reggel másképp alakultak volna a dolgok, ez meg sem fordult volna a fejében, de azok után, hogy biztosra vette, Piton nem akar tőle semmit, nem szerette volna, hogy a bájitalmester azt gondolja, ő viszont igen. Úgy érezte, jobb, ha kimagyarázza magát.  
– Öhm... A tegnap estével kapcsolatban... – kezdte bizonytalanul, mire Piton ránézett a kezében tartott _Reggeli Próféta_ fölött.  
– Igen? – emelte meg a szemöldökét várakozóan, és nagyon igyekezett, hogy a reménykedés ne hangozzék ki a hangjából.  
– Én... azt hiszem, mondtam bizonyos dolgokat – gyűrögette a szalvétáját zavartan a lány.  
– Tudom – bólintott lassan a férfi. – Ott voltam.  
Hermione idegesen nyelt egyet.  
– Részeg voltam – mondta sietve. – Szóval bármit is mondtam, vagy tettem, azt... azt nem gondoltam komolyan – hajtotta le a fejét, és így nem látta, hogy a bájitalmester arcán átsuhan a csalódottság árnyéka.  
Hát ennyit a reményekről – gondolta Piton keserűen.  
– Semmi olyan nem történt, ami magyarázatra szorulna – mondta halkan.  
– Tényleg nem? – nézett rá Hermione.  
– Tényleg nem.  
– Akkor jó – fújta ki a levegőt megkönnyebbülten a lány.  
Ahogy vesszük – gondolta a bájitalmester. Egyáltalán nem örült a fejleményeknek.  
– Ha befejezted a reggelit, akár el is indulhatunk – szólalt meg végül.  
– Rendben – bólintott Hermione. – Mehetünk.  
Zsebükben a lekicsinyített ládáikkal indultak el a Roxfort kapujához. Némán baktattak egymás mellett a szikrázó napsütésben, és valahogy egyiküknek sem akarózott megtörni a csendet. A reggeli közbeni feszült hangulatot és a borús gondolatokat mintha egyszerűen megszüntette volna a napfény, és most csak jólesett egymás mellett sétálni, anélkül, hogy beszédbe elegyedtek volna. Néhány perces gyaloglás után elérték a hoppanálási pontot, ahol aztán Piton Hermione felé fordult.  
– Fogd meg – nyújtotta a lány felé a jobb karját, és miközben megfogta, Hermione arra gondolt, hogy néhány órával ezelőtt pont ez a kar volt az, ami átölelte. 

**SS~HG**

Egy dombtetőre érkeztek. Mielőtt Hermione kinyitotta volna a hoppanálás kellemetlenségei miatt szorosan összezárt szemeit, két dolgot érzékelt: az arcába csapódó szelet és a tenger illatát.  
Pont olyan, mint Perselus illata – gondolta, és nem tudta megállni, hogy ne szippantson egy nagyot a tengeri levegőből. Aztán kinyitotta a szemét, és megpillantotta a dombtetőn álló házat, amely egy hatalmas tölgyfa árnyékában pihent. Közel s távol ez volt az egyetlen épület a környéken.  
Hermione meg sem lepődött, hogy a férfi nem a Fonó sorra vitte. A beszélgetéseikből tudta jól, hogy Perselus csak kényszerűségből használta azt a házat a háború alatt, és az igazat megvallva, ő sem örült volna annak a komor lakásnak.  
Ez viszont nagyon is tetszett neki. Kétszintes volt, szürke falú, az ablakai pedig zöldre festett zsalugáterekkel voltak keretezve.  
– Nagyon mardekáros – jegyezte meg a lány.  
– Még szép – mondta önelégülten a bájitalmester, és lassú léptekkel elindult a ház felé tartó, alacsony sövénnyel szegélyezett ösvényen.  
Hermione mosolyogva nézett utána néhány pillanatig, majd a nyomába szegődött.  
– Mindig egyedül vagy itt? – kérdezte a bájitalmestert.  
– Most sem egyedül vagyok – mondta kioktatóan a férfi.  
– Jó, de ez most egy speciális helyzet – forgatta meg a szemeit a lány.  
– Igen, egyedül vagyok – sóhajtotta megadóan Piton.  
– És nem szoktál... látogatókat fogadni? – faggatta tovább a boszorkány.

Piton pontosan tudta, hogy Hermione a nőket érti a látogatók alatt, akik egész évben rendszeresen jártak hozzá a kastélyba, és egy pillanatra kísértést érzett, hogy bosszantsa egy kicsit a lányt azzal, hogy azt mondja, minden marad a régiben, de igazából nem volt kedve elkedvetleníteni ezzel, így aztán az igazság mellett döntött.  
– Csak Malfoyékat – felelte.  
Hermione elhúzta a száját Malfoyék nevének említésére, de inkább nem tette szóvá a dolgot. Nem akart vitát kezdeményezni mindjárt az első napon, pedig egyáltalán nem volt ínyére, hogy esetleg majd azzal a felfuvalkodott társasággal szívjon egy levegőt.  
Időközben elérték a házat, Piton pedig kinyitotta neki az ajtót, és előre engedte.  
– Üdvözöllek a házamban – mondta, mikor ő is belépett a lány mögött. – Érezd magad otthon.  
– Köszönöm – mondta Hermione hálás mosollyal.  
Egy meglehetősen tágas előszobában találta magát, ami egy folyosóban folytatódott, ahonnan jobbról is, balról is ajtók nyíltak, a folyosó végén pedig egy lépcső volt, ami az emeletre vezetett. Már épp azon volt, hogy beljebb lépve szemügyre vegye a házat, mikor a tőle jobbra lévő legközelebbi ajtó mögül hangos csörömpölés zaja hallatszott ki. A lánynak még arra sem volt ideje, hogy megijedjen, mert a következő pillanatban a kérdéses ajtó – a konyháé – kivágódott, ő pedig szembe találta magát egy fűzöld ruhában pompázó házimanóval.  
– Há' meggyöttek végre! – sipította lelkesen, hangos csattanással összeütve csontos kezeit.

Hermione zavarodottan pislogott a manóra, aki boldogságtól sugárzó arccal tekintgetett hol rá, hol Pitonra, és nem tudta, hogy a manó furcsa beszédén csodálkozzon, vagy azon, hogy Perselusnak házimanója van. Értetlenül pislogva meredt a mellette álló bájitalmesterre, aki furcsa kis mosollyal a szája sarkában nézett vissza rá, majd megszólalt:  
– Bemutatom Nippyt, a manómat. Nippy – fordult a kis lény felé –, ő itt Hermione Granger.  
– Há' Nippy tudja – meresztette a szemét méltatlankodva a manó –, ő a felesége. Eccer má' elmondta a gazda. Tán azt hiszi, Nippy nem emlékszik?  
– Nem állítottam ilyet – mormogta bosszúsan Piton. – Semmi okod a sértődésre.  
Hermione nem győzte a fejét kapkodni csodálkozásában. Egy manó, aki visszabeszél a gazdájának? Piton, amint visszakozik egy manó előtt?  
– Jó van no, jó van – ingatta a fejét Nippy békülékenyen, majd elmosolyodott, és elindult vissza a konyhába. – Na győjjenek, van reggeli.  
– Már reggeliztünk a kastélyban – tájékoztatta a bájitalmester, mire Nippy bosszúsan végigmérte.  
– Nippy a kedvencét csináta. Erre maguk ott esznek. Minek van akkor Nippy tartva? – Annyi csalódottság volt a hangjában, hogy Piton jobbnak látta kiengesztelni valahogy.  
– Egy kávé azért jólesne mindkettőnknek.  
Nippy arca azonnal felragyogott.  
– No mingyá' más – mondta megenyhülten, és elcsoszogott a tűzhely irányába.  
A bájitalmester nosztalgikus kifejezéssel az arcán nézett utána, majd lassan Hermione felé fordult, aki még mindig tátott szájjal, döbbenten állt. Látszólag képtelen volt bármit is mondani.  
– Hát... én... – kezdte habogva – szóhoz sem jutok.  
– Látom – jegyezte meg Piton jól szórakozva, majd intett a lánynak, hogy kövesse, és bevezette a nappalival egybekötött étkezőbe.  
Még szinte le sem ültek az asztalhoz, mikor Nippy már ott csoszogott mögöttük, ügyesen egyensúlyozva egy kávéval és süteményekkel megrakott hatalmas tálcát.  
– Köszönjük, Nippy – biccentett a bájitalmester.  
– Igen, köszönjük – mosolygott hálásan Hermione, és hozzátette: – Igazán szép a ruhád.  
A manó arca felragyogott a dicsérettől.  
– Nippy mindig ilyet hord ám – jelentette ki küszkén.  
– Mert mardekáros a gazdád? – kérdezte a lány, aki úgy gondolta, a manó ezzel is a Pitonhoz való tartozását kívánja így prezentálni.  
– Áj, dehogyis – rázta a fejét Nippy.  
– Akkor miért?  
– Mer' Nippy Érországbó' gyött.  
– Honnan? – pislogott értetlenül Hermione.  
– Érországbó' – nézett rá furcsállkodva a manó.  
Hermione zavarodottan nézett a bájitalmesterre, mert még mindig nem értette, de mielőtt újra rákérdezhetett volna, Piton megadta a választ.  
– Írország – mondta kurtán.  
– Ó, már értem – nevette el magát a lány. – Az nem Érország, Nippy – fordult vissza a manóhoz –, hanem Írország.  
– De hát Nippy is aszonta, kisasszonka – méltatlankodott a kis lény, majd zavart mosollyal Pitonra nézett egy „Mi baja van ennek?" pillantással, aztán sarkon fordult, és magukra hagyta őket.

A férfi nehezen tudta megállni, hogy ne mosolyodjon el, ahogy utána nézett. Már előre látta, hogy kitűnően fog szórakozni a nyáron.  
– Hát – szólalt meg Hermione –, meglehetősen eredeti személyisége van, azt már látom. Még szegény Dobbytól is öntudatosabb.  
– Igen – mondta halkan a férfi, és néhány pillanatig maga elé meredt, mielőtt újra megszólalt. – Sokat köszönhetek neki.  
– Hogyhogy? – kérdezte kíváncsian Hermione.  
Piton különös tekintettel nézett rá, és a lány tudta, hogy most épp azt fontolgatja, elárulja-e neki a részleteket. Magában drukkolt, hogy a férfi úgy döntsön, érdemes a bizalmára, mert igazán érdekelte ez a különös kapcsolat, és legnagyobb örömére néhány pillanattal később a bájitalmester beszélni kezdett.  
– Azon az estén, mikor a Nagyúr visszatért és magához hívta a híveit, én nem jelentem meg azonnal a hívására. Csak órákkal később, miután Dumbledore megkért rá, akkor mentem el hozzá, és fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy nem vette jó néven a távolmaradásomat. Kételkedett a hűségemben, és büntetésképpen iszonyatosan megkínzott. – Elhallgatott egy pillanatra, majd megköszörülte a torkát, és folytatta. – Mikor végül elengedett, csak annyi erőm maradt, hogy visszahoppanáljak a Roxfort elé, aztán összeestem.  
– Ó, te szegény – szaladt ki Hermione száján. Piton egy ingerült pillantást vetett rá, mire zavartan lesütötte a szemét. – Ne haragudj – motyogta. – Folytasd.  
A bájitalmester vett egy nagy levegőt, majd folytatta.  
– Nippy talált rám. Akkoriban még a Roxfortban dolgozott – bár tanév közben még most is ott tartózkodik, csak nyárra jön ide. Felvitt a kastélyba a lakosztályomba, és ápolt, míg magamhoz nem tértem. Mindezt úgy, hogy senki nem kérte rá. Nem tudom, hogyan, de mintha tudta volna, hogy nem szabad a gyengélkedőre vinnie, ahol bárki megláthat.  
– Tudta, hogy kém vagy? – kotyogott közbe megint a lány.  
Piton lassan megrázta a fejét.  
– Fogalmam sincs, ezt a mai napig nem tudtam kiszedni belőle – mondta elgondolkodva. – Csak abban vagyok biztos, hogy bár látta rajtam a Jegyet, valahogy érezte, hogy igazából már nem tartozom a Halálfalók közé.  
– A manó-mágia?  
– Talán – bólintott töprengő arccal, majd sóhajtott egyet. – A lényeg, hogy attól kezdve minden alkalommal ő volt az, aki segített rajtam, ha úgy adódott. Ellátta a sebeimet, borogatást készített, ha kellett, szóval, ahogy csak tudott, gondoskodott rólam, ha én magam erre nem voltam képes, és mindezt a legnagyobb diszkrécióval kezelte. Csak Dumbledore tudott róla.  
– Ő ajándékozta neked? – kérdezte Hermione.  
Piton megrázta a fejét.  
– Megvettem tőle – közölte egy fanyar mosollyal.  
– Jól tetted – mondta a lány csendesen, és visszamosolygott a bájitalmesterre. – Esetleg... – kezdte tétován – esetleg nem gondoltál arra, hogy felszabadítsd?  
Piton felvonta a szemöldökét.  
– Csak említsd meg ezt neki – mondta vontatottan –, vagy a Majmot – tette hozzá –, és a serpenyőjével fog kopogni a fejeden.  
– Az nem majom, hanem em...  
– Hermione!  
– Jól van na! – fújtatott a lány. – Nem fogom szóba hozni.  
– Köszönöm!  
Hermione csak elhúzta a száját, és belekortyolt a kávéjába, majd elgondolkodva forgatni kezdte a kezében tartott csészét.  
– Komolyan mondtad, hogy Nippy nekem támadna?  
– Igen – bólintott a bájitalmester.  
– De hát a manók ezt megtehetik? Úgy értem, mindegyik, amelyikkel eddig találkoztam, még akkor sem mert volna a gazdája ellen fordulni, ha az bántalmazta.  
– Pár dolgot nem vettél figyelembe – somolygott a férfi.  
– Mégpedig?  
– Nippynek nem te vagy a gazdája, hanem én – jelentette ki Piton felsőbbrendűen.  
– Hmpf – morrant fel Hermione. – És még mit?  
– Azt, hogy azok a manók, akikkel te találkoztál, valószínűleg egytől-egyig angliai születésűek voltak.  
– Ezzel most azt akarod mondani, hogy egy manó jellemét a születése is befolyásolja?  
– Inkább a szülőhazájában érvényben lévő manótartási szokások, de lényegében igen – bólintott a férfi. – Bár a szolgalelkűség mindegyikük sajátossága, és ebben mind hasonlítanak, sokban különböznek is. A spanyol manók még az angoloktól is szigorúbban vannak fogva, ha jól tudom, még csak meg sem szólalhatnak. A francia manók viszont sokkal közvetlenebb hangot ütnek meg a gazdáikkal, mint nálunk. Az íreknél pedig a manónak szabad véleménynyilvánítási lehetősége van.  
– Vagyis kopoghat a serpenyőjével a fejemen – nézett egy cinkos mosollyal Pitonra Hermione.  
– Pontosan – bólintott kedélyesen a bájitalmester.  
– Örülök, hogy egy ilyen öntudatos ír manód van – szélesedett ki a lány mosolya.  
– Ér, kedvesem, ér – javította ki a férfi, és jókedvtől csillogó szemmel figyelte, ahogy Hermione nevetve beleprüszköl a kávéjába.


	11. Jogok, kötelességek és magyarázatok

– Mondom, hogy semmi szükség rá – bizonygatta Hermione Nippynek már sokadjára, aki erőnek erejével saját maga akarta kipakolni a boszorkány ládájából a súlyos könyveket.  
A ház könyvtárszobájában voltak, és már percek óta ment köztük a huzavona.  
– Nippynek ez a dóga – mondta sértődötten a kis lény, vádló pillantással illetve a lányt, és a Hermione kezében lévő vaskos kötet után kapott.  
– De nem engedhetem, hogy mindent egymagad csinálj – vetette ellen Hermione, magasra tartva a könyvet, miközben Nippy ugrálva próbálta azt elérni. – Egyébként sem értem, miért nem mágiát használsz. Egyszerűbb lenne, mint mindent kézzel csinálni.  
– Egy manó dógozzon rendesen, ne varázsoljon – mondta Nippy felháborodottan.  
– Ez butaság – rázta a fejét a lány. – Nem elég, hogy segítség nélkül elkészítettél egy ötfogásos ünnepi vacsorát...  
– Mer' hazagyött a gazda – vágta rá Nippy úgy, mintha ezzel mindent meg is magyarázott volna.  
– ...most még a mi ruháinkat és minden egyebünket is te pakoltad ki, de ezt már tényleg nem hagyhatom egyedül rád – folytatta a lány szemrehányóan.  
– De ez Nippy dóga! – ismételte konokul a manó.  
– Pontosan ez a baj, hogy minden manó azt hiszi, kötelessége segítség nélkül boldogulni. – Hermione kezdte belelovalni magát a manójogok ecsetelésébe, így észre sem vette Nippy gyanakodó és semmi jót nem ígérő pillantását. – Pedig ez nem így van, Nippy – folytatta nekihevülve. – Neked is jogod van ahhoz, hogy pihenj, úgyhogy most menj, ezt pedig bízd rám. Egy varázsló vagy boszorkány maga is elvégezheti azokat a feladatokat, amikkel a manóját terheli nap mint nap. Sok ilyet láttam, és mélyen felháborított, amit...

Piton, aki eddig az ajtóban állva – magában remekül szórakozva – figyelte a jelenetet, most látta elérkezettnek az időt, hogy közbeavatkozzon. Kicsit beljebb lépett, majd egyszerűen a szája elé emelte a kezét, és köhentett egyet, ami valamilyen véletlen folytán egészen úgy hangzott, hogy „serpenyő".  
Hermione odakapta a pillantását, és a bájitalmester kaján örömmel állapította meg, hogy a lány szemében a felismerés szikrája csillant, mert a következő pillanatban úgy engedte el az addig kitartóan szorongatott könyvet, mintha az égetné a kezét.  
– De legyen, ahogy szeretnéd! – mondta gyorsan a manónak, és sietve hátralépett, miközben igyekezett olyan arcot vágni, mint aki pontosan így tervezte lezárni ezt a huzavonát.  
Nippy szigorúan – bár közben meglehetősen elégedett pillantással is – végigmérte a zavartan pislogó lányt, majd a győztesek büszkeségével folytatta a kipakolást a ládákból, és többé tudomást sem vett Hermionéról.  
A lány egy ideig zavartan ácsorgott egyik lábáról a másikra, míg Piton át nem terelte a nappaliba.  
– Nem fogod így kivívni a rokonszenvét – mondta figyelmeztetően a férfi, miközben whiskyt töltött magának, majd egy másik pohár fölé tartva az üveget, kérdő tekintettel a boszorkányra nézett.  
Hermione megrázta a fejét.  
– Én csak szerettem volna, ha nem egyedül küzd meg azokkal a könyvekkel – mondta védekezőn, miközben maga alá húzta a lábait a kanapén. – Egyik-másik tényleg nagyon nehéz, és...  
– Hermione – sóhajtotta fáradtan Piton, az orrnyergét masszírozva.  
– Jó, abbahagytam – forgatta meg a szemeit a lány.  
– Köszönöm – biccentett hálásan a bájitalmester.  
Hermione csak elhúzta a száját, csendben maradt néhány pillanatig, majd töprengve a férfire nézett.  
– Az előbb azért figyelmeztettél, mert lehet, hogy bántott volna?  
– Nem – rázta a fejét Piton.  
– Akkor miért? Én azt hittem.  
– Csak kíváncsi voltam, hogy reagálsz – ismerte be a férfi, és a szeme jókedvűen csillant meg. – És meglehetősen szórakoztató volt látni az ijedségedet.  
– Menj a fenébe! – vetette oda megjátszott duzzogással Hermione, mire a bájitalmester elnevette magát, a lány pedig vele nevetett, közben pedig nem tudta levenni a szemét a férfi arcáról.

Többször látta már Pitont mosolyogni, de igazán nevetni még sosem, és nagyon tetszett neki a látvány. A férfi mindig komoly arca valósággal kisimult, a szeme körül pedig összeszaladtak az apró szarkalábak, és Hermione úgy érezte, az örökkévalóságig el tudná nézni őt, és hallgatni azt a mély, borzongatóan kellemes hangú nevetést, amitől a szíve kétszeres sebességgel kezdett verni. Ebben a pillanatban hihetetlenül vonzónak találta Perselust.  
– Gyakrabban kéne nevetned, jól áll neked – jegyezte meg halkan, és nem bánta, hogy elpirul közben.  
Piton nem felelt, csak elkomolyodva nézte a lányt, addig, míg az végül zavartan el nem fordította a fejét. Hosszú csend telepedett közéjük, miközben mindketten valami semleges témán gondolkodtak, amit beszélgetés gyanánt felhozhatnának.  
– Tetszik a ház? – törte meg végül a kínos hallgatást a bájitalmester.  
Hermione ránézett, de várt néhány másodpercet, mielőtt válaszolt volna. A délután folyamán, mialatt Piton a laborjában tartózkodott, felfedezte magának a házat. A földszinten csak a konyha és a hozzá tartozó éléskamra, a nappali az étkezővel és a könyvtár foglalt helyet. Az emeleten négy hálószoba és két fürdőszoba volt, ebből egyik a bájitalmesterrel közös szobájához tartozott. Az alagsorban pedig a bájitallabor és egy kisebb borospince kapott helyet. A ház mögött egy kis park húzódott, és csak mikor elsétált a birtok végét jelző kerítéshez, akkor vette észre, hogy a ház igazából nem is egy dombtetőn, hanem egy alacsony sziklán áll, ami alatt ott húzódott a tenger.  
– Igen, nagyon – mosolyodott el végül.  
– Örülök – mondta halkan a férfi.  
– Mintha az „Üvöltő szelek"-be kerültem volna – fűzte tovább a lány.  
– Az egy mocsárvidéken játszódik – horkant fel a bájitalmester undorodva.  
– Akkor is – kuncogott Hermione, mire Piton csak egy rosszalló fejcsóválással reagált. – Tulajdonképpen hol vagyunk? – kérdezte a boszorkány.  
– Dél-Angliában – felelte a férfi. – Brighton mellett.  
– Ó, imádom Brightont! – lelkesült fel azonnal a lány.  
– Mindjárt gondoltam – húzta el a száját Piton, aztán egy megadó sóhajjal hátradőlt, hogy végighallgassa Hermionét, aki máris lelkes beszámolóba kezdett a gyerekkori brightoni élményeiről. 

**SS~HG**

Piton ébren bámulta a plafont, nem tudott elaludni. Egyre csak az járt a fejében, hogy Hermione itt van tőle egy karnyújtásnyira, és ő nem érhet hozzá. Azt akarta, hogy a lány hozzásimulva aludjon, ne távol tőle, az ágy másik végén. Szerette volna újra átölelni, érezni a testének melegét, beszívni a haja illatát, hallgatni, ahogy halkan lélegzik. Annyira akarta, hogy szinte már fájt, hogy nem teheti meg. Már nem áltatta magát azzal a hazugsággal, hogy a lány iránti vonzalma a bűbáj hatása. Pontosan tudta, hogy nem így van. Hermione pont az a nő volt, aki mellett el tudta volna képzelni az életét.  
Az arca keserű fintorba torzult, ahogy emlékeztette magát, már csak két hónapja van, hogy ezt az életet kiélvezze. Egy halk sóhajjal fordult az oldalára, hogy aludni próbáljon, és fogalma sem volt róla, hogy a mellette fekvő Hermione fejében is ugyanezek a gondolatok kergetik egymást szüntelenül. 

**SS~HG**

– Jó reggelt! – botorkált be ásítozva az étkezőbe Hermione, és levetette magát az asztalhoz a Pitonnal szemközti székre.  
– Neked is – nézett fel a _Reggeli Prófétából_ a férfi.  
A konyhából Nippy csoszogott ki a kis zöld ruhájában és egy – a jó ízlés határán már bőven túlmenő – giccses, lóherékkel díszített fejpántban. Magában dúdolgatva szervírozta a reggelit és a kávét, majd magukra hagyta őket.  
– Úgy látom, szereti hangsúlyozni a származását – csóválta meg a fejét mosolyogva Hermione, mikor az ajtó becsukódott a manó mögött.  
– Meglehetősen – értett egyet a bájitalmester a kávéját kortyolgatva.  
– Az a dal, amit dúdolt...  
– Az is egy ír nóta – mondta rezignáltan Piton, mire Hermione halkan felnevetett.  
– Elképesztő.  
– Majd hallgasd meg Szent Patrik napján – szólalt meg unottan a férfi. – Olyankor kalapot húz, és ír rebellis dalokat énekel.  
Ha más helyzetben lett volna, Hermione jót nevetett volna a bájitalmester megjegyzésén. Most viszont elkomolyodva és némiképp zavartan fordult vissza a tányérjához, és kedvetlenül piszkálgatni kezdte a villájával a rántottáját.  
– Mi a baj? – kérdezte Piton, látva a lány hangulatváltozását.  
– Semmi – motyogta Hermione, kerülve a másik tekintetét –, csak... Akkor már nem leszünk együtt – bökte ki végül.  
Pitonnak nem kis erőfeszítésébe került, hogy ne morduljon fel. A francba is, ezt nem gondolta át. Ráadásul úgy beszélt Hermione előtt, hogy nem vette figyelembe ezt az _aprócska_ tényezőt. Hülyét csinált magából – már megint –, de a legrosszabb mégis az volt, hogy rájött, az elképzelés, hogy addigra ők már külön lesznek, nagyon is rosszul érinti. Idegesen köszörülte meg a torkát.  
– Na igen, ez igaz – mormogta kelletlenül, de mást nem igazán tudott hozzáfűzni. Hogy megőrizze a higgadtság látszatát, komótosan összehajtogatta a kezében lévő újságot, majd kiitta a maradék kávéját. – Nos, akkor én lemegyek a laborba – közölte még a lánnyal, majd kivonult az étkezőből.

Hermione kedvetlenül tolta el maga elől a tányérját. Elment az étvágya. Egyszerűen nem értette, miért van az, hogy abban a pillanatban, mikor egy kicsit is kezdi jól érezni magát, történik valami, ami emlékezteti arra, hogy ez az „idill" múlandó, és már nincs messze a vége.  
Sóhajtva állt fel az asztaltól, és céltalanul kószálni kezdett a házban. Mihez kezdjen? Jelen pillanatban semmihez nem volt kedve, és nem érezte, hogy bármi is lekötné a figyelmét. Próbálkozásképpen olvasni kezdett, de végül feladta.  
Nem megy, képtelen másra gondolni, mint Perselusra, hogy a fene enné meg! Bosszús sóhajjal tette vissza a könyvet a helyére, majd a nappali ajtajához sétált, és a folyosó végén lévő pincelejáratot kezdte fixírozni. Idegesen harapdálta az ajkát, azon gondolkodva, hogy lemenjen-e Perselus után. Nem, talán nem lenne jó ötlet. Ha Perselus igényelné a társaságát, akkor felajánlotta volna, hogy tartson vele. Bár az is igaz, hogy nem is jelentette ki, hogy nem teheti be a lábát a laborba. És ha már csak ez a két hónapja maradt, hát akkor bizony ki fogja használni az összes adandó alkalmat, hogy a férfi közelében legyen. Összeszedte minden bátorságát, és elindult Piton után a laborba, bízva benne, hogy a férfi nem fogja majd kidobni...

Piton magában morogva szedegette elő az aktuális kutatása anyagait. Igazából nem ma akarta elkezdeni a munkát, de Hermione megjegyzése elvette a kedvét attól, hogy a könyvtárszobában ücsörögve olvasgasson. Mindegy, talán jobb is így. Sőt! A korábbi elhatározásával ellentétben, miszerint nem akarja maga mellől elüldözni a lányt, most úgy érezte, minél kevesebb időt töltenek együtt, annál jobb. Így is túlságosan hozzászokott már Hermione jelenlétéhez.  
Piton felmordult. Hozzászokott? Egy frászt! Nem hozzászokott, már igényli. Túlságosan is. De ennek véget kell vetni egyszer és mindenkorra! Nem engedheti meg magának, hogy érzelmeket tápláljon Hermione iránt. Nem válhat fontossá számára. Főleg úgy, hogy a lány lépten-nyomon emlékezteti arra, hogy hamarosan elválnak útjaik. Hogy a fene essen belé!  
A bájitalmester olyan ingerülten csapta le az asztalra a kezében tartott pergamenhalmot, hogy a lapok nagy része a földön kötött ki. Szitkozódva szedegette össze őket, majd a többi pergamen tetejére dobta. Két kezével megtámaszkodott az asztalon, és pár pillanatra lehunyta a szemét.  
Remek, most még azzal is foglalkozhat, hogy sorrendbe rakja ezeket az átkozott jegyzeteket.

– Nem zavarlak? – hallotta meg maga mögött Hermione hangját, mire meglepetten felé fordult.  
– Mit akarsz? – kérdezte mogorván, a lány arcán pedig a reménykedő kifejezést azonnal átvette a csalódottság és a rosszul leplezett szomorúság.  
– Ne haragudj, azt hittem, nem baj, ha bejövök – szabadkozott zavartan, és a kilincs után kezdett tapogatózni, hogy kimenjen.  
Piton fáradtan felsóhajtott. Nagyszerű, most sikerült még meg is bántania.  
– Nem baj – mondta némileg barátságosabban.  
– Tényleg nem? – kérdezte Hermione reménykedve.  
– Ha mondom – morogta kelletlenül a férfi.  
Hermione beljebb lépett.  
– Szóval? – vonta fel a szemöldökét kérdőn Piton.  
– Unatkozom – vallotta be a lány –, és arra gondoltam, esetleg segíthetnék neked valamiben.  
 _Ó, ez nem jó ötlet! Nagyon nem_ – gondolta a bájitalmester.  
– Nem tudom, Hermione – csóválta meg a fejét kétkedve. – Nincs valami, amivel elfoglalhatnád magad?  
– Próbáltam – húzta el a száját a boszorkány –, de nem ment. Ezért gondoltam, hogy talán a hasznodra lehetek.  
– Jobb szeretek egyedül dolgozni – próbálkozott a férfi.  
– Tudom, de ígérem, nem leszek útban. Csak nem szeretnék magamban lenni a házban. Kérlek! – Hermione olyan reményteli pillantást vetett Pitonra, hogy annak egyre inkább kezdett meginogni az ellenállása.  
 _Nem, nem, ne hagyd magad!_  
– Nem hinném, hogy ez olyan jó ötlet – szólalt meg lassan a bájitalmester. – Tényleg nincs _semmi más_ , amit csinálhatnál, ahelyett, hogy itt vagy velem összezárva?  
 _A fene essen beléd és a makacsságodba, Piton!_ – gondolta bosszúsan Hermione. – _Ideje taktikát váltani._  
– Hát – vonta meg a vállát ártatlan képpel –, esetleg meglátogathatnám Harryéket.  
– Most zsarolni próbálsz? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Piton.  
– Nem igazán hagysz más lehetőséget – húzódott cinkos kis mosolyra Hermione szája.  
Piton néhány másodpercig rosszallóan meredt a lányra. Ilyen nincs! Ez a perszóna nem szégyellte bevetni a „Potter-ütőkártyáját". Fejét csóválva szólalt meg.  
– Időnként igazán elviselhetetlen vagy, ugye tudod? – kérdezte bosszúsan – és egyúttal legyőzötten –, majd az asztalon heverő pergamenhalomra mutatott. – Rendben van. Ha mindenáron bele akarod ütni az orrodat a kutatásomba, akkor kezdd el átnézni a jegyzeteimet. Sorold őket időrendbe.  
– Meglesz – bólintott egy győztes mosollyal a lány, és máris az asztalnál termett.  
Piton csak egy ingerült fújtatást hallatott, majd a labor végébe ment, hogy felállítsa az egyik üstöt a bájitalfőzéshez. Úgy tűnik, kezd elpuhulni, ha Hermionéról van szó. Még soha, senkinek nem engedte meg, hogy az épp aktuális kutatása feljegyzéseire akár egy pillantást is vessen, nemhogy rendezgetni kezdje azokat. Ennyire nem tud ellenállni a lánynak? És ami ennél is ijesztőbb, hogy egyáltalán nem bánja.

Szinte egész délelőtt némán dolgoztak. Pontosabban csak Piton, mert Hermione hamar végzett a pergamenek elrendezésével, és nem tudta megállni, hogy ne kezdje el olvasgatni őket. Annyira belemerült a lapokon lévő kutatási jegyzetekbe, hogy csak akkor eszmélt fel, mikor a férfi mellé lépett.  
– Perselus, mi ez a bájital, amin dolgozol? – kérdezte kíváncsian. – Egészen olyan, mintha... – Félbehagyta a mondatot, és újra a lapokat kezdte nézegetni.  
– Mintha? – kérdezett rá Piton.  
– Nem is tudom – csóválta meg a fejét tétován. – Olyan, mint valami termékenységi bájital.  
A bájitalmester elismerő pillantást vetett a lányra.  
– Gratulálok, Granger professzor – mondta kis mosollyal a szája sarkában. – Pontosan az.  
– Tényleg? – pislogott megilletődötten a lány.  
– Tényleg – bólintott a férfi. – Ha beválik, akkor nagyon valószínű, hogy kezelhető lesz vele a meddőség és a sterilitás.  
– Ez fantasztikus! – lelkesült fel Hermione. – Sőt, csodálatos!  
– Azért nem kell túlzásokba esni – morogta zavartan Piton.  
– Jaj, Perselus, de ha egyszer így van – bizonygatta a lány. – Belegondoltál, mit fog ez jelenteni a gyermektelen pároknak? Képzeld csak el, hogy néhány év múlva olyan gyerekek is fognak a Roxfortba járni, akik nélküled meg sem születtek volna.  
Piton töprengő arcot vágott, és elgondolkodva vakargatni kezdte az állát.  
– Ezt nem gondoltam át – mondta vontatottan. – Azonnal dobd ki a jegyzeteket!  
Hermione prüszkölve felnevetett.  
– Elképesztő vagy – vihogta.  
– Csak realista – mondta egy önelégült mosollyal a férfi.  
– Hát hogyne – hagyta rá nagylelkűen Hermione, majd felállt, hogy kinyújtóztassa elgémberedett végtagjait. – Jó ég, mióta vagyunk már itt? – nézett körbe a laborban.  
– Lassan hat órája – felelte a férfi.  
– Hat órája? – hüledezett a lány.  
– Igen – bólintott Piton –, és ha jót akarunk magunknak, most felmegyünk és megebédelünk, különben egész este Nippy zsörtölődését hallgathatjuk. Azt pedig mindenképpen szeretném elkerülni.  
– Rendben – kuncogott a boszorkány, majd elindultak az ebédlőbe.

– Mióta dolgozol ezen a bájitalon? – kérdezte Hermione, mikor már az asztalnál ültek.  
– Lassan két éve – felelte Piton. – És ha minden jól alakul, akkor idén befejezem.  
– Szívesen segítek, ha gondolod – ajánlotta fel a lány.  
– Rendben – egyezett bele a férfi, és közben arra gondolt, hogy Hermione vonzerejének hála, már megint sikerült teljesen a korábbi elhatározása ellen cselekednie. 

**SS~HG**

A következő napok azonos ritmusban teltek: reggeltől délutánig a laborban tevékenykedtek, a délutánt pedig vagy a tengerparton sétálva, vagy a könyvtárszobában olvasgatva töltötték. A korábbi heves szócsatáik majdnem teljesen megszűntek, szinte tökéletes békesség uralkodott kettőjük között. De mindig csak addig, míg Perselus fel nem hozta Malfoyékat, és egy velük közös vacsora lehetőségét, ami ellen Hermione továbbra is tiltakozott. Ez volt az egyedüli téma, amin képesek voltak minden egyes alkalommal vitázni, ettől eltekintve azonban remekül megfértek egymással.

Piton csodálkozva vette tudomásul, milyen könnyedén együtt tud dolgozni Hermionéval. Legnagyobb örömére a lány munka közben mellőzte a felesleges beszédet, ha meg is szólalt, azt csak és kizárólag a kutatásra vonatkozóan tette. És bár a bájitalmester tisztában volt vele, hogy a boszorkánynak van tehetsége a bájitalfőzéshez, sosem gondolta volna, hogy egy teljesen ismeretlen bájital esetében is érdemben hozzá tud szólni a dolgokhoz. Remek észrevételei voltak, a lelkesedése pedig magával ragadó volt. Ami Pitonnak különösen elnyerte a tetszését, hogy a lány egy szóval sem panaszkodott, ha esetleg valami olyan munkát kellett elvégeznie, ami nem volt épp gusztusosnak mondható. Egyetlen zokszó nélkül megcsinált mindent, amivel a férfi megbízta, és közben még látszott is, hogy igazából remekül szórakozik. Még az sem vette el a kedvét, ha a bájitalmester esetleg türelmetlenebbül szólt hozzá, vagy elejtett egy-két gúnyosabb megjegyzést.

Piton gyakran felejtette a szemét a lányon. Egyszerűen nem tudta megállni, hogy ne nézze, mikor az elmélyülten bújta a jegyzeteit, vagy épp hozzávalókat készített elő. Ahogy olvasás közben a haját csavargatta, ahogy a homlokát enyhén ráncolva, kipirult arccal koncentrált szeletelés vagy őrlés közben. Lenyűgözően szépnek találta, és erőnek erejével kellett elfordítania a fejét, hogy a munkájára tudjon koncentrálni.

Hermione kifejezetten élvezte a Pitonnal való közös munkát. Rendkívül izgalmasnak találta a férfi kutatását, és azt sem bánta, ha az néha-néha gúnyolódott vele. Olyan lelkesedéssel töltötte el a tudat, hogy ők ketten valami nagyszabású dolgot visznek véghez, hogy az ilyen apróságok igazán nem tudták a kedvét szegni. Sőt, mintha az, hogy nem vette fel az élcelődést, kivívott volna valami elismerésfélét Pitonból. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy így Perselus közelében lehetett.

Többször nyílt alkalma alaposan szemügyre venni a férfit, és minden egyes nappal jobban vonzódott hozzá. Nem tudta volna megfogalmazni, miben is rejlik a férfi vonzereje: talán a titokzatossága, talán a szemei, vagy a tudás és intelligencia, ami bennük csillogott, talán az, ahogy dolgozott, elvégre ki más tudna úgy felvágni egy közönséges gurgyökeret, hogy még azokban az egyszerű mozdulatokban is ennyi érzékiség legyen? És persze a hangja… Senkinek nincs ilyen sötét, simogatóan borzongató hangja. Úgy képzelte, hogyha a bársony képes lenne megszólalni, azt Perselus hangján tenné**. Igen, biztosan így lenne. Sokszor elképzelte, ahogy a férfi azon a hangon suttog a fülébe, és tudta, csak ezzel képes lenne elérni, hogy valami csonttalan, remegő halommá olvadjon tőle.  
És bármit megadott volna azért, hogy ez megtörténjen. 

**SS~HG**

Két héttel a beköltözésük után Hermione úgy döntött, Nippy eleget ugrabugrált már körülöttük, és megérdemel egy kis pihenést. Így aztán délután, mikor Perselus visszatért a laborba, a manó pedig épp valami tennivaló ürügyén elhagyta a konyhát, beosont, és nekilátott, hogy elkészítse a vacsorát. Épp a húst tisztította le, mikor Nippy megjelent, és felháborodott arccal kérdőre vonta.  
– Micsiná' a kisasszonka? – sipákolta.  
– Vacsorát főzök – mosolygott rá Hermione.  
– A kisasszonka ne főzzön vacsorát, azt majd Nippy megcsinálja. Ez Nippy dóga, nem a kisasszonkáé – csámpázott oda a lányhoz a manó, és megpróbálta kivenni a kést a boszorkány kezéből.  
– Tudom, Nippy, de ennek ellenére szeretném, ha a mai vacsorát én készíthetném – mondta szelíden. – Te pedig felügyelhetnél, hogy mindent jól csinálok-e. Na, mit szólsz?  
A manó némileg bizalmatlanul méregette a boszorkányt, de tisztán látszott, hogy igencsak jólesik neki a belé fektetett bizalom, valamint a lehetőség, hogy itt azért mégiscsak ő fog irányítani.  
– No jóvan, Nippy nem bánja – mondta fontoskodva. – De mindent úgy csiná', ahogy azt Nippy mondja.  
– Ez csak természetes – bólogatott Hermione, és igyekezett nagyon komoly és meggyőző képet vágni.  
A manó nézte őt egy darabig, majd kételkedve megcsóválta a fejét.  
– És mit akar főzni a kisasszon? – kérdezte végül.  
– Bélszínt Wellington módra.  
– Azt szereti a gazda – csillant fel a manó szeme. – Nagyon oda kell figyelnie.  
– Úgy lesz – ígérte a lány.  
– Jó' van – bólogatott elégedetten Nippy. – No, akkor először is tisztítsa meg a húst – utasította a boszorkányt.  
– Már megtörtént – tájékoztatta a lány.  
Nippy árgus szemekkel kezdte ellenőrizni Hermione munkáját. Kritikusan hümmögött, de végül úgy tűnt, elégedett azzal, amit lát.  
– Akkor most fűszerezze be – jött a következő instrukció.  
– Ehm… Tudod mit, Nippy? – kérdezte óvatosan Hermione. – Mi lenne, ha leülnél arra a székre velem szemben, és csak figyelnél, hogy mindent jól csinálok-e? Ha valamit elrontanék, szólj, rendben?  
– Ej, mondja csak ki a kisasszon, hogy meg akar Nippytő' szabadúni – mondta bosszúsan a manó, de azért engedelmeskedett – felmászott a székre, keresztbe tette a karjait, és a lábát lóbálva szigorú tekintettel figyelte Hermione minden mozdulatát. 

**SS~HG**

– Remek volt a vacsora, Nippy, köszönjük – mondta elismerően Piton a manónak, mikor az elkezdte leszedni az asztalt.  
– Ne Nippyt dicsérgesse a gazda – mondta kissé sértődötten. – A felesége csináta.  
Piton meglepetten nézett az elpiruló Hermionéra.  
– Hát… – kezdte zavartan pislogva – gondoltam, megleplek vele.  
– Sikerült. Nem hittem volna, hogy tudsz főzni, pláne, hogy ilyen jól – mondta halkan a bájitalmester, mire a lány csak félszegen elmosolyodott, és még inkább elpirult.  
– Nippy sokat segített – nézett hálásan a kis manóra.  
– Nippy nem segített, Nippy nem is csináhatott semmit – zsörtölődött a manó. – Csak ült a széken, és lóbázta a lábát, pedig az ő dóga lett vóna, hogy vacsorát csináljon.  
– Azt hiszem, egy kicsit eltúlzod ezt, Nippy – mondta lassan a bájitalmester.  
– Há' hogy mondhat ilyet a gazda? – háborgott a manó. – A varázslók és boszorkányok ne dógozzanak, azt bízzák a manójukra.  
– Vagyis akkor ezek szerint, ha úgy döntök, hogy magam készítem el a reggelimet, jobban teszem, ha manóvá válok? – vonta fel a szemöldökét jókedvűen Piton, és legnagyobb meglepetésére Nippy nem dühöngeni kezdett, hanem szélesen elvigyorodott.  
– Áj, a gazda nagyon jóképű manó lenne. Odáig lennének érte a manólyányok – mondta sejtelmesen.  
Most Piton volt az, aki zavartan pislogni kezdett, Hermione pedig kuncogva Nippyhez fordult.  
– Ezt meg miből gondolod?  
Nippy furcsállva ránézett, úgy, mint aki nem érti, hogy is kérdezhetett rá egy ilyen abszolút egyértelmű dologra.  
– Hát a gyönyörű orra miatt – világosította fel a lányt, majd fogta a tányérokat, és kivonult az étkezőből. 

**SS~HG**

Hermione a könyve pereme fölött nézte a vele szemben olvasgató Perselust. Nem tudott az olvasásra koncentrálni, egyre csak az járt a fejében, amit a férfi mondott a vacsora végeztével, és úgy érezte, meg kell magyaráznia.  
– Ron miatt volt – szólalt meg csendesen, és mielőtt folytatta volna, megvárta, hogy a férfi rá figyeljen. – Azért tanultam meg főzni, hogy elégedett legyen velem. Én akartam lenni a tökéletes barátnő, és tényleg mindenben a kedvét kerestem. A szexet kivéve… – tette hozzá. – És azt is csak azért, mert úgy képzeltem, hogy akkor lesz minden tökéletes, ha a nászéjszakán leszünk először egymáséi. Én csak azt akartam, hogy elégedett legyen velem – ismételte csalódottan.  
Weasley. Már megint Weasley. Még _mindig_ Weasley! Mit tudott az a fajankó, hogy még most is utána bánkódik?  
A bájitalmester egy pillanatra elgondolkodott azon, hogy nem reagál semmit, és visszatér az olvasáshoz, de egy belső kényszer nem engedte, hogy válasz nélkül hagyja Hermionét.  
– Hiba volt így viselkedned – szólalt meg végül.  
– Miért? – nézett rá meglepetten a lány.  
Piton nem válaszolt azonnal. Komótosan megjelölte, hogy hol is tart éppen, majd összecsukta a könyvet, és a fotelje mellett álló asztalkára tette. Csak ezután fordult vissza Hermionéhoz, hogy megadja neki a választ.  
– Azért, mert nincs annál unalmasabb, mint egy nő, aki mindenben meg akar felelni a férfinak, és emiatt feladja önmagát. Sőt, tovább megyek. Nem unalmas, hanem egyenesen kiábrándító.  
– De én nem adtam fel magam – védekezett Hermione –, egyszerűen csak igyekeztem mindenben a kedvére tenni.  
– Épp ez volt a baj, Hermione, hát nem érted? – kérdezte ingerülten. – Anélkül is megkapott tőled mindent, hogy kérnie kellett volna. És nem feltétlenül a szex hiánya volt az, amiért elhagyott.  
– Akkor miért?  
– Mert nem jelentettél neki kihívást, és ez sérteni kezdte a büszkeségét. Egy nőért küzdeni kelljen, mert így érzed magad férfinak mellette. Büszke vagy rá, hogy ez a nő téged szeret, hogy veled van, mert felnéz rád. És azt hiszem, azzal, hogy mindenben a kedvét kerested, pont ezeket nem adtad meg neki.  
Piton elhallgatott, és türelmesen várta, hogy Hermione megeméssze a hallottakat.  
A lány hosszú perceken keresztül ült némán maga elé meredve, majd lassan megszólalt.  
– Nem tudom, hogy képes lennék-e megváltozni, és másképp viselkedni – motyogta.  
– Velem egész jól sikerült – mondta Piton egy fura kis mosollyal, mire Hermione is elmosolyodott, és a padlót bámulva bólogatni kezdett.  
– Az igaz – értett egyet. 

**SS~HG**

Piton sokáig nem tudott elaludni, egyre csak forgolódott, és nem találta a helyét, miközben Hermione már rég az igazak álmát aludta mellette.  
A bájitalmester az oldalára fordult, és nézni kezdte a békésen alvó lányt. Vajon miről álmodik? Vagy ami még fontosabb: kiről?  
Óvatosan kisimította a lány arcából a göndör tincseket, miközben arra gondolt, egyáltalán nem bánná, ha az a valaki ő lenne.

A napfény már beszüremlett a zsalugáteren keresztül a szobába, mikor Hermione kinyitotta a szemét. Egy ideig nézte a fény és a táncoló porszemek játékát, majd tekintete a mellette alvó Perselusra tévedt. Halvány mosollyal nézett végig a férfi arcán: a szigorú szemöldökön, a magas és okos homlokán, a markáns vonásokon és végül az orrán.  
Az orrán, amin annyit gúnyolódtak a társai diákkorukban, az orrán, amin a mostani diákok is szívesen köszörülik a nyelvüket. Az orrán, ami egy manó szerint gyönyörű. Az orrán, amit már ő is kezdett szépnek látni, és azt is tudta, hogy miért.  
Mert szerette Perselust…

*Ezt Alan Rickman hangjáról mondták.^^


	12. Kimondva és kimondatlanul

A felismerés, hogy szerelmes Perselusba, vegyes érzésekkel töltötte el Hermionét. Egyszerre járt a fellegek felett és a pokol legmélyebb bugyraiban. Az egyik pillanatban magához ölelte volna az egész világot, és legszívesebben kikiabálta volna, hogy szereti a férfit, hogy a következő percben fejbe kólintsa a valóság, és azt kívánja, bár sosem következett volna be mindez. Hiszen ha az érzései nem találnak viszonzásra, ugyan mi értelme az egésznek? Márpedig nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy Perselus nem érez iránta semmit.  
A nappalokat még viszonylag jól viselte, mert a laborban végzett munka komoly odafigyelést igényelt, s így legalább volt rá módja, hogy a figyelmét más kösse le, de éjszaka, mikor egymás mellett feküdtek, már semmi nem szabhatott gátat csapongó gondolatainak. És persze a fantáziájának sem…

Egyre gyakrabban idézte fel magában a vegasi éjszaka eseményeit. A képeket, ahol a férfival szeretkeztek. És a fenébe is, szerette volna, ha újra megtörténik. Vágyott Perselusra, olyan nagyon, ahogy nem hitte, hogy lehetséges. Szerette volna érezni a férfi csókjait, az érintését, a bőrét a sajátján, azt, hogy magához öleli. Abban majdnem biztos volt, hogyha esetleg kezdeményezne Perselusnál, az valószínűleg nem utasítaná vissza a lehetőségét az együttlétnek, mégsem merte megtenni. Nem, mert többet akart puszta szexnél. Sokkal többet, de biztosra vette, hogy azt nem kapná meg, azt pedig tudta, hogy nem viselné el.  
Így nem maradt más, mint a titkolózás és a vágyakozás.

Hogy közben házastársát is hasonló gondolatok foglalkoztatják, arról persze fogalma sem volt…

Piton egyre gyakrabban kapta magát azon, hogyha a lányra néz, bizony a fantáziája mindig kisegíti, hogy elképzelje Hermione testét a ruha alatt. Kívánta a lányt, nem is akarta magának bebeszélni, hogy nem így van. Kívánta? Megőrült érte, és nemcsak testi értelemben. Ahogy éjjelenként figyelte, ahogy mellette alszik, óhatatlanul is felvillantak előtte az emlékképek a nászéjszakájukról. Már akkor is elismerte magában, hogy a lány izgatóan hat rá, de most, hogy még érzelmeket is kezdett táplálni felé, valóságos kínszenvedésként élte meg, hogy nem érhet hozzá. Pedig semmire sem vágyott jobban, minthogy újra hallja Hermione szenvedélytől fűtött sóhajait, hogy csókolhassa, érinthesse és érezhesse. De nemcsak szexet akart, sokkal többet. Maga mellett akarta tudni Hermionét, a _magáénak_ akarta őt tudni. Sosem hitte volna, hogy Lily Evans után lesz még valaki, aki komolyan felkelti az érdeklődését.

 _Mintha ez bármit is jelentene_ – emlékeztette magát. Hiszen Lilynek sem árulta el soha, hogyan érzett, miért pont most történne másképp? Ahogy Lily esetében Potter, úgy majd Hermionénak is jön valaki, aki nyíltan kimondja, amit érez, ő pedig megint csak nézheti, ahogy a nőt, aki fontos neki, valaki más teszi boldoggá. Átkozta magát, amiért nem egy nyálas, szentimentális idióta, mert akkor képes lenne megnyílni a lány felé, hogy bevallja neki, semmire sem vágyik jobban, minthogy örökre vele maradjon. De azt is tudta, hogy nem képes kivetkőzni önmagából; vannak dolgok, amiket sosem fog kimondani.  
Az érzelmei pedig pont ezek közé a dolgok közé tartoztak… 

**SS~HG**

Egyik este Piton és Hermione a nappaliban üldögéltek csendesen olvasgatva, bár a férfi többször nézte a vele szemben ülő lányt, mint a kezében tartott könyvben lévő sorokat. A lány a szüleitől kapott levelet olvasta, és időről időre felkuncogott, de a bájitalmester meglepetésére végül mégis könnyes szemmel hajtotta össze a lapokat.  
– Valami baj van? – kérdezte halkan.  
– Tessék? – pislogott rá Hermione. – Óh, nem, szerencsére semmi, csak elérzékenyültem.  
Piton kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét, de nem kérdezett rá a meghatódás okára. Úgy gondolta, ha Hermione akarja, úgyis elmondja majd. Nem is tévedett, mert néhány másodperces szünet után a boszorkány újra megszólalt.  
– Küldtek egy képet Csámpásról.  
– És ez zaklatott fel? – kérdezte Piton hitetlenkedve.  
– Hiányzik – vonta meg a vállát a lány. – Tudod, Csámpás már nincs velünk.  
A bájitalmester lassan letette a kezében tartott könyvet, csak azután szólalt meg.  
– Ha tudják, hogy bánatot okoznak vele, miért küldözgetnek képet a halott kedvencedről? – Legnagyobb meglepetésére Hermione jókedvűen felnevetett.  
– Félreérted – rázta a fejét vidáman –, Csámpás él, csak épp nem velük, hanem Olaszországban. Az új gazdája készítette a fényképet, a szüleim pedig elküldték, hogy láthassam.  
– Mit keres Olaszországban? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi.  
– Szerelem – válaszolta egy sejtelmes mosollyal a lány, és felé nyújtotta a fotót, amin a vörös szőrű Csámpás és egy grafitszürke macska ült összebújva.  
– Azt kell mondjam, a macskádnak remek ízlése van – mondta Piton vontatottan. – A másiknak viszont...  
– Ó, fogd be! – nevetett fel Hermione, és kikapta a férfi kezéből a képet. – Különben is, akit szeretünk, azt szépnek látjuk.  
– Valóban? – kérdezte selymes hangon a bájitalmester, mire Hermione érezte, hogy hevesebben kezd verni a szíve.  
– Valóban – mondta halkan, majd inkább lehajtotta a fejét, és újra a fotónak szentelte minden figyelmét. Talán jobb lenne, ha Perselus nem jönne rá, hogy ez a közhely már rá is vonatkozik.

Piton elgondolkodva nézte egy ideig a lányt, és bár nem akart vitát szítani, nem tudta megállni, hogy ne hozza szóba, ami foglalkoztatta.  
– Ugye tisztában vagy vele, hogy a macskád igazából nem is macska, hanem egy murmánc*?  
– Persze hogy tudom – nézett fel Hermione furcsállva.  
– És hogy a tartása bizonyos feltételekhez kötött – folytatta a férfi.  
– Ezt is tudom – bólintott a boszorkány.  
– Vagyis tulajdonképpen nem tarthattad volna magadnál, amíg a kastélyban tanultál. Újabb bizonyíték, hogy Minerva mennyire kivételez a griffendélesekkel – húzta el a száját.  
– Ezt épp te mondod? – háborodott fel Hermione. – Te, aki nyíltan kivételezel a mardekárosokkal?  
– Nos – dőlt hátra a székén a bájitalmester –, valakinek velük is kell, nem igaz?  
– Ezt meg hogy érted?  
A bájitalmester elgondolkodva simogatta a száját néhány pillanatig, mielőtt újra megszólalt.  
– Mi az első szó, ami eszedbe jut egy mardekáros diákról?  
– Tessék? – pislogott meglepetten Hermione.  
– Mi az első szó, ami eszedbe jut egy mardekáros diákról? – ismételte kissé türelmetlenül a férfi.  
– Az, hogy szemtelen – mondta kelletlenül a lány. Piton szája keserű mosolyra húzódott, mire rögtön magyarázkodásba kezdett. – De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy...  
– De igen, Hermione, pontosan azt jelenti – vágott közbe a bájitalmester. – Azt hiszed, csak te vélekedsz így róluk? Hát tévedsz. A kollégáink nagy többsége szinte kivétel nélkül így gondol a házam tagjaira. Szemtelen, kezelhetetlen, flegma, összeférhetetlen, és még sorolhatnám. Az igaz, hogy a legtöbb sötét varázsló és boszorkány a mardekárosok közül került ki, és épp emiatt évek során kialakult egy általános nézet róluk, annak ellenére, hogy a mardekárosság nem egyenlő a sötét mágiával. Viszont a mai napig, ha egy gyereket oda oszt be a Süveg, azonnal hátránnyal indul a többi ház tanulóihoz képest, és ne mondd, hogy nincs így. Hiába papolnak a kollégáim a házak közötti együttműködés szükségességéről, ott van bennük az előítélet, az enyéim pedig érzik ezt. Természetes, hogy valahogy visszavágnak. Ha másképp nem, hát a viselkedésükkel.  
Hermione elgondolkodott a hallottakon, és el kellett ismernie, hogy nem kevés igazság volt a férfi szavaiban.  
– Ebből a szemszögből még sosem közelítettem meg ezt a kérdést – vallotta be.  
– Nyilván nem – bólintott Piton.  
A lány félrebiccentett fejjel nézte a vele szemben ülő bájitalmestert, majd megkérdezte:  
– Emiatt vagy undok a másik három ház tanulóival?  
– Nem, tényleg utálom őket – mondta ártatlan arccal, mire Hermione elnevette magát.  
– Elképesztő vagy – kuncogta.  
Piton csak önelégülten elmosolyodott, de nem kommentálta a mondottakat, helyette újra a kezébe vette a könyvét, és folytatta az olvasást. 

**SS~HG**

Még sötét volt, mikor Hermione kinyitotta a szemét. Próbált visszaaludni, de nem ment, ezért inkább úgy döntött, felkel, és majd a könyvtárban olvasgat. Csendben kicsusszant a takaró alól, és azonnal megborzongott, ahogy a hűvös levegő megcsapta a bőrét. Mivel nem szerette volna, hogy Perselus felébredjen, nem gyújtott fényt, hanem csak vakon tapogatózva kinyitotta a ruhásszekrényt, és kihúzta az első melegnek tűnő ruhadarabot, ami a kezébe került. Egy pulóver. Remek! A méretéből azonnal rájött, hogy az Perselusé – lévén, hogy majdnem a térdéig ért –, de nem akart zajt csapni azzal, hogy a sajátja után keresgél. Gyorsan ledobta magáról a hálóinget, belebújt a pulóverbe, majd csendben elhagyta a hálószobát.  
A könyvtárban találomra lekapott egy könyvet a polcról, majd kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a kanapén, és olvasni kezdett. Azaz csak próbált, mert a tudat, hogy épp Perselus ruháját viseli, nem hagyta nyugodni. Leengedte a kezében tartott könyvet, és óvatosan végigsimított a ruha anyagán, majd a pulóver nyakát az orrához emelte, és beleszagolt. Akaratlanul is hevesebben kezdett verni a szíve, ahogy megérezte Perselus illatát. Egyszerűen imádta ezt a fanyar, férfias illatot.

 _Gyerekesen viselkedsz_ – feddte meg magát pár pillanattal később. Abbahagyta a pulóver szagolgatását, újra a kezébe vette a könyvet, és minden figyelmét arra fordította. Már az is ostobaság volt, hogy melegítő bűbáj helyett a férfi ruháját vette magára. Azért remélhetőleg Piton nem fogja emiatt megátkozni…  
Olyannyira belemerült az olvasásba, hogy nem vette észre az idő múlását, és csak akkor kapta fel a fejét, mikor a könyvtárszoba ajtaja nyikorogva becsukódott, ő pedig szembetalálta magát egy döbbent-dühös Pitonnal.  
– Szia – mondta bizonytalanul pislogva a férfire.  
– Mi van rajtad? – kérdezte a bájitalmester megütközve.  
– Óh… – kapott észbe egyszerre. – Bocsánat, én csak… Felébredtem, és nem tudtam visszaaludni, ezért úgy gondoltam, bejövök ide olvasni. De fáztam, és nem akartalak felébreszteni sem azzal, hogy fényt gyújtok, sem azzal, hogy keresgélek, ezért felvettem a legelső ruhát, ami a kezembe akadt – magyarázta, miközben egyenesbe rángatta magán a szóban forgó és időközben a vállára csúszott ruhadarabot. – A tiédet – tette még hozzá mosolyogva, remélve, hogy Piton majd megenyhül.  
A férfi alaposan végigmérte, majd hirtelen sarkon fordult, kinyitotta az ajtót, és a válla felett hátraszólt.  
– Szeretném, ha ez a jövőben többé nem fordulna elő – mondta ridegen, mire a lány mosolya azonnal lehervadt.  
– Ne haragudj, többé nem teszem – motyogta, és zavartan gyűrögetni kezdte a pulóver ujját.  
Piton állt még néhány pillanatig, majd elégedetten biccentett, és otthagyta az értetlenül pislogó Hermionét.

A jó életbe! Az átkozott, nyomorult, rohadt, jó életbe! Miért, miért kellett felvennie azt a pulóvert?! Mégis hogy mondja meg a lánynak, hogy nem azzal van baja, hogy magára vette a ruháját? Hogy nem az irigység beszélt belőle, hanem csak azért viselkedett így, mert túlságosan izgatónak találta? A fenébe is, hiszen kivolt belőle a fedetlen válla! Hermione egyáltalán tisztában van azzal, milyen hatást gyakorolt rá, mikor meglátta benne? A rohadt életbe, hiszen el kellett fordulnia, mert a puszta látványtól felizgult, és legszívesebben letépte volna róla azt az átkozott pulóvert, hogy olyat tegyen vele, amit… Nos, minden olyasmit, ami még csak megközelítőleg sem a könyvtár rendeltetésszerű használatát hivatott betölteni.  
Piton bevágta maga mögött a labor ajtaját, majd nekidöntötte a homlokát a hűvös kőfalhoz, hogy lenyugodjon. Jó néhány percig álldogált így, mire végre úgy érezte, kellőképpen lehiggadt ahhoz, hogy felmenjen, és szembenézzen Hermionéval.

Mikor felért az étkezőbe, a lány – immár a saját ruháiban – már az asztalnál ülve fogyasztotta a reggelijét. A bájitalmester egyetlen szó nélkül foglalt helyet, és látott neki a pirítósának. Képtelen volt Hermionéra nézni, inkább minden figyelmét a reggelire fordította, és reménykedett benne, hogy a csend, ami kettejük között feszül, kitart az étkezés végéig. Újfent tévedett…  
– Szeretnék újra bocsánatot kérni tőled a pulóver miatt – szólalt meg halkan Hermione.  
Nagyszerű! Csak felhozta a dolgot, és ezzel sikerült újra eszébe juttatnia a látványt. A francba! Nos, legalább az asztal jótékonyan eltakar mindent.  
– Nem érdekes – nyögte ki, és zavartan vette tudomásul, milyen rekedten szól a hangja.  
– De igen, mert a megkérdezésed nélkül vettem el, és nem gondoltam…  
– Hagyjuk már ezt a témát, Hermione! – csattant fel ingerülten a férfi. Merlinre, bármi másról, csak erről ne kelljen beszélni!  
– Jól van – mondta sértetten a lány, majd látványos mozdulattal kihajtogatta a _Reggeli Prófétát_ , és tüntetőleg elbújt mögé.  
Hát ez remek! Úgy látszik, ez a reggel a félreértések reggeleként fog bevonulni a történelembe. Most mégis mi a fenét csináljon? Nem árulhatja el, hogy igazából semmi baja azzal, hogy a lány felvette az egyik ruháját. Nem, mert ha ezt megmondja, magyarázatot kéne adnia, hogy akkor mégis miért viselkedett vele úgy, ahogy. Nincs más hátra, valahogy ki kell engesztelni a lányt, de úgy, hogy a „pulóver-témát" messze elkerülik.  
Lázasan gondolkodott, mivel is hozakodhatna elő, mikor nyílt az étkező ajtaja, és Nippy csoszogott be egy levelet nyújtva felé, amelyen ott díszelgett a Malfoyok pecsétje. Sajnos szinte pontosan tudta, mi fog állni a levélben. Hát ennyit a kiengesztelésről…  
– Köszönöm – mormogta a manónak, miközben feltörte a pecsétet.  
Nippy hümmögött valamit, majd elindult kifelé, de a bájitalmester hangja megállította.  
– Malfoyék tiszteletüket teszik holnap este, Nippy. – Hermione lecsapta a kezében tartott újságot, és a férfira meredt. – Majd négy személyre készítsd a vacsorát.  
– Ahogy a gazda kívánja – mondta fintorogva a manó, és látszott rajta, hogy nem örül a hírnek. Hirtelen gonosz mosoly jelent meg az arcán. – Majd Nippy csiná' főfújtat a főfuvalkodottaknak.  
– Azt csinálsz, amit akarsz – vágta rá ingerülten Piton.  
– Ne Nippyvel pöröljön a gazda – húzta fel az orrát sértetten a manó.  
– Időnként nem bánnám, ha magadban tartanád a véleményed – morogta a férfi.  
– Nem kell ide Nippy, majd a felesége helyre teszi – biccentett Hermione felé Nippy, azzal elégedetten sarkon fordult, és otthagyta őket.  
Piton megvárta, míg az ajtó becsukódik a manó mögött, csak azután nézett kelletlenül a lányra, akinek arckifejezése máris igazolta Nippy szavait. Hermione döbbent-csalódottan meredt a bájitalmesterre, és a vád valósággal sugárzott minden egyes pórusából.  
– Ne nézz így rám, Hermione – mormogta az orra alatt.  
– Megegyeztünk – szólalt meg halkan a boszorkány.  
Piton éles pillantással jutalmazta a megjegyzést.  
– Nem, nem egyeztünk meg.  
– De...  
– Minden egyes alkalommal, mikor Malfoyék neve felmerült, _te_ kijelentetted, hogy szó sem lehet arról, hogy betegyék ide a lábukat – vágta el a lány tiltakozását dühösen Piton. – Emlékeztetnélek, hogy ez az _én_ házam, és csak a jóindulatomnak köszönhető, hogy eddig tiszteletben tartottam az óhajodat, és halogattam velük ezt a találkozást.  
– Milyen kedves tőled – húzta el a száját a lány.  
– Ha azt vesszük, igen – vágta rá a férfi fogcsikorgatva. Most már tényleg kezdett dühös lenni. – És még most sem vagy képes felfogni, hogy azzal, hogy ők jönnek ide, szívességet teszek neked.  
– Szívességet?! – ismételte felháborodva a lány.  
– Pontosan. Megadom a lehetőséget, hogyha úgy tartja kedved, elvonulj valahová. A Malfoy kúriában erre nem lenne alkalmad.  
– Nahát, micsoda figyelmesség – gúnyolódott a lány, de azért magában elismerte, hogy ez a gesztus tényleg figyelmes volt Pitontól. Mégsem tudott felülkerekedni a Malfoyok iránti ellenszenvén.  
– Sokkal inkább, mint a te kis kiruccanásaid Potterékhez, amelyekre kénytelen voltam veled tartani – szúrta oda a férfi.  
– Valamennyi a te beleegyezéseddel történt – emlékeztette sértetten Hermione. – Te viszont egyszerűen a képembe vágod, hogy jönnek, és meg se beszélted velem.  
– Nem, mert tudtam, hogy mi lett volna a válaszod.  
– Ennek ellenére meghívtad őket – vonta le a végkövetkeztetést a lány.  
Piton vett egy mély levegőt, hogy lenyugtassa magát. A francba, miért kell ennek a nőnek ennyire makacsnak lennie? Még akkor is, ha igazából megértette az indokait.  
– Ez csak egy vacsora, Hermione – dörgölte meg az orrnyergét fáradtan. – Nem hinném, hogy olyan sokat kérek.

A lány bosszúsan fújtatva elfordította a fejét. Nem, tényleg nem kér sokat. De akkor is! Perselus felfogja egyáltalán, hogy olyan emberekkel készül egy asztalhoz ültetni őt, akik egész életében megvetéssel és gyűlölettel viseltettek iránta? Ugyanakkor – emlékeztette magát –, Perselus tényleg minden alkalommal hajlandó volt őt elkísérni, ha Harryékkel szeretett volna találkozni. Valóban nagyon önző – _és gyerekes!_ – dolog lenne, ha mindig csak a saját igényei érvényesülnének, pláne úgy, hogy ez valóban a férfi háza. Tényleg nem kért sokat, csak hogy egyetlen estére ő is viselje el a bájitalmester barátait. Tulajdonképpen közölhette volna vele azt is, hogy ők mennek a kúriába. Ehelyett figyelembe vette a Malfoyokkal kapcsolatos ellenérzéseit, és megadta neki azt a lehetőséget, hogy alkalomadtán otthagyhassa őket, ha már végképp nem tudja tovább elviselni a társaságukat. Igen, el kellett ismernie, hogy a maga módján Perselus így akar a kedvére tenni, hogy ellensúlyozza a dolgokat.  
– Rendben van – mondta mogorván. – Majd valahogy próbálom túlélni őket.  
– Köszönöm.  
Hermione csak lemondóan megcsóválta a fejét. 

**SS~HG**

A másnap este gyorsabban eljött, mint Hermione szerette volna, és mire feleszmélt, már ott toporgott Perselus mellett, hogy együtt köszöntsék Malfoyékat.  
– Jó estét, Mrs. Malfoy – szólalt meg visszafogottan, és a jelek szerint teljesen feleslegesen, mert Narcissa úgy ment el mellette, hogy még csak rá sem nézett.  
– Perselus – köszöntötte a bájitalmestert –, jó látni téged.  
– Cissy – lehelt csókot a nő kézfejére.  
– Mr. Malfoy, örülök, hogy eljött – próbálkozott újra Hermione, és a férfi felé nyújtotta a kezét.  
Malfoy közömbös arccal nézett egy ideig a lány kezére, majd tekintetét végigjártatva a nappalin, vontatottan megszólalt:  
– Nyilván.  
A lány elpirulva ejtette maga mellé a karját, és bosszankodva figyelte, ahogy Malfoy szívélyesen fogadja Piton köszöntését.

 _Nyavalyás!_ Magában persze felkészült egy ilyen fogadtatásra, de mégis nagyon bosszantotta, hogy Piton nem utasítja rendre a vendégeit. Még akkor is, ha a házasságuk csak időleges, jelen pillanatban még akkor is a felesége.  
– Egy italt vacsora előtt? – kérdezte a bájitalmester.  
– Köszönjük, elfogadjuk – biccentett Malfoy, majd úgy foglalt helyet az egyik fotelban, mint király a trónján.  
– Hallom, Draco Franciaországban tanul – szólalt meg Piton, miközben kitöltötte az italokat.  
– Igen, semmiképpen sem szerettük volna, ha itt tékozolja el a tehetségét – nyafogta Narcissa, és Hermione nem tudta megállni, hogy ne forgassa meg a szemeit.  
– Az angliai egyetemek sem rosszak – vetette ellen a bájitalmester.  
– Ahogy vesszük – kortyolt bele a whiskyjébe Lucius. – De Párizs mégiscsak Párizs, barátom. Draco lásson világot, mielőtt megállapodik.  
Piton bólintott helyeslése jeléül.  
– És hogy tetszik neki a kinti élet? – érdeklődött.  
– Nem panaszkodik – mosolyodott el büszkén Lucius. – De hát Draco sosem volt az a nyámnyila fajta. – Hermione elfojtott egy gúnyos horkantást. – Na meg persze, csak úgy, mint itthon, mindenből a legjobbat biztosítjuk neki.  
– Így van – bólintott büszkén Narcissa. – Vettünk neki egy szép lakást a Szajna mellett. Mesés onnan a kilátás, főleg éjszaka.  
– Azt nem vitatom – bólintott a bájitalmester. – De nem gondoljátok, hogy nem tesz jót neki, ha semmiért nem kell megküzdenie?  
– Miért kéne bármiért is megküzdenie, ha anélkül is megkaphatja? – kérdezte lekezelően Lucius.  
– Talán mert ilyen az élet – kotyogott közbe Hermione.  
– Csak azok szerint, akik a mocsokból kapaszkodtak fel – szúrta oda Malfoy, anélkül, hogy a lányra nézett volna.  
Hermione dühtől villogó szemmel meredt a férfira, majd támogatást várva Pitonra nézett, az viszont ahelyett, hogy rendre utasította volna Luciust, inkább újra visszakanyarodott a Malfoy-örököshöz.  
– Hogyhogy most is kint van? A nyári szünetre sem látogatott haza?  
– Ó, dehogynem, hazajött néhány napra – csilingelte Narcissa –, de olyan élénk társasági életet él mostanában, hogy nem tudtuk visszatartani.  
– Nocsak – emelkedett meg a bájitalmester szemöldöke. – Nők?  
– Hát igen – kuncogott a nő –, az én Dracóm mindig is népszerű volt a lányok körében, nem igaz, drágám? – simított végig a férje karján.  
 _Már akinél_ – gondolta utálkozva Hermione.  
– Ahogy mondod, szívem – értett egyet a szőke hajú férfi.  
– És van valaki komoly is, vagy csak szórakozik? – érdeklődött Piton.  
– Mostanában elég komolyan csapja a szelet egy Astoria Greengrass nevű lánynak – felelte Malfoy. – És azt kell mondjam, nem csalódtunk a mi Dracónkban. A lány igen jó családból való. Természetesen aranyvérű. – Ezt az utolsó szót szinte már kéjesen ejtette ki a száján, Hermione pedig érezte, hogy felfordul a gyomra. Még ilyen sekélyes embereket!  
– Nem minden a vérvonal, Lucius – jegyezte meg halkan Piton.  
– Azt hiszem, ebben sosem fogunk egyetérteni, barátom – csóválta meg a fejét Malfoy. – És ahogy látom, ebben a tekintetben a te mércéd még mindig nagyon alacsony – vetett egy oldalpillantást Hermionéra.

A lány érezte, hogy felzubog benne a harag. Szíve szerint nekiugrott volna Malfoynak, hogy kikaparja a szemét. Hogy merészeli nyíltan sértegetni őt? És Perselus miért nem osztja ki azt a pojácát? Úgy döntött, ha a bájitalmester nem áll ki érte, majd megteszi ő maga. Felpattant a székéből, és már épp nyitotta volna a száját, hogy Malfoyra zúdítsa a véleményét, mikor a tekintete összeakadt Pitonéval. A férfi pillantása néma kérést hordozott, hogy ne csináljon jelenetet, úgyhogy gyorsan vett néhány mély levegőt, hogy lecsillapítsa a haragtól kapkodóvá vált légzését, és mikor Lucius lustán felé fordította a fejét, méltóságteljes hangon megszólalt.  
– Elnézést, utánanézek a vacsorának. – Azzal sarkon fordult, és kényszerítve magát, hogy ne rohanjon, elhagyta a nappalit.  
Lucius megvárta, míg a lány mögött becsukódik az ajtó, csak azután engedett meg magának egy halk nevetést.  
– Látom, jól szórakozol, Lucius – jegyezte meg a fejét csóválva a bájitalmester.  
– Kétség nem fér hozzá – értett egyet a férfi kedélyesen.  
– Nem mintha rendre szeretnélek utasítani, de azért emlékeztetlek, hogy a feleségemen mulatsz.  
– Elnézésedet kérem – biccentett Piton felé színpadiasan. – Persze továbbra sem értem, hogy vehetted el.  
– Az ok igen prózai – felelte. – Részeg voltam.  
– Nos, ez mindent megmagyaráz – vigyorodott el Malfoy, mire Piton megforgatta a szemeit.  
– Meddig tart még a házasságotok? – kérdezte Narcissa.  
– Három hétig – felelte Piton, és próbált nem törődni a rosszkedvvel, ami emiatt elöntötte egy pillanatra.  
– Úgy hallottam, szép kis háború folyt közöttetek a Roxfortban – kuncogott a nő.  
– Igen, így volt – bólintott Piton egy nosztalgikus mosollyal.  
– És mi lesz három hét múlva? – kérdezte Lucius.  
 _Hát ez átkozottul jó kérdés_ – gondolta magában keserűen a bájitalmester.  
– Semmi – felelte kurtán, és inkább újra megtöltötte az időközben kiürült poharaikat.  
Malfoy kalkuláló tekintettel nézte őt egy darabig, majd megszólalt.  
– Úgy látom, kedveled őt.  
– Nem jobban, mint bárki mást – mondta kitérően.  
– Ez azért megnyugtató. Na és hogy haladsz a kutatásoddal, Perselus? – váltott témát hirtelen, és Piton még sosem volt ennyire hálás azért, hogy egy kínos témáról rátérnek egy másikra, amiről rendes körülmények között szintén nem szeretne beszélni… 

**SS~HG**

Hermione valósággal bemenekült a konyhába, ahol Nippy serénykedett a tűzhely körül, magában motyogva.  
– Nippy, ne vedd sértésnek, de remélem, ehetetlent főztél – mondta hisztérikus hangon.  
A manó szélesen elvigyorodott.  
– Nohát, úgy láccik, nemcsak Nippy van rosszú' ezektő' a népektő'.  
– Elviselhetetlenek – kontrázott rá Hemione, miközben leült egy székre.  
– Nippy mindég aszongya, ha olyan messzi laknának, mint amilyen önteltek, sose érnének haza – mondta bölcsen a manó.  
Hermione elnevette magát. Először ezen az estén.  
– Ne foglalkozzon velük a kisasszonka – legyintett Nippy. – Amit mondanak, az egyik fülin be, a másikon meg ki. Nippy is azt teszi.  
Hermione szomorúan elmosolyodott.  
– Tudod, nem az zavar igazán, hogy miket mondanak – vallotta be halkan. – Régóta ismerem őket, tudtam, mire számítsak. De az igenis rosszulesik, hogy Perselus úgy tesz, mintha észre sem venné, hogy sértegetnek.  
– A gazda mindent észrevesz, kisasszonka – mondta komolyan Nippy.  
– Akkor miért nem véd meg?  
– A gazdának jó oka van arra, hogy ne lássa el ezeknek a népeknek a baját, higgye el – bizonygatta a manó. – De Nippy tudja, hogy a gazdának nem tetszik, ahogy kisasszonkámmal beszének.  
– Lehet, hogy igazad van – sóhajtott lemondóan a lány.  
A manó csak hümmögött válaszképp, miközben felszeletelte a húst.  
– Ezekre pazarolni a drága jó marhasültet – dohogta bosszankodva az orra alatt. – No persze, ha gazdám tudná, hogy kisasszonkám hogy érez iránta, lehet, hogy leátkozná azt a nagy fejüket – kanyarodott vissza hirtelen az előző témához.  
Hermione felkapta a fejét, és zavartan pislogott a manóra.  
– Hogy érted azt, hogy ha tudná, mit érzek? – kérdezte idegesen.  
– Ájj, kisasszonkám, há' Nippy nem vak – csóválta a fejét vigyorogva. – Nippy tudja, hogy a kisasszonka szereti a gazdámat. Nippy lássa ám, milyen szemeket mereszt a gazdára. No persze, nem csoda, Nippy mindég mondta, hogy a gazda manónak is nagyon csinos vóna.  
– Ó, teremtőm – nyögte a lány, és a kezébe temette az arcát.  
Már csak ez hiányzott! Merlinre, miért nem nyílik meg alatta a föld, hogy elsüllyedhessen? Csak remélni merte, hogy Nippy még nem osztotta meg ezt a megfigyelését Perselusszal. Ugye nem?  
– Nippy – nézett a manóra az ujjai között –, ugye Perselusnak nem... – Képtelen volt befejezni.  
– Nem, kisasszonkám – nyugtatta meg a manó. – Nippy nem szó' bele az emberek dógába.  
– Hála az égnek – sóhajtotta megkönnyebbülten.  
– Bár Nippy fő' nem foghatja, mi ebben olyan nagy titok – karattyolt tovább.  
– Én csak... Nem szeretném, ha megtudná – mondta tétován Hermione. – Kérlek, ne áruld el neki.  
– Nyugodjon meg, kisasszonka, Nippy nem szól erről a gazdának – mondta a manó, de nem tagadott meg magától egy rosszalló fejcsóválást.  
– Köszönöm – mosolyodott el hálásan a lány, majd egy sóhajjal felállt a székről. – Ideje visszamennem – mondta fintorogva. – Tálalhatod a vacsorát, Nippy. 

**SS~HG**

Hermione az egész vacsora alatt úgy érezte magát, mint valami ötödik kerék. Egyszerűen nem tudta felfogni, hogy barátkozhat Perselus ezekkel az emberekkel. Malfoyék látványosan semmibe vették és keresztülnéztek rajta, bár emiatt igazából kicsit még hálás is volt, hiszen semmi kedve nem volt velük társalogni. Az már sokkal jobban zavarta, hogy nemcsak Malfoyék, de maga Perselus is mellőzte őt a beszélgetésekből, és bár tudta, hogy a férfi ezt azért teszi, hogy ne adjon alkalmat a vendégeinek az esetleges gúnyolódásra, mégis rosszulesett neki.  
Kedvetlenül turkálta az ételét, és csak az csalt némi mosolyt az arcára, mikor Nippy – beváltva korábbi ígéretét – eléjük tette a desszertnek szánt felfújtat.  
– Meg kéne gondolnod, hogy lecseréled a manódat, barátom – jegyezte meg vontatottan Lucius, miközben fintorogva eltolta maga elől a felfújtat. – Ha ez a legjobb édesség, amivel szolgálni tud, akkor eléggé szegényes a főzőtudománya.  
– Nippy nagyszerűen főz, és a mai desszert szerintem _tökéletesen_ illik ehhez az estéhez – vette védelmébe a manót hevesen Hermione.  
– Hát hogyne – mosolyodott el gúnyosan Malfoy. – Ki mihez szokott, nem igaz?  
A lány már nyitotta a száját, hogy visszavágjon, de a bájitalmester gyorsan közbeszólt.  
– Igazán figyelmes az aggódásod, Lucius, de meg vagyok elégedve a manómmal.  
– Na igen, sose voltál valami nagyigényű – hagyta rá nagylelkűen a szőke férfi, miközben egy pillanatra sem vette le a tekintetét Hermionéról.  
A lány érezte, hogy elvörösödik dühében. Ránézett a bájitalmesterre, arra várva, hogy a férfi a védelmébe vegye a nyilvánvaló sértést követően, de semmi ilyesmi nem történt. Piton csak nézett rá néhány pillanatig kifejezéstelen arccal, majd a vendégei felé fordult.  
– Javasolhatnék egy vacsora utáni kávét a nappaliban?  
 _Fordulj fel!_ – gondolta dühösen a lány.  
– Örömmel elfogadjuk – állt fel az asztaltól Malfoy, majd a felesége mögé sétált, hogy kihúzza alóla a széket, aztán kart karba öltve átsétáltak a nappaliba, nyomukban Pitonnal, aki valahogy megfeledkezett ilyen figyelmesnek lenni Hermionéval.

A lány duzzogva baktatott utánuk, és leült a legtávolabb eső fotelba, jó messze mindenkitől, az alkalmas pillanatra várva, hogy majd otthagyhassa őket. Legszívesebben megtette volna már most, de ezt az örömöt nem akarta megadni nekik. Malfoyék amúgy sem érdekelték, az ő jó véleményüket úgysem fogja soha a magáénak tudni, de azt igenis látni akarta, hogy Perselus kényelmetlenül érzi magát. Mert lehetett a férfi bármilyen jó az érzelmei elrejtésében, ismerte már annyira, hogy tudja, igenis feszélyezi a mostani helyzet. Helyes! Ha annyira se volt képes, hogy mellé álljon Malfoyjal szemben, akkor ez a minimum, amit érdemel.  
Már jó ideje üldögélt magában füstölögve, és épp egy megfelelő bosszún törte a fejét, amivel majd kellőképpen felbosszanthatja Pitont, mikor meghallotta Malfoy szavait.  
– …és az elmúlt évek fényében, meglehetősen megnyugtat az a tény, hogy a leendő unokáim békében fognak felnőni.  
 _Álszent disznó!_  
– Engem pedig örömmel tölt el a tudat, hogy _önök_ kiélvezik azt a békét, amit _mi_ harcoltunk ki maguknak – vetette oda gúnytól csöpögő hangon.  
– Hermione – szólalt meg figyelmeztetően Piton.  
– Elnézést, de azt hiszem, én most megyek, és lefekszem – jelentette ki a lány, és elindult az ajtó felé. – Elég volt ebből a nevetséges színjátékból mára.  
Felszegett fejjel vonult el a döbbent Narcissa, a gúnyosan mosolygó Lucius és a dühösen elfehéredő Piton előtt, majd hátra se nézve otthagyta őket, és felment a hálószobába, hogy az este hátralévő részében elő se jöjjön onnan. 

**SS~HG**

Piton úgy érezte, kevés kínosabb vacsorát élt már meg, mint a mostani. Nem elég, hogy Malfoyék meg se próbálták elrejteni a Hermione iránti megvetésüket, a lány, ahelyett, hogy közömbösséget mutatott volna irántuk, a látványos duzzogásával még adta is alájuk a lovat.  
Tisztában volt vele, hogy Hermione elvárná, hogy a védelmébe vegye, de nem akart nyílt vitát sem Malfoyékkal, sem a lánnyal. A fenébe is, Malfoyék mégiscsak a barátai – ha lehet barátságnak nevezni a kapcsolatot, ami közöttük van –, és nem fogja felrúgni ezt a barátságot egy olyan házasság kedvéért, ami három hét múlva úgyis véget ér. Épp ezért próbált úgy tenni, mint akinek semmi nem tűnik fel, és kizárólag Luciusra és Narcissára korlátozta a beszélgetést. Tudta, hogyha Hermionét is belevonnák a társalgásba, az két szó után sértegetésbe és gúnyolódásba fordulna a Malfoyok részéről, ennek pedig nem akarta kitenni a lányt. Épp elég az, amit eddig kapott tőlük.  
Viszont nagyon úgy tűnik – sőt, egészen biztos –, hogy Hermione ezt igencsak rossz néven vette, teljesen félreértve az ő viselkedését. Nyilván úgy gondolja, hogy szégyelli őt. Ha tudná, hogy ez mennyire nincs így! A francba is, hiszen az egész azért volt, hogy őt védje!  
És mikor már kezdte azt hinni, hogy botrány nélkül átvészelik ezt az átkozott estét, akkor Hermione nem tudta megállni, hogy ne tegyen valami bántó megjegyzést. _Nem mintha nem lett volna igaza_ – ismerte el magában.

Nézte a távolodó lány hátát, és közben magában átkozódott. Átkozta Hermionét, amiért nem tudta megállni, hogy ne mondja ki a véleményét, átkozta a Malfoyokat, amiért ennyire megvetnek mindenkit, aki rangban alacsonyabb náluk, és átkozta magát, amiért ragaszkodott ehhez a vacsorához, és emiatt ilyen kényelmetlen helyzetbe került.  
– Elnézést kérek ezért – mosolyodott el kényszeredetten, mikor Hermione mögött becsukódott az ajtó.  
– Ugyan, semmi gond – biccentett nagylelkűen Malfoy. – Bár azt hiszem, talán nekünk is mennünk kéne. Későre jár.  
– Azért, mert Hermione úgy döntött, inkább lefekszik, nektek nem kell elmennetek – tiltakozott Piton.  
– Rendesen felvágták a nyelvét – állapította meg Narcissa.  
– Nekem mondod? – emelte meg a szemöldökét Piton. – Az őrületbe kerget.  
– Igen, azt el tudom képzelni – mosolyodott el együttérzően a nő, miközben Luciusszal együtt elindultak kifelé. – Köszönjük a vacsorát, Perselus, de én is azt hiszem, hogy jobb, ha magatokra hagyunk titeket.  
Piton egy fáradt sóhajjal vette tudomásul, hogy a vendégeit tényleg nem tudja maradásra bírni, úgyhogy nem tiltakozott tovább, hanem jó házigazdához illően kikísérte őket az ajtóig.  
– Legtöbbször azért nem így viselkedik – tett egy óvatos kísérletet Hermione védelmére. – Sőt azt kell mondjam, meglehetősen jól kijövünk egymással.  
– Ugyan, Perselus, fölösleges miatta szabadkoznod – nyájaskodott Lucius.  
Piton kezdett megnyugodni, hogy ezzel el is rendezték a dolgot, és végre nem lesz több kínos pillanatban része, mikor Lucius – megvárva, hogy Narcissa kilépjen az ajtón, és hallótávolságon kívülre érjen – bizalmasan közelebb hajolt.  
– Bár ha azt vesszük, valahol természetes, hogy megvéded a nőt, akit szeretsz.  
Hogy mi van?!  
Piton olyan hirtelen kapta fel a fejét, hogy belereccsent a nyaka.  
– Parancsolsz? – pislogott értetlenül Malfoyra.  
– Jól tudod, miről beszélek – mosolygott Lucius elnézően.  
– Nem, nem tudom – tiltakozott a bájitalmester hevesen, bár maga sem tudta, hogy a tiltakozás önmagának vagy Malfoynak szól-e.  
– Hát persze – hagyta rá nagylelkűen a szőke férfi, majd sarkon fordult, és a felesége után sietett. – Jó éjszakát, Perselus! – szólt még hátra a válla felett, majd meg sem várva, hogy a bájitalmester reagálhasson a szavaira, Narcissával együtt dehoppanált, maga mögött hagyva a villámsújtotta Pitont.

* **Murmánc /más néven Kneazle/**  
A kneazle-t, ezt a macskaszerű kisbestiát Nagy-Britanniában tenyésztették ki, de ma már a világ minden részébe exportálják. A kneazle bundája foltos, pettyes vagy tarka, füle feltűnően nagy, farka az oroszlánéhoz hasonló. Okos, önálló, esetenként agresszív állat, de ha megkedvel egy boszorkányt vagy varázslót, remek házi kedvenc válik belőle. Különleges képességei közé tartozik, hogy felismeri az alattomos, gyanús egyéneket, és biztos ösztönnel hazavezeti eltévedt gazdáját. Keresztezhető a macskával; egyszerre legfeljebb nyolc kölyköt fiadzik. A kneazle (a cruphoz és a fwooperhez hasonlóan) csak engedéllyel tartható. **– Göthe Salmander: Legendás állatok és megfigyelésük**


	13. Barátok és ellenségek

Fennhéjázó, álszent, nagyképű, önelégült, gerinctelen alakok!  
Hermione dühtől remegve járkált fel-alá a hálószobában, miközben egyre sorolta magában a nem éppen hízelgő jelzőket a Malfoy házaspárra. Persze tisztában volt vele, hogy ezek az aranyvér-mániások nem fogják kímélni, és minden alkalmat megragadnak majd arra, hogy sértegessék, mégsem volt felkészülve arra, hogy ez ennyire rosszul fogja érinteni. Nem, mert arra számított, hogy Perselus majd mellé áll és megvédi tőlük. Milyen ostoba is volt, hogy ezt feltételezte! Igazából Perselusra dühösebb volt, mint Malfoyékra. Úgy érezte, a férfi becsapta őt, és nem tudta, hogy az fáj-e jobban, hogy a bájitalmester feleségeként kijárt volna neki az, hogy Malfoyék valamelyest tisztelettel bánjanak vele, vagy az, hogy a férfi, akit szeret, szó nélkül végignézte, ahogy a földbe döngölik, és nem tett ellene semmit.  
Egy ingerült fújtatással levetette magát az ágyra, hogy aztán a következő pillanatban felpattanjon, és újrakezdje a járkálást végig-hosszig a szobában. Fejben újra és újra végiggondolta azokat a válogatott sértéseket, amiket Piton fejéhez fog vágni, amint a férfi beteszi a lábát a hálószobába, és mikor meghallotta a Malfoyok távozását kísérő jellegzetes pukkanás hangját, ugrásra készen meredt az ajtóra, várva, hogy az kinyíljon, ő pedig végre a férje torkának ugorhasson. Az ajtó azonban nem nyílt sem a következő percben, sem a következő órában, sem az azutániban.  
Piton egész éjjel távol maradt. 

Piton úgy állt a bejárati ajtóban, mint akire egy jól irányzott sóbálvány-átkot szórtak, és percekig csak meredten nézte a helyet, ahol Lucius és Narcissa eltűntek. A fejében egyfolytában Lucius búcsúzóul elhangzott szavai visszhangoztak, ő pedig nem tudott mást tenni, mint hevesen tagadni azt, ami a másik szerint annyira nyilvánvaló.  
Dühös mozdulattal bevágta a bejárati ajtót, majd a nappaliba ment, hogy egy nagy adag whiskyvel csitítsa le magát, és bosszúsan állapította meg, hogy mennyire remeg a keze, mialatt kitöltötte magának az aranyló italt. Egyetlen hajtásra kiitta a pohár tartalmát, majd újratöltötte, aztán pohárral a kezében, a kedvenc foteljába roskadva sorakoztatta fel egymás után az ellenérveket, amik megcáfolják Malfoy kijelentését.  
Nem! Lucius téved. Átkozottul, rohadtul téved. Ő nem szerelmes Hermionéba. Kedveli, az igaz, és vonzódik hozzá, és gyönyörűnek találja, de a francba is, ki ne találná gyönyörűnek, nem igaz? Vaknak kellene lennie annak a férfinak, aki nem találná őt gyönyörűnek és vonzónak! Ez attól még nem szerelem.  
Nagyot kortyolt a whiskyből, miközben újabb gondolat fészkelte be magát a fejébe. Akkor miért tölti el rossz érzéssel az, hogy a lány három hét múlva elköltözik tőle? Hiszen egyszer már elismerte magában, hogy egyáltalán nem tiltakozna, ha Hermione a fél év letelte után is vele maradna. De mindezt csak azért érzi így, mert már túlságosan hozzászokott a vele való együttéléshez. Ez még _mindig_ nem jelenti azt, hogy szerelmes belé.

 _Akkor miért vagyok féltékeny Weasleyre?_ – jött az újabb gondolat. Elvégre minden alkalommal, mikor annak a fajankónak a neve felmerült, valami megmagyarázhatatlan keserűség töltötte el.  
 _De nem, ez nem féltékenység_ – tiltakozott rögtön. Egyszerűen csak végtelenül dühítette, hogy az a féreg úgy bánt Hermionéval, ahogy egy férfinek sosem lenne szabad. Ez nem féltékenység, csak egyszerű, egészséges felháborodás, semmi több. Csak emiatt szorul ökölbe a keze, valahányszor a lány kiejti a száján a Ron Weasley nevet, mert Hermione tőle sokkal jobbat érdemel, az a nyomorult alak pedig megbántotta. És ennek ellenére a lány még mindig utána epekedik. Pedig ő sosem bánna így Hermionéval, mert... Mert szereti? NEM! Kedveli. Tiszteli. Igazán, őszintén tiszteli, és akit tisztelünk és kedvelünk, azzal nem bánunk így.  
 _Nem, barátocskám, te csak szépen végignézted, ahogy porig alázzák_ – emlékeztette magát.  
A jó francba!  
Talán fel kéne mennie, hogy kiengesztelje a lányt, de nem igazán fűlött hozzá a foga, hogy végighallgassa a tirádát, amit Hermione a nyakába zúdítana a mai este után. Mert biztos volt benne, hogy ezt nem fogja megúszni, és magában el kellett ismernie, hogy teljesen jogosan kapná le a tíz körméről.

Most mégis mi a fenét csináljon? Álljon oda, és mondja meg neki, hogy egyáltalán nem tetszett neki Malfoyék viselkedése? Mert ez volt az igazság, de a jó életbe, mégiscsak Malfoyék voltak azok, akikkel végigszenvedte Voldemort rémuralmát, és hiába vallanak Luciusék a mai napig olyan elveket, amikkel ő nem ért egyet, mégis, mindezek ellenére ők azok, akik tudják, min ment keresztül a háború alatt. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy szinte biztos volt benne, Lucius és Narcissa mindvégig tudták, hogy ő Dumbledore kéme, mégsem árulták el őt a Nagyúrnak. Hogy miért, azt a mai napig nem tudta. Talán gyávaságból, talán Draco miatt, mert tudták, ha valaki, ő megvédi a fiút, vagy talán amiatt, mert úgy gondolták, hogy általa mindenképpen győztesen kerülnek ki a háborúból, bármelyik oldal győzedelmeskedjen is. Akárhogy is, bármilyen okok vezérelték is őket, megőrizték a titkát, ő pedig tudta, hogy hálával tartozik ezért. A szó értelmezésének egy kifacsart módján talán tényleg ők azok, akiket a barátainak tekinthet, még akkor is, ha önző érdekek állnak mögöttük. Dobjon el egy barátságot egy olyan házasságért, ami három hét múlva véget ér? Hogyan magyarázza meg Hermionénak, hogy más körülmények között egyértelműen a védelmére kelt volna? Ha tudná, hogy a lány vele marad, akkor nincs az a hatalom, ami megállíthatta volna őt abban, hogy rendre utasítsa Malfoyékat az első becsmérlő szóra, még akkor sem, ha azok megsértődnek. Így viszont...  
Egyáltalán miért akarja annyira, hogy Hermione vele maradjon?  
 _Talán mert szereted?_ – kérdezte egy hang a fejében, ami kísértetiesen hasonlított Lucius hangjára.  
Nem, a rohadt életbe!  
El kell nyomnia valahogy ezt az átkozott hangot, különben megzavarodik.  
Mit csináljon? Aludni most úgysem fog tudni. Főzzön bájitalt? Nem, ahhoz most túlságosan zaklatott. Még a végén a levegőbe repítené a házat.  
Csak egyetlen elfogadható dolog jutott eszébe. A whisky... 

Hermione fáradtan nyitotta ki a szemét, és amint megpillantotta maga mellett a bájitalmester érintetlen fekhelyét, a harag azonnal felzubogott a lelkében. Gyáva alak! Még arra sem volt képes, hogy a tegnap este után a szemébe nézzen, inkább egész éjjel be sem tette a lábát a hálószobába. Pedig ő várt rá! Várta, hogy a képébe mondhassa mindazt a keserűséget, ami felgyülemlett benne, és hogy magyarázatot követeljen a viselkedésére. Tulajdonképpen megtehette volna, hogy lemegy a férfihez, de a büszkesége nem engedte, és azt várta, hogy a férfi jöjjön fel hozzá. De Perselus inkább elkerülte, ő pedig valamikor az éjszaka folyamán feladta a hiábavaló várakozást, és megadta magát az álmosságnak.  
Hát rendben van, de ha a férfi úgy gondolta, hogy ezzel megúszta a dolgot, hát nagyon téved. Ahhoz túlságosan sértve érezte magát, hogy szó nélkül hagyja a tegnapiakat. Nem, igenis elé fog állni, Piton pedig végig fogja hallgatni a mondanivalóját, akár tetszik neki, akár nem.  
Ezzel az elhatározással kiugrott az ágyból, és lecsörtetett a nappaliba, de a bájitalmestert nem találta ott. Benézett a könyvtárszobába és a laborba is, de sehol nem járt sikerrel, ezért a konyha felé vette az irányt. Elszánt képpel nyitott be, de megint csalódnia kellett. Ott csak Nippy szorgoskodott magában dudorászva.  
– Jó reggelt, kisasszonka! – nézett fel a lányra mosolyogva.  
– Neked is, Nippy. Mondd csak, nem láttad Perselust? – nézett körül a konyhában, mintha arra számítana, hogy Pitont ott találja valamelyik sarokban.  
– A gazda már jó ideje nem vót erre – rázta meg a fejét a manó. – Hajnal felé begyött egy kávéért, de hogy azóta merre bóklászik, Nippy nem tudja.  
Hermione megvetően felhorkant.  
– Nyilván bujkál – húzta el a száját.  
– A gazda? – meresztette a szemeit Nippy. – Ő olyat sose tenne. Nippy szerint csak egy kis nyugalmat akar.  
– Szerintem pedig igenis kerül engem – ült le Hermione a konyhaasztalhoz, és néhány pillanatig meredten bámult maga elé. – Annyira haragszom most rá, Nippy – csapott hirtelen az asztalra. – A tegnap este kész katasztrófa volt – panaszkodott. – Malfoyék szinte egyfolytában sértegettek, és Perselus nem tett ellene semmit!  
– Hát még mindig ezen rágódik a kisasszonka – bólogatott a manó. – Nippy már tegnap is megmondta: a gazdának biztos jó oka vót rá, hogy ne lássa el a bajukat. Szégyentelen egy népség. De ahogy Nippy látta, a gazdát is felzaklatták valamivel. Hogy nem sül ki a szemik!  
– Hogy érted, hogy felzaklatták? – csapott le mohón a témára a lány. – Mondtak vagy tettek valamit?  
– Azt Nippy nem tudja, de a gazda egész éjjel gyött-ment a házban. Nem egyszer vót már, hogy a gazda nem aludt éccaka, de akkor mindég dógozott valamin. Most viszont be se tette a lábát a laborjába, csak járkált le meg föl.  
Hermione elgondolkodva harapdálta a szája szélét. Vajon mi lehetett az, ami Pitont ennyire kiborította? Abban az egyben biztos volt, hogy a dolognak köze van Malfoyékhoz. A kíváncsisága néhány pillanatra még azt is elfeledtette vele, hogy mennyire haragszik most a férfire.  
– Megkeresem – állt fel az asztaltól, és elhagyta a konyhát. 

Piton üres tekintettel figyelte a háborgó tengert. Szerette ezt a látványt, és mindig megnyugtatta, most viszont úgy érezte, mintha a természet az ő háborgó lelkét utánozná le. A gondolatai úgy csapongtak, mint a partmenti sziklán megtörő hullámok. Miután hajnalig bolyongott céltalanul a házban, úgy döntött, talán jobban jár, ha itt táborozik le, hátha a tenger látványa és morajlása segít letisztázni a benne dúló érzelmek és gondolatok kuszaságát.  
Átkozott Lucius!  
Már túljutott azon, hogy körömszakadtáig tagadja a férfi állítását, inkább megpróbálta összevetni a Lilyhez fűződő érzelmeit azzal, amit Hermione iránt érzett. Lilybe szerelmes volt, ez nem vitás. De hol kezdődött a szerelem, és hol az elvakult és görcsös ragaszkodás az elérhetetlenhez? Vagy talán mindig is csak erről volt szó? Nem tudta eldönteni.  
Egy valamiben volt egészen biztos. Hogy miután magához tért a Szellemszálláson, és rájött, hogy a korábban áhított másvilág helyett még mindig a földi létben leledzik, a kezdeti döbbeneten kívül egy másik érzés is átjárta. A szabadság érzése. A szabadságé, ami nemcsak azt jelentette, hogy végre nem tartozik sem Dumbledore-hoz, sem pedig Voldemorthoz, hanem azt is, hogy többé már Lilyhez sem. Mert mikor Potter visszatért, ő pedig belenézett azokba a zöld szemekbe, döbbenten konstatálta, hogy nem érez semmit. A világon semmit! És akkor megértette, hogy néhány órával korábban nemcsak a saját életét volt kész elengedni, hanem végre Lily emlékét is, és a Dumbledore-nak tett kijelentése, miszerint örökké szeretni fogja a nőt, hirtelen nevetségesnek tűnt. Továbbra is szeretettel gondolt rá, de ez már nem volt szerelem.

Na és Hermione? Mi az, amit iránta érez? Mert tagadhatatlan, hogy táplál iránta érzelmeket, de az tényleg szerelem? Szerelmes, csak nem ismeri fel az érzést? Mert ez az érzés határozottan nem olyan volt, mint amit Lily halálától kezdve folyamatosan dédelgetett magában egészen Voldemort bukásáig. Az tartotta őt életben, abból táplálta a bosszúját, az segítette át minden nehézségen, azzal kelt és azzal feküdt. Talán nevetséges ilyet állítani, de ezt ismerte, ehhez szokott hozzá, és ehhez képes Hermionét szeretni – szimplán csak szeretni – túlságosan is egyszerűnek tűnt ezek fényében.  
Nem – rázta meg a fejét, és kiitta a whiskyje maradékát –, ez biztosan nem szerelem. Nem lehet az, és kész.  
A francba az egésszel!  
Egy elgyötört sóhajjal maga mellé ejtette a kiürült üveget, majd hagyta, hogy a feje előrebukjon, aztán csak ült, és hallgatta a zúgó tengert. 

Hermione nem kezdte újra a házban keresgélni Pitont, inkább a ház mögötti kertbe ment, de a bájitalmestert ott sem találta, ezért továbbment a tengerparthoz, ahol végre meglátta.  
A férfi a földön ült, két karját a felhúzott térdén nyugtatta, feje pedig a két karja közt lógott a mellkasára bukva. Egészen olyan volt, mint aki ülve elaludt, de mikor Hermione közelebb ért, hirtelen felemelte a fejét, és zavaros tekintettel a lányra pillantott.  
– Nahát, megjött az én tündéri kis feleségem – szólalt meg nehezen forgó nyelvvel, és a hangja nélkülözött mindenféle lelkesedést.  
Hermione megtorpant, és lesújtó pillantást vetett a bájitalmesterre.  
– Részeg vagy.  
Micsoda egy gyáva alak! Ahelyett, hogy megbeszélte volna vele a történteket, inkább leitta magát. Ha lehet, most még jobban haragudott a férfire.  
– Merlinre, és még okos is – sóhajtott fel színpadias elismeréssel Piton.  
– Fejezd be – mondta ridegen a lány. – A tegnap este után a gúnyolódásodra van a legkevésbé szükségem.  
– Akkor mire lenne szükséged? – kérdezte mogorván a férfi.  
– Magyarázatra – köpte. – Magyarázatra, hogy miért nézted végig egyetlen szó nélkül, ahogy sértegetnek és keresztülnéznek rajtam a drágalátos barátaid! Magyarázatra, hogy miért töltötted inkább ivással az idődet, ahelyett, hogy feljöttél volna a hálószobánkba, miután ők elmentek.  
– Semmi kedvem magyarázkodni neked, Hermione – vicsorogta Piton. Nem, nem fogja elárulni a lánynak az indokait. Addig semmiképp, amíg nem tisztázza magában az érzéseit.  
– Márpedig addig innen el nem megyek – jelentette ki makacsul a boszorkány.  
– Nem hinném, hogy jogod van rajtam számon kérni bármit is – vágta oda éledező dühvel a férfi.  
– A feleséged vagyok, ha elfelejtetted volna! – Most már Hermione is kezdett egyre dühösebb lenni.  
– Na persze – horkantotta gúnyosan a bájitalmester. – Mintha ez bármit is jelentene.  
Ez az utolsó mondat szíven ütötte Hermionét. Néhány pillanatig dermedten, elszoruló torokkal bámult Pitonra, azon igyekezve, hogy a könnyek ne lepjék el a szemét, majd remegő hangon megszólalt.  
– Köszönöm, hogy végre vetted a bátorságot, és kimondtad, hogy a legkevésbé sem számít neked az a fél év, amit együtt töltöttünk. De tudod mit, Perselus? – kérdezte megtörten. – Most jobban bánom, mint valaha, hogy annak idején összeházasodtunk.  
Piton nem tudta, mit felelhetne erre, de úgy tűnt, a lány nem is vár tőle választ, mert minden további nélkül sarkon fordult, és magára hagyta őt.

 _Hát ez remek! Igazán, igazán remek, gratulálok, Perselus! Te seggfej!_ – szidta magát a fogát csikorgatva. Hogy a jó francba tudja minden valamire való kapcsolatát ilyen tökéletes érzékkel tönkretenni?  
Egy elkínzott sóhajjal feltápászkodott, és elindult a ház felé. Épp eleget ücsörgött már, és hiába próbált magyarázatokat találni a folyton felmerülő kérdésekre, nem jutott előbbre. Annyit ért csak el, hogy megsértette Hermionét. Igen. A bájitalok után ez az, amihez a legjobban ért: elmarni maga mellől mindenkit. És ami a leginkább bosszantotta, hogy úgy érezte, most az egyszer nem biztos, hogy ki tudja engesztelni.  
Beérve a házba a hálószobába ment, és lehunyt szemmel, karját a homlokán nyugtatva végignyúlt az ágyon. Most semmi kedve egy dühös és sértett Hermionéhoz. Előbb saját magával kell tisztába jönnie. Szüksége van egy kis nyugalomra, hogy végiggondolja, hogyan tovább, aztán majd megkeresi a lányt, és beszél vele.  
Fél percen belül már az igazak álmát aludta. 

Hermione a nappaliban ült a kanapén kuporogva. Olyan nyomorultul érezte magát, mint már nagyon régen. Sőt, ha őszinte akar lenni magához, még soha azelőtt nem volt ilyen rossz kedve. Még akkor sem, mikor Ronnal szakítottak. Az, hogy Perselus kijelentette, hogy az együtt töltött fél év teljesen jelentéktelen a számára, olyan volt, mint egy arculcsapás. Nem mintha túlságosan is bízott volna abban, hogy a férfi talán érezhet valamit iránta – bár titokban azért eljátszott a gondolattal –, de most még az a maradék aprócska remény is semmivé lett. A legfájóbb mégis az volt, hogy tudta, ha Perselus csak egyetlen szóval is bocsánatot kérne, ő szíves-örömest elfelejtené a tegnap esti viselkedését, de tartott tőle, hogy ez nem fog bekövetkezni.  
Hallotta, amint nyílik a bejárati ajtó, ő pedig hevesen dobogó szívvel várta, hogy Piton majd benyit a nappaliba, de mikor megütötte a fülét a lépcső nyikorgása, ez a reménye is szertefoszlott, a harag pedig újult erővel zubogott föl benne. Hogy a férfi kerülte őt, mélyen sértette az önérzetét, és elhatározta, hogy amint módja lesz rá, kamatostul visszafizeti az összes kellemetlenséget, amit az utóbbi napokban volt kénytelen elviselni. 

Piton nehézkesen nyitotta ki a szemét, de szinte abban a pillanatban szorosan be is hunyta, mert a délutáni napfény valósággal elvakította, fokozva ezzel amúgy sem elhanyagolható mértékű fejfájását. Nyögve fordult a hátára, és próbálta leküzdeni a rátörő hányingert.  
 _Ó, a rohadt életbe! Átkozott másnaposság!_  
Percekig feküdt mozdulatlanul, míg végre úgy nem érezte, hogy képes felkelni anélkül, hogy elhányná magát. Nagy ég, Vegas óta nem érezte magát ilyen nyomorultul. Végül nagy nehezen erőt vett magán, és talpra kecmergett, majd óvatos, kissé bizonytalan léptekkel elhagyta a hálószobát.  
Épp leért a lépcsőn, mikor szembetalálta magát a konyhából kilépő Hermionéval. A lány még mindig meglehetősen dühösnek tűnt, és mikor megszólalt, be is bizonyosodott, hogy a látszat bizony nem csal.  
– Nahát, végre méltóztattál felkelni – mondta fintorogva.  
– Amint látod – krákogta a férfi bosszúsan.  
Hermione elhúzta a száját.  
– Talán nem ártana, ha lezuhanyoznál. Úgy bűzlesz, mint a nyavalyás Szárnyas vadkan.  
Piton csak morrant egyet válaszul, de addigra Hermione már elment mellette, fel a lépcsőn a hálószobához, aminek az ajtajából visszafordult, és mintegy mellékesen, odavetette:  
– Ja igen, három nap múlva Harryékhez megyünk megünnepelni a születésnapját. Bátorkodtam a nevedben is igent mondani a meghívásra.  
– Azt már nem! – emelte fel a hangját dühösen a bájitalmester. – Nem megyünk sehova, pláne nem Potterhez.  
– Ó, dehogyisnem, drágám – mosolyodott el negédesen Hermione, azzal belépett a szobába, és becsapta maga mögött az ajtót, elvágva ezzel a további tiltakozás lehetőségét.

Hogy a jó, rohadt életbe! Piton valósággal csillagokat látott a dühtől, és legszívesebben most azonnal Hermione után ment volna, hogy elmondja ellenvéleményét a közelgő ünnepi eseménnyel kapcsolatban, de olyan rosszul érezte magát, hogy tudta, most képtelen lenne visszamászni azon a lépcsőn. Ehelyett inkább bevonszolta magát a fürdőszobába, abban reménykedve, hogy egy másnaposság elleni bájital és egy alapos zuhany majd enyhít a kínjain. Ingerülten rángatta le magáról a ruhákat, miután a bájitalos szekrényében kotorászva végre meglelte a keresett üveget, és egy hajtásra kiitta annak tartalmát, majd beállt a zuhany alá, és percekig csak hagyta magára ömleni a vizet.  
Tisztában volt vele, hogy Hermione azért mondott igent Potternek, hogy őt bosszantsa vele, hiszen eddig sosem látogatta meg a barátait a beleegyezése nélkül. Persze nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a lány így akar visszavágni Malfoyék miatt, és valahol meg is értette a viselkedését, mégsem tudott belenyugodni ebbe a döntésbe. Még akkor sem, ha Potter jóval elviselhetőbben viselkedett, mint az iskolás évei alatt – ezt persze nyíltan sosem ismerte volna el.  
Lázasan gondolkodott valami megoldáson, míg végül arra jutott, hogy azzal semmiképp sem éri el a célját, ha erőszakosan ragaszkodik a maga igazához. Nem, most az észérveket kell csatasorba állítani, és a lehető legnyugodtabban meggyőzni a lányt arról, hogy mondjon le erről a nevetséges születésnapozásról. Igen, ez a legjobb megoldás, ennek működnie kell.  
Elzárta a zuhanyt, gyorsan megtörölközött, a fürdőszobában lévő szekrényből elővette a tiszta ruhákat és felöltözött, majd sziklaszilárd elhatározással, hogy teljesen nyugodt marad, felment a hálószobába, hogy beszéljen Hermionéval... 

Nippy a fejét csóválva hallgatta a nappaliból kiszűrődő vitatkozás hangjait. Már két napja, hogy ez a műsor ment: Piton és Hermione vagy nem szóltak egymáshoz, vagy a ház veszekedéstől és ajtócsapkodástól volt hangos. Köztes állapot nem volt. Nippy pontosan tudta, mi az oka az újabb háborúskodásnak, hiszen a kisasszonyka mindig hozzá futott, hogy alaposan kipanaszkodja magát a gazda miatt, és nem értette, hogy két ilyen okos ember miért civódik ilyen butaságon. Mióta a kisasszonyka közölte a gazdájával, hogy vendégségbe mennek, azóta állt a bál, és hiába próbálta megbékíteni őket egymással, nem járt sikerrel, így néhány próbálkozás után feladta, és úgy döntött, többé nem szól bele az emberek dolgába.  
Jól emlékezett arra, mikor a gazda nősülése után hasonló viták zajlottak le a Roxfortban, hiszen azok híre még a házimanókhoz is eljutott, és végtelenül boldog volt, mikor néhány hónap után úgy látszott, végre megoldódnak a problémák. Erre tessék, most megint ott tartanak, mint a házasságuk elején. Pedig látta ő, milyen pillantásokat vetnek egymásra, mikor azt hiszik, senki se figyeli őket, és tökéletesen biztos volt abban, hogy ez a két ember szereti egymást, és egyszerűen nem tudta megérteni, hogy akkor most mégis miért veszekednek napok óta.  
Nippy bosszúsan fújt egyet, és újra megcsóválta a fejét. Néha olyan buták az emberek... 

– Mondtam már, hogy nem megyek – vicsorogta a bájitalmester az ágyon fekve.  
– Igen, édesem, megmondtad, az utóbbi napokban csak ezt szajkóztad – legalábbis mikor hajlandó voltál megszólalni –, de akkor is elmegyünk – mondta vérlázító nyugalommal Hermione, miközben a szekrényben kutatott megfelelő ruha után.  
– Ne hívj édesemnek! – csattant fel Piton.  
– Teljesen mindegy, hogyan szólítalak, a lényegen mit sem változtat. Jössz, és kész – fordult felé a lány kezében egy inggel és egy nadrággal. – Én is elviseltem Malfoyékat, úgyhogy nem hiszem, hogy olyan sokat kérek tőled. Persze itthon is maradhatsz, de én akkor is elmegyek, és jól tudod, az mivel jár – emelte fel az állát kihívóan.  
A rohadt életbe már! Hermione tényleg úgy tűnt, hogy minden teketória nélkül elindulna egyedül is Potterékhez, Pitonnak viszont semmi kedve nem volt megtapasztalni a bűbáj okozta fájdalmat. Így hát más választása nem lévén, legyőzötten felkelt az ágyról, a végletekig bosszankodva a lány önelégült arckifejezésén.  
– Elviselhetetlen griffendéles hárpia – csikorgatta a fogát dühösen. – Úgyis kitekerem a nyakad, amint ennek vége – fogadkozott.  
– Te pedig egy kiállhatatlan mardekáros szörnyeteg vagy – vetette oda Hermione sértődötten, majd az ágyra dobta a ruhákat. – Öltözz, már így is késésben vagyunk. És ha megkérhetlek, ne fenyegetőzz. – Azzal otthagyta a férfit, és a nappaliba ment, hogy ott várja meg a bájitalmestert.

Piton még akkor sem szűnt meg morogni, mikor a Grimmauld térre hoppanáltak. Szidta az esőt, ami a nyakukba hullott, szidta Pottert, amiért most van a születésnapja, és úgy nagy általánosságban: szidta valamennyi griffendélest.  
– Most már igazán befejezhetnéd – fordult felé unottan Hermione. – Nem várom el, hogy ugrálj örömödben, de próbálj meg elviselhető lenni. Elvégre én is jó képet vágtam a drágalátos mardekárosaidhoz.  
Piton már épp odavágott volna valami epés választ, mikor nyílt az ajtó, és megjelent előttük Harry, a maga kócos hajú valójában.  
– Harry! – ugrott a nyakába Hermione boldogan, és egy cuppanós puszit nyomott a fiú arcára. – Boldog születésnapot!  
– Kösz, Hermione – vigyorogta Harry, majd mikor a lány végre elengedte, Piton felé fordult. – Professzor úr, örülök, hogy eljött.  
– Potter – húzta el a száját válaszul a bájitalmester, majd otthagyva Hermionét és Harryt az előszobában, minden előzetes invitálás nélkül a nappaliba ment.  
A fiú pislogva nézett utána, majd vissza barátnőjére.  
– Hát, úgy látom, nem rajong az ötletért, hogy eljöttetek – mondta óvatosan.  
Hermione megcsóválta a fejét, és szomorúan felsóhajtott.  
– Ne haragudj – szólalt meg bocsánatkérően.  
– Ugyan – mosolyodott el Harry. – Számítottam valami hasonlóra.  
– Napok óta ilyen – vallotta be a lány bosszúsan. – Már kezdek megőrülni tőle.  
– Na igen – bólogatott a fiú, miközben ők is elindultak a nappaliba –, de már csak pár hetet kell vele lehúznod, ha jól tudom.  
– Igen – bólintott Hermione, és minden bosszúsága ellenére elöntötte őt a szomorúság, de erőt vett magán, és igyekezett úgy tenni, mint akit egyáltalán nem bánt a dolog.  
A nappali dugig volt vendégekkel – főleg a Weasley családdal –, Hermione pedig hirtelen azon kapta magát, hogy perceken keresztül csak a köszöntéseket és öleléseket viszonozza, amikkel azonnal elárasztották őt a bent lévők, így egy kis időre el is feledkezett Harry korábbi megjegyzéséről. Örült mindenkinek, hiszen hosszú idő óta nem találkozott ezekkel a számára fontos emberekkel. Még Ront is jólesett viszont látnia.

Az ünnepi vacsora is igen jól sikerült, Sipor igazán kitett magáért, még Piton se tudott egyetlen rossz szót se mondani rá – nem mintha az este bármely részében megszólalt volna –, és Hermione reménykedni kezdett, hogy a férfi kezdeti rosszkedve talán végre elpárolgott – Piton tulajdonképpen egész idő alatt egy sarokban ült mogorván, és nem volt hajlandó részt venni egyetlen beszélgetésben sem, Harry ünneplésében meg aztán pláne nem. Mikor azonban Mrs. Weasley behozta a születésnapi tortát, hogy köré állva minden jelenlévő elénekelje a szokásos köszöntőt, a bájitalmester úgy döntött, elég volt ebből a számára nevetséges színjátékból, és tüntetőleg kivonult a konyhába. A vendégek szerencsére annyira el voltak foglalva az ünnepelttel, hogy Hermionén kívül senki más nem vette észre, ahogy otthagyja őket.  
A lány nem igazán tudta eldönteni, hogy a szomorúság érzése nagyobb, vagy düh, amit a férfi távozása okozott, és mikor befejeződött az ajándékok kibontásának hosszadalmas procedúrája, ő is otthagyta a társaságot, és Piton után ment, hogy beszéljen vele.  
A férfit a konyhaasztalnál ülve találta, whiskyt kortyolgatva, amit Sipor készített neki oda. Hermione megjelenését csak egy mogorva pillantással nyugtázta, de nem szólt a lányhoz egy szót sem.  
– Nagyon illetlenül viselkedtél – állt meg a bájitalmester fölött, a mellkasán összefont karral.  
– Nem mondod – morogta gúnyosan a férfi.  
– Belehalnál, ha egy kicsit emberibb módon viselkednél? – csattant fel a lány indulatosan. – Ők a barátaim, és szeretném jól érezni magam velük.  
– Hát csak tessék! – emelte fel a hangját Piton is. – Menj, érezd jól magad! Ki akadályoz meg benne?  
– Te – kiabálta Hermione, épp akkor, mikor Harry benyitott valamiért a konyhába.  
A fiú döbbenten torpant meg a küszöbön, és értetlenül járatta a szemét barátnője és a bájitalmester között.

– Ööö... Valami gond van?  
– Semmi közöd hozzá, Potter – vicsorogta Piton.  
– Elnézést – mondta Harry sietve, és inkább úgy döntött, jobban jár, ha inkább visszamegy oda, ahonnan jött.  
– Megmondtam már az elején, hogy semmi kedvem ehhez az egészhez – köpte a szavakat indulatosan a férfi, mikor a fiú mögött becsukódott az ajtó –, mégis elráncigáltál ide. Úgyhogy akkor most viseld a következményeit.  
Hermione úgy fújtatott, mint egy csatamén.  
– Undorító, amit művelsz, Perselus – vetette oda megvetően. – Pláne annak fényében, hogy néhány napja elvártad tőlem, hogy kifogástalanul viselkedjem Malfoyékkal.  
– Már megint a régi nóta – forgatta a szemeit a bájitalmester. – Hányszor kell még ezt újrajátszanunk, Hermione? Ők a barátaim, én pedig cserébe elviselem a te barátaidat.  
– Nem arról van szó, hogy kinek kit kell elviselnie! – A lány hangja hisztérikus magasságokba szökött.  
– Hát akkor miről?  
– Arról, hogy az én barátaim közül nincs senki, aki ellenségesen viselkedne veled. Te viszont annak ellenére hívtad meg Malfoyékat, hogy tudtad, mennyire megvetnek engem. – Hermione hangjából valósággal sütött a vád. – Egész életemben a gúnyolódásuk céltáblája voltam, mert azok az emberek lenéznek mindenkit, aki rangban nem egyenlő velük.  
A bájitalmester összeszűkült szemekkel méregette Hermionét, aki kipirult arccal, hullámzó mellkassal nézett vissza rá.  
– Egyetlen estéről volt szó, Hermione – vicsorogta a férfi. – Mindössze ennyit kértem tőled.  
– Kérted? – visszhangozta a boszorkány. – Nem kérted, hanem bejelentetted, és elvártad, hogy rábólintsak, pedig tudtad, hogyan érzek velük kapcsolatban.  
Piton hátradőlt a székén, és kalkuláló tekintettel nézte a lányt néhány másodpercig.  
– Hát erről szól ez az egész, nem igaz? – engedett meg egy fanyar mosolyt a bájitalmester. – Egyedül ezért ráncigáltál ide. Hogy bosszút állj rajtam.  
– Nem tagadom, hogy a megleckéztetésed is közrejátszott benne – ismerte el a lány. – De nem ez volt az elsődleges szempont.  
– Hanem micsoda? – kérdezte ingerülten a férfi.  
– Hogy rágyere, milyen önző alak vagy! – kiáltotta Hermione.  
– Önző, én?! – pattant fel indulatosan a bájitalmester az asztaltól, és a lány elé masírozott. – Nem én voltam az, aki feleségül ment az első szerencsétlenhez, csak hogy végre valaki lefektesse!

CSATT!

Hermione tenyere hangosan landolt Piton arcán, majd a lány a következő pillanatban sarkon fordult és kirohant a konyhából, maga mögött hagyva a pofontól égő arcú bájitalmestert.  
Piton perceken keresztül csak állt, meredten bámult a csukott ajtóra, és nem tudta, kire dühösebb, magára, vagy Hermionéra. Haragudott a lányra is, de önmagát ugyanúgy hibáztatta, hiszen belement egy olyan vitába, aminek nem igazán volt értelme. Akármeddig élhetnének együtt, a barátaik kérdésében úgysem jutnának soha közös nevezőre.  
Most mi a jó francot csináljon? Egy valamiben biztos volt: mindenképpen beszélnie kell Hermionéval. Nem tudta, miért, de nem akarta, hogy ez a háborúskodás a továbbiakban is megmaradjon kettőjük között. Persze nem mintha ő nagyon igyekezett volna, hogy békés mederbe tereljék a dolgokat, és hirtelen rádöbbent, hogy a lánynak igaza volt vele kapcsolatban. Tényleg önző volt. Már az elejétől kezdve. Még akkor is, ha időnként hagyta a lány akaratát érvényesülni, a legtöbbször egyedül döntött sok mindenről, anélkül, hogy kikérte volna Hermione véleményét. Most először a házasságuk alatt úgy érezte, nem nyugszik meg addig, míg egyetértésre nem jutnak, és nem tudta, miért érzi ezt ennyire fontosnak, csak abban volt egészen biztos, helyre akarja hozni, amit elrontott. Látni azt, hogy bánatot okozott a lánynak, jobban fájt, mint képzelte volna. Nem akarta, hogy Hermione szomorú legyen. Soha többé. A karjába akarta vonni, magához ölelni és megvigasztalni, és akkor rádöbbent, hogy ezt fontosabbnak érzi bármi másnál. Milyen röhejes, hogy erre egy ostoba veszekedés kellett, hogy ráébressze.  
Határozott léptekkel indult el a nappaliba, de hiába pásztázta az ott összegyűlt tömeget, Hermionét sehol sem látta.

– Azt hiszem, a kertben van – szólalt meg valaki halkan mellette, mire meglepetten odanézett, és egy félszegen mosolygó Harry Potterrel nézett farkasszemet. – Arra – mutatta az irányt a fiú, mire Piton biccentett egyet, és elindult a felesége után.  
Nem kellett sokat keresgélnie, szinte azonnal meglátta őt egy padon üldögélve Weasley társaságában, aki épp a vicceivel szórakoztatta a lányt.  
Nem akart úgy beszélni Hermionéval, hogy az a fajankó is ott van, de a házba sem akart visszamenni, ezért behúzódott egy fa mögé, ahonnan nem láthatták, ő viszont remekül megfigyelhetett mindent. Csak állt ott, képtelenül arra, hogy levegye a szemét Hermione arcáról, ahogy nem tudott küzdeni a hirtelen rátörő vágyakozás ellen sem, ami úgy robogott végig a testén, hogy valósággal beleszédült az érzésbe. Egyáltalán Hermione tisztában van vele, hogy mit tesz vele pusztán a látványa? Hiszen olyan szemtelenül fiatal, olyan ártatlan, olyan tiszta, olyan gyönyörű. Igen, már saját maga előtt sincs értelme tagadni azt, amit néhány napja maga Lucius Malfoy is megállapított: beleszeretett.  
Majdnem felnevetett a felismerésre.  
 _Szerelmes vagyok_ – gondolta. – _Beleszerettem a feleségembe_.  
Igen, szereti Hermionét. Szereti a nevetését, a mozdulatait, a szemei csillogását, szereti azt, ahogy az ajkát harapdálja, szereti az apró szeplőket az arcán, a száját, az illatát, az eszét, a humorát. Még azt a nevetséges haját is szereti.  
Hirtelen könnyűnek és felszabadultnak érezte magát, és semmi másra nem vágyott, minthogy végre kettesben lehessen a lánnyal. Viszont Weasley még mindig nem akart megmozdulni, hogy végre eltakarodjon a felesége közeléből, így Piton nem tudott mást tenni, minthogy várt. Várt, és figyelte a kínálkozó alkalmat. 

Hermione nem nézte, merre megy, egyedül az lebegett a szeme előtt, hogy minél távolabb kerüljön Pitontól. Csak menetelt előre, szinte vakon botorkálva, észre sem véve, hogy már a hátsó kertben jár, mikor hirtelen úgy érezte, nem bír tovább menni egy lépést sem, így leroskadt az első padra, ami az útjába került.  
Jólesett a csend, ami körülvette, és úgy döntött, kihasználja ezt a néhány percnyi nyugalmat, hogy végiggondolja az imént történteket. Dühös volt Perselusra, annak ellenére, hogy szinte biztos volt benne, a férfi csak a veszekedésük hevében mondta azt, amit, ennek ellenére mégis rosszulesett hallania azokat a szavakat.  
Dühös volt magára is, amiért hagyta eluralkodni magán az indulatokat, és megütötte a férfit. A fenébe is, miért nem számolt el inkább magában tízig? Mindig is a tisztánlátása volt az, ami nem hagyta, hogy egy vitában elragadják az érzelmei, erre tessék.  
Vajon Perselus nagyon rossz néven vette? Valószínűleg igen. A kérdés igazából nem is ez volt. Hanem az, hogy rendezni tudják-e egymás között a mostani, feszült helyzetet. Annak ellenére, hogy néhány perce még hevesen veszekedtek, mostanra úgy gondolta, nevetséges volt az egész indok, ami ezt elindította. Amit Perselus mondott, az úgy igaz: mindkettőjüknek mások a barátai, és ha ő ez alatt Malfoyékat érti, hát szíve joga. Attól, hogy vele utálatosak voltak, Perselusszal még lehet normális a viszonyuk. Nem várhatja el a férfitól, hogy miatta hanyagolja őket, ahogy Perselus sem kérte tőle soha, hogy szakítsa meg a kapcsolatát Harryékkel. Tetszik vagy sem, sajnos be kellett ismernie, hogy ezt a kérdést eléggé éretlenül kezelte.

Hermione felsóhajtott.  
Nincs más hátra, oda kell állnia Perselus elé, és bocsánatot kell kérnie. Igen, ezt fogja tenni. Csak ad még magának pár percet, hogy felkészülhessen – és pár percet a férfinak, hogy az valamelyest lenyugodjon, mielőtt szembenézne vele. Pár perc, aztán…  
– Hermione? – szólította meg valaki. Ron volt az.  
– Szia – mosolygott fel halványan a fiúra.  
– Minden rendben? – ráncolta a szemöldökét a fiú.  
– Fogjuk rá – ingatta a fejét egy szomorkás mosollyal. – Veszekedtünk Perselusszal, és kijöttem egy kicsit, hogy kiszellőztessem a fejem.  
– Akarsz róla beszélni? – érdeklődött Ron.  
Hermione megrázta a fejét.  
Ron értőn bólintott, majd némi zavart toporgás után leült Hermione mellé.  
– Akarod, hogy megverjem? – kérdezte. – Szívesen megverem, ha szeretnéd.  
Hermione – minden rosszkedve ellenére – felnevetett.  
– Azt megnézném – kuncogta –, de talán jobb lenne, ha erre nem kerülne sor.  
– Hát, ahogy gondolod – rántotta meg a vállát nemtörődöm módon a fiú –, de csak hogy tudd, Piton csak emiatt úszta meg.  
– Na persze – hagyta rá a lány nagylelkűen.  
Tulajdonképpen hálás volt Ronnak, amiért az megpróbálta felvidítani. Még ha az ötlet, amit a fiú felvetett, teljesen komolytalan és képtelen volt is. Ha csak elképzelte, hogyan is festene ő és Piton verekedés közben, tényleg vigyorognia kellett.  
– Te mindig meg tudtál nevettetni, Ron – mondta hálásan a fiúnak.  
Ron zavartan elmosolyodott, majd lehajtotta a fejét, és szórakozottan rugdosni kezdte a földön lévő apró kavicsokat, majd hirtelen felpattant, de nem ment sehová, csak zavartan toporgott a lány előtt.  
– Én igazából… – kezdte, de mikor Hermione ránézett, elvörösödött, és elhallgatott.  
– Igen? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a lány. – Mondd csak.  
Ron végre megtalálta a hangját, és kinyögte:  
– Beszélni szeretnék veled valamiről.  
– Miről? – kérdezte kíváncsian a lány.  
Ron megrántotta a vállát, és újból toporogni kezdett, míg Hermione meg nem unta, és le nem húzta maga mellé a padra.  
Hosszú percekig ültek csendben egymás mellett; Hermione arra várva, hogy a fiú végre megszólaljon, Ron azon gondolkodva, hogy is fogjon bele a mondókájába.  
– Nos? – nézett bátorítóan a barátjára. – Ki vele.  
– Igen – krákogott zavartan –, nos, már egy ideje szerettem volna beszélni veled.  
– Igen, ezt már mondtad – mosolyodott el Hermione.  
Ron kényszeredetten visszamosolygott.  
– Szóval… – kezdte tétován – szerettem volna elmondani, mennyire sajnálom, hogy olyan hülyén viselkedtem, mikor… Hát szóval tudod – nyögte –, hogy megcsaltalak meg minden.  
– Ó – lehelte meglepetten a lány.  
– Igen, én… én úgy sajnálom, egy barom voltam, egy idióta, és nem azért csináltam, mert nem szerettelek, én csak… – Ron zavartan elhallgatott, és gyűrögetni kezdte a pólója alját. – Még mindig szeretlek, Hermione – vallotta be vöröslő arccal –, és szeretném, ha mi megint… ha mi megint együtt lennénk. Ha újrakezdenénk. Mert én szeretlek, és nagyon, nagyon sajnálom, amit akkor tettem – fejezte be halkan, és reménykedve nézett a lányra.  
Hermione hitetlenkedő mosollyal nézett az idegesen pislogó Ronra, és lassan megcsóválta a fejét.  
– Ez most komoly? – kérdezte.  
– Igen – bólogatott Ron elszántan, és félénken megfogta a lány kezét.  
– Ó, Ron – szélesedett ki Hermione mosolya. – Az első perctől fogva, hogy szakítottunk, erről a pillanatról álmodtam, hogy…  
Nem tudta folytatni, mert ebben a pillanatban Ron magához rántotta és megcsókolta, és csak csókolta, csókolta.

Egyikük sem látta, ahogy az egyik fa mögül kilép egy fekete taláros, sápadt arcú alak, és sietős léptekkel elhagyja a kis kertet.


	14. Egy kényszerházasság vége

Hát ennyi volt. Vége, nincs tovább. A reményei, hogy Hermionéval rendezzék a problémáikat, végérvényesen elvesztek. Merlinre, hiszen kész volt szerelmet vallani... Na jó, arra talán mégsem, de arra igen, hogy a maga módján éreztesse a lánnyal, milyen fontos neki.  
Erre jön Weasley, és mindent tönkretesz. Mikor látta, hogy az a nyavalyás megcsókolta Hermionét – és ahogy észrevette, hogy Hermione sem ellenkezett! –, az olyan volt, mintha gyomorszájon vágták volna. A világ egy pillanat alatt megfordult vele, nem kapott levegőt, és úgy érezte, képtelen továbbra is ott állni és őket bámulni. Nem bírta elviselni a látványt, ahogy a szeretett nőt egy másik férfi tartja a karjaiban. A szíve azt súgta, most azonnal menjen oda, és átkozza porig Weasleyt, az esze viszont azt: _Ugyan mi értelme lenne? Nem te kellesz neki. Vesztettél..._

És inkább az eszére hallgatott, bármennyire is tiltakozott ez ellen a szíve. Képtelenül arra, hogy akár egy másodperccel is tovább időzzön a fa rejtekében, sarkon fordult, és amilyen gyorsan csak tudta, elhagyta a kis kertet. Azt se nézte, merre megy, mindössze egyetlen cél lebegett a szeme előtt: minél távolabb kerülni mindenkitől. Minél távolabb Hermionétól.  
A lábai szinte maguktól vitték az emeletre, és mielőtt feleszmélt volna, már Black régi szobájának sötétjében állt, és tudta, a lehető legjobb helyre jött. Ez a szoba megérti őt. Már látta őt összetörve, mikor Dumbledore megölése után itt keresett menedéket, és a padlón térdelve siratta Lilyt. Most is jó lesz arra, hogy elvonuljon és sajnálja magát. Csak épp most egy másik nő miatt.

Régi ismerősként üdvözölte a vereség érzését. Mintha a sors arra rendelte volna, hogy az áhított boldogság mindig csak egy karnyújtásnyira legyen tőle, de sose érhesse el. És ha igazán őszinte akart lenni magához, el kellett ismernie, hogy ez talán így van jól.  
Ha racionálisan végiggondolja, be kell látnia, hogy ő nem alkalmas arra, hogy boldoggá tegye Hermionét. Mogorva, magának való, utálja a lány barátait – és úgy nagy általánosságban a többi embert –, röghöz kötött, önfejű és makacs. Egy fiatal és élettel teli lánynak nem egy ilyen besavanyodott alakra van szüksége. Ugyan mit tudna ő nyújtani? Nem tud megváltozni, nem tud más lenni. Bármennyire is szeretett volna, nem tudott neheztelni Hermionéra.  
Az egyedüli, ami némileg vigasztalta, hogy legalább a büszkesége megmaradt, mert megmenekült attól, hogy nevetségessé tegye magát, mégis úgy érezte, még azt is vállalná, hogy hülyét csinál magából, ha ezzel elérhetné, hogy Hermione az övé legyen. Ezzel azonban már végérvényesen elkésett.  
És ez fájt. Pokolian fájt. 

**SS~HG**

Hermione néhány másodpercig fel sem fogta, mi történik. Az egyik pillanatban még egymás mellett ültek Ronnal, a másikban pedig már arra eszmélt, hogy a fiú egy heves csókkal belé fojtja a szót, és olyan szenvedéllyel szorítja őt magához, hogy mozdulni sem tud tőle.  
Ne!  
– Ron... – nyögte döbbenten, mikor a fiú egy pillanatra elszakadt az ajkaitól.  
– Ó, Hermione – suttogta szenvedélyesen, nyilvánvalóan félreértve a lány erőtlen próbálkozását a tiltakozásra.  
Újra csókolni kezdte, ám ebben a pillanatban Hermione határozottsága végre visszatért, és eltolta őt magától.  
– Elég – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrően, és a biztonság kedvéért még hátrébb is húzódott.  
Ron értetlenül pislogva nézett rá.  
– Mi a baj?

Hermione nem válaszolt azonnal. Csak ült, szájára szorított kézzel, lehunyt szemmel, miközben próbálta lecsillapítani háborgó érzéseit.  
– Hermione – próbálkozott újra Ron bizonytalanul, és megpróbált közelebb húzódni a lányhoz, a boszorkány azonban tiltakozóan felé nyújtotta a karját.  
– Maradj ott – utasította halkan, mire a fiú mozdulatlanná dermedt.  
Ó, a fenébe, a fenébe, a fenébe!  
– Mi volt ez, Ron? – kérdezte végül.  
– Nem értelek – habogta. – Én azt hittem...  
– Mit? – vágott közbe ingerülten. – A francba, Ron, mit hittél?  
– Azt, hogy... – A fiú zavartan elhallgatott, majd néhány pillanat múlva újra megszólalt, és a hangja vádlón csengett. – De hát te mondtad! Te mondtad, hogy erre a pillanatra vártál!  
– Igen, de nem hagytad, hogy végigmondjam, amit akarok – rázta a fejét Hermione. – Nem arra vártam, hogy szerelmet vallj, hanem hogy bocsánatot kérj. Hogy végre beismerd, hogy hibáztál és megbántottál. – Hermione elfordult, és a kezébe temette az arcát. – Jaj, Ron – sóhajtotta csalódottan. – Teljesen félreértetted ezt az egészet.  
A fiú döbbenten bámult maga elé.  
– Ugye nem azt akarod mondani, hogy ilyen könnyedén magad mögött tudod hagyni azt, ami kettőnk között volt? – kérdezte végül hitetlenkedve. – De hiszen olyan boldogok voltunk, Hermione! Tudom, hogy te is az voltál.  
– Az voltam – ismerte el a lány vonakodva.  
– Akkor miért? – makacskodott. – Már elismertem, egy ökör voltam, de ne mondd, hogy neked nem jelentett semmit az együtt töltött idő.  
– Nem erről van szó, Ron – mondta óvatosan.  
– Még helyrehozhatjuk – ragadta meg a fiú a kezét, meg sem hallva, hogy mit mond –, még lehetünk boldogok egymással, még...  
– Nem, Ron! – rántotta ki a kezét Hermione Ron szorításából. – Értsd meg végre, hogy nem erről beszélek. – Egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, hogy összeszedje a gondolatait, egyúttal időt adva a fiúnak is, hogy az végre ráfigyeljen. – Nem veled van a baj, hanem velem – szólalt meg végül gyengéd hangon. – Már nem érzek irántad semmit. Amíg együtt voltunk, a saját érzéseimmel sosem foglalkoztam, mindig te voltál a fontos. Téged akartalak boldoggá tenni, tökéletes akartam lenni a számodra, és közben mindig azon aggódtam, hogy elég jó vagyok-e neked.  
– Már hogy ne lennél elég jó nekem, Hermione. Az vagy, hidd el – bizonygatta hevesen, újra feléledő reménnyel.

Hermione hirtelen szánalmat érzett a vörös hajú fiú iránt. Egyszerűen olyan szerencsétlennek tűnt, ahogy ott ült vele szemben, bizakodva abban, hogy még minden rendbe jöhet, és hiába szerette volna elkerülni, tudta, hogy meg fogja bántani azzal, amit mondani készül. Ezért előrenyúlt, és vigasztalóan megérintette Ron kezét.  
– Tudom, Ron – mosolyodott el szomorkásan. – És hidd el, az, hogy megcsaltál, a legkevésbé játszik szerepet ebben az egészben. – Várt néhány másodpercet, hogy a fiú megeméssze a hallottakat, majd halkan folytatta. – De amíg veled voltam, nem lehettem igazából önmagam. Perselus viszont olyannak fogadott el, amilyen valójában vagyok. Neki nem akartam megfelelni sosem, és ezzel, hogy előtte nem kellett bizonyítanom semmit, végre visszataláltam önmagamhoz. Sajnálom, Ron – mondta bocsánatkérően, majd nagy levegőt vett, és kibökte: – _Te_ nem vagy elég jó nekem.  
Ron elsápadt, és az arcára kiülő szomorúság olyan szívszorító látvány volt, hogy Hermione legszívesebben átölelte volna, de tudta, ha megtenné, azt a fiú valószínűleg félreértené, így csak csendben ült és nézte őt, várva, hogy végre mondjon valamit.  
A kis kertre hosszúra nyúló, súlyos csend telepedett. Ron csak bámult maga elé, gondolatban újra és újra végighallgatva Hermione szavait, míg végül a felismerés szikrája csillant a szemében.  
– Pitont szereted. – Nem kérdés volt, hanem megállapítás, és Hermione érezte, hogy felesleges lenne tagadnia.  
– Igen – ismerte el halkan, és lehajtotta a fejét.  
Újabb – döbbent – hallgatás következett, majd Ron legyőzötten felsóhajtott, és lassan elhúzódott Hermione közeléből.  
– Sajnálom – nézett fel a lány, de a fiú nem viszonozta a pillantását, csak némán, hitetlenkedve megrázta a fejét.  
– Mióta? – nyögte ki az első kérdést, ami az eszébe jutott.

Hermione örömtelenül elmosolyodott.  
– Nem tudom, Ron – mondta őszintén. – Egyszerűen csak megtörtént.  
– De hát... – kereste a megfelelő szavakat – mit tudsz szeretni benne?  
Tényleg, miért szeretett bele? Ezen még sosem gondolkodott el igazából.  
– Sok mindent – mondta lassan. – A humorát, azt, hogy megbízható, magabiztos, intelligens és szenvedélyes. Vagy talán csak azt, hogy tudom, minden hibája ellenére Perselus jó ember.  
Ron nem felelt, csak dacosan összeszorított szájjal ült, és nem volt hajlandó a lányra nézni.  
– Ron – szólította meg halkan –, mondja valamit. Kérlek...  
A fiú hirtelen odakapta a fejét, szeme dühösen villant.  
– Mit akarsz? – sziszegte. – Adjam az áldásomat?  
– Nem, én csak...  
– Sajnálom, de ez nekem túl sok most egyszerre – állt fel. – Én nem... Nem tudom ezt elfogadni, Hermione – jelentette ki ökölbe szorított kézzel. – Nem megy. Egyszerűen... Nem tudom elhinni, hogy ezt teszed velem.  
– Én nem... – próbálkozott újra Hermione, de a fiú megint a szavába vágott.  
– Elmegyek – jelentette ki sértődötten, majd választ sem várva sarkon fordult, és elviharzott a ház irányába.  
– Ron, ne! – kiáltott utána a lány. – Ne menj így el, légy szíves! Ron!  
– Hagyj békén! – kiáltotta a fiú a válla felett, majd bevágta maga után az ajtót.  
– A fenébe! – Hermione a fogát csikorgatta tehetetlenségében.  
Most már ő is dühös volt. Felpattant, és magában szitkozódva kezdett fel-alá járkálni.  
Hogy merészeli? Hogy merészeli felelősségre vonni őt azok után, ami történt? Hogy merészel így viselkedni vele, mikor ő annyira odafigyelt, hogy tapintatosan utasítsa el? Hogy merészelte így itt hagyni? Azt hitte, hogy majd a karjaiba omlik, azt rebegve, hogy minden el van felejtve? Hogy minden ugyanúgy lesz, mint azelőtt?  
Hirtelen megtorpant, majd önmagát is meglepve nevetni kezdett. Tulajdonképpen csak most tudatosult benne, hogy igazából hálás a fiúnak. És ezen nevetnie kellett. Igen, hálás Ronnak. Mert ha annak idején nem csalja meg, talán még mindig együtt lennének, ő pedig feladva önmagát, mint valami idomított pincsikutya ugrálna körülötte az óhajait lesve.  
Ó, édes Merlin! Most már hangosan nevetett, a könnyek kicsordultak a szeméből, és nem tudta, hogy a nevetéstől, vagy a sírástól. Mert már sírt is. Egyszerre sírt és nevetett, és olyan felszabadultságot érzett, hogy biztosra vette, ha akarna, most szárnyak nélkül is képes lenne repülni. Perselusra gondolt. Perselusra, aki sosem akarta, hogy más legyen. Aki elfogadta őt olyannak, amilyen. Aki mellett megtapasztalta, hogy semmi kivetnivaló nincs abban, ha az ember nem tökéletes. Perselusra, akit szeretett. Ó, Merlin, mennyire szereti!  
Vele akart lenni.  
Igen!  
Most azonnal megkeresi Perselust. 

**SS~HG**

Azért sem fog kinézni azon az ablakon.  
Piton egy ideje már kitartóan fixírozta a szoba túlsó végében lévő ablakot, ami egyenest a kis kertre nézett. Ugyan minek? Hogy azt bámulja, Weasley hogyan smárol épp az ő feleségével? Épp elég volt egyszer az a látvány. Nem fog odamenni, és lesni őket, mint valami kukkoló. Meg tudja állni. Igen, képes rá.  
De az az ablak valósággal hívogatta.  
Nem! Majd az okklumencia segít, hogy lenyugodjon. Mélyeket lélegezve, behunyt szemmel próbált koncentrálni. Aztán pár másodperc múlva feladta. Nem megy, a francba! Képtelen rá. Egyszerűen nem bírja kiverni a fejéből azt a képet.  
Egy ingerült mordulással megindult az ablak felé, szidva a saját gyengeségét, de képtelen volt tovább ellenállni kíváncsiságnak. Lenézett a kertbe, és látta Hermionét, ahogy ott ült, Weasley kezét szorongatva, meghitten beszélgetve, és ez a kép jobban szíven ütötte, mint az a bizonyos csók.

A csalódottság úgy zubogott föl benne, mint a fortyogó láva, izzó rést égetve a lelkébe.  
 _Nem!_ – ordított benne a tagadás hangja. Ezt nem nézi tovább tétlenül. Ha csak pár hétre is, de Hermione még az ő felesége! Most még az övé. _Az övé!_  
Az ökle hangos csattanással ütközött a falba, és a tehetetlen düh a fájdalommal együtt áradt szét a testében.  
Elege volt az egészből. Elárultnak és sebzettnek érezte magát, és tudta, ha most azonnal nem megy el ebből a házból, meg fog átkozni valakit.  
Sarkon fordult, sietős léptekkel átszelte a szobát, feltépte az ajtót, és kiviharzott. Ha kell, erőszakkal rángatja el innen Hermionét, de egyetlen percig sem hajlandó tovább itt maradni. Leérve a lépcsőn a hátsó ajtó felé indult, mikor az hirtelen kinyílt, ő pedig szembe találta magát a könnyáztatta, de mégis boldogságtól sugárzó arcú Hermionéval. A látványra a féltékenység jeges karma markolt a szívébe. _Örömkönnyek_ – állapította meg keserűen. Weasley miatt boldog. Miatta ragyog így. És ezt nem bírta elviselni.  
– Ó – torpant meg a lány kifulladva, és rámosolygott. – Hát itt vagy.  
Hogy képes itt állni? Hogy képes ilyen szégyentelenül boldog lenni és mosolyogni, mikor elárulta? Piton még mindig nem szólalt meg, ezért Hermione úgy döntött, átveszi a kezdeményező szerepét a beszélgetésre.  
– Az előbb beszéltem Ronnal – fogott bele vidáman. – Képzeld, szerelmet vallott, és azt kérte, kezdjük újra, és...

Ez már sok volt a bájitalmesternek. Nem elég, hogy összetörte a szívét, most még hallgassa is végig, hogyan békült ki Weasleyvel? Na azt már nem!  
– Nem érdekel – vágta el a boszorkány mondandóját nyersen, és az indulat, ami a szemében lobbant, elhallgattatta a lányt.  
Hermione mosolya azonnal lehervadt, és zavartan pislogva nézett Pitonra.  
– De én csak... – kezdte bizonytalanul, de a férfi megint közbevágott.  
– Haza akarok menni – mondta jéghideg hangon. – Tervezed még, hogy bájologsz ezekkel az idiótákkal, vagy indulhatunk végre?  
Hermione korábbi jókedve pillanatok alatt semmivé foszlott. Nem amiatt, amit Perselus mondott, hiszen hozzászokott már, hogy a férfi időnként kendőzetlenül nyersen fogalmaz, ha a barátairól van szó. Viszont a hanghordozást és az azt kísérő tekintetet nem tudta hová tenni, és ez elbizonytalanította. Egyértelműen látta, hogy a bájitalmestert bántja valami, ahogy abban is biztos volt, hogy a férfi nem csupán amiatt szeretne minél előbb távozni, mert nincs ínyére a Grimmauld téren összegyűlt társaság. Nem merte viszont megkockáztatni, hogy rákérdez – legalábbis nem itt és most –, ezért inkább bólintott.  
– Csak elköszönök – mondta halkan.  
Piton, anélkül, hogy akár egyetlen szót is szólt volna, megfordult, és kisietett a házból, hogy a lépcsőn állva várja meg a lányt. Mereven, üres tekintettel bámulta a naplemente fényében fürdő utcát, majd mikor néhány perc múlva meghallotta maga mögött Hermione hangját – „Mehetünk." –, némán elindult a ház melletti szűk utcába, és dehoppanált. 

**SS~HG**

– Elárulod végre, mi bajod? – kérdezte türelmetlenül Hermione.  
Mióta hazaérkeztek, Piton úgy járkált a házban, mintha ő ott se lenne, egészen addig, míg a lány meg nem unta, és elállta az útját.  
Fogalma sem volt, miért viselkedik így vele a férfi, de a némasága jobban bántotta, mintha tombolva dühöngne. Össze volt zavarodva, és csak egyvalamiben volt egészen biztos: több van a bájitalmester rosszkedve mögött, mint a mai látogatásuk Harrynél és az ott lezajlott veszekedésük. Válaszokat akart, és elhatározta, nem tágít addig, míg meg nem kapta őket.  
Piton rámeredt.  
– Ha annyira tudni akarod, megmondom – vicsorogta. – Szeretnék végre néhány nyugodt pillanatot, úgy, hogy te nem vagy ott. Csendet akarok magam körül és egy kis egyedüllétet. Túl nagy kérés?  
Hermione nem ilyen válaszra számított. Azt hitte, Piton majd előhozakodik a barátaival, hogy rajtuk köszörülje a nyelvét, sőt még arra is felkészült, hogy ő maga is részesül a szidalmakból. De az, hogy a férfi ilyen határozottan kijelentette, hogy a legnagyobb baja az, hogy ő a közelében van, annyira megdöbbentette, hogy képtelen volt megszólalni. Csak némán megrázta a fejét.

– Helyes – morogta Piton. – Sok dolgom van, haladni akarok velük végre – vetette még oda, majd elindult a laborjába, magára hagyva a zavarodott Hermionét.  
Leérve megtámaszkodott az egyik munkaasztalon, és lehorgasztott fejjel állt hosszú perceken keresztül. Nem akarta, hogy a lány lássa rajta a megbántottságot, azt, hogy mennyire megsebezte. Nem. Azt sosem fogja hagyni, hogy gyengének lássák.  
Ha Hermione olyan boldog amiatt, hogy Weasleyvel kibékültek, ha alig várja, hogy újra együtt legyen azzal a nyomorult alakkal, hát ő nem fogja útját állni. De azt sem fogja hagyni, hogy a lány azt gondolja akár egy pillanatig is, hogy őt ez kicsit is izgatja. Hadd higgye, hogy nem érdekli, hogy hamarosan elválnak. Hadd higgye, hogy nem bánja, hogy tőle egyenesen Weasley karjaiba fut. Mostantól kezdve amennyire tudja, elkerüli Hermionét.  
El kell taszítania magától, olyan messzire, amilyenre csak lehetséges. Innentől fogva csak annyi időt tölt a lánnyal, amennyi elkerülhetetlen. Ha kell, a munkájára hivatkozik, ha kell, ő lesz a legnagyobb bunkó a földkerekségen, de nem engedi, hogy a közelében legyen.  
Soha többé… 

**SS~HG**

Hermione kedvetlenül turkálta a vacsoráját.  
Újfent egyedül ült az étkezőasztalnál, ugyanúgy, mint az elmúlt napokban mindig. Úgy tűnt, Perselus tényleg mindent elkövet, hogy ne kelljen vele egy légtérben tartózkodnia. Akkor kelt, mikor a lány még aludt, akkor feküdt, mikor az már aludt, a közti időben pedig szinte folyamatosan a laborjában volt, ahonnan szó szerint kitiltotta a boszorkányt. Ha valami véletlen folytán mégis összefutottak a házban, a bájitalmester amilyen gyorsan csak tudta, otthagyta. Ha a lány beszélgetést kezdeményezett, lerendezte azzal, hogy sok dolga van.  
De ami a leginkább zavarta Hermionét, az a hideg távolságtartás, amivel a férfi hozzá viszonyult. Soha, még a házasságuk elején se volt vele ennyire elutasító.  
Eleinte úgy gondolta, hogy majd ez az időszak is hamar elmúlik, de ahogy teltek a napok, egyre jobban elbizonytalanodott, és egyre csüggedtebbé vált. A férfi szánt szándékkal kerülte, és egyre biztosabb volt abban, hogy nem az állítólagos munkája miatt. Perselusnak vele volt problémája. Ő volt az, akit a férfi látni sem akart.  
Hirtelen úgy érezte, ha egy perccel tovább kell itt ülnie, azon gondolkodva, mi is a férfinek a baja, megbolondul. Felállt az asztaltól, és elszántan a labor felé vette az irányt. Tudta, hogy Piton nem fog ugrálni az örömtől, hogy beteszi oda a lábát, de nem érdekelte.  
Halkan lement a lépcsőkön, és megállt a bájitalmester előtt, aki épp a jegyzeteit olvasgatta elmerülten. Hermione megköszörülte a torkát, mire a férfi – egy igencsak mogorva pillantással – felnézett.

– Jól tudom, hogy a jelenlétem nem kívánatos idelent, és nem is rabolom sokáig az idődet – mondta tompán –, de mindenképpen választ szeretnék kapni a kérdésemre. – Nagy levegőt vett, majd rákérdezett. – Mi bajod van velem?  
Piton lemondóan felsóhajtott.  
– Hagyjuk ezt, Hermione – mormogta kedvetlenül.  
– Nem! Tudni akarom! – makacskodott.  
– Nem hinném – fordította vissza a figyelmét a jegyzeteire a bájitalmester.  
– De igen – erősködött tovább Hermione, mire Piton ingerülten lecsapta a kezében tartott pergamenlapokat, és vicsorogva rámeredt.  
– Hát rendben – köpte indulatosan. – Igen, veled van bajom! Veled, a barátaiddal, ezzel az egész rohadt házassági bűbájjal! Elegem van belőle, és alig várom, hogy egyszer s mindenkorra magam mögött tudhassam ezt a fél évet, hogy végre elváljunk, és megint magam lehessek!  
Hermione megsemmisülve hallgatta a bájitalmester kirohanását. Minden egyes szava tőrként szúródott a szívébe, egyre mélyebb és mélyebb sebeket ejtve rajta. Bár sejtette is, hogy ilyen választ fog kapni, titkon mégis remélte, hogy nem így lesz, és nem volt felkészülve rá, hogy ilyen fájdalmasan fogja érinteni. Egy világ omlott össze benne.  
Megtörten nézett vissza a dühösen villogó fekete szemekbe.  
– Értem... Nem foglak zavarni többé – préselte ki magából a szavakat elszoruló torokkal, azért fohászkodva, hogy a könnyeit vissza tudja tartani. Legalább addig, míg föl nem ér a lakásba. Csak ne Perselus előtt.  
Rohanni szeretett volna, elmenekülni, de a lábai mintha ólomból lettek volna. Csak vonszolta magát, fel, egyenest a hálószobába, ahol aztán végre utat engedett a könnyeinek. Keservesen zokogva levetette magát az ágyra, és addig sírt, míg álomba nem merült. 

**SS~HG**

Piton nyomorultul érezte magát. Hermione felbukkanása a laborjában váratlanul érte, és bármennyire igyekezett visszafogni magát, a lány a makacskodásával végül csak elérte nála, hogy olyanokat mondjon, amiket igazából nem gondolt komolyan. Látta rajta, mennyire megsebezte, és átkozta magát, amiért fájdalmat okozott neki, de már nem lehetett visszacsinálni.  
Talán jobb is így. Legalább Hermionénak sem lesz lelkiismeret-furdalása, miután elválnak. Örülhet, hogy megszabadulhat egy ilyen alaktól, aki úgysem tudná soha boldoggá tenni. 

**SS~HG**

Piton egy unott fintorral az arcán forgatta a kezében tartott levelet, amit Nippy adott át neki. A borítékon lévő roxfortos pecsét és kézírás kétséget sem hagyott a feladó személye felől. Minerva.  
Egy beletörődő sóhajjal feltörte a pecsétet, és bár szinte biztos volt a levél tartalmában – tanári értekezlet –, olvasni kezdett. Nem is tévedett, így néhány pillanattal később gombóccá gyűrte a pergament, és a kandallóba dobta. Remek! Nincs épp elég baja mostanában, még Minerva is rúg bele egyet azzal, hogy emlékezteti rá, hamarosan egy újabb iskolaév kezdődik, ő pedig újfent egy rakás, magukat diákoknak nevező idiótával bajlódhat.  
– Nippy – szólt oda a manónak, aki épp azzal foglalatoskodott, hogy egymásra pakolja a szanaszét heverő újságokat –, szólj Hermionénak, hogy holnap a Roxfortba kell mennünk.  
– Nippy szó'hat éppen – dünnyögte a manó az orra alatt.  
Piton felvonta a szemöldökét.  
– Talán problémát jelent?  
Nippy rosszallóan rámeredt.  
– Nippy nem tudja, mi baja egymással a gazdának meg a kisasszonkának, csak azt látja, hogy úgy kerülik egymást, mint a pestist. Nem beszé'nek egymással, csak gyönnek-mennek, mint az idegenek. Nippy megfogadta, hogy nem szó' bele, de nem jó' van ez így, gazda, nagyon nem jó'.

Pitonnak már a nyelve hegyén volt valami csípős rendreutasítás, hogy Nippy ne avatkozzon bele az ő és Hermione dolgába, de akármennyire is kellemetlen volt bevallania, a manónak sajnos igaza volt. A francba!  
– Én is tudom – szűrte a foga közt kényszeredetten.  
– Lássa, gazda, lássa – lelkesült fel a manó –, akkor meg mire vár?  
Piton nem felelt, csak mogorván bámult maga elé. Sajnos a korábbi elhatározása, miszerint távolt tartja magától a lányt, túl jól sikerült. Két nap telt el az ominózus laborbéli incidens óta, és szerepek mintha felcserélődtek volna, mert most Hermione volt az, aki mindent megtett, hogy elkerülje őt.  
– Csak tedd meg, hogy szólsz neki – morogta kedvetlenül, mire bezsebelhetett egy újabb rosszalló pillantást a manójától. 

**SS~HG**

Hermione bánatosan nézte a partot nyaldosó hullámokat. Napok óta szinte mást sem csinált. Csak kijött, és naphosszat a tengert bámulta, miközben újra és újra lejátszotta magában az utóbbi egy hét történéseit.  
Hogy romolhatott így el minden egyetlen szempillantás alatt?  
A Grimmauld téren még olyan boldog volt. Mindent elsöprő, földöntúli boldogságot érzett, amit pont az a férfi rombolt le, akit annyira szeret. Mi lesz most ezek után? Perselus egyértelműen a tudomására hozta, hogy nem kér belőle. Mi értelme lenne ezek után bármivel is próbálkoznia? Inkább úgy döntött, ahogy csak tudja, elkerüli a férfit. Túl fájdalmas lenne úgy a közelében lenni, hogy tudja, semmi esélye nála.  
A legfájóbb mégis az volt, hogy tudta, azonnal a karjaiba vetné magát, ha Perselus csak egyetlen szóval kérné rá, de biztos volt benne, hogy ez soha nem fog megtörténni.  
– Kisasszonka – hallotta meg maga mögött Nippy hangját.  
– Igen? – kérdezte halkan, a talajt fixírozva.  
– A gazda kéri, hogy...  
– Igen? – fordult meg azonnal bizakodva, és a szíve olyan hevesen kezdett dobogni, hogy úgy érzete, kiugrik a helyéből.  
– ...Nippy mondja meg kisasszonkámnak, hónap a Roxfortba kell menniük. Tanári értekezlet lesz – fejezte be a manó, Hermione pedig érezte, hogy a mellkasát feszítő remény semmivé foszlik.  
– Ó – lehelte, és a csalódottság egyértelműen kiérződött a hangján.  
 _Mégis mit hittél, te ostoba liba?_ – kérdezte magától. – _Hiszen inkább most is Nippyt küldte, csak hogy ne kelljen szóba állnia veled._  
Érezte, hogy a sírás fojtogatni kezdi a torkát.  
– Rendben… – suttogta megtörten, majd visszafordult a tenger felé, és végre hagyta, hogy a keserű könnyek legördüljenek az arcán.  
Nem látta, ahogy mögötte Nippy felemeli a karjait, és az égre nézve reményvesztetten megcsóválja a fejét. 

**SS~HG**

A Roxfort látványa mindig lenyűgözte Hermionét. Egyszerűen nem tudott betelni vele, és valahányszor visszatért ide, mindig úgy érezte, hazaért.  
Kivéve most. Most nem a szeretett kastély volt, ahol a gyerekkora jó részét töltötte, ahol felnőtt, és amihez annyi emlék és élmény – jó és rossz egyaránt – kötötte. Egyszerűen nem látott benne semmit, ami jó érzést váltott volna ki belőle. Most az egész épület nem volt más, mint egy börtön, ahová rabláncon tartva vezetik. Egy börtön csupasz és komor kőfalakkal, ahová neki Perselus nélkül kell majd visszatérnie. Ahol úgy kell majd élnie, hogy nap mint nap a szeretett férfi közelében van, mégis távol tőle.  
Mint ahogy most is. Perselusszal úgy lépdeltek felfelé a kastélyba, mint akik csak véletlenül egymás mellé vetődtek. Nem szóltak a másikhoz, nem néztek egymásra, csak rótták az utat konok, elszánt képpel, mindketten a gondolataikba mélyedve.  
Az igazgatóiba felérve meglepetten tapasztalták, hogy az a várttal ellentétben nincs tömve a tanári kar többi tagjával. Nem volt ott a szokásos asztal, körülötte a székekkel, csupán két kényelmes karosszék szemben az igazgatónővel, aki homlokát ráncolva olvasott egy hivatalosnak tűnő levelet.  
McGalagony az érkezésükre felpillantott, és elmosolyodott.

– Miss Granger, Perselus! Örülök, hogy eljöttetek, foglaljatok helyet – intett a székek felé.  
– Jó napot, igazgatónő – köszönt halkan Hermione, miközben Pitonnal együtt leültek.  
– Minerva – biccentett mereven a bájitalmester.  
McGalagony intett egyet a pálcájával, mire az asztalán megjelent egy tálca, rajta szendvicsek, teáskanna és csészék.  
– Teát, szendvicset? – kérdezte, mire mindketten megrázták a fejüket.  
Az igazgatónő kíváncsian járatta tekintetét közöttük.  
– Minden rendben? – kérdezte óvatosan.  
– A legteljesebb mértékben – húzta el a száját Piton. – Nem mintha közöd lenne hozzá.  
– Örömmel látom, hogy a modorod mit sem változott – húzta fel az orrát sértődötten McGalagony.  
– Mintha arról lett volna szó, hogy tanári értekezlet lesz – nézett körül unottan a bájitalmester, figyelmen kívül hagyva a boszorkány megjegyzését. – Viszont ahogy látom, csak mi vagyunk itt. Nyugtass meg, hogy nem csak mi ketten maradtunk a roxforti tanári karban, mert akkor máris borítékolhatod a felmondásomat.  
– Szó sincs erről, Perselus – sóhajtott McGalagony, és összetekerte a kezében tartott pergament. – Tanári értekezletet tartok, csak épp nem a szokványos értelemben.  
– Kifejtenéd ezt bővebben?  
– Úgy gondoltam, szívességet teszek nektek azzal, ha nem kell végigunatkoznotok az időt, míg a többi kollégával megbeszélem az évre vonatkozó tantervet – magyarázta a boszorkány –, ezért inkább kétfős csoportokra osztva beszéljük meg a részleteket. És mivel ti még házasok vagytok, adott volt, hogy együtt gyertek. De ha gondolod, változtathatunk az összetételen, bár nem hinném, hogy annyira érdekelne téged, teszem azt, hogy Sybill milyen zagyvaságokat készül a diákok fejébe sulykolni.  
– Ezt jól gondolod – értett egyet a férfi. – Végre egy értelmes ötlet.  
– A könnyekig meghat az elismerésed – fintorgott az igazgatónő, majd lemondóan legyintett. – Nos, akkor vágjunk is bele.

Hermione kedvetlenül hallgatta az igazgatónő szavait. Csak akkor szólalt meg, ha kérdezték, és akkor is meglehetősen szűkszavú volt. Korábban mindig izgatottan és lelkesen várta a tanévkezdést, megingathatatlan elhatározással, hogy a lehető legtöbb dolgot fogja megtanítani a diákjainak.  
McGalagony meg is lepődött, mikor a korábbi, részletekbe menő tanterv helyett a lány egy szinte vázlatszerű elképzelést adott neki elő, de nem tette szóvá a dolgot. Egyértelműen látta Hermionén, hogy valami nagyon nincs rendben, és nem kellett zseninek lennie ahhoz, hogy rájöjjön, a rosszkedvének Perselushoz van köze. A lány sápadt volt, az arca beesett, a szemei karikásak, és bármennyire is szerette volna tudni, mi bántja, úgy döntött, jobb, ha békén hagyja.  
– Köszönöm, Miss Granger – küldött egy barátságos mosolyt Hermione felé, mikor az elhallgatott –, azt hiszem, ez így rendben is van.  
A lány minden lelkesedés nélkül bólintott.  
– Kedvesem, megtenné, hogy magunkra hagy minket Perselusszal? – kérdezte gyengéden. – Szeretnék vele megbeszélni pár személyes dolgot.  
– Persze – mondta halkan Hermione, és felállt. – Viszlát, McGalagony professzor.  
– Viszlát, Miss Granger – köszönt el a lánytól, és a hangja aggodalommal volt tele. Megvárta, míg Hermione mögött becsukódik az ajtó, és azon nyomban Pitonnak szegezte a kérdést. – Mit műveltél szegény lánnyal, Perselus?  
A bájitalmester szeme dühösen villant.  
– Semmit – sziszegte.  
– És azt akarod, hogy ezt el is higgyem? – kérdezte szkeptikusan. – Láttam, mennyire maga alatt van, úgyhogy valamivel biztosan megbántottad.  
Piton nem válaszolt, csak makacsul meredt maga elé, de akármennyire igyekezett közömbösnek látszani, az igazgatónő észrevette a pillanatnyi keserűséget, ami átsuhant az arcán.  
– Perselus? – kérdezte csendesen.  
A férfi végre ránézett, és mikor megszólalt, a hangja tompán csengett.  
– Azt hiszem, elég egyértelmű, hogy igen.  
– Mit mondtál neki? – kérdezte felháborodottan.  
– Semmi közöd hozzá – vicsorogta indulatosan. – De ne aggódj, lesz majd, aki megvigasztalja.  
– És ez miért bántja magát ennyire, Perselus? – szólalt meg váratlanul Dumbledore portréja.  
– Nocsak – fordult felé gúnyosan a bájitalmester. – Végre úgy döntött, felhagy az alvás színlelésével, Albus?  
– Ó, ennyire átlátszó lettem volna? – mosolygott derűsen az igazgató. – Mindazonáltal még mindig nem válaszolt a kérdésre, drága barátom. Miért bántja ez magát ennyire?  
– Egyáltalán nem bánt – morogta kelletlenül Piton.  
– Valóban így van? – hunyorgott az öreg vidáman, majd hirtelen szokatlanul komoly hangon szólalt meg. – Perselus, jobban ismerem magát, mint hinné, és pontosan tudom, mikor nem mond igazat.

Piton csak egy gyilkos pillantással válaszolt, de Dumbledore folytatta.  
– Ha van valami, amire mindig is büszke voltam, az az emberismeretem és a megfigyelőképességem. Láttam magát és Miss Grangert a házasságuk előtt, és volt alkalmam megfigyelni magukat, mikor már házasok voltak. Ahogy az sem kerülte el a figyelmemet, ahogy ma beléptek ide. Talán nem szóltak egymáshoz, de a tekintetük annál beszédesebb volt, drága fiam.  
McGalagony kíváncsian tekintett hol egyikükre, hol másikukra. Kezdte gyanítani, miről is beszél a két férfi.  
– Hogy érti ezt? – kérdezte gyanakodva Piton.  
– Tudom, hogy sosem szerette kimutatni az érzéseit a külvilág felé, Perselus. Tudom, mennyire sértené a büszkeségét, ha bárki gyengének látná – mondta szelíden az igazgató. – De ne hagyja, hogy a büszkesége irányítsa.  
– Mit akar ezzel mondani, Albus?  
– Egyszer már elveszített egy nőt, mert olyat mondott, amit nem kellett volna, és nem azt, amit kellett volna – adta meg a magyarázatot az öreg egy átható pillantás kíséretében. – Még egyszer ne kövesse el ezt a hibát.  
McGalagony csuklásszerű hangot hallatott, majd váratlanul szipogva törölgetni kezdte a szemét egy zsebkendővel, és nem is próbálta palástolni a meghatottságát.  
Piton döbbenten meredt a néhai igazgató portréjára. Az öreg varázsló szavai annyira letaglózták – és sajnos annyira igazak voltak –, hogy néhány pillanatig nem tudta, mit mondhatna. Hogy a bánatba keveredhetett ilyen helyzetbe? De ami ennél is fontosabb, ugyan mi értelme lenne az egésznek? Még ha el is mondaná Hermionénak, hogyan érez, ugyan mit érne el vele? Nem. Nem fogja megalázni magát.  
Lassan felállt, és széthullott méltóságának utolsó morzsáival elindult az ajtó felé.

– Perselus – szólt utána Dumbledore.  
Piton megállt, de nem fordult vissza, csak a válla felett vetette oda a szavakat.  
– Nem tud maga semmit, Albus – mondta keserűen. – Maga csak egy festmény.  
– Csak fontolja meg, amit…  
– A tantervet elküldöm levélben, Minerva – mondta még, azzal választ sem várva egyszerűen kisétált az irodából.  
Magában szitkozódva indult el lefelé a lépcsőn. Átkozott nap, átkozott igazgató! Miért kell mindenbe beleavatkoznia? Miért kell neki felemlegetnie a múltbeli hibáit? Talán azt hiszi, nem tanult belőlük? Ó, dehogynem! Keservesen megfizette a tanulópénzt, és mire ment vele? Miért beszél úgy Dumbledore, mintha az egész egyedül csak őrajta múlna? Mi értelme lenne az érzéseiről beszélni, mikor Hermione nem tőle vár érzelmeket? A francba az egésszel!  
Sietős léptekkel indult el a bejárati csarnok felé, mikor hirtelen szembetalálta magát Harry Potterrel.  
– Jó napot, professzor – köszönt visszafogottan a fiú.  
– Potter _professzor_ – mondta vontatottan, gúnyosan kihangsúlyozva a titulust.  
Harry zavartan elvigyorodott.  
Piton csak megforgatta a szemét, és már indult volna tovább, mikor Harry megállította.  
– Uram? Én… öhm… én épp Hermionétól jövök – habogta –, és… Hát, nem is tudom, de…  
– Nyögje már ki, mit akar, Potter! – csattant fel türelmetlenül.  
Harry összerezzent, de azért folytatta.  
– Szóval én csak… Szóval láttam rajta, hogy valami miatt nagyon szomorú, de nem akarta elárulni az okát, és arra gondoltam… – Idegesen pislogott fel a dühösen grimaszoló bájitalmesterre. – Szóval esetleg nem tudja, mi a baja, uram?  
Piton keze ökölbe szorult. Hogy meri ez a pofátlan kis senkiházi kérdőre vonni? Mit képzel ez magáról?  
– Ha nem árulta el magának, miből gondolja, hogy majd én el fogom? – vicsorogta. – Ne avatkozzon bele abba, ami nem a maga dolga, megértette?  
– Én nem – tiltakozott Harry. – Nem akartam… Csak arra gondoltam, hogy talán magának elmondta. Azt… azt hittem, hogy esetleg Ron miatt, tudja?  
Hogy mi van? Miről fecseg itt összevissza ez az idióta?  
– Nem értem, miért lenne Hermione szomorú épp Weasley miatt, mikor épp a napokban békültek ki – köpte.  
Harry tágra nyílt szemmel meredt Pitonra.  
– Hogy? – nyögte zavartan. – De hát ez nem igaz.  
– Már hogy ne lenne igaz – vágta oda türelmetlenül. – A maga születésnapi partiján…  
– Nem – vágott közbe Harry. – Épp hogy nem ez történt.  
– Mit hadovál itt, Potter? – lépett közelebb fenyegetően a férfi. – Pontosan tudom, hogy Weasley szerelmet vallott neki.  
– Igen, de nem békültek ki – rázta a fejét a fiú. – Hermione elküldte Ront, mert már nem szereti. Legalábbis Ron ezt mondta, de többet ő sem volt hajlandó elárulni.  
Pitonnal hirtelen forogni kezdett a világ. A hír úgy vágta fejbe, mint egy megvadult gurkó, és meg kellett támaszkodnia a falban, mert úgy érezte, itt helyben kicsúszik a lába alól a talaj. Elsápadt, a levegő kiszorult a tüdejéből, a szíve pedig úgy kezdett verni, mint az űzött vadnak. Ha lett volna ereje, magára irányította volna a pálcáját, hogy egy jó erős átkot szórjon magára. _Ostoba barom!_

– Jól van, uram? – hallotta meg Potter aggodalmas hangját.  
– Hol van most? – kérdezte szinte suttogva.  
– Ó, hát… A nagykapunál beszélget Hagriddal…  
Piton nem várt további magyarázatra. Azonnal sarkon fordult, és otthagyta az értetlenül pislogó Harryt.  
Sietős léptekkel vágott át a parkon a nagykapu felé, miközben megállás nélkül magát szidta.  
Hogy lehetett ekkora barom? De hát minden arra utalt, hogy… Ó, a rohadt életbe, de hát csókolóztak! Persze, hogy azt hitte, kibékültek. Mindenki azt hitte volna, nem igaz?  
Most mit csináljon? Hogy hozza helyre azt, amit ennyire elrontott? Mégis hogy álljon oda Hermione elé azok után, amiket a fejéhez vágott és ahogy viselkedett? Egyáltalán reménykedhet még abban, hogy a lány szóba áll vele?  
Közben elérte a kaput, de mikor meglátta a Hagriddal beszélgető Hermionét, megtorpant, épp abban a másodpercben, mikor a lány ráemelte a pillantását...  
Merlin!  
…Aztán Hermione egyszerűen visszafordult Hagridhoz, és búcsúzólag átölelte.  
– Viszlát, Hagrid – hallotta a lány motyogását.  
– Viszlát, Hermione – brummogta a félóriás, miközben óvatosan megpaskolta a boszorkány hátát. – Vigyázz magadra – mosolygott rá biztatóan, mikor Hermione elhúzódott.  
– Úgy lesz – ígérte a lány.  
– Professzor úr – biccentett Hagrid, ahogy elindult a kunyhója felé.  
A bájitalmester hasonló biccentéssel válaszolt, magában azt kívánva, hogy a vadőr végre tűnjön már el, hogy szót válthasson Hermionéval. Nem tudta levenni a szemét a lányról, és magában fohászkodott, hogy az végre nézzen rá, de Hermione kitartón és makacsul bámulta a földet a lába előtt, egészen addig, míg a férfi mellé nem lépett.  
– Hermione… – szólította meg halkan.  
– Menjünk – vágott közbe hirtelen a boszorkány, aztán megpördült a sarkán, és dehoppanált.  
A francba! Na nem mintha arra számított volna, hogy mostantól minden rendbe jön. Végül is megérdemli, hogy a lány így viszonyul hozzá, nem igaz?  
Egy beletörődő sóhajjal, hogy ez bizony nem lesz könnyű menet, ő is dehoppanált. 

**SS~HG**

Piton reményei egy mindent tisztázó beszélgetésre egyre halványultak. Miután hazaérkeztek, Hermione fejfájásra hivatkozva azonnal a hálószobába ment, ő pedig ottmaradt a kétségeivel viaskodva az előszobában.  
Egyértelmű volt, hogy a boszorkány csak őt akarja elkerülni, és bármennyire is szerette volna tisztázni ezt a képtelen helyzetet, nem akart a lányra rárontani, így nem tehetett mást, minthogy várjon, míg megfelelő alkalom kínálkozik. Ezt kivárni viszont korántsem volt egyszerű feladat.  
Céltalanul járkált a lakásban, egyfolytában azon törve a fejét, hogy majd hogyan hozakodjon elő a témával. Egyáltalán van értelme? Attól, hogy kiderült, Hermione nem fog összebútorozni Weasleyvel, még nem jelenti azt, hogy iránta érezne bármit is, nem igaz?  
Mi van, ha ez a beszélgetés csak ront a helyzeten? Akarja ő hallani, hogy a lány nem akar tőle semmit? Fel van ő erre készülve?  
Idegesen túrt a hajába. Már nem tudta, mit csináljon. 

**SS~HG**

Hermione az ágyon feküdt az oldalára fordulva, és üres tekintettel bámulta a szemközti falat.  
Egyáltalán nem fájt a feje. A szíve viszont… Az annál inkább, és azt kívánta, bár maradt volna Perselus örökre egy elviselhetetlen fráter, mert akkor soha nem szeretett volna bele.  
Akkor most nem kéne magába roskadva azon töprengenie, mi lesz vele a válás után.  
Hogy fogja elviselni nap mint nap a férfi látványát, miután visszatérnek a Roxfortba? Hogy fogja elviselni a tudatot, hogy Perselus bárki mással szívesebben lenne, mint vele?  
Érezte, ahogy a könnyek a szemébe tolulnak, ő pedig hagyta, mert ebben a pillanatban semmi mást nem szeretett volna jobban, mint sírni. 

**SS~HG**

Már sötét volt, mikor úgy döntött, összeszedi magát, és felmegy a lány után a hálószobába.  
Nem mintha abban reménykedett volna, hogy megbeszélhetik a dolgaikat. Sőt. Sokkal valószínűbb, hogy Hermione már alszik. Talán jobb is így. Így legalább kap még egy kis időt, hogy végiggondolja, mit is mondjon a lánynak.  
Halkan nyitott be a szobába, és bár csak a kintről beszűrődő holdfény világította meg a helyiséget, azonnal észrevette, hogy Hermione nincs az ágyban. Zavartan nézett körbe, de bárhogy erőltette a szemét, sehol sem látta. Hol lehet?  
Kapkodva húzta elő a pálcáját, és meggyújtotta az éjjeliszekrényén álló lámpát.

És akkor meglátta.  
A lány az ablak melletti fotelban ült összekuporodva, sírástól kivörösödött szemmel, és Perselusnak összefacsarodott a szíve a látványra. Szerette volna a karjába kapni, magához ölelni, megvigasztalni, valami mégis visszatartotta.  
– Hermione? – szólította meg óvatosan, és közelebb lépett.  
A lány nem nézett felé, de a szája szólásra nyílt.  
– Sajnálom – suttogta erőtlenül.  
Piton meglepetten pislantott egyet.  
– Mit? – kérdezte értetlenül.  
Hermione végre ránézett.  
– Sajnálom, hogy csalódást okoztam neked – mondta keserűen.  
– Nem okoztál csalódást – mondta gyengéden a férfi.  
– De igen – erősködött remegő hangon, és a szeme megtelt könnyel. – És tudod mit, Perselus? Igazad van. Elviselhetetlen vagyok…  
– Ez nem így van – vágott közbe Piton, de Hermione meg se hallotta.  
– Idegesítő, okoskodó, unalmas – sorolta a lány rendíthetetlenül –, aki nem alkalmas arra, hogy együtt éljen bárkivel is.  
– Tévedsz – rázta a fejét a bájitalmester.  
– Ugyan már, Perselus! – állt fel, és Pitont kikerülve járkálni kezdett a szobában. – Hiszen neked is az idegeidre mentem! Te magad mondtad, és nem véletlenül.  
– Azt csak dühömben mondtam – vallotta be fogcsikorgatva a férfi. – Nem gondoltam komolyan.

Hermione hirtelen felé fordult, és bocsánatkérőn ránézett.  
– Sajnálom, hogy rám kellett pazarolnod fél évet az életedből – mondta megtörten. – Ha én akkor nem erősködöm, eszedbe se jutott volna engem feleségül venni.  
Piton szíve összefacsarodott a keserű szavakra. Merlinre, fogalma sem volt róla, hogy a lánynak ilyen bűntudata van emiatt. Pedig ha tudná! Ha tudná, hogy ha visszamehetne az időben, akkor is mindent ugyanúgy csinálna, mint fél éve. Hogy egyáltalán nem neheztel rá semmiért és hogy nem bánt meg semmit.  
– Mindenről én tehetek – kesergett tovább.  
– Elég legyen ebből! – csattant fel a bájitalmester. – Hagyd abba ezt az önostorozást!  
– Nem! Amit annak idején mondtál, az úgy igaz! Sosem mondhatom majd el magamról, hogy valaki önszántából feleségül vett.  
– Hermione…  
– Borzalmas ember vagyok – folytatta egyre hangosabban. – Mindig ilyen voltam. Elijesztem a férfiakat. – Keserűen felnevetett. – Ha visszagondolok, már diákkoromban is inkább elkerültek, minthogy randira hívtak volna.  
– Hagyd ezt abba, Hermione – mondta parancsolón a férfi, de süket fülekre talált.  
– Ron is azért csalt meg, mert nem voltam elég jó neki – folytatta vehemensen.  
– Azért csalt meg, mert egy barom! – Piton kezdett kijönni a béketűrésből.  
– Nem – rázta a fejét a lány –, azért, mert nem tudtam őt boldoggá tenni.  
– De ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy mást ne tehetnél boldoggá – emelte fel a hangját a bájitalmester.  
– Hát nem érted, Perselus? – kiabálta Hermione hevesen gesztikulálva, miközben az arcát újra és újra végigszántották a könnyek. – Egy csődtömeg vagyok, egy rakás szerencsétlenség, aki minden férfit eltaszít magától! Kinek kellenék én?  
– Nekem! – kiáltotta Piton elkeseredetten, a következő pillanatban azonban tudatosult benne, hogy mi szalad ki a száján, és zavartan elhallgatott.  
Kétségbeesetten nézte az előtte álló lányt.

Hermione zihálva, tágra nyílt szemmel nézett vissza rá, és eltartott pár másodpercig, míg végre felfogta, mit hallott az imént.  
És akkor hirtelen Piton karjaiba vetette magát.  
– Jaj, Perselus – zokogta, arcát a férfi mellkasába fúrva. – Én annyira... Szeretlek! Olyan nagyon szeretlek!  
Piton nem bírt megszólalni. Az egyedüli, amire képes volt, hogy olyan szorosan ölelje magához a lányt, ahogy csak tudja, és a korábban érzett félelem a „vallomása" miatt egy szempillantás alatt semmivé foszlott, hogy átadja a helyét valami hihetetlen és szavakkal le nem írható boldogságnak. Hermione szereti. Szereti! _Őt_ szereti!  
Védelmezőn ölelte magához a síró boszorkányt, ringatva, csitítgatva, és még mindig nem tudta elhinni, hogy ez vele történik, ezért pár perc múlva óvatosan eltolta magától a lányt, mintha meg akarna győződni róla, hogy tényleg itt van, nem csak álmodik, aztán két kezébe fogta az arcát, lassan lehajolt, és gyengéden lecsókolta a könnyeit.  
– Ne sírj – lehelte a fülébe, és érezte, ahogy a boszorkány megremeg, bár most egyáltalán nem a sírástól.  
Hermione lehunyt szemmel hagyta, hogy Perselus az ajkaival itassa fel a könnyeit, és mikor a férfi a fülébe suttogott, jóleső remegés futott rajta végig. Nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy ezt Perselus közelsége vagy a hangja váltotta-e ki belőle. Csak egyben volt egészen biztos: soha többé nem akarja, hogy bármelyiktől is megfosszák.  
– Perselus – suttogta vágyakozva, pont azelőtt, hogy a férfi szája rátalált az övére.

Ajkai tapogatózva simítottak végig a boszorkányén, nyelvével finoman végigcirógatva azt, és mikor Hermione ajkai engedelmesen szétnyíltak, elmélyítette a csókot.  
Mélyről jövő, jóleső sóhaj szakadt fel mindkettejük torkából, mikor nyelvük egymáshoz simult, őrjítő, szenvedélyes táncba kezdve. Zihálva, sürgető szükséggel csókolták egymást, szorosan ölelve a másikat, és a vágy úgy korbácsolódott fel a testükben, mint a tomboló tenger.  
Reszkető kézzel kezdték vetkőztetni a másikat, vágyva arra, hogy végre a meztelen bőrük simuljon egymáshoz.  
Hermione félénken simított végig Perselus forró bőrén, rebbenő, tapogatózó érintésekkel, majd egyre inkább felbátorodva fedezve fel magának a testét. Ujjaival végigkövetett minden sebhelyet, a bőre alatt feszülő izmokat, a vállai ívét, a karjait, a finom szőrrel behintett mellkasát, a hasát, ajkaival is bejárva kezei útját, és a férfi minden egyes sóhaja boldogító visszajelzésként dalolt a lelkében.  
Piton ujjai a lányt cirógatták, élvezve a bársonyos bőr érintését, miközben csókjaival hintette be Hermione arcát és nyakát. Reszkető kézzel simított végig a melltartóba bújtatott keblein, és az érintése nyomán érezte megkeményedni a lány mellbimbóit.  
Hermione egy reszketeg sóhajjal hajtotta hátra a fejét, átadva magát a csodálatos érzésnek, amit a férfi ajkainak és kezeinek érintése okozott. A lábai elgyengültek, ő pedig csak kapaszkodott, kapaszkodott Perselusba.  
Mikor azonban lekerült róla a melltartó, védekezőn – és kicsit szégyenkezve – takarta el magát.  
– Túl kicsik – suttogta zavartan.

Perselusban egy pillanatra feltámadt a keserű bűntudat, ahogy meghallotta a lány szájából elhangozni a saját, fél évvel ezelőtt kimondott szavait. Mégis mennyire rombolta le Hermione önbizalmát a meggondolatlanságával? Milyen ostoba volt! Be kell bizonyítania, hogy nem így van, Hermionénak _tudnia kell_ , hogy nem gondolta komolyan. Nem szólt, csak lassan a lány csuklójára fonta az ujjait, miközben komoly arccal végig a szemébe nézett, és finoman elhúzta a kezét a mellkasa elől.  
– Tökéletesek – szólalt meg halkan, majd lassan végignézett Hermionén.  
A lány mellkasa hullámozva emelkedett és süllyedt, mellbimbói érintést követelve meredtek előre, arca kipirult volt a vágytól. Piton lassan megcsóválta a fejét, miközben egy halvány mosoly jelent meg a szája sarkában.  
– Gyönyörű vagy – mondta halkan, és nem tudta megállni, hogy ne kezdje újra, szenvedélyesen csókolni Hermione ajkait, miközben kezébe vette a kis halmokat, és lágyan ingerelni kezdte a rózsaszín csúcsokat. Az ujjait hamarosan az ajkai váltották fel, gyengéden csókolgatva, harapdálva a lány melleit, Hermione pedig nem tudott mást tenni, mint átadni magát ennek az érzéki kínzásnak.  
Nem tudták, hogy kerültek az ágyra, csak arra eszméltek, hogy már ott fekszenek, szorosan ölelkezve, egyre csókolva és simogatva egymást, megkeresve a másik legérzékenyebb pontjait.

Perselus lázasan csókolta végig Hermione testét, becéző szavakat suttogva a bőrébe, ajkaival újabb és újabb tüzeket gyújtva a lányban, elérve a bársonyos combok között megbújó, vágytól nedves szemérméhez – belélegezve annak félreérthetetlenül jellegzetes illatát, ami úgy hatott az érzékeire, ahogy a legvadítóbb ajzószer sem képes. Mélyről jövő morgás tört fel belőle, ahogy a boszorkányra hajolt, nyelvével kezdve ingerelni a csiklóját, a mámor ködén keresztül hallgatva a lány apró, gyönyörteli sikolyait, és az elégedettség hullámokban áradt szét benne.

– Perselus – nyöszörögte Hermione a bájitalmester nevét. A _gyönyörű_ nevét, amit végre nem csak álmatlan éjszakáinak üres csendjébe sóhajtott, hanem végre a szeretett férfinek. – Perselus... Kérlek…

És Piton nem váratta tovább.  
Egy hangos sóhajjal hatolt a szűk forróságba, és úgy érezte, eszét veszti, ha nem kezdhet el azonnal vadul mozogni, mégis visszafogta magát. Gyönyört akart adni Hermionénak. Gyönyört és annyi gyengédséget és figyelmességet, ami csak tőle telik. Most nem csak kielégülésre vágyott. Szeretni akarta Hermionét, éreztetni akart vele mindent, amit ő maga is érzett. Lehajolt hozzá és megcsókolta, lassan, szerelmesen, mintha ebbe a csókba akarná belesűríteni mindazt, amit szavakkal nem tudna elmondani. Most semmi más nem létezett, csak Hermione: a hangja, a haja illata, a bőre, amely úgy simult a sajátjához, mint a legfinomabb bársony.

– Hermione – sóhajtotta, mikor elváltak az ajkaik. Néma rajongással nézett le a boszorkány őszinte, nyílt arcára, a csókoktól duzzadt ajkaira, amik neki suttogtak, és a szemeire, amelyek fátyolosak voltak a vágytól.  
Testük ösztönösen talált rá a közös ritmusra, minden mozdulattal és légvétellel közelebb repítve őket a beteljesüléshez, hogy aztán egymásba kapaszkodva, a másik nevét kiáltva érjék el azt, vakon zuhanva a mindent elsöprő extázisba.  
Perselus zihálva borult a lányra, arcát a hajába temetve próbálta lecsillapítani kapkodó légvételeit, képtelenül arra, hogy megmozduljon.  
Végül erőt vett magán, az oldalára gördült, és magával akarta húzni Hermionét is, de a lány nem tartott vele. Helyette csak szembefordult a férfivel, és csak feküdt némán, lehunyt szemmel.

Piton zavartan nézett rá. Most meg mi a baj?  
– Hermione – szólította meg a lányt, mire az összevont szemöldökkel megszólalt.  
– Csak adj egy percet.  
A szemét még mindig szorosan csukva tartotta, és ahogy telt az idő, a bájitalmester úgy lett egyre bizonytalanabb.  
– Megbántad? – kérdezte végül, és a hangja feszülten csengett.  
Hermione végre kinyitotta szemét és ránézett, de a pillantása vádlón csillant, a férfi pedig érezte, hogy a mellkasa összeszorul.  
– Bármennyire is szerettem volna, sosem tudtam felidézni, hogy hogy éreztem magam a nászéjszakánkon – szólalt meg lassan, és a bájitalmestert furcsa szorongással töltötte el az, hogy olyan gondosan válogatja meg a szavait. – Pedig sokszor újrajátszottam magamban azt, ami történt, de érzésekre nem emlékszem. Viszont most, azok után, ami történt, azt kell mondjam, életem legnagyobb hibáját követtem el…

NEM! Az nem lehet! – üvöltötte magában Perselus, és érezte, ahogy a pánik felkúszik a gerincén, mikor Hermione váratlanul elmosolyodott, és folytatta.

– …azzal, hogy a házasságunk nagy részét veled veszekedve töltöttem, ahelyett, hogy az elejétől kezdve szexeltünk volna – fejezte be szélesen vigyorogva.  
Pitonnak kellett pár másodperc, míg felfogta a szavak értelmét, és az arcán az idegességet felváltotta a megkönnyebbülés.  
– Te gonosz boszorkány! – mondta ki az első dolgot, ami az eszébe jutott.  
Hermione nevetve emelkedett fel, majd szorosan hozzásimulva csókolni kezdte a bájitalmestert.  
– Csodálatos volt – suttogta végül, mikor elhelyezkedett a férfi karjaiban, és a mellkasára hajtotta a fejét.  
Percekig feküdtek némán, egymást cirógatva, majd Hermione váratlanul megszólalt.  
– Most már legalább tudom – dünnyögte Perselus mellkasába.  
– Hm?  
– Hogy mivel bűvölted el azokat a nőket. Mi az? – kérdezte, mikor megérezte, hogy Perselus mellkasa rázkódni kezd a visszafojtott nevetéstől.

– Hermione, azok a nők bájitaltan kurzusra jártak hozzám – mondta széles vigyorral, kellőképpen kiélvezve a lány döbben tekintetét. – Mesterképzésen vettek részt, és a vizsgára készítettem fel őket.  
Hermione zavartan pislogva nézett rá.  
– Akkor… akkor ti sosem… sohasem…? – habogta. – De hát… mindenki azt hitte, hogy azért járnak oda, hogy lefeküdjenek veled.  
– Tévedés – csóválta meg a fejét Piton –, csak te hitted azt, és meglehetősen szórakoztató volt nézni, ahogy ezen bosszankodsz.  
Hermione elgondolkodva hallgatott pár pillanatig, majd megkérdezte.  
– Akkor egyik este Annabell miért zuhanyozott le nálad, ha nem szexeltetek?  
– Mert ráborult a tatuepe – vigyorodott el megint Piton.  
– Ó – lehelte a lány megkönnyebbülten –, ó, hála az égnek.  
Piton halkan felnevetett, aztán megcsókolta Hermionét, ő pedig boldogan hagyta magát elhallgattatni, majd nem sokkal később belevonni egy olyan tevékenységbe, amelyben azoknak a bizonyos nőknek – mint kiderült – sosem volt részük... 

**SS~HG**

 **Négy nappal később**

– Ájj, há' nem szégyellik magukat?  
– Merlinre, Nippy!  
Piton és Hermione úgy ugrottak szét, mint akiket hátráltató ártás ért – pontosabban csak Piton, Hermione ott maradt a konyhapulton ülve, és zavartan, vöröslő arccal próbálta összehúzni magán a köntösét. Szerencséjükre – a bájitalmester többé-kevésbé felöltözött állapotát figyelembe véve – még nem merültek bele nagyon a folyamatba.  
– Má' megint malackodnak! – sipította rosszallóan a manó.  
– Az ég szerelmére, Nippy, hajnali fél négy van – nézett rá idegesen Piton. – Mit keresel itt ilyenkor?  
– Nippy ilyenkor szokott főkelni, hogy dógozni kezdjen – mondta méltatlankodva. – Erre azt kell látnia, hogy a konyhapultján szégyentelenkednek. – Hermione, bármennyire is zavarban volt, nem bírta megállni, elvigyorodott. – Tessék elmenni nászútra, mint a rendes emberek – folytatta a tirádát a manó –, hogy Nippynek végre nyugta legyen maguktó', mer' mióta ilyen nagy a szerelem, Nippy bárhova megy ebben a házban, maguk valahol mindig ott csúnyá'kodnak!

Hermione kuncogva temette az arcát Perselus mellkasába.  
Nippy rosszallóan csóválta a fejét, és a konyhapultja meggyalázását emlegetve elindult kifelé a konyhából.  
– Veszek neked egy új konyhapultot – szólt utána békítően Piton.  
– Lassan vehetne egy _új házat_ is – jegyezte meg Nippy, és eltűnt az ajtó mögött.  
Piton somolyogva nézett utána, majd visszafordult Hermionéhoz.  
– Ó, te jó ég – nevetett a lány –, ez meglehetősen kínos volt.  
Piton válasz gyanánt magához vonta, és homlokon csókolta.  
– Mit gondolsz, hallgassunk rá, és menjünk nászútra? – kérdezte végül elgondolkodva.  
– Végül is… még van majdnem három hét tanévkezdésig – merengett el a lány.  
– Na és hová menjünk? – mormolta a fülébe.  
Hermione gondolkodott pár másodpercig, majd szélesen elmosolyodott.  
– Las Vegasba… 

**SS~HG**

Conrad Spencer három dologban volt egészen biztos:

 **1.** Óriási hibát követett el, mikor a jobb fizetés csábításától vezérelve otthagyta a Házasságkötési osztályt, és átment a Válási osztályra.

 **2.** Soha többé nem hajlandó megközelíteni Perselus Piton házát, sőt, még csak a környékét sem, még ha ezzel azt is kockáztatja, hogy elveszíti az állását.

 **3.** Hogy az említett házban lakó nő és férfi szókincse csupán egyetlen szóból áll.

Ugyanis mikor ma reggel mosolyogva közölte velük, hogy letelt a véletlen házasságkötésüket követő féléves kötelező együttélés ideje, és végre aláírhatják a válási papírokat, mindketten ugyanazt ordították egyszerre az arcába: TAKARODJON! 

**VÉGE**


End file.
